Justice Reborn
by Percival 'Jaded Black
Summary: Gohan's life is flipped upside down when Beerus the Destroyer arrives, forced into a corner with the death of every Z-Fighter Gohan takes on the Destroyer God as a deity himself after attaining Super Saiyan God, the battle is great but Gohan's finds himself in another universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**I ignored some details of the original like for example how many saiyans are needed to create a super saiyan god, but eh sue me, a lot of things will be done my way that aren't normal, you don't like it?, kindly leave please and if that doesn't convince you f**k off.**_

 _ **Read and enjoy :)**_

Gohan watched as his father was beaten down in front of him, Beerus was a nightmare, for so many years they thought they were the strongest beings in the universe, unfortunately Supreme kai held out on them because he thought the god would stay asleep for another one hundred years before awaking from his slumber, Goku the strongest being in the cosmos, or so they thought, he was at full power super saiyan three trying to even faze Beerus who was yawning. Gohan's eyes widened as Beerus smirked before easily sliding through his father's defense and giving him a flick to the forehead with close to no effort.

Goku on the other hand felt a force of unimaginable power force him back and making his head ring as he felt something hard his back, he slowly opened his eyes before realizing he was on the floor, he quickly recomposed himself and charged his ki again before using instant transmission to zip behind Beerus, Beerus glanced behind him with a somewhat amused expression.

"Oh? You know the technique those purple beings in sector 3716, you surprise me Son Goku, but not enough to spare your world" Said Beerus as he caught Goku's fist and added a little pressure hearing a crack. "However I do commend you, you very well may be the strongest mortal in the universe, possibly even otherworld, you managed to force me to use one percent of my power, which Is a feat not many mortals can do, only gods have pushed me higher but you are mortal, if you give up your life I might spare your world" Said Beerus as Goku frowned he could hear the protest of his friends who were at the party but he challenged Beerus to a fight for fun after the god arrived looking for the Super Saiyan God, he had been enjoying his time at Bulma's party with his friends, Chi-Chi kind of forced him but he was glad he stayed, plus Gohan was graduating from West City College, the hardest and most prestigious educational center in the world, he was a great fighter and maybe even stronger than Goku himself he was one of the smartest people in the world, he not only became someone Goku was proud of but he also became a scholar, the likes the world almost didn't believe existed, to say Chi-Chi was proud of her child was a understatement.

But now everything they fought to protect was about to become space dust, normally Goku might have continued trying to fight but if Beerus was really only using one percent of his power there was really nothing they could do. Goku looked to Beerus as he clenched his fist and brought it to his fist and realized he couldn't even focused on his fist, he slowly unclenched and powered down falling to his knees.

Everyone stared shocked that Goku was giving up, Gohan looked at the scene with a heavy weight on his heart and soul, if he jumped in he wouldn't be able to make a different but he felt he had to try, he was about to but one glance from his father froze him in his place.

Vegeta growled and charged forward. "God or not you will leave or die!" Said Vegeta with fury in his voice as he powered up to max and punched as hard as he could focusing all his energy into a single point.

Beerus grinned as Vegeta approached. "Come on Prince let's see what you are capable of!" Challenged Beerus as he let Vegeta's fist make contact with his face, the ocean behind Beerus split a mile wide and a heavy thunder shock reverberated damaging the part of the ship Beerus was floating lightly above.

Everyone held on as a bright light shone from the release of energy in a single point, when everything had calmed down the boat was rocking slightly and Vegeta was panting heavily as he dropped out of Super Saiyan, his eyes widened when he saw the purple god smirking.

"Not bad, I'd say you might be able to wake me up with that punch, I was wrong Son Goku, unless you can punch like that, I'd say Vegeta tops you" Said Beerus as Vegeta slowly floated back. "Go sit down before I decide you don't need to live anymore" Said Beerus as Vegeta slowly floated down his pride hurt but he was more frustrated that him amplifying and focusing his energy could do nothing.

"If you seriously cannot find this Super Saiyan God then I will leave and make this planet a memory, after all I did do a half-assed job last time with those dinosaurs" Said Beerus as Goku sighed.

"No, we do not know what a Super Saiyan God is" Said Goku as Gohan thought of something as Beerus started charging a blast.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Gohan as he floated spoke looking at the Z-Fighters. "Guys! We could ask the dragon if he knows anything about the Super Saiyan God" Said Gohan as Goku's expression changed.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that!" Said Goku as he looked to Beerus before connecting the palm of his hands and bowing. "Please mister lord Beerus, give us time and we might be able to deliver the Super Saiyan God!" Said Goku as Beerus let his ki dissolve and return to his body.

"Very well, you have thirty minutes" Said Beerus as he looked to Bulma. "You human, bring me food!" Said Beerus as Bulma nodded and looked to one of the waiters.

"Hey, are you asleep or do you want to die!?" Asked Bulma. "Get the god the some food!" As the waiter nodded and hurried away.

Bulma quickly ran and got the dragon balls to quickly summon Shenron. Once Shenron was there he was completely terrified of the Destroyer and gave them all the information they needed, they quickly found out how to create a Super Saiyan god rather than find one, Beerus smirked in acceptance, the premonition he had of the super saiyan god was terrifying, he defeated Beerus and killed him and took his title, something Beerus would never allow. "Okay everyone, do not do the ritual yet, I want to talk this over with my attendant" Said Beerus as they all nodded and Shenron disappeared.

Once Beerus was high in the sky talking to his attendant Gohan quickly spoke. "We should do this now! I think he has no intention of letting this Super Saiyan god actually be born, if you think about it rationally why would a god want a challenge? There must be someone who could give him a good fight among the gods, he did say only gods can force him to use more power and someone that can rival him would be pretty stupid" Said Gohan as Vegeta nodded.

"I agree, Beerus is up to something and I feel we won't be alive much longer if we wait for him" Said Vegeta. "I can't do this ritual, we only have one shot and I used all my energy on Beerus" Said Vegeta as Goku nodded as everyone looked around, all the saiyans immediately looked Gohan who felt like shrinking at all the stares.

"Me!?" Asked Gohan as everyone nodded. "You are the only saiyan that can match Vegeta and I in a fair fight so its only natural, besides Vegeta and I are exhausted, a Super Saiyan god that is at a handicap against Beerus might not make it and we can't take that risk, our power levels are too low to even faze Beerus so he won't notice if we power to max" Said Vegeta as he transformed and tried to keep his transformation stable with the lack of energy, Goku took a couple seconds to activate the form and soon Trunks and Goten followed suit, and Beerus never noticed.

"I never thought I would be so weak to someone that they wouldn't even notice when I transform" Said Goku as Vegeta grunted in irritation he didn't really think Beerus wouldn't notice but he was relieved the god hadn't noticed, for a couple seconds nothing happened until Gohan felt something bubble within him, he could feel his body start to change before a blue light envelope him.

Beerus was so in thought that he hadn't noticed. It was now time to kill the Super Saiyan god or the chance of such a being even existing, he was now talking to Whis about whether it could even be true but he quickly dismissed the thought when he felt divine power surge to absurd levels almost to half his full power, Beerus saw another Saiyan who he assumed was Goku's son starting to glow as he looked worried when he saw Beerus spotted them performing the ritual.

Beerus gained multiple veins on his forehead as he yelled. "YOU LOWLY MORTALS DISOBEY A GOD!" Yelled Beerus as his aura burst to life charging towards the saiyans, Goku was the first to respond.

"You can do this Gohan you have always had the power! Defeat Beerus when you are ready" Said Goku as he charged to max and charged towards Beerus who just punched a hole through his chest and through his corpse towards Vegeta who dodged the flying corpse only to have his head slowly fall off his shoulders, Trunks and Goten fused and charged Beerus at full power before he vaporized them as they got close.

"NOO! GOTEN, TRUNKS, VEGETA, FATHER!" Yelled Gohan as tears streamed down his face as Beerus charged towards him but the rest of the Z-Fighters got in his way to be mutilated, Chi-Chi and Bulma were crying but furious, Bulma threw a pan and Chi-Chi charged forward with kaioken activated, she didn't get close as Beerus destroyed her as she slowly vanished in purple sparkles along with Bulma.

Gohan in tears felt the transformation start to climax, he watched his mother disappear as she looked to Gohan. "Gohan…I love yo…" Said Chi-Chi but vanished before she could finish. He clenched his fist as he yelled, no he roared, the cruise ship beneath him breaking under the pressure of the power.

The light around Gohan intensified and the sky turned golden. Beerus looked on covering his eyes from the light as he felt the power spike to high levels. "BEERUS! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, YOU WILL BE JOINING THEM!" Yelled Gohan as the blue light dimmed and his hair had turned bright red and his aura resembled fire and his gi a darker red and black, Beerus felt the heat of the aura and for the first time he actually took a step back accidently.

Beerus growled before charging Gohan and attacked at full power with a punch, Gohan's eyes widened as Beerus seemingly appeared in front of him, he quickly gathered his thoughts and blocked the attack and the force accidently caused a seven mile deep crater that could be seen from space.

Gohan quickly moved but instantly regretted it, he lost track of where he was and ended up high above the mars surface, he couldn't register he was moving until he was near mars, he marveled at his power before a fist made contact with his face and sent him through mars vaporizing the red planet, Gohan quickly corrected himself to find himself close to neptune, he had all the time in the world to figure out his limits but he needed to kill Beerus or this would never end, he crouched and started chanting as his aura burst to life acting like a super giant for anything within one thousand miles radius, Beerus floated there unaffected before he clasped his hands as Whis appeared next to him. "Lord Beerus, if you fire back you will destroy this universe" Said Whis as Beerus gave him a furious look.

"Then create a barrier with me and him in it, I am sure you can contain us both" Said Beerus as his purple aura burst to life causing Neptune to become unstable from the heat from Gohan and the raw power from Beerus, Whis sighed as he vanished and made a barrier spanning around the ten million mile radius, Gohan realized and felt relieved to know earth would survive, now that he was a deity he could sense that assistance power and it was incredible.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Chanted Gohan as the energy around them started to become so strong the vacuum started to buzz and heat up to unbelievable levels, that barrier was really containing everything.

"Before creation…is destruction!" Said Beerus as a sphere of destruction appeared and was glowing vibrantly, Gohan wasn't intimidated, he charged all his newly found god power that kept surging at a ridiculous rate into his Kamehameha.

"HAAA!" Yelled Gohan as he thrust his palms forward and felt the power surge out of him. Beerus grunted as he threw it forward, they collided and stuck in stalemate, the reverberations kept bouncing back on each other because of the barrier, reality started to warp ridiculously and the power just kept pulling it further open.

Far out in the space in the DC universe, the Justice league was returning from a mission and the ship started to go crazy as a giant gaping whole ripped open. "Holy smokes! What is that!?" Exclaimed Flash as Batman narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like a white whole, but that's impossible!" Said Batman as Superman nodded.

"Black holes swallow but white holes theoretically spit out, but this is supposed to not be reachable!" Said Superman as Batman nodded.

The whole just kept getting wider until they started to feel incredible heat coming from it. "We are too close…back away" Said Batman as Diana nodded and turned the ship in the opposite direction. "How did this thing even just appear like this?" Wondered Batman as Wonder women spoke.

"By the gods! What is that!?" Said Diana as they could start to see two beings, they seemed to be attacking each other.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say two Gods are fighting each other and its getting out of control" Said Martian manhunter.

Gohan was so deep in concentration he had hadn't even noticed that the worm hole was open and everything happening was being seen in another universe. "You won't win Beerus, you killed my entire family, everyone I knew and loved, you aren't going to survive, the universe has been terrorized enough even the Supreme Kai are too afraid to do anything" Said Gohan as Beerus shrugged in anger.

"You think I care!? I am the God of Destruction boy!? Its my duty, the Omni-King orders me to do so, you might feel a little strong now but in the eyes of the king of Gods you might as well still be a mortal, this universe is my jurisdiction and you and your family are the last beings capable of even dreaming of challenging the Gods" Said Beerus as he increased his power and pushed Gohan back a little, Gohan felt his power rise in response.

"You are forgetting Beerus, I am my father's son!" Said Gohan as he flared his aura increasing his power as well pushing the struggle to a stalemate again.

The league was so caught up watching the struggle and listing to the conversation, they hadn't noticed Gohan was slowly being pushed through the dimensional tear, Gohan's eyes grew in worry as he realized he if he added more power the stalemate would become unstable.

"Beerus if this power would turn unstable we could both die, I know your assistant made a barrier and a explosion of this magnitude can destroy the universe, if we add more power and it goes off neither of us will survive this!" Said Gohan as he felt himself losing control.

"Are you reaching your limit boy!?" Asked Beerus as Gohan winced as his arms started to burn. "If you are then you are the only one who will die from this exchange!" Said Beerus as Gohan frowned in anger.

"No, I can still feel my power rising, I just don't know if I can control it, but what I can do is take us both out! Your time is over" Said Gohan as he dug deep and unleashed everything he possibly could, Beerus's eyes widened as Gohan's power spiked again before it became unstable and back fire, the energy knocked Beerus out cold unconscious as Gohan noticed Beerus was still alive but he was at the brunt of the blast and quickly raised his power to guard himself and screamed.

"Noooo!" As he was enveloped in light before being forced back by the force and flew out into a foreign universe, he tried to fire off another blast at Beerus to kill him but the combined energy of the blast blocked his attack and caused the dimensional tear to shut.

He clenched his fist in anger, Beerus was still alive and he didn't know what the heck just happened but he couldn't sense Beerus anymore. He yelled in anger activating his aura in a crimson blaze and the shockwave shock the galaxy.

The Justice league watched in silence at the angry deity, they slowly made their way to him.

"That was crazy!" Said Flash as everyone silently agreed with the speedster, once they reached him and he saw them and flew to them, they opened the port and let him in.

"Who are you?" Asked Gohan as Batman stared at him, Superman was about to talk when Gohan's hair suddenly went from bright red to jet black and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"…Wow" Said Hal as they all looked at the unconscious deity.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter, it is shorter but meh, and lol I realize man my English and grammer in the first chapter was broken in many areas, only because I don't proofread, I type and I make the note and post, this little project is a fun time waster and I am not going to dedicate a lot of time to it, but you can know that chapters will be released just not the most high quality.**_

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and realized he was in a hospital of the sorts, he groaned as his head throbbed. "Well look who finally decided to open his eyes" Said Flash as he walked up to Gohan's bed, a minute earlier he got the notification that their visitor had finally awoke from his sleep.

No one could believe that this person could be asleep for nearly a year before he would wake up, Gohan turned his head to see a man in a red suit with a lightning emblem on it, a thought crossed his mind as he briefly wondered if Beerus knocked the sense out of him. "BEERUS!" Yelled Gohan as he jumped out of bed looking around frantically, he closed his eyes trying to sense his surroundings before expanding out beyond earth.

"Woah! Dude calm down!" Said Flash as Gohan opened his eyes to see a man looking like a bat, his cowl really gave Gohan the shivers as more and more people colorfully dressed entered the room.

"Seems the deity has awoken" Said the women who Gohan quite frankly thought was the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. "It would seem so" Said the bat dressed man.

Gohan felt a little speechless for the first couple of seconds until another man entered, he had a red and blue costume on, the aura this man gave off made Gohan's heart tick a little faster, his power level was hi sure but it resembled that of Tien's, it was around the same level but the presense this man gave off felt like he could match Gohan in a brawl of pure strength maybe even over power the young saiyan, after all Gohan didn't know Superman didn't use ki so his power level wouldn't be all that high, his power came from his biology.

"Hello there, I am Superman and this is part of the Justice League, we stop bad guys" Said Superman as Gohan raised an eyebrow, was he bad? Did they detain him? If so they must be pretty damn strong. Of course Superman picked up on what that sounded like. "Oh goodness sorry no you aren't here because we arrested you, we found you remember?" Asked Superman as Gohan slowly nodded, he does vaguely remember that but not completely, after all he was locking horns with a God, he didn't have time to worry about those around him.

"Hi…My name is Son Gohan, where am i?" Asked Gohan as Batman stepped forward. "You are in our secure base, after your…dramatic battle you were in space and just so we are clear I think it's a terrible idea that we brought you back" Said Batman. "You are above Planet Earth" Said Flash as Gohan nodded but he briefly wondered did he ever hear about a Justice League, he doubted it and he was very sure there was no base above earth's atmosphere until he remembered his battle, Beerus was still alive and earth was still in danger regardless.

"None of you are safe!" Said Gohan. "The God of Destruction! He will come for earth again!" Said Gohan as Batman spoke.

"Doubtful, it's been nearly a year since then and I don't think you remember but you were booted out of your universe by the force of the attack, the only reason I agreed to bring you here is so we could keep an eye on you, you displayed power that was too dangerous to leave wondering around a universe where there are way too many super villains that can take advantage of that" Said Batman as Gohan felt light headed and felt himself slowly fall backwards before he caught himself.

"You mean I am no longer in my…universe?" Asked Gohan as dread filled his mind. "My earth is in danger…the destroyer will turn it to dust…I didn't kill him" Said Gohan in frustration as he suddenly felt light headed and nearly fell over but Flash zipped and caught him" I feel so weak…" Said Gohan as he slowly regained his balance. "What did you do to me?" Asked Gohan as Diana spoke.

"We did nothing bad to you, we just made you comfortable because your wounds healed rapidly, by the time we returned to earth you were fine just unconscious, this God of Destruction you speak of…who is he?" Asked Diana as Gohan slowly clenched his fist as Beerus's face flashed through his mind.

"He destroys worlds, I don't care if it is his job, I was never going to let him destroy earth…but I didn't have the strength to stop him…he flies through the universe destroying worlds he comes across if they irritate him or put him in a bad mood" Said Gohan as he took a seat, the next second gave everyone a freight as a low rumbling noise sounded throughout the room.

Gohan's cheeks turned red as Diana gave off a laugh. "The deity is hungry! He needs sustenance" Laughed Diana as Gohan sheepishly scratched his neck before something caught his attention.

"Deity? Me?" Asked Gohan as Batman gave him a look before Superman spoke.

"Yes you, when we found you the power you were giving off was…ridiculous and that's saying a lot coming from me, and the other purple cat being you were talking to, you referred to him as a god and he referred to you as one too and we assumed, plus you were asleep for plus minus three hundred days" Answered Superman as Gohan's eyes widened.

"THREE hundred days!?" Exclaimed Gohan as he realized they were confused before he looked at his hands and felt the depth of his power, it felt like the power of super saiyan god was still dwelling within but it would be really hard to call it forth considering he never had that kind of power before. "Well technically you can say I did become one and I can still feel it in me…but it feels really hard to even concentrate on it, I just became a god a couple minutes after the destroyer came and threatened earth, we learned that there was something called a super saiyan god" Said Gohan as they gave him confused looks.

"Right you guys don't know, well to start off, I am a Saiyan, well technically half saiyan half human, my father was a full blooded saiyan and my mother was human, and saiyans were a warrior race that was bred for battle, but now i…now I am the last saiyan left…after the destroyer killed us, he came looking for the super saiyan god and we didn't know what a super saiyan god was so he decided we were boring and he was going to end earth, we were earths special forces kind of like you guys are to your earth, we were the Z-Fighters, the world never knew of our existence and we operated only when world threatening problems arrived, like Frieza a tyrant that controlled most of the universe, Cell a bio engineered super warrior created from the most powerful beings on earth and the tyrant Frieza even when a demon thousands of years old who tore through the universe thousands of years ago came and threatened the universe with death and decay, the Z-Fighters stopped it, we are even known in otherworld, the realm of the dead knew of us, we all had special pardons from death and could choose if we wanted to keep our bodies in death and continue living in otherworld amongst the low level gods and even the Supreme Kai who was the highest god at the time, even with all these threats we annihilated them all" Said Gohan as Flash whistled.

"Wow, sounds like you guys were heroes, great heroes to even be pardoned in death and continue living, that would be awesome" Said Flash as Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, clearly you all met your match" Said Batman as Diana looked to him with a wtf expression on her face. "You turned into a god then?" Asked Superman as Gohan nodded. "Yes but it feels very weak in me right now" Said Gohan.

"But to be fair the Supreme kai thought it wouldn't have been necessary for us to know of the destroyer god because he was supposed to be asleep for another one hundred years, well beyond our lifespan and the destroyer can't just attack the realm of the dead only destroy in the living, he defeated my father who was supposed to be the strongest in the universe while yawning! YAWNING! To say we were shocked was an understatement, but then we found out of the super saiyan god, we could only go super saiyan and we were slaughtered, my family…they kept Beerus busy with their lives while I under went the transformation…every last one of them was killed…" Said Gohan as he thought of his mother, a lone tear slipped down his face as he looked back to the league with a determined expression. "Once the ascendance was done, Beerus was furious that we did the ritual without his knowledge, he attacked me but this time it was different, I tried my best to reel in all the power but I was too inexperienced, we fought and I just couldn't stop him" Said Gohan as his stomach growled again.

"This destroyer sounds really powerful, and judging by what you said, you guys were also strong, but it makes no difference, you were here for almost a full year, your earth may not exist anymore and your only way home is gone" Said Batman as he walked up to Gohan, Flashes jaw dropped down as Batman spoke. "You are strong, I don't think you are league material but it would be best if we had you on our side until we can confirm your story, you can also be a talented liar, but we wouldn't know that, I like to keep my friends close and my enemies closer, but unknown anomalies like you I keep trackers on and in my sight" Said Batman as Gohan slowly nodded. "Flash will show you the food court, clearly you are weak now because you are hungry, you aren't a leaguer you will just stay in sight, also we will test your abilities tomorrow and Martian manhunter will confirm your story tomorrow as well" Said Batman as he walked out of the room leaving the leaguers speechless, Superman being the first to respond.

"Well Gohan, that's never really happened before, I think the bat took a liking to you" Said Superman as Flash nodded.

"No kidding, bats being somewhat nice? The world must be in trouble" Said Flash as he motioned for Gohan to follow him. "So are you actually a god?" Asked Flash as Gohan shrugged.

"I mean technically I am now I guess, it will take some time and training to regain a lot of the power that seems to be gone or maybe it's because I am really hungry, but it's doubtful that's the reason" said Gohan as Flash shrugged.

"Either way it's awesome that I am talking to a demi god, plus you are also human so it feels like you scored one for humanity too" Said Flash as Gohan chuckled.

"I scored one for humanity the day I surpassed my father" Said Gohan as they entered a large hall with the smell of food everywhere, Gohan's stomach made another loud sound before Flash burst out laughing.

"Come on let's get you a plate" Said Flash as Gohan just chuckled, a plate? He doubted that one plate would satisfy him, after all he did technically not eat for year, he might finish this entire hall and set a record even among Saiyans, he was starving and filling his empty stomach might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

The growing crowd of observers gasped as the Saiyan just kept eating, it had been nearly an hour and he was inhaling food at a pace that was just quite frankly disgusting, Flash had stopped eating about twenty minutes ago but the young demi god just kept on eating.

"You sure know how to pack food away don't you?" Said Flash as Gohan chuckled as he briefly stopped.

"My species functions by eating and regaining our energy, once I am full and a good amount of sleep will bring me back to 100% right now…" Said Gohan as he felt his energy reserves. "I am have about 15% of my actual strength maybe less" Said Gohan as Flash just soaked in the information, the other leaguers were just watching and listening to him.

As each plate was finished a robot would just carry the plates back to the kitchen, one particular robot walked up to Flash. "Food reserves at 67%" As Flash nodded, he had a feeling the food supply would drastically drop after seeing Gohan devour his food at speed similar to him, the other leaguers just watched on in horror and disgust as food just disappeared. "Wow Gohan, you dropped the Watch Tower's food reserves by 20% you just ate through four weeks of food" Said Flash with a sweatdrop as Gohan gave him a look that said really?

"Usually I don't eat this much, but I have been asleep for a long long time" Said Gohan as Flash sighed.

"When will you be done? You have been sitting and eating for like an hour?" Said a girl with a bat costume, Gohan looked to her before leaning back and sighing with satisfaction. "Now…" As he relaxed his muscles.

Flash just sighed as he motioned for Gohan to follow him down the hall, which he did.

The rest of the leaguers were still wondering how and why this person was in the watch tower. "Does anyone know who that is?" Asked Batgirl before a girl that was dressed like a magician spoke.

"Apparently he has been here for nearly a year" Said Zatanna as Batgirl shook her head.

"That can't be possible…none of us has seen him before, maybe he is here for the League Trials" Said Batgirl as Zatanna shrugged.

"Neither have I, but that's all Flash told me, he could be here for the trials but aren't the trials nearly done the last trial by combat is in like two days" Said Zatanna as Batgirl just stared at the retreating figures of the Flash and the mystery guy.

A girl with a busty bosom and a figure hugging, leg-baring, long sleeved white leotard with skin tight with an opening in the chest revealing the top of her busty chest. "Does it really matter who he is?" Said Power Girl as she shrugged.

"He doesn't seem all that strong to me" Said Power Girl as Supergirl spoke.

"You don't seem all that strong either but we all know otherwise" Said Kara as Power Girl just shrugged.

"Whatever" As she turned and walked away. "Even if he is strong i doubt he can match me" Said Power Girl as Supergirl just sighed.

"That's probably true…" Said Zatanna as Wonder woman just walked past.

"You all waste time talking about someone you don't know" Said Wonder woman as Supergirl shrugged.

"We are curious" Said Batgirl as Wonder Woman smiled.

"You can say he is here for the trials, he was handpicked by Batman" Said Wonder Women as Barbara's eyes widened along with everyone else's. Barbara wondered why briefly before Wonder Women spoke. "But there is still a chance he will be turned away" Said Wonder Women as she just walked away.

"Well no point in speculating, if he is joining the league we will eventually know more" Said Barbara as she also vanished down the hall, soon everyone just split up as well.

XXXXX

Gohan put his head down on the pillow in his room, Flash had showed him the room and left, telling him to enjoy his sleep and the kitchen was always open.

'Can't believe I am stuck…I have to find a way back…I just have too' Thought Gohan as he clenched his fist and looked at the alarm clock. "5:09 PM…its late in the afternoon…" Mumbled Gohan as he turned in his bed, Beerus filling his mind, with earths defenders gone, the planet was either gone or most of its people dead from the cat god, but Gohan somehow felt like the Destroyer wouldn't take pleasure in just mercilessly slaughtering people, he seemed more of a 'Blow up the world and be done with it' kind of guy, earth had to be long gone by now…he clenched his fist and thought of his family…thought of Videl…he and her were just starting to get along she was his first friend his age, he also kind of liked the girl, I mean who wouldn't, she didn't take jack shit from no one…even Vegeta. Gohan chuckled at that as a lone tear slid down his face.

She was fierce and had the drive to want to fight and get stronger, Gohan wasn't really much a fighter but his saiyan blood was drawn to her drive and it made him like her spirit and tenacity more than he cared to admit.

Sighing he just layed with his back on the bed staring at the ceiling, there was no use in thinking about it now, the earths dragon was gone and he had no idea where the Namekians were, he could also try and get a hold of King Kai and ask where they were located but right now King Kai along with everything else he cared about was in another world…dead.

Gohan never even knew it but he had fallen asleep, a soft snore could be heard as the saiyan was unconscious.

XXXXX

Batman stared at his screen that showed the Saiyan asleep as Flash spoke. "You either see something in him or you want to have him locked up, I hope it isn't the latter, he seems like a nice guy" Said Flash as Batman grunted as he walked away.

"Well you don't have to tell me" Said Flash sarcastically as Superman walked in.

"I am with you on this one Barry" Said Superman as Flash just sighed. "Either way, we will know what he is capable of tomorrow" Said Superman as the watch tower's alarms sounded off, Batman was already back and gave Flash a fright.

After typing and checking he saw the problem. "Metallo…" Said Batman as Superman clenched his fists.

"Doesn't he ever learn" Said Flash as Superman was about to turn and leave but Batman stopped him.

"You can't go Clark" Said Batman as Superman was about to say something but Diana cut him off.

"Then I shall, there is no way Metallo's Kryptonite can affect me" Said Wonder Women as Batman nodded.

"Flash you go with and evacuate civilians who might be in danger, the other core members are already busy otherwise I would have sent more, GL is nearly done with his mission, if he is done and Metallo is still a problem I will send him" Said Batman as Flash nodded and Diana walked away, Clark just stood there a little angry but he agreed, he would become a liability in the face of Metallo, Gohan turned around the corner and walked past Diana and Barry as they headed to the invisible jet before flying away and into earth.

"I saw red flashing lights…what's going?" Asked Gohan as Superman spoke.

"A villain is destroying the south district of Metropolis, Wonder Women and Flash have gone to stop him" Said Superman as Batman just continued staring at the screen, Gohan nodded and watched the screen which displayed Metallo about to destroy a car before a blur of gold and red knocked the Metal man back on his ass.

XXXXX

"Flash!" Said Metallo as he got back up. "I am surprised to see you here, is Super-bitch to scared to face me?" Asked Metallo as Wonder Women landed behind him and kicked him on his back blasting the metal man forward, he smashed into a building before he stood up unscathed.

"Is that all?" Asked Metallo as Wonder Women smirked.

"Seems you have gotten stronger metal man" Said Wonder Women as Metallo smirked.

"Well of course, upgrades were in order, right now the only thing that can tear me apart is nothing short of god himself" Said Metallo as Flash spoke.

"Never took you for a religious guy" Said Flash as Metallo scoffed.

"Who said I was?" As his arm morphed into a gun before firing off energy bolts of energy, Flash dodged them before running up and punching the metal man before howling in pain. "The same attack doesn't work on me" Said Metallo as he looked at Flash. "I upgrade as I fight now…my abilities have been improved upon" Said Metallo as Wonder women rushed him and punched him in the face, before Metallo would be blasted back into a building. Flash grinned before speaking to Diana.

"Well you have things under control here" Said Flash as he sped around the district looking for people and evacuating them.

"Okay…I won't lie…I felt that one, for a women you punch nearly as hard as Superman" Said Metallo as Wonder Women was already upon him.

"Who said I was TRYING!" Exclaimed Wonder Women as she threw another punch that made Metallo bend over before she brought down her elbow on his back effectively smacking him face flat on the concrete creating spider web cracks on the ground, Metallo groaned as he tried to get up but Wonder Women pulled her fist back and decked him across the face with enough force to shatter the windows of the buildings around her, the ground trembled as Metallo fell face first into the ground unconscious.

Flash sped up next to her before grinning. "Guess you didn't need my help" Said Flash as Wonder Women just smiled.

"You saved the lives of those in the car he was about to destroy and evacuated everyone in immediate danger I wasn't fast enough but you were, you helped stop Metallo as much as I" Said Wonder Women as Flash just smiled bashfully.

"I guess you are right" Said Flash as Wonder Women wrapped Metallo in her lasso before the police showed up, they restrained him and took him into custody before the two league members headed back to the jet.

XXXXX

Gohan watched the fight and was impressed with Wonder Women's strength, he could feel her power level all the way up in the watch tower, she was definitely strong and she didn't look serious either, he could tell she was a warrior, Flash was just very fast as far as Gohan could tell, he sensed them dock back on the watch Tower before returning to Batman and Superman.

"Great job Flash, Wonder Women" Said Superman as Flash nodded and Wonder Women just smiled before Gohan spoke.

"Wow your form was amazing, you are a warrior I can tell" Said Gohan as Wonder Women nodded before looking to Gohan.

"I take it you have rested?" Said Wonder Women as Gohan nodded.

"Yes a little, I am still not at 100% but this is a good spot I guess, I would say I am about at 35%" Said Gohan as examined himself.

"Will you be able to do a preliminary testing of your abilities?" Asked Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Yes I will" Said Gohan as Batman nodded. "Alright then, follow me, for now we will just test how strong you are" Said Batman as he walked, Flash, Wonder Women and Superman looked at each other before following, they were curious of what Gohan was capable of, when they saw him he was radiating power but right now he felt and looked like a civilian.

As Gohan walked behind Batman they passed quite a few members and a lot saw the core members escort the demi saiyan to the training arena, the young justice group was in the training arena and Supergirl and Power Girl were fighting each other when the saiyan walked in and noticed them in the air with scrapes and bruises, Supergirl sporting more than Power Girl, Zatanna talking with the young justice group and Batgirl following Batman after she saw Gohan behind him.

Everyone noticed the demi saiyan and stopped what they were doing, most of them were wondering who he was and curiosity got the better of them and they watched as Gohan walked up to a weight lifting machine, the members who had seen Gohan with Flash were now sure they were going to see why Batman hand picked him and they all came closer and watched.

When Gohan walked in he saw quite a few people in the training area and it got him nervous, he wasn't expecting all these people, he watched as they all followed out of curiosity and he couldn't blame them, technically he couldn't blame them he was a stranger in their base after all.

"Alright Gohan, we will start with a simple test of strength" Said Batman as he tapped on the control bar and reduced the weight to nothing and motioned for Gohan to stand under the block which he did, to him the block was weightless.

"Is this supposed to be heavy?" Asked Gohan as Power Girl spoke.

"Only if you are weak" Gohan looked to her before blushing a little, he realized that this didn't weigh much, probably about ten kilograms.

"Alright Gohan we will increase the weight to one hundred kilos, tell me if you start to feel it push down on you" Said Batman as Power Girl scoffed when Gohan suddenly buckled under the weight.

"Woah you weren't kidding the weight did increase" Said Gohan as Batman and quite a few of the league looked a tad disappointed at his limit.

"So this is your limit then" Said Batman as he was about to lower the weight but Gohan chuckled with a light blush.

"This makes no sense Gohan, does your abilities only increase when you turn into a god?" Asked Wonder Women as this caught everyone elses attention, Batman was also listening he was surprised to see the saiyan buckle, he still very clearly remembered the pressure he felt around the demi god.

"Wait god?" Asked Supergirl as Wonder Women nodded.

"Yes when we found Gohan here, he was…lets say more powerful than this" Said Wonder Women as Power Girl scoffed.

"Can't be that much stronger if he struggles with one hundred kilos" Said Power Girl, she was being mean but it was true

"Sorry I am not at full strength but I wasn't prepared, I need to increase my strength, I am far from my full power, I just wasn't sure how everyone would react, I mean a couple saw a piece of my power but that was a piece" Said Gohan as he just sighed.

Batman just spoke. "Don't worry about them Gohan, all you need to do is give us an accurate example of your strength regardless of whether they are here" Said Batman as Gohan nodded before he looked to them.

"Alright, you all might want to take a step back, it might take a short while, I haven't accessed my power in nearly a year" Said Gohan as everyone but the heavy hitters moved, Gohan crouched with the block over his head before he started to yell. "HAAAAAAA!" Everyone watched for a couple seconds before wondering has he lost his mind before the ground started to spark and a small breeze picked up before a white flame aura burst to life with a bright light and the tower started to vibrate as the temperature raised in the area, all the weaker members had to cover their eyes.

A couple seconds later Gohan stood with his aura calmly licking his body and he had a very serious expression on his face as he stared at his hands in frustration.

"Seems I can't really dig much deeper…I will have to push harder for more power" Mumbled Gohan to himself, everyone could see he now held the hundred kilos with his one hand above his head, he had an unsatisfied expression.

"Is this all?" Asked Batman as Gohan shook his head.

"No seems I have to charge my power in pieces, I can't just jump to full power, I am around 15% of my complete full power" Said Gohan as he clenched his fist. Barbara looked at him in awe, he was anywhere near his full power but she could practically taste his power.

"Alright, seems we might take a little longer than expected" Said Batman as he doubled the hundred kilos and Gohan looked to him with a smile.

"So when will you increase it again?" Asked Gohan still holding it with his index finger.

"Okay, I am moving it to one tonne, Superman be ready to catch it" Said Batman as Superman nodded and Gohan just smirked, his saiyan blood wanted to also test the limits of his strength now.

Gohan felt an increase but he never should any visible reaction, Superboy watched with a slight amount of irritation, who was this guy and how was he so strong, clearly he wasn't Kryptonian, yet he could carry half of superboy's max with one finger.

Superman watched with growing interest along with everyone. "Okay two tonnes" Said Batman as he doubled it.

Gohan felt his finger bend before he grinned as he dropped it off his finger and onto his hand. "Okay that was a bigger increase then I thought" Said Gohan casually, Batman nodded before saying.

"Four tonnes" As the weight increased and Gohan looked to his left him, he never felt anything.

"Wow I always wondered how much weight I could handle, this is a good test, I haven't trained in about eight years so I expect it won't be as much as before" Said Gohan as Batman spoke.

"Eight tonnes" Again Gohan just sighed and felt a small amount of pressure on his one hand.

"Wow I guess he is stronger then he looks right Power Girl?" Said Kara as Power Girl continued watching, she wasn't worried she could lift nearly ten thousand tonnes at full strength and this guy was still far from that.

"Still a weakling" Said Power Girl as Flash chuckled before looking to Superman and whispering.

"Thinks she feels threatened by Gohan?" Asked Flash as Superman looked to him he looked to Power Girl seeing her look at them and he smiled before looking to Flash.

"You know she can hear you right?" Said Superman as Flash paled which caused him to look at Power Girl and waved awkwardly who just glared at him before looking back to Gohan.

"Sixteen tonnes" Said Batman as Gohan felt his arm buckle but he could still hold it up with noticeable effort.

"See weakling" Said Power Girl as Gohan just chuckled.

'She reminds me of Videl…' Thought the Saiyan as he raised his other hand and the weight felt a lot lighter.

"Can you continue?" Asked Batman as Gohan nodded. "Okay I won't be doubling the weight anymore" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Thirty tonness" Said Batman as Gohan felt it push down on him, his knees buckled but he kept it up.

"Forty tonnes" Said Batman as Gohan felt the thing really bring down the weight which caused him to drop to his knee and struggle to push up, it took him a couple seconds but he could finally lift it and stand straight.

Gohan sighed sadly. "Man my base can only handle forty tonnes and I am struggling, dad could hold forty on each limb before needing to transform" Said Gohan as Batman raised a eyebrow in question which Gohan noticed.

"Ya my father like I said was the strongest" Said Gohan sadly as Power Girl scoffed.

"He couldn't have been, I can lift close to ten thousand tonnes so you are still far below me" Said Power Girl as Gohan looked at her angrily.

"You don't know anything" Said Gohan as he crouched Power Girl was about to give him a piece of her mind but stopped when electricity sparked off him again. "Here goes nothing, this might take some time…bare with me, its been a while" Said Gohan as he grunted before yelling again.

His white flame like aura burst to life again and the watch tower started to shake again slightly as electricity sparked off him.

"What is he doing now!?" Yelled Power Girl over the roaring sound of his aura.

Gohan's hair to everyone's amazement flashed gold, and his pupils flashed teal before disappearing, his t shirt bulged before tearing apart at his body mass increase, his muscles were sculpted down to precision as his white aura turned gold and his body started to steam from the heat it was putting off and with one final push the demi saiyan ascended and the watch tower shook a little harder before it calmed down, when everyone looked at Gohan he now donned brilliant golden glowing hair that spiked up with one bang over his eye, his black eyes now a bright teal color and electricity sparking off him.

The girls blushed at the sight of him and his upper torso and he now looked like a god, the pressure in the room was also a lot heavier.

"Is this what you meant by a god?" Asked Supergirl as Superman shook his head.

"No we never saw this…but when we saw him he looked different" Said Batman as he made a mental note of it.

Gohan smirked as he dropped his arm again before lifting it on his finger. "It has definitely been a while since I used this form" Said Gohan.

"Is this everything?" Asked Batman as Gohan smirked cockily.

"Not even close, in this form everything of mine gets boosted by 5000%" Said Gohan as Batman nodded, if he was shocked he didn't show it as Wonder Women just looked on in wonder.

"By hera you have all this power within you?" Asked Wonder Women as Gohan nodded.

"To be accurate this is the tip of the ice berg" Said Gohan as Flash looked to Superman.

"Looks like he is slowly showing all his strength" As Superman nodded, he didn't show it but he was very impressed, he still felt he was stronger though although Superman could lift close to forty two thousand tonnes when serious.

Power Girl blushed at his body before she scoffed, to her right now he was super attractive but she wouldn't let him know that. "Still a weakling" Said Power Girl as Gohan chuckled.

"Alright Gohan I am to increase the weight to eight hundred tonnes" Said Batman as Flash looked at him like he was crazy.

"Eight hundred!? You wanna crush him to death?" Asked Flash as Batman shrugged, by my calculations if Gohan is correct this should be childs play to him if it really did increase his strength by 5000%" Said Batman as he increased it and Gohan still held it up with one arm smirking all the while, his Super Saiyan nature making him feel cocky.

"One thousand six hundred tonnes" Said Batman as Gohan caught it with both arms before whistling.

"That was close, but I think my limit in this form would be two thousand tonnes" Said Gohan as Batman nodded and increased it to two thousand tonnes before Gohan buckled and held onto the weight visibly struggling. "Yep…definitely two thousand tonnes" Said Gohan as he held on to the weight.

"See still much weaker than me, for all the flashy lights, he isn't all that strong, technically if he is a god, I am a much stronger goddess" Bragged Power Girl as Supergirl just sighed, she could lift six thousand tonnes or at least around that area so two thousand wasn't all that great but for another species she guess it was quite a feat.

"Is that all Gohan?" Asked Batman as Gohan just chuckled.

"Nope, by now you should have known that" Said Gohan as he dug deep again. "Remember I said I can only transform in pieces" Said Gohan with one heavy violent push he transformed into Super Saiyan two, his hair spiking more and his eyes no longer cocky but cold jade and his body increasing slightly in mass, around him static electricity kept buzzing, waiting to shock anyone too close.

"This is my ascended form, I have been gathering energy to transform" Said Gohan his voice deeper and rougher as he relaxed and just looked to batman and spoke. "Just double the weight of this" Said Gohan as the weight increased and he held onto it, he was visibly making a effort.

"Four thousand tonnes" Said Batmen.

"Alright? Is this everything?" Asked Batman.

Flash just shook his head, everyone was wondering did he have more power hidden especially Power Girl, he kept on bringing more and more power.

Gohan shook his head and everyone kind of felt like they knew he was going to say no. "Do you have to do this everytime you want to power up to a higher state? Most villains would end you while you try and power up" Said Wonder Women as Power Girl just smirked.

"Well no, I just haven't accessed my power in a while so I seem to only be able to transform piece by piece, I guess after this I will be able to just jump to max power instantly" Said Gohan as Wonder Women nodded and Power Girl's smirk disappeared.

"That's good, otherwise you would be a sitting duck" Said Wonder Women as Gohan nodded.

"Hold on this one is especially difficult to transform into" Said Gohan as he started to power up and his aura burst to life, after a couple seconds his hair turned black and his eyes turned black too, he actually grew in height by almost a full foot before his aura turned white and he stood before he smiled.

"Now that feels good! Finally back to full power" Said Gohan as he just cracked his neck, to everyone else he looked normal.

"Okay! Now I am curious on what I can hold while like this!" Said Gohan as he looked to Batman.

"Double the weight to eight thousand" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

Gohan just grinned as he felt no increase in weight before lifting it by one hand. "Feels good to be back at full power!" Said Gohan as he looked to Batman. "Okay double that to sixteen thousand" Said Gohan as Power Girl spoke.

"There is no way you can handle that!" Said Power Girl, if he could lift it, she would be the third strongest person in the watch tower. Batman nodded and increased it, Gohan felt the weight increase on his finger before dropping it on his hand.

"And there goes that, seems he is stronger than you Power Girl" Said Supergirl as Karen glared at her.

"Okay now I will increase it to twenty five thousand tonnes Gohan, think you can handle that?" Asked Batman as Gohan nodded, Batman looked to Superman, the look told him Gohan is nearly at superman's his max strength.

Gohan buckled as he caught the block but shrugged. "I can still lift it" Said Gohan as he demonstrated by pushing it up and letting it come down repeatedly, the leaguers were becoming nervous, Gohan was approaching Superman's strength limit, forty two thousand.

"Okay up it too forty thousand!" Said Gohan as Batman hesitated, if Gohan can hold this that would put him close to Superman, a bit too close.

Gohan's knees buckled as the weight increased and it brought him too his knees, he struggled before he could slowly push it up nearly a minute later.

"Okay that's my limit!" Said Gohan as Batman removed the weight.

Wonder women spoke still curious. "Gohan mind explaining what the red form is for?" Asked Wonder Women as Batman looked to Gohan, that's right, Gohan hadn't shown that form, did that mean he still had more power?

Gohan nervous shrugged. "That power is too great for me to control properly, the time you saw me was the first time I used it, I only used to fight Beerus the Destroyer God, but it seems to have vanished, I mean I can feel traces of it but getting it back will require training" Said Gohan as Wonder Women nodded, everyone else was thinking how was this guy so strong.

"You mean you have another transformation?" Asked Barbara as Wonder Women nodded.

"Yes, we first saw Gohan when we were out in space, his hair was glowing red and he was fighting someone, the result of their fight ripped open a hole in his dimension and ours" Said Superman.

Gohan nodded. "Ya it is supposed to be the pinnacle of Saiyan power, the Super Saiyan God, that is when I truly ascend to godhood" Said Gohan as most nodded with bewildered faces.

"But how did you become so strong?" Asked Kara as everyone listened.

"I trained…believe it or not I was just a little stronger than the average human when I was three, but things happened and I have been fighting my entire life to defend my home, and each threat was much stronger than the last so we had to become strong as well" Said Gohan, a thought occurred and someone asked.

Beast boy who was listening asked. "Yo bro, you mentioned a Destro-something god" Said Beast Boy as star fire spoke.

"Did you defeat the god of the destroying?" Asked Starfire innocently, Gohan's face became downcast as he looked to Batman before dropping all his power and returning to base.

"Batman sir, I will continue tomorrow" Said Gohan as he walked away, Robin wanted to yell at Gohan and make him answer but Batman shook his head as Gohan disappeared into the hallway.

"To answer your question, starfire, no Gohan couldn't stop the Destroyer God, it killed his family before forcing him out of his dimension and has probably already destroyed his earth, what Gohan has told us, the Destroyer destroyers worlds" Said Batman as everyone was silent, starfire felt a little sad for asking him.

Power Girl calmed down at the mentioned of it, she could relate, her world was also gone and she couldn't go back but she wasn't about to let that stop her from being better than him.

"Show is over everyone get back to work" Said Batman as everyone slowly scattered everyone talking about it. "And don't tell anyone of this" Said Batman as they all nodded.

XXXXX

Gohan layed on his bed, his mind trailed back to his family, he missed them already. 'I have to find a way back' Thought Gohan.

 _ **Okay guys Base Gohan can lift 40 tonnes, super saiyan Gohan can lift 2,000 tonnes and super saiyan two can lift twice the weight which is 4,000 if you can do the math please do, and mystic form times gohan's super saiyan two power by 10, so he can lift 40,000 tonnes**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan opened his eyes since he had fallen asleep, he had been in his room most of the time, Batman had told him, he would test Gohan's other abilities when he had more time, he leaned back on his bed and turned on the TV, a women in a purple formal attire was talking, seems a bank robbery was in progress. 'This world seems to have constant problems, just yesterday that metal guy was attacking the place, and that was just one city! I can't believe the crime in this world is crazy, back home crimes were a rarity and if they happened Videl would clean them up pretty easily, and if something big happened, Saiyaman would stop it, but eh most issues came from accidents, I remember catching a airliner once, that was fun…but thinking about it, a airliner is about eighty tonnes…I caught it easily without going super…I must seriously be much weaker than before…oh well doesn't matter to me, back home nearly everyone had an income, the minority would resort to crime' Thought Gohan as his mind drifted back to his destroyed earth, he could only assume it was gone, along with anyway home, he remembered what had happened.

'Beerus and I created a black hole…and I fell in, which means this was the exit of the hole, and finding the white hole that spat me out is quite literally impossible…' thought Gohan as he felt his chest tighten, the thought of not returning home was painful indeed, he would never hear his mother scold him, he would never see his father's carefree smile and naivety but worst of all, he wouldn't see Goten, he loved his little brother and now all of it was…gone, and despite all his power and strength, he wouldn't be able to return home.

Knock knock, Gohan looked to his door before seeing Flash standing there, Gohan slowly got up and opened the door, Flash gave him a smile. "Hey Gohan, Bats wants to finish the testing" Said Flash as Gohan nodded, he walked out and closed the door before following Flash.

'I am tired of fighting…I gave up fighting years ago, I only trained a little for the tournament, I didn't want to disappoint dad…but now…I am so over it' Thought Gohan as he glanced at Flash from behind. 'I was so stupid, I let my saiyan side get the better of myself and now they know how strong I am, I really just want to live a normal life…like mom wanted…how I was going to until Beerus showed up, I was going to settle down with Videl when I worked up the courage to ask her out, I knew she also liked me…but I acted like a teenage boy' thought Gohan before he chuckled a little. 'And I was never happier…if I had to choose between fighting for my life or just growing old without worrying about that…besides I am still strong enough to protect myself' thought Gohan. 'Mom…dad and everyone else would not want me to kill myself with guilt and struggle to get over with everything…if dad's death at the cell games was any indication they would want me to move on…' Thought Gohan as everyone flashed through his mind, if anything he was going to make them proud.

'I won't forget you guys…I promise' Thought Gohan as he smiled fondly to himself, Flash turned around to show Gohan it was in another room, where Flash's treadmill stood, Batman standing there and Wonder Women was there as well along with some guy wearing green.

"Gohan, this treadmill is Flash's, he trains on this thing, it can move to thousands of speeds" Said Batman as Flash nodded.

"Yep it still can't handle my speed though, it's good practice for Supes though" Bragged Flash as Gohan chuckled.

"Ya I'll bet, you moved so fast against that metal guy I didn't even see you" Said Gohan, he half lied, he could see Flash but he did struggle when Flash actually moved a little faster, Flash on the other hand just smirked, of course another titanically strong person couldn't keep track, Wonder Women just smiled at Gohan.

"Keep talking like that and Flash won't be able to run with the size of his head" Said Wonder Women as Flash chuckled.

"Well he isn't lying" Responded Flash as Wonder Women just chuckled.

"Of course, Flash we all know you are the fastest man alive" Said Diana before she suddenly moved at high speed behind Flash would just got a fright when she spoke in front of him.

"But I am pretty fast myself" Said Diana as she started laughing as Flash looked to her.

"Just so we are clear I saw you I was just surprised! That's all!" Said Flash with his finger up.

Gohan was chuckling at the banter, he could tell they were friends, but he was definitely taken back, his power level was still pretty high right now, his body was adjusting to him using his ki again, but he hadn't seen Wonder Women move, she just popped up behind Flash and it honestly gave him more of a fright than Flash who was the one she intended to shock, this world was not short of super powered beings, he briefly wondered what she was truly capable of.

He saw her fight and he knew she was skilled but to what extent?

"Gohan" Batman spoke and Gohan remembered he was here to test his abilities, he figured this one was his speed, but Gohan had already decided he wasn't going to continue fighting, it seemed like he wasn't needed either so he didn't really see it as necessary, if Wonder Women was so strong and this world was still standing, it meant that everyone was safe, plus he had seen Superman on the news, the man's power level wasn't anything great, Wonder Women was far higher, and she was relaxed but the world seemed to acknowledge Superman as it's champion, he realized that when the news reporter referred to him as that, so what made Superman so great? He tucked that thought away for another time, after all he had all the time in the world to question it.

"Come on, we will see how fast you can go" Said Batman. "Step on the treadmill and we will start off slow" Said Batman as Gohan nodded, as far as Gohan could tell, Batman was a above average human, Flash was fast and lots of the other members only had one ability, that gave Gohan an idea.

"Okay lets start" Said Batman as Gohan nodded, the machine started slowly moving at walking pace and Gohan walked and soon he was jogging, before he broke out in a full sprint.

Batman watched as Gohan's face strained and his heart rate picked up and his muscles tensed as his aura burst to life, Flash watched on in disappointment as Wonder Women sighed. "I had a feeling" Said Wonder Women as Batman slowed down the machine.

"Not bad Gohan, you can run around 70 mph, much faster than the average human" Said Batman as Gohan nodded while panting slightly. "Can you increase it further?" Asked Batman. "With your transformations?" Asked Batman as Gohan entered a thinking position.

"I mean I can run somewhat faster if I am at full power, but all that happens is my strength increases, and staying on the ground is much harder, my weight increases the faster I go, so I would probably destroy the streets with my footsteps or start earthquakes" Gohan summed up, he was lying, although no one there knew that, Gohan had no reason to lie. "Once I accidently I did actually, I was in class and I was tapping my foot on the floor, I was worried about my friend who fought crime, she was only human, even though she was one of the strongest humans on earth, I wanted to help but the teacher didn't know about my powers, I was new in town and powers were taboo and a couple seconds later an earthquake measuring 4,5 on the richter scale happened, I can't do that anymore though, I was eleven and much more powerful than I am now" Said Gohan still in thought, he lied about his age but meh, he didn't want them to think he can still cause that kind of catastrophe anymore.

Flash sweatdropped at the mention of his age. "Jeez Gohan, and you say you are only half human? Your other side must be some species…" Said Flash as Wonder women nodded.

"Indeed, you…Saiy-ans…correct?" Asked Wonder Women as Gohan nodded. "Your Saiyan race was quite strong"

Gohan just nodded. "Ya, Saiyans were but none were on my level or my father's or the Prince and his family's level" Said Gohan as Batman looked at Gohan.

"How come?" Asked Batman as Gohan answered nonchalantly.

"Oh we killed them all" Said Gohan as Wonder Women looked at him in shock and Flash's eyes widened which made Gohan realize how that sounded. "Hold on wow that came out wrong, we didn't just kill them for fun" Said Gohan with a sigh and awkward chuckle as Wonder Women looked at him with a hostile expression, he could feel the atmosphere had changed in the room, Batman was staring a hole into his head.

"I know that sounds like we were genocidal murderers, but trust me it wasn't like that, the saiyan race itself was a species that cleared off planets with genocide and sold off the land to the highest bidder, they sent babies to worlds based on the inhabitants power levels, either a third class saiyan would be sent to a world which was earth, earth didn't have very strong people, humans aren't all that strong so a third class infant would be sent" Said Gohan as Wonder Women's hands clenched, he could tell that they didn't agree with the Saiyan culture.

"They sound like space pirates, rob people and sell what isn't theirs to sell" Said Flash as Gohan nodded.

"Trust me, I feel the same way, my father who was born the weakest third class saiyan in saiyan history was sent to earth but honestly if the saiyan race hadn't sent him to earth my life would be very different, actually I wouldn't be here, let me continue, the Saiyan race was very successful in their raids of other worlds, but this caught the attention of a tyrant, he became their employer but soon they were his slaves" Said Gohan with a sigh.

"Geez who would be able to do that?" Asked Flash.

"I told you guys, Frieza he did, but he became scared of the Saiyan race in fear of the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan born once every millennium, so he blew up the saiyan planet, only a handful were off world at the time" Said Gohan.

"And one of them was your father correct?" Asked Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Yes from what I heard, my father's pod crashed in the mountains close to my grandfather's home, he found him but he was unruly and wild, he was taken in by my grandfather, Son Gohan" Said Gohan as Flash looked to him in confusion.

"Isn't that you?" Asked Flash.

"No, I was just named after him, my father wanted to honor him, but ya he took in my father and raised him for a baby my father was unnaturally strong plus he had a tail that resembled that of a monkey" Said Gohan as Flash peeked behind Gohan but Gohan just chuckled. "No I had mine removed it was too dangerous to have" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Makes sense, you would be recognized as an alien with it" Said Batman as Gohan shook his head.

"No that wasn't the reason, I will get to that just now, anyways unfortunately my father as a baby of a few months was too wild, but a days later while walking over a ravine my father's wild behavior caused him to fall into it and hit his head" Said Gohan as Flashed winced.

"Ouch, and he was a baby still, he must have been some baby" Said Flash as Gohan laughed.

"Oh yes, as far as I know my dad was born on Planet Vegeta, which is the saiyan home world's name, the gravity there is ten times earths so ya he was very dense, but ya he nearly died and fell into a coma, but he didn't die and that was strange because usually babies that young can die if the mom drops the child a couple feet off the ground not nearly fifty feet high, so after a couple weeks he woke up and apparently my dad was happy go lucky, he became a really kind and naïve, you couldn't find someone more innocent" Said Gohan the last part came off more quiet than it should have.

"Ya he grew up in the mountains before he met Bulma, she was the first person he met and the one that set everything into motion, if he never met her, he would have stayed in the mountains his entire life, but she was looking for the Dragon Balls" Said Gohan.

"The Dragons what!?" Asked Flash as Gohan laughed again.

"Everyone always has that response, no it's not like that, they are seven magical orbs that when gathered can grant any wish, the eternal dragon Shenron would appear out of the balls and ask for any wish be it good or evil" Said Gohan as Flash looked at him not sure how to process that, actually everyone did. "Believe me or not guys, Shenron is real, I have seen him, even wished from him, we brought back everyone that died when we fought one of the major threats to earth, after all Shenron wasn't a toy, finding him is supposed to take a life time" Said Gohan as Batman spoke.

"Sounds like a really nice fairy tale doesn't it" Said Flash as Wonder Women nodded.

"Indeed" Answered Wonder Women, Batman ignored their comments and asked a real question.

"Then how did you use him multiple times?" Asked Batman as Gohan spoke.

"I will get to that in a little while as well. But Bulma being the heiress to the biggest corporation in the world didn't need money or fame, she was already a part of the richest family in the world, what she wanted was a boyfriend!" Chuckled Gohan as Wonder Women just shook her head in disappointment.

"For all the things, you can ask for a boyfriend would not be one of them, I am sure she should have had a mountain of boys lining up to date her" Said Wonder Women as Flash snickered.

"Unless she looked like rumpelstiltskin" Joked Flash as Wonder Women jabbed him in the ribs earning a ouch from him.

"Oh no, Bulma was sixteen and she was beautiful, the problem was no one wanted her for her, it was more of a trophy thing, everyone wanted a trophy girlfriend, dating her could land you in the richest family in the world after all" Said Gohan as Batman nodded, he could understand that.

"She was also the daughter of the smartest man in the world, and trust me Bulma in terms of intelligence overtook the man very quickly and created the Dragon Radar, it could locate the magic the Dragon Balls emitted and that answers your one question of how we kept finding the Dragon Balls, which her father couldn't do, she was fifteen when she made it and she set off looking for them, a story for another time though, she drove over my father accidently in the mountains while he was dragging his dinner home, he picked up the car and tossed it to the side with her in it, he didn't know what a car was so he called it a monster and wanted to fight it" Laughed Gohan fondly, the league members could see when he was told the story it was either by this Bulma person or by his father, who knew it could have been both for all they knew.

"So she saw him and was scared out of her mind by the boy with the tail and the dead giant fish behind him and with the fact that he threw the car with her in it, she pulled out her gun and fired it and shot him in the head" Said Gohan as Flash's mouth dropped.

"She shot a boy in the head" Said Wonder Women. "You sure she was smart?" Asked Wonder Women.

"Well either way my dad fell over and Bulma realized she shot a child in the head and panicked until said child groaned and said ouch that hurt, safe to say Bulma fired the gun until it ran out of ammo, my father was yelling in pain before telling her to stop, which she finally did, but ya she wondered why he was living alone in the mountains, turns out my father thought a monster had killed grandpa Gohan while he was asleep, unfortunately years later he found out it was actually him that killed Grand pa" Said Gohan as Batman narrowed his eyes.

"How?" Asked Batman.

"And now to answer your question, the saiyan race sent infants to planets because the saiyan race babies were capable of it once they grew older but the process would be sped up when they look at a full moon, the light would cause the infants or adults to grow into nearly hundred meter tall giant apes and it increased their power by tenfold, that's how the saiyan race won the civil war on planet vegeta, the one night that only came around once every fifteen years, a full moon on planet plant aka planet vegeta, it originally belonged to the Tuffles and so the Saiyans could finally get through and turn the tide, the Tuffles were wiped out in a couple hours" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Ya so after my father went through his adventure with Bulma he started formal martial arts training under master Roshi, the greatest martial artist on earth who lived alone on a island in the middle of the ocean but ya the whole story of my father is really really long so I will save that for some other time" Said Gohan as Flash just grinned.

"Well you better tell me sometime, I mean I found this little bit interesting so I would like to know more!" Said Flash as Gohan just grinned.

"Sure!" Said Gohan as Batman just looked to Gohan.

"Okay, but you were still telling us why you weren't genocidal murderers" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Oh yes, my uncle came to earth when I was three years old and to his surprise the earth was still full of life, so he found my father who at this stage had settled down, he was already the strongest man on earth which wasn't saying much honestly, his power level at that time was somewhere in the three hundreds I think, the Z-Fighters were still developing but most were there, but my uncle showed up and he defeated my father easily but before that he enlightened everyone about my father's saiyan heritage, he took me and gave my father a ultimatum, either join him or die, if he wanted to join, he would need to kill a hundred people and pile their bodies in front of my uncle and then they would destroy earth before leaving, my father knew he stood no chance against my uncle but knew he would never kill innocent people so he was about to rush to me to try and save me, his greatest enemy the son of the Demon King Piccolo, who was also named Piccolo told my father he would be slaughtered if he tried to fight Raditz…my uncle, so they teamed up just five years before my father fought Piccolo and stopped him from taking over earth, Piccolo only fought with my dad because Raditz stood in the way of world domination, so they went and they fought, they struggled but after a long battle where my father held raditz in a full nelson, Piccolo blasted a hole through both their chests, it was a sacrifice my father was will to make so I could live on, that was the first time I lost my father" Said Gohan.

"Ya we thought we were saved but then we found out from Raditz's dying breath that two more saiyans were coming and they were far stronger than Raditz, safe to say we were terrified, Raditz was one of the weakest saiyans next to my father and the Prince was coming and he was a Elite saiyan warrior compared to the third class Raditz was, and his royal guard Nappa who was the General of the Saiyan Army, safe to say we felt overwhelmed but during the fight with Raditz I displayed a lot of power at the sight of my father being tortured, I was the only one out of the three of us that landed a direct hit on Raditz, safe to say my father was shocked, he couldn't touch Raditz but I did it in my first hit and I really hurt Raditz so ya Raditz was going to kill me" Laughed Gohan as Flash sweatdropped.

"But ya since we knew the Prince was coming we had no choice, the moment they landed South City was reduced to nothing, the general was bored so he destroyed it, at this stage everyone we encountered could destroy planets with their finger tips and so we held them off as long as we could while we waited for my dad" Said Gohan.

"Remember I said you can wish people back? My father in otherworld which is the land of the dead, he was given a body because he knew earth's god who is Kami, he trained my father for a few years to stop Piccolo from taking over earth, but now in otherworld Kami had to ask King Yamma, the demon who judges souls once they died and kami asked yamma to let my father travel snake way which leads to King Kai, who was a low level god to be trained by him, Yamma wasn't sure because snake way is narrow and if you fall off you go directly to hell and my father was supposed to go to heaven but my father asked as well because he knew that the earth was still in danger, so Yamma allowed it, it took my father three months to cross snake way, and when he reached it he and King Kai met and became friends and so King Kai trained him and ya long story short after nearly a year my father had to come back to help deal with the Saiyans, but King Kai didn't think of how long it would take my father to cross snake way so my father now had to rush all the way back to the check in station and let Kami send him back to earth, it took him nearly a entire day to reach us, safe to say he moped the floor with the general in like three hits he had maimed the general, the prince saw the general as useless and killed him after my father spared him and offered them the chance to leave but Vegeta just couldn't he was much stronger than the general, my dad won the fight but Vegeta could transform into the giant ape with a technique he learned, he could create a artificial moon, he changed and he beat my dad but things happened and Vegeta's tail was cut off" Said Gohan as Flash winced.

"Yep in the end when Vegeta was out of energy and broken on the floor next to my dad, his friend Krillin took a sword and was about to kill Vegeta for the death and destruction he cause on earth and all the friends he had killed but my father didn't want Vegeta to die, he told us to let Vegeta go and so Krillin let him go, he promised he would deal with Vegeta if he ever returned" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Your father sounds very noble" Said Wonder Women.

"Ya he didn't like killing even if it meant saving the earth, I mean he even spared Frieza's life after frieza completed genocide on another world and killed Krillin my father's best friend, he told frieza to change his ways and left the dying world that frieza blasted to destroy" Sighed Gohan.

"Ya so every Saiyan we met wanted to destroy earth or something and we couldn't sit by while it happened, usually entire worlds depended on the results of the fights, but my father never really killed anyone, he defeated them sure but other's like Piccolo and Vegeta did the dirty work, one time I had to kill someone after my father sacrificed himself because of my arrogance, you saw my Super Saiyan power and how I change" Said Gohan as Batman nodded, he saw the arrogant look.

"Ya if I didn't defeat Cell, the solar system was going up in fireworks, Cell just happened to be behind the blast, it was definitely hard, my second hardest fight" Said Gohan with a sad sigh.

Batman nodded, he heard all he needed to hear. "Well do you have any other abilities?" Asked Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Yep, I can project my energy like so" Said Gohan as he created a small weak ki ball in his hand before floating off the ground. "I can also fly" Said Gohan. "I can fly much faster than I can run, I can break the sound barrier" Said Gohan there was no point in lying about that, he just needed to make them think he was super strong, but all his other areas were weak.

"Alright then" Said Batman. "That's all then" Gohan nodded, Flash and Wonder Women were really into his story though he could tell, they had absorbed all the information, maybe better than batman did.

"You gotta tell me some stories Gohan" Said Flash as Wonder Women nodded.

"Indeed, the heroic deeds of your father sound quite astonishing!" Said Wonder Women as Gohan just blushed lightly at the praise of his father, he nodded before batman spoke.

"The League Trials will be happening in a days time Gohan, if you would like, I can have you enter as a late entry, although most of the trials are over, you sound like you can handle it, the last trial is Trial by combat if you want to join, just impress the core members and we will let you know if you can join" Said Batman as Flash just grinned.

"Ya man, you already have my vote, but at the Trial, all the core members will be there, Martial Manhunter, Me" Grinned Flash before pointing to Wonder Women and Batman. "Those two, Superman, Cyborg, Shazam and Green Lantern, at least six need to want you in the league and definitely Batman" Said Flash as Wonder Women nodded.

Gohan chuckled. "As fun as that sounds, I think I will say no, don't get me wrong, I just don't want ti fight anymore, before my most recent fight I was going to settle down and I can't settle down and live normally if I had duties like yours" Said Gohan sheepishly, Flash looked disappointed and Batman was indifferent but you could tell he was somewhat disappointed, Wonder Women just sighed.

"Oh well, I hope the life of normality is was makes you happy Gohan" Said Wonder Women as Batman spoke.

"Okay, but if that's what you choose you cannot stay here as I am sure you have assumed" Said Batman as Gohan nodded. "I will help get you a ID so you can join society, but you need qualifications in order to get a job" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"That's not a problem, I had nearly three PHD's in my world, I am sure I can make it, the history I will have to catch up on though" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"I will have the tests set up after your ID is ready" Said Batman.

"It will all be ready in about a week" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Oh well, Gohan I will keep in touch though, I still want to hear those stories, not everyday you meet someone from another dimension" Said Flash as Gohan chuckled.

"Sure Flash" Said Gohan.

"Call me Barry, all my friends do" Said Barry as Gohan nodded. "Anyways, tonight I will show you the night life in metropolis!" Said Flash as he and Gohan walked away, Gohan laughing a couple seconds away.

"It is a shame, he could have been a valuable teammate and it would be reassuring to have someone as strong as Superman" Said Wonder Women as Batman nodded.

"Time will only tell if he decides to change his mind" Said Batman as he walked out leaving Wonder Women to her own thoughts, she also left afterwards.

 _ **Well there you go guys! I also want to clear up this, I will be using my own made up versions of them all, they will still be like the originals, but their limits will be made by me, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as you can see Gohan won't be starting out by joining the league the moment he is dropped in the DC universe, it will be a build-up, but he will join the league don't worry, I have my own plans for the story! Just stay tuned! Oh and I don't proof read, I just type and when I am done I post! So if you want to be the one who makes it look all nice and shiny, drop me a PM, I will pick it up and let you know if you can beta for me, I am very picky so please don't be offended if I don't choose you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan was on earth for the first time in what felt like forever sporting black jeans and a red shirt that hugged him quite tightly and had a leather jacket on but he just gave a deep inhale before he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder, he looked to his right to see Barry. "So what do you think?" Asked Barry as Gohan smiled.

"It's different from my world I will give you that, my world had a more futuristic look with flying cars and the air was cleaner" Said Gohan as Barry's face lit up as they got in Barry's car and drove off.

"You had flying cars!? Man that's awesome, I bet Cisco would get a kick from that" Said Barry as Gohan chuckled.

"Yep we had flying cars and capsules, they could store houses in them or even a car, they were awesome, trust me, if you wanted to move somewhere you could literally take your home with you" Said Gohan as Barry just looked in amazement. "All of it was created by Bulma's dad, the CEO of Capsule Corporation, they monopolized everything, they had their hand in everything" Said Gohan as he thought about it.

"How though?" Asked Barry.

"Easy, think about it, construction companies had to pay capsule corporation for the tech to turn their buildings into capsules because people only bought capsule homes or buildings, no one wanted a house you couldn't carry in their pocket, car companies had to pay capsule corporation as well, furniture companies everything that was big and expensive to move, capsule corporation had the tech and were willing to do business, I am sure I heard Bulma say something about the company's annual income being around fourteen point six billion and steadily increasing" Said Gohan as Barry whistled. "And the business has been around for like sixty years, I am sure Bulma was really close to becoming a Trillionaire, I mean Capsule Corporation was leading the space program as well, they could build ships that could travel into deep space…but that's only because she had access to alien tech, if I had to tell you all her accomplishments you would think I am lying" Said Gohan as Barry lifted a eyebrow, before looking ahead at the club approaching in the distance.

"Try me, she eventually cracked Time Travel" Said Gohan as Barry just shook his head.

"You are right don't continue, you must have felt really stupid around her, not calling you an idiot but come on you have to agree, she was just too smart, I beat a lot of people around her felt stupid" Said Barry as Gohan laughed.

"You know how many times Krillin said, English please" Said Gohan as Barry laughed.

"I can only imagine" Said Barry as the car stopped at the club and they got out and Barry locked his car before heading to the front doors, greeting the bouncer. "Sup Jason!"

Jason a really tall and buff looking guy with black hair, looked to Barry. "Hey Barry, how's Iris?" Asked Jason as Barry just smiled.

"She's good! Nice seeing you man, Gohan here is new in town, going to show him Central City's night life so I figured why not Purple Moon" Said Barry as Jason eyed Gohan, he looked a little young in the face but he was pretty tall and he was quite built too, Jason nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Said Gohan as he held his hand out, Jason after eyeing Gohan gave him a handshake, a firm one and grinned at Gohan.

"Enjoy yourself in there Gohan!" Said Jason as Gohan smiled as he and Barry walked in.

The clubs lights were mostly purple when they entered and the music was becoming louder as they were walking, they passed a variety of people, everyone either talking or smoking but once they entered the club completely the music was pumping and Gohan could feel his clothes vibrating from the bass speakers, he lowered his power level even more and started to feel his chest pounding from the intense sound, he shrugged and left his power level low, he rather enjoyed this feeling.

The dance floor was completely full and people were either dancing or making out, but mostly dancing, there were so many pretty girls there, but after being exposed to the likes of Wonder Women, Supergirl, Power Girl, Zatanna and a variety of other female league members, he kind of expected to see a bunch of pretty girls, he followed Barry through the crowd of people before sitting at the bar and looking over the dance floor, Barry looked to the Bartender before hollering to him.

"Yo Kevin! Get me and my buddy here two glasses of Vodka mixed with some cranberry soda" Said Barry as Gohan looked to him. "Trust me, it tastes like heaven" Said Barry loudly as Gohan spoke loud as well to talk over the music.

"You know everyone don't you?" Said Gohan as Barry chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a people pleaser" Said Barry as Gohan realized something.

"Hold on, alcohol isn't that effective on me, you know…super fast metabolism" Said Gohan as Barry waved him off.

"Don't worry, how do you think I get drunk?" Asked Barry as Gohan shrugged. "At first I had this super potent alcohol, that could make me drunk but would kill normal people, but it tasted liked shit, so Bats went ahead and did me a favor and created a pill that would slow down my metabolism for like two days, he could make it shorter so I don't have to deal with you know the hangover, but he told me, if I want to get drunk, I should be prepared to deal with the consequences" Yelled Barry as the music volume somehow went louder.

Gohan laughed. "Sounds like him" Said Gohan loudly as Barry handed him the pill which he quickly swallowed as Barry swallowed his, the glasses arrived and Gohan took a sip and the flavor just exploded in his mouth before burning his throat, he coughed before Barry laughed.

"You ever drink alcohol?" Asked Barry as Gohan nodded.

"Ya I did, but we never had Vodka…or either our alcohol was much weaker or it's the pill?" Wondered Gohan aloud as Flash nodded.

"Ya, I was just pulling your leg, that pill makes you think you never tasted alcohol before, trust me, Supes coughed twice as bad" Said Barry as Gohan nodded.

"Listen man, tonight's on our sponsor, just know I have the card of a billionaire, like I said I am a people pleaser and I know the right people, so drink until you can't stand, not like you have anything valuable on you, but don't go showing your abilities when you get too drunk" Said Barry with a grin before pulling out a bank card, Gohan focused on the card as Barry gave it to the bartender so he could open a tab, Gohan saw a name but wasn't sure whether it was the first or last name. 'Wayne' that's all he saw.

"I am not that stupid, I know how important that part is" Said Gohan as he took a deep gulp of the Vodka in front of him, feeling the liquid scratch his throat as it went down, he just shook his head before finishing it before calling to the bartender. "Another one!" Said Gohan, he loved this burn he felt, it made him feel alive, usually he wouldn't feel this, but man it felt good, he felt normal.

Barry quickly finished his as well before doing the same, the two silently in a competition.

A couple minutes passed as the two were talking about the city, and Gohan was really enjoying himself, was this a normal life? And if it was, did he miss out on it because he had to protect his home? But he felt happy knowing he could keep the world safe so that people could enjoy themselves like this, for the first time in his life Gohan felt so much pride, if his sacrifices brought smiles and happy times to every like this, than he felt it was all worth it, right now Barry was really making him feel welcome in this dimension, things could have gone so differently if everyone was hostile.

"Barry!" Said Gohan loudly getting the speedster's attention. "Thanks, I mean it, for taking me out here, I haven't done this before, you know…school and protecting the world, never had much time for anything else" Said Gohan as Barry laughed.

"No problem man, glad to be the one to show you all this!" Said Barry as he got a refill, Gohan felt someone bump into him, he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol but he was still mostly sober, he turned and saw a girl had come sit down, she had bumped into him as she sat down being somewhat drunk and all, she had brown hair and was wearing white skinny jeans and a green tank top with some vans(The shoes, not sure if everyone will know), she had a blue band around her left ankle, he couldn't see her face, her back was still turned to him, she was talking to her blonde friend who was wearing black jeans with a blue top and was wearing boots, she turned her face and Gohan felt his heart skip a beat, her friend called her name.

"Bell, what are you going to drink?" Asked the friend with the blonde hair as she also took her seat, Gohan looked forward again before ordering another drink before looking to Barry again.

"Well what else is there?" Asked Gohan as Barry grinned.

"Well we can always have some shots!" Said Barry as Gohan just grinned back.

"Bring em on, yo Kevin!" Said Gohan, the bartender just served the two girls next to Gohan before walking over to Gohan and Barry.

"How about some shots?" Asked Barry as Gohan shrugged.

"Whatever makes this night better, I am game" Said Gohan as he Barry chuckled.

"Sounds about right, what do you suggest Kevin?" Asked Barry.

"I'd buy some Tequila shots, that's one way to start off the night" Said Kevin with a smile as Gohan smiled.

"Then Tequila shots it is" Said Gohan as Barry nodded, Gohan looked back to the girls before he saw the one with the brown hair who he heard was called Bell kiss another guy who sat down next to them, he felt a pinge of disappointment at the sight, besides that it was also like really close to him, he looked away.

"God Gohan, I have work tomorrow you know?" Said Barry jokingly as Gohan just grinned.

"Should have thought twice about this then" Said Gohan as the Tequila shots were poured.

The guy who sat down next to the blonde noticed Gohan before walking over to him. "Yo, I don't recognize you" Said the guy, Gohan just looked to him before talking.

"I am new in town" Said Gohan, the guy nodded before taking Gohan's glass before downing it.

"That's compensation" Said the guy as his buddy who was the one who kissed the girl Gohan heard was called bell looked to Gohan before laughing.

"You going to buy me one too?" Asked the guy who sat next to the brunette Bell.

"Knock it off Matt" Said the women as the other guy now known as Matt just smiled at her.

"Come on babe, it's always fun to mess with the new guy" Said Matt. "Plus he basically bought Liam a drink, why not me?" Asked the guy as Barry spoke.

"Well I am not a new guy, lay off my friend" Said Barry as Matt just scoffed.

"Whatever" Said Matt as Liam laughed at Matt.

"Lol you such a bitch" Laughed Liam. "Just do what I did and just take the next drink, he won't do shit" Said Liam as Matt just laughed and nodded.

"I was going to" Laughed Matt as Bell hit his arm.

"Quite being an asshole Matt" Said Bell as Mia just shrugged.

"They are boys, it will never stop" Said Mia as she gave Liam a kiss on the cheek, Bell sighed as she just continued sipping her drink, Gohan actually couldn't believe he was slightly attracted to the one called Bell, sure she was beautiful but she was with an asshole of disproportionate levels, said a lot about her character already.

Barry just shook his head. "If they touch your shot you will have your first bar fight, trust me you aren't yourself right now so avoid getting punched in the face, but try and have the fight outside, it's not exactly a bar fight but you won't be thrown out at least" Said Barry as Gohan nodded, he didn't really want to fight humans, he couldn't really trust his ki control right now.

A song started and Bell suddenly freaked out. "I love this song, Blasterjaxx Faith! Matt let's go dance!" Said Bell loudly over the music, he grumbled before following her, Liam and Mia followed soon after the beat dropped and everyone on the dance floor lost their minds.

Gohan's glass vibrated before he starting bobbing his head to the song, Barry noticed and started laughing. "Who would have known my friend likes Electronic house!" Said Barry as Gohan just scratched the back of his head before downing his shot in one go, he felt a really strong warm liquid assault his throat, he just forced it down before looking to Barry's grinning face.

"Strong ain't it!" Laughed Barry as Gohan nodded as the next shot came. "Come on Gohan the night is young!" Said Barry as Gohan just nodded as he downed that glass as well.

When the song ended Bell, Matt, Mia and Liam returned, Matt walked up to Gohan. "Did you fucking drink my shot!?" Asked Matt as Gohan had quite enough of this.

"It was never your drink to begin with!" Said Gohan as Matt looked angry.

"Well I was pretty clear earlier you were getting me a drink" Said Matt as Gohan snorted.

"Why? Am I on a date with you? You might have a vagina but doesn't mean I am into you" Said Gohan as Barry burst out laughing, Liam accidently snickered, Bell looked to Matt before she looked in another direction like it was suddenly interesting, she wanted to laugh so bad but she had to hold it in, Mia on the other hand just let it rip, she was turning blue with laughter, Gohan on the other hand picked up the next shot as it was placed in front of him, he didn't want Matt taking it.

Matt furiously smacked the drink out of Gohan's hand, Gohan was surprised, he couldn't move his hand out of the way in time, the pill and the alcohol was affecting him a lot, his reflexes were really slow and he actually felt a sting on his hand from the smack, he felt his heart race before a grin escaped his face, he was so weak right now this human could actually hurt him, he had never felt so alive in a normal place.

Barry grinned over to Matt after noticing Gohan's reaction to the smack, the excitement on his face was clear and the wince he saw when the drink was knocked out told Barry that Gohan right now was normal, he had never seen Gohan fight but from what he has heard so far, Gohan is a master martial artist in quite a few fighting styles. "I am telling you man, you don't want to fight this guy" Said Barry as Matt yelled.

"Wasn't talking to you!"" Yelled Matt. "You and me outside! I will teach you a lesson you won't forget!" Said Matt as Gohan looked to Barry who just laughed.

"Go for it Gohan, just no broken bones please, it will be all that harder to make friends if they get the impression you break bones" Said Barry as Gohan grinned.

"I will follow the leader" Said Gohan as Matt stomped out the bar with Gohan behind him and Barry with his glass following Gohan, Bell rolled her eyes at the prospect of a fight but followed to make sure Matt didn't take things too far, she did hear what Barry said to Gohan though, she was wondering more about his name though, who on earth had a name like Gohan? Liam and Mia following, people around already knew what was up and followed them outside, some already pulling out their phones to record the fight and post it on YouTube while others were streaming.

When they were outside Matt took off his jacket and revealed his upper body, it wasn't too bad, anyone could tell the guy was a fighter, his body was strong too.

"Gohan give me your jacket, you could tear it" Said Barry, Gohan nodded, before removing his jacket and followed Matt's example and revealed his upper torso, remarks were flying across the crowd, some were on Matt's side because they had seen him fight while others were with Gohan because his upper body looked ripped, his arm flexed naturally as he took off his shirt and you could hear some girls swoon.

Barry just chuckled, Gohan was definitely ripped, not grossly ripped but it made him look like he could lift a tonne, he wanted to laugh because Gohan can but right now, he doubted the saiyan could lift a hundred kilos so it was an even fight, Liam, Mia and Bell walked over to him as Liam just laughed.

"Your friend may be ripped but Matt is a Mixed Martial artist champion, your friend better be ready to leave here tonight with less teeth" Said Liam as Barry just laughed.

"You think that means anything to Gohan? He is also a Mix Martial artist, he is new in town so he isn't known but he used to fight in underground circuits, why do you think he has scars all over? The fights there are brutal, just look in his eyes, he can't wait for this to start" Said Barry, he lied but he didn't care, he will probably never see these people again.

Bell looked over to Gohan, she could see the wild excited look in his eyes, Liam and Mia saw it too but were still pretty confident in their friend.

Some random guy walked to the middle of the make shift ring the crowd made. "Okay, I will start you guys!" Said the guy as Gohan nodded, he went for a standard boxing stance, Matt did the same. "Fight!" Yelled the random guy.

Matt came closer before throwing a punch, Gohan just managed to move out of the way, he grinned like an idiot as Matt threw another punch, Gohan ducked before throwing one of his own, Matt saw this and shifted his body weight to his back leg and evaded before using his momentum to turn and do a roundhouse kick but Gohan saw this coming and swept low with his leg removing Matt's leg from the ground, Matt felt his leg go before he fell on his side on the concrete, Gohan span up before grinning at the downed Matt.

Gohan hadn't even broken a sweat yet, he turned around before raising his arms in the air. Matt saw Gohan acting like he won already, he quickly did a kick up and aimed a kick to Gohan's exposed ribs, Gohan flinched when he felt Matt's leg make contact, and goddammit it hurt, his side lit up in pain, Matt took this advantage and decked Gohan hard across the face busting his lip and drawing blood, he then punched Gohan in the solar plexus winding him, before he elbowed him across the jaw dropping Gohan to the ground in front of a grinning Barry who wanted to laugh, Matt took this opportunity to hype the crowd by raising his arms and yelling. "WHO'S THE BEST!?" People responding and yelling him.

"Hey Gohan! How's your face feel!?" Asked Barry as Gohan just looked up at him trying to get his eyes too focus.

"Been a while since I have been punched like that!" Said Gohan as he chuckled as he looked back to Matt before looking to Barry. "He is actually pretty talented, he knows how to focus his hits" Said Gohan as Barry laughed.

"Well duh, he is a Mixed Martial Arts champion" Said Barry as Gohan looked back at him.

"Really?" As Barry just nodded as Gohan got even more excited, his saiyan blood really taking over, maybe the alcohol and pill was busy suppressing his human side, but right now he wasn't strong enough to actually beat the guy to death accidently. "Makes it all the better for when I knock him down a peg" Said Gohan as he finally stood up and turned to Matt who noticed and readied himself, not willing to accept any sort of punishment from his opponent.

Gohan and Matt approached each other before Matt threw a punch which Gohan parried before returning with a punch of his own, Matt parried it before he threw another punch, hoping to get through the Saiyan's defense but no, neither slipped through, Gohan landed a heavy right hook which caused Matt to stagger back before throwing another, Gohan blocked before going in for another punch but Matt ducked and aimed a heavy punch right into Gohan's gut.

Gohan grunted as he took advantage of Matt being low and kneed him in the face throwing him on his back, Gohan moved in for the next attack by performing an axe kick, Matt hit the ground before seeing the kick approaching, his face was burning but he needed to move, he turned just in time before getting up and attacking again.

Gohan blocked the punch but never saw the other fist as it collided with his face, he briefly closed his eyes from the force, he then felt another body shot, but judging by the angle of Matt's fist and where the pressure was coming from, going kneed as hard as he could in that direction, he felt his knee connect before hearing a pained yell.

Gohan was still dropping from the face punch he got, he felt the ground before he used his core strength to use his arms and quickly flipped back out of force of habit, he was on his feet in a couple seconds, Matt was up nearly as fast.

Gohan grinned before Matt charged forward to him again. Liam watched with wide eyes as Gohan kept up with his friend, Mia and Bell were just as shocked, they were planning on seeing a beat down but not this.

"He is actually keeping up…" Said Liam shocked as Mia nodded.

"No kidding, they are fighting evenly" Said Mia as Barry chuckled.

"Well I did tell you guys he could fight didn't i?" Said Barry as Gohan evaded a punch before aiming a uppercut and nailing Matt in the jaw, he staggered back as Gohan grinned in excitement as Gohan dealed out punishment like opera gave out presents to each side of Matt's face before pulling his head down to his knee and slamming Matt's face into his knee blood flying out as he staggered back "But as you can see Gohan is better" Said Barry as Gohan twisted slightly before jumping up and landing a jump spin kick directly on Matt's jaw dropping him like a stone and knocking him out.

"And that's the end of that" Said Gohan as he stretched a little before walking over to Barry, Matt's friends and girlfriend going to check on him, Bell bent down next to Matt.

"You alright? Please be alright!" Said Bell as Matt groaned before he slurred his words.

"I…am…afreght…" Said Matt as Bell glared at Gohan who was taken aback at the glare.

"You asshole, you know he has a fight in like two nights?" Said Bell irritated as Barry spoke.

"Hold up, this ain't Gohan's fault, your boyfriend there brought it on himself" Said Barry as Gohan started feeling bad. "See Gohan's face and body?" Said Barry gesturing to the bruises and his busted lip and somewhat swollen eye, he had purple lumps over him. "Think he doesn't have a life either?" Said Barry.

Bell wanted to yell but she knew Barry was right, she stayed quiet as Liam helped Matt up before they slowly walked away.

Barry walked up to Gohan before clasping his shoulder and handing him his shirt and jacket. "Man, you got the full experience in one night, lucky you, you get to fight someone close to your skill level and get drunk" Said Barry as he noticed Gohan guilt ridden face. "Come on man, enough of that, this was an equal street brawl between two guys! You didn't start it but you definitely finished it! Enjoy life! That's usually what happens between two guys who don't like each other" Said Barry as Gohan nodded and Barry led him back into the club, they drank the rest of the night away, every other guy there either avoided Gohan or gave him a fist bump or bought him a drink, no one ever really saw Matt get beat down except maybe in international fights against other champions.

Once the night was over Gohan was back in the watch tower trying to walk straight, he smelt like alcohol and he looked like he had gone through a shredder, Superman and Green Lantern walked passed Gohan and Barry as they flip flopped to the rooms.

"That the guy?" Asked Green Lantern as Superman nodded. "Hard to believe" Said GL as Superman shrugged.

"Well he is, but Batman told me he isn't going to try and join the league, he wants to become a civilian" Said Superman as GL raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess he isn't a spy than" Said GL as Superman nodded.

"He can't really infiltrate us if he isn't one of us" Said Superman as GL nodded, they just continued their walk and conversation.

Gohan dropped on his bed before falling asleep, one thing was certain he sure did have fun.

 _ **Alright this was some filler guys, just Gohan out with Barry and having fun like normal people, Gohan being so weak was due to the pill Batman made for Barry's metabolism, it worked and slowed down Gohan's metabolism and the alcohol plus the pill made him lose his ability to control his ki, and making his power level drop down to human levels, even if alcohol doesn't have this effect on Saiyans, it does in my story on half saiyans who took a pill with unknown substances, at least Batman unknowingly created a contingency for the saiyan, but he doesn't know that, yet. I don't proofread my stuff so apologies for any broken English you find in the chapter again if you wanna beta the story just message me, but be prepared for it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan groaned as he opened his eyes, he turned and felt his head pound. 'God my head!' Thought Gohan as he slowly sat up and winced, his body was still sore, he kind of liked it, he sat blankly staring at the wall for about ten minutes trying to recall his night and why he was in so much pain. 'All I remember is going out with Barry, we were at Purple Moon and I got into a fight…then I went back in and…blank…I can't remember…' He stood up and walked to the bathroom before splashing his face to wake up some more.

He suddenly started smiling something and it was god awful, he sniffed around before determining it was him.

'I smell ripe…I should shower' Thought Gohan as he remember the guy from last night. 'I do hope that guy is fine though' his mind flashed to the brunette by his side. 'She was pretty upset…but at least one thing was made clear, I am painfully out of shape, my form was really lacking, if I was going to continue fighting I would need to seriously train but thankfully I won't be doing that' as he walked back to his bed before seeing clothes on the drawer next to the bed.

'At least I can get cleaned up' Gohan spent about thirty minutes in the shower before brushing his teeth and washing his hair, once he was done he donned a white T shirt and brown long pants and black sneakers.

He exited his room and started his walk to the cafeteria, he got there and started picking his meal before waiting for it to arrive, to his surprise he saw Power Girl stomp her way out of the hallway and she had a furious look on her face.

"Hey! New guy!" Exclaimed Karen as she approached, Gohan flinched at the volume. "How could you get into a fight with a normal person!?" Asked Karen she was ready to pound his face in, Superman turned the corner and saw Power Girl.

"Hey Karen, what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" Asked Superman as Karen looked to him before pointing a finger at Gohan.

"This jack ass beat a civilian and now the guy has a minor concussion!" Said Karen as Superman's eyes widened before looking to Gohan with a questioning expression, Gohan coughed uncomfortably as he laughed sheepishly.

"Well...beat him is a strong word" Said Gohan as Superman looked less than amused. "Okay hold up it wasn't my fault the guy was an asshole" Said Gohan as Karen scoffed.

"So you beat him, you do realized you could have killed him if you hit too hard!" Said Karen as Superman nodded.

"Ya Gohan, I am quite disappointed hearing this" Said Superman as Gohan sighed in defeat.

"But he didn't and that's what counts, Bats pill actually stripped Gohan of his strength" Said Flash as he walked into the cafeteria as Karen's eyes widened. "Technically it was even fight, Gohan barely beat the guy" Said Flash. "He was a Mixed Martial Arts Champion, don't you see the slight bumps on his face, the raw skin, his eye is a little red, I don't have super vision and I can see it" Said Flash as he shrugged. "Plus I saw the whole thing" Said Barry.

Superman rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess…" Said Superman. "As long as Gohan never beat the guy down because he could" Said Superman before gaining a smirk. "So I take it your night out was entertaining" As Karen's jaw dropped.

"Cl-Superman! You can't be serious!" Said Karen as he just smiled at her.

"It's fine Power Girl, the guy is fine, he might have a headache for a while but he isn't permanently hurt" Said Superman as Batman appeared behind him scaring all the super powered beings near him.

"He is right, Matt Macoy is fine, but Gohan don't let it happen again" Said Batman as Gohan just sheepishly nodded, Karen looked real mad but she kept quiet no point arguing if Batman was going to do nothing.

"Gohan, your documents will be ready four days, after that it will take about a week to get the tests set up, you will be an American citizen, where do you want to live?" Asked Batman as Gohan looked to Flash.

"Barry, you live in Central City right?" Asked Gohan as Barry just grinned. "Central City it is" Said Gohan as Batman nodded before walking away, Karen looked to Flash with wide eyes.

"You told him your real name!?" Questioned Karen as Barry nodded.

"Ya I saw no harm in it, plus he couldn't exactly call me Flash in public" Said Barry as she just stormed off. "She is really worked up these days, I think your face irritates her Gohan" Said Flash as Gohan deadpanned causing Barry to burst into laughter.

Superman chuckled before walking off. "I gotta go, places to go, people to save, see you around Gohan" Said Superman as he disappeared down the hall.

"I also have to go, Central City won't patrol itself" Said Flash as Gohan nodded.

"See you later" Said Gohan as Flash gave him a salute before zipping off, Gohan's food arrived not to long after and he started eating away.

The week went by pretty fast, Gohan stayed up in the tower though, he may have had fun that night out but he didn't want to cause another problem, he mostly remained in his room doing nothing but reading up on the planets history and their advancements in science so he knew not to accidently write down something that would cause a uproar or land him in a mental institute.

The day came and Gohan was sitting in the cafeteria where he usually was while he ate and read when Batman walked up to him with a bunch of documents.

"This is all you need, I do need to take a photo of you and then I will give you your ID as well" Said Batman as Gohan nodded and took the documents. "Follow me, I have set up a room where you can take your picture, by tomorrow your ID will be ready and so will the tests, you will be tested on your knowledge of Physics, Mathematics and Biology along with your ability to speak, comprehend and write English" Said Batman as Gohan nodded, he doubted he would struggle with those, he was more intrigued by this world's history, clearly dinosaurs are extinct so he really wondered how that happened, what could get rid of dinosaurs? He stopped when he noticed the dark knight stop before showing him a chair in the corner of the room, he promptly sat and waited a couple seconds before Batman told him to stand.

"Alright, that's all, be ready to take your test tomorrow, better have a clear mind" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Ya, I will revise and then call it a night, still I am not too worried about the papers, I am more worried about the fact that I could accidently write down a formula that isn't supposed to exist yet, I mean the tech here is good, but still worlds away from my earth" Said Gohan as Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Why don't you change that?" Asked Batman as Gohan's eyes widened.

"You mean show this world tech that should still be another hundred years away?" Asked Gohan as Batman nodded.

"That's not a really good idea…I mean the tech…criminals could make with it would be devastating to say the least" Said Gohan as Batman shrugged.

"We already have twelfth level intellects, Warlords, creatures with a ridiculous amount of strength and healing factors and machines that can steal power, that can bring our world to its knees, the only thing keeping them away is the fact that the Justice League is here, we are all that stands between the lunatics, villains and the citizens of the world, so introducing tech like you describe wouldn't be a bad idea if you used it to help us protect everyone, you might not join the league publically but you can still help us while leading a normal life, start a business and release tech that the public can handle and create the real tech for the league and even for yourself" Said Batman as Gohan listened, this wasn't a half bad idea, this way he could still help the league without needing to lift his fists or his power level.

Gohan nodded as he suddenly had a goal in mind before determination burned in his eyes. "Thanks Batman" Said Gohan as Batman just nodded before he turned and left.

Gohan left as well returning to his room to revise a little.

The day went by pretty fast and soon the next day arrived and Gohan who was now donning mens chino black pants and a white buttoned up shirt but the top buttons that held the tie were open, he had a black blazer on and black casual smart shoes, he was being led by Batman to Wonder Women who was waiting for him.

"There you are! Hera I thought you weren't going anymore" Said Wonder Women as Gohan chuckled before seeing Barry zipping in.

"I hear you are going to take a super difficult test" Said Barry as Gohan looked to him.

"Yep, hopefully I pass with flying colors" Said Gohan as Barry just clasped his shoulder before laughing.

"Of course you will" Said Barry as Wonder Women spoke.

"Let us go Gohan, you don't want to be late now do you?" Asked Wonder Women as Gohan shook his head.

"Let's go' Said Gohan as he followed Wonder Women to the invisible jet before leaving the Watch Tower and heading towards Central City, where he would take the test.

Once Diana landed the jet, he said goodbye to her and found himself walking along the pavement next to the road whilst looking down at his phone that Batman gave him for directions to the College institution, the sun seemed to have just risen from the horizon meaning it was around eight in the morning, he glanced down at his phone and saw was 8:18 AM in the morning, he walked for about thirty minutes before he saw a large building written Central City College and below that was written.

"Where great minds gather" Gohan glanced around and saw multiple people walking around, a lot of young people his age, he walked for the entrance and was about to open it when a brunette opened the door and bumped into him.

"Ouch…" Mumbled the women as Gohan realized she dropped her stuff, he quickly bent down to help her pick it up when she spoke. "Sorry I am in a rush, late for class" Said the women as Gohan chuckled.

"It's alright-" Said Gohan as his words caught in his throat.

"You're…" they both said in unison as he continued picking up the dropped papers.

"You're that guy that fought Matt" Said Bell as Gohan nodded.

"Ya, that was what? Last week?" Questioned Gohan as she nodded, once all the papers were picked up Gohan realized it was quiet.

"You study here?" Asked Gohan as she nodded.

"You?" Asked Bell as Gohan shook his head.

"No, I am here for an exam, going to see if I qualify for a PhD in three diiferent fields" Said Gohan as her eyes widened a little.

"Three different fields!?" Asked the brunette, Gohan chuckled.

"Yep, my favorite" Said Gohan as she wondered.

"Which?"

"Physics, Mathematics and Biology" Said Gohan as she gave him a impressed look. "You look surprised" Said Gohan as she shrugged.

"Well not many guys I know that fight can also divide a fraction" Said Bell as Gohan chuckled.

"Oh no, trust me my mind is much sharper than my fists" Said Gohan as she was about to respond when his watch beeped, reminding him he had five minutes left to get the room. "Darn it, I have to go, anyways it was nice meeting you this time…" Said Gohan as he realized it would be weird if remembered her name from like a week ago so he pretended to forget.

"Isabella…" Said Bell as Gohan flashed a grin.

"Isabella, the name's Gohan" Said Gohan as he waved before he turned and started a light jog down the hall before seeing someone and asking one of the staff where he should go, they pointed him in the right direction before he disappeared from her sight.

She turned and realized she was late herself before she turned and ran in the opposite direction across campus.

The tests were surprisingly complex but Gohan didn't study all his life for nothing, he didn't encounter any sort of question that proofed to roadblock him, he wrote at an above average speed and finished his papers before leaving, he was told the results would be mailed to the person who made this test possible for Gohan, Gohan's mind immediately thought of the dark Knight and briefly laughed to himself at the thought of batman having a mail box or a normal email account and sitting behind a computer and checking his notifications.

He exited the institutions doors where he previously spoke to Bell, he just grinned, he was in a good mood, he felt he passed those papers with 100%, he had been doing those equations by the time he turned twelve, Chi-Chi sure put him through the ringer.

He was grinning to himself like an idiot and had an aura of happiness, he was starting his first steps of joining their society, he walked for like five minutes before he saw Bell sitting in the distance with Matt, Liam and Mia, he inwardly groaned, he was in such a good mood, he could always just snap vanish and fly away to where the invisible jet, but Batman made it clear this world was very observant, and he was already known because of his fight with the champion MMA fighter, so remaining as normal as possible is best, he already proved he was a good fighter, now he was about to prove he was a genius and take this world through an Industrial Revolution with the equations and tech he was going to introduce he will become known very fast and be stalked so learning restraint now would be the better idea.

He inwardly sighed at his own train of thought, why was he always so smart? He just continued on his intended trajectory, and was pretty close to them when Matt saw him approaching, he quickly got up before he stood in Gohan's path, Gohan just made eye contact with him, he prepared himself to get decked in the face and pretend it hurt.

Bell spoke and stopped Matt from saying something.

"Hey, Gohan…how was the papers?" Asked Bell as Matt eyed her suspiciously, Mia and Liam looked at her as well, since when did she know this guy, was she cheating on Matt?

Gohan spoke but never looked to her and kept his eyes on Matt. "Good, I think I passed" Said Gohan as Matt looked back and forth between the two.

"When the fuck did you two become so chummy?" Asked Matt. "Are you fucking my girl?" Asked Matt as Bell looked to him in irritation.

"Shut up Matt, no I just bumped into him today in front of the college, he was on his way to write some papers" Said Bell as Matt seemed to calm down before looking to Gohan.

"Well whatever" said Matt as he held out his hand. "You fight good and that calls for respect" Said Matt as Gohan glanced down at his hand in mild surprise, he didn't want to hurt Matt so he prepared himself for a punch but when he saw the hand he lowered his guard, Bell was surprised and Liam had a indifferent look on his face like he saw this coming.

Gohan reached out to grab his hand but felt a fist make contact with his face before he was thrown off his feet and onto the concrete near the pathway he was walking on, he felt his face sting before he sighed in relief inwardly, if he hadn't lowered his guard or his power level than that punch would have broken Matt's fist, Matt felt his fist throb but pretended it didn't hurt as he looked to Gohan.

"That's what you fucking get you fucktard, let's go guys" Said Matt as Bell looked angry at him, with an expression that said 'what the fuck man?' He either never saw it or skillfully ignored it as Liam and Mia just got up and started following, Bell gave Gohan a sorry look before following them, Gohan whose face was still on the concrete just slowly got up watch their retreating form, he stood before dusting himself off, he looked around and saw no one, he further his search and realized no one was around before he just continued his slow walk, not willing to actually catch up with them.

Gohan knew he would be able to mop the floor with Matt if he so desired, but being normal was what he decided and raising his fists was not his plan anymore plus Batman told him not to fight civilians anymore, he just continued his walk, until he reached the invisible jet with Wonder Women waiting.

"You are early, how was the papers?" Asked Diana as Gohan gave her a grin which spoke volumes, Gohan just sat down and waited for her to return to the watch tower, which she did.

Gohan got off and Barry was waiting for him. "So? How do you think you did?" Asked Barry as Gohan spoke.

'Honestly, it was easier than I thought it would be" Said Gohan as someone spoke behind him that gave him a fright.

"That's good hopefully, your credentials are ready soon and you can start to create the life you desire" Said Batman as Gohan nodded and turned before walking down the hall.

"Well I am off to bed, I am pretty tired" Said Gohan as Power Girl walked past him, the two not making eye contact or acknowledging each other as they passed one another, Gohan established he she didn't like him, he had nothing against her but he wasn't going to make a fool of himself by trying to greet her and watch her ignore him like a stop street, one particular new person caught his eye, it was Green Arrow, but he didn't know that.

The newest league member glanced at the retreating form of Gohan wondering who that was.

Karen approached Batman before talking. "Green Arrow was the one to pass the trial by combat" Said Power Girl as a guy with a green costume with a bow and arrow set.

"Okay, Green Arrow, Power Girl will show you to your room, get set up, you will be here for a couple days while I get you into the watch tower systems, then you can choose if you will live here or go back to earth and just come in when needed, congratulations on passing" Said Batman as Green Arrow nodded.

Gohan fell on the bed just fell asleep.

 _ **This chapter is much shorter than the two before this but it's still just filler lol, hopefully things go smooth and I can continue updating like this, remember if you want to help, drop me a pm and again I don't proofread so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or stupid loopholes on another note thank you**_ _ **X3runner**_ _,_ _ **for your continued support on my fic, I appreciate it, but thank you for everyone who has followed or supported my story or me, I will give shout outs, you all are awesome, I hope to hear from you guys, nothing has quite the motivation as getting reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later Gohan was for some reason anxiously waiting on his results, maybe it was because he was in a foreign world that his thoughts were troubling him but he felt that maybe he should have tried a little harder, he got a fright when there was a knock on his door, he got up and went to see who just scared the crap out of him, he inwardly chuckled when it was Batman, of course the only human capable of giving him the scare of his life based on silence and perfect timing.

He opened the door and let the dark knight in. "I have your results…" Said Batman as Gohan visibly flinched which the dark knight noticed, he theorized that the demi saiyan must be nervous for the results, a thought slipped into his mind before he dismissed it and continued.

"You honestly surprised me, I really thought you had it Gohan" Said Batman as Gohan felt his heart sank.

"What? I failed?" Asked Gohan as Batman gave him a look that was akin to confused.

"What no? I meant I really thought you would be a good leaguer" Said Batman as Gohan sighed before he looked to Batman with a questionable expression.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? You thought it would be funny to play with my emotions like that" Said Gohan accusingly as Batman's face remained neutral.

"I'm Batman I don't joke around" Said Batman as he handed him the results and his ID. "You are set for earth, you have a credit card and from the watch towers funds you will receive $3000 monthly for the next year, once the time period has eclipsed 12 months the watch tower will no longer fund you, by then you should have set up a life and can balance your cost of living, you passed all three exams with 100%, you are now a professor, you grew up in Tokyo Japan, you are the son of Son Masayo and Mikoto, you are an only child, and were home schooled your entire life, you recently moved to Central City in hopes of attaining the PhDs you were working hard to get, you fake parents are still alive and know of your existence, they shortly moved to Central City too, so I suggest getting to know them, having living family members is less suspicious than having deceased members, there are pictures of them in there, memorize their faces, the closest and cheapest hotel you can book has been highlighted on your phone" Said Batman as he walked away. "Leave whenever you are ready" Said Batman as Gohan nodded, he was stunned to say the least, Batman had built him a life from nothing, quite literally.

"I still think you did it on purpose!" Said Gohan as Batman just kept walking away, a small smirk etched into his face as he walked back to the boom tube, Gotham still needed its superhero.

Barry walked past Batman as he came out of the corridor, obviously coming from Gohan, he took a step back when he thought he saw Batman smirk, but was met with disappointment when he clearly looked at Batman's face.

"Must be my imagination…" Muttered Flash as he continued on his way back to Gohan who was packing in his room, which was honestly not a lot, he was mostly just cleaning.

"I take it Bats has you set up on earth?" Asked Barry as Gohan nodded before he looked at Flash with a serious expression.

"Barry…you think it's possible for Batman to make a joke?" Asked Gohan as Barry looked a little surprised before answering.

"No, I have tried to make him crack a smile for so many years and he has never said anything without brooding, I swear the only time you see his teeth is when he is being punched by a someone or if he talks or talks really loudly" Said Flash as Gohan raised an eyebrow as Flash pretended to be Batman with an invisible cape before imitating him.

"I'm Batman I don't yell or scream…I just talk…talk very loudly" Said Flash as Gohan just started laughing.

"That's strangely accurate" Said Gohan as he walked up to flash before him and Flash left the room and continued down the corridor into the boom tube room.

"Given any thought to where you are going to stay?" Asked Barry as Gohan nodded.

"Yep, I am moving into Central City" Said Gohan with a grin as Barry put his arm around him.

"Awesome! I will see later, I will give you a call later, you know where the hotels are in Central City right?" Asked Barry as Gohan nodded.

"Yep, GPS, besides Batman already highlighted the best one for me" Said Gohan.

"Once you have settle down, you should visit, Iris has been dying the meet an actual god" Said Barry as Gohan chuckled.

"Not actually a god, only at full power" Said Gohan as Barry shrugged.

"Point is you can become one, it's like your just suppressing it, no matter how much you try and run from it, it will forever be a part of you" Said Barry as Gohan nodded at the advice before Barry stepped through the Boom Tube himself, Gohan looked back at the Watch Tower, giving it one last glance before stepping through.

He found himself in an alley in Central City, the sun was still up and the streets were bustling, Gohan walked out into the crowd of people and took out his phone before looking for hotels in the vicinity. "Gotcha!" Said Gohan as he started walking down the pavement alongside dozens of other citizens, he took a left and a right before taking another right and stopping in front of a big building, he walked up to it.

"Blue Estate…" Gohan mumbled as he walked in, he made his way to reception before getting his room and paying, turns out it was like $700 a month, he could afford to live here, he took his key before heading up the elevator to floor 24, he reached his room in a minute, room 207, he opened the door to find the room to be quite spacious, it had a king size bed in the main room and a three quarter size bed in the second room it had a small kitchen, with a decently sized bathroom, he quite liked it, he looked around the place before realizing the main room had a balcony behind its curtain, he had thought it was just a large window but clearly he was mistaken, he opened it to a spectacular view, he glanced down before he realized that this wasn't all that far from Central City College, he could see the front doors he had walked through a couple days before.

He dropped down on his bed before, pulling out his phone, and started looking for a job, if he was going to start making new tech he would definitely need money to pull it off, and with his qualifications, it shouldn't be all that hard really…he hoped.

Days had passed and Gohan was still looking for a job when an idea struck him, he could always be a lecturer at a College or Varsity, he immediately started looking for open lecturer positions but still no luck.

Gohan had spent most of his money on food, but he learned he needed to buy food that would fill him while not incurring high expenditure on just food, he was right now walking back from the store with groceries in his arms when he looked to his left and saw something that made him want to slap himself in the face.

"Of course, I can always apply at the College which gave me my PhDs" Said Gohan. "Maybe they would see the benefits from having a lecturer so close by and he wrote his test by them so…I hope that can let me get a job there" Mumbled Gohan as he went back to his apartment to collect his CV and put his groceries away, he did that all with spare time remaining before he left for Central City College.

He arrived and hoped for all that was good that they were looking for a lecturer, he nearly fell as he tried to maneuver out of the way of the angry man who stormed out of the Deans office.

"Those kids don't want to learn and I demand absolute respect!" Said the grey haired old man as he stormed out. "I QUIT!" Said the man as he left the building as Gohan peeked his head around the corner of the door.

The dean noticed this, she however had a very irritated look on her face, obviously the old man that just stormed out. "May I help you?" Asked the women as Gohan awkwardly cleared his throat before walking in and closing the door.

"My name is Gohan Son and I am came to see if there is an open position for one of the lecturer positions?" Asked Gohan as the women cleared her throat before eyeing him.

"You seem a bit young…Mr. Son, do you have the qualifications?" Asked the women as Gohan nodded.

"Yes, I recently just completed my PhD in Biology, Mathematics and Physics so I assume I am qualified" Said Gohan, however he didn't realize that came off a tad bit sarcastic.

The women raised an eyebrow as she took his CV before talking. "I don't know which institution would allow someone as young as you too take an exam on such a high level I will have to double check the creditability of these qualifications if you don't mind Mr. Son?" Said the women as Gohan awkwardly laughed.

"Well, I got my qualifications here…" Said Gohan as the women stopped looking through his CV before she looked to him.

"That's not possible, I would have remembered-"Said the women as she stopped and remembered. "Goodness I must have forgotten…" Said the women as she looked at the seal on the certificates, the Central City College emblem.

"That's right, you were that strange request, you have friends in high places Mr. Son" Said the dean as Gohan sheepishly nodded.

"Well, I was spotted by this man while I lived back in Tokyo during one of the science Olympiads, he offered me one and a life time opportunity to try and strike gold instantly if I could pass the PhD exam, so I studied, for a very long time" Said Gohan as she looked to him.

"Regardless, you passed the exam, and yes we do, as you can see a spot opened up and we need a new lecturer, the man who just ran out now was one of the Physics lecturers, you will earn $48,000 annually so a salary of $4000 per month if that sounds good, how soon will you be able to start?" Asked the dean as Gohan in his head pumped his fist in the air like an idiot.

"Well honestly I can start immediately, but for the sake of getting prepared, I will be ready tomorrow" Said Gohan as the women nodded.

"I shall let your know class know, Professor" Said the dean as she stood and walked up to Gohan. "I am Susan Klein, you can call me Susan" as she held out her hand which Gohan just nodded and shook her hand.

"You can call me Gohan" Said Gohan as Susan nodded and walked back to her desk and sat down.

Gohan gave a short bow before turning and walking out and heading home. Susan started signing papers.

Gohan arrived at home before whipping out his phone before send Barry a text. _**{Hey man, I got a job! I am Physics Lecturer at Central City College!}**_ Typed Gohan before he sent the message.

He put his phone down before getting ready to make himself something to eat.

Susan had been signing a couple papers for a few minutes before walking to the Physics lecture class, as she got closer the noise started to get louder and louder. She opened the door, the students quieting down quite fast, she felt a little smirk on her face before she wiped it off and looked to them.

"Seeing as you drove your last lecturer insane, he quit" Said Susan as a few snickers escaped the class. "Well just know I love this institution so much I got you another Physics lecturer, don't worry though, he isn't here now, he will however be here tomorrow" Said Susan as groans could be heard from some of the students while others had a pleased look on their faces.

"Try and be decent with him at least, honestly you should have grown out of your childish stage already" Said Susan as she started walking out, this physics class was honestly giving her a headache.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **In outer space, a rock like over grown man stood with his back turned to the audience down below on their knees, his eyes glowed red as he spoke, his voice deep and reverberating perfectly, the bass in his voice put fear in anyone who was close enough to feel it.**_

" _ **Send Doomsday…let us see if this Justice Legion can stop him" Said the man as one of his subjects bowing nodded.**_

" _ **Of course Lord Darkseid…" Said the man as Darkseid grunted before turning back to face them.**_

" _ **If Doomsday fails to tear apart those caped worms, I shall personally bring their world to its knees before terraforming it" Said Darkseid. "The only being that world that has a tiny chance of stopping Doomsday is the Kryptonian, but with Doomsday's enhancements, the Kryptonian along with their world shall perish in the fire" Said Darkseid, either way, their world will burn.**_

" _ **Of course my lord" Said Steppenwolf as he stood and turned and left to prepare Doomsday and inject him with enhancements.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Back on earth Gohan was preparing for his first official day as a Professor, he was grinning like an idiot when he tightened his tie around his neck, his phone vibrated and he saw he got a message from Barry.

 _ **{That's great news man! Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, I had some business I was taking care of, but how about next week Saturday, you, me and Iris go out for some lunch or something?}**_ Said the text message, Gohan replied.

 _ **{Ya sure that sounds good}**_ Replied Gohan as he locked up and left his apartment, locking it and making his way to the College a couple streets away.

Gohan had been walking for a couple seconds when he saw her again, Isabella, she saw him as well, she was wearing, black jeans and a purple top with some sneakers, Gohan wore, again Chino's pants but this time they were gray, he had a black buttoned up shirt along with casual smart shoes, although today he never had a blazer on like before.

She approached him before talking. "Hey Gohan…I see you are back here, another test?" Asked Bell as Gohan shook his head.

"No, I am here for the Physics lecture" Said Gohan as she looked surprised.

"Really? So am I" Said Bell as Gohan looked to her.

"That's cool" Said Gohan as he realized she probably thinks he will be in class as a student, he felt like telling her but then another thought made him stop, why not surprise her. "Apparently, the lecturer ran out and quit or something" Said Gohan as she nodded.

"Ya, my class has those immature idiots, you think you lose them in high school but clearly not" Said Bell, Gohan shrugged. "But apparently we have a new one so nothing to worry about" Said Bell as Gohan nodded as silence set in before she bit her lip and looked to Gohan. "Listen Gohan, sorry about Matt…" Said Bell as Gohan looked to her surprised.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, not like you punched me in the face" Said Gohan as she nodded.

"Ya but he was my boyfriend so I feel partially responsible…" Said Bell as Gohan gave a soft laugh, she looked to him quizzically before she glared.

"You making fun of me!?" Asked Bell as Gohan continued laughing.

"I would never no, you guys break up?" Asked Gohan as she nodded.

"Ya he is an asshole…" Said Bell suddenly not so talkative anymore.

"Well that's good I guess" Said Gohan as she was about to ask what he meant but they were already by the lecture room, Gohan and Bell entered, a couple whispers went around the class, Gohan felt a little overwhelmed at the thought of having to teach them all, he silently just calmed himself down as best he could.

"Where you going to sit Gohan?" Asked Bell as Gohan smiled.

"Nowhere Isabell, I am the new Professor doing the lecture" Said Gohan as her jaw dropped, he looked to the students who he obviously now had the attention of, he did just drop a bomb by revealing he is the lecturer.

"No way, you are kidding right?" Asked Bell as Gohan shook his head.

"Nope, well anyways, morning class…I am your new Physics Lecturer, the name is Son Gohan, I am from Tokyo Japan, any questions?" Asked Gohan as someone spoke.

"You are way too young to be teaching advanced Physics my dude, plus I think I saw you mom looking for you" Said one of the guys as Gohan laughed awkwardly.

"Very funny" Said Gohan as he cleared his throat, honestly he could face a god and survive, he fought Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and so many other terrors, how in hell was he nervous now when he didn't even flinch in the face of someone like Cell or Majin Buu, however he was saved when the dean walked in.

"Settle down, Gohan here is your new Advanced Physics lecturer, he is in a position of authority, so even if some of you are older, he is the lecturer and obviously the smarter one, he has final say" Said Susan as the class grumbled, this was seriously happening, some guy who was arguably younger than they were was going to teach them.

"How did he even get the job don't you need like real qualifications?" Asked the same guy as Gohan spoke.

Another spoke as well. "This guy looks really familiar, I swear I saw him somewhere" commented someone in the class, others nodded in silent agreement.

"Yes, you do need ' _like'_ real qualifications" Mocked Gohan as he continued even after receiving a glare. "A week ago I applied to try for my PhD in Physics, and I passed, now I am here" Said Gohan as he looked to Bell who was still trying to wrap her head around it.

She started walking back to her original place and sat down, this was going to be super interesting.

Susan nodded at Gohan and left, as soon as she was gone the same guy who was a major pain in the ass spoke again. "I don't care what you got, you ain't going to teach me" Said the guy as Gohan shrugged.

"Sucks to be you then, I didn't come here to teach you, regardless of whether you learn anything or not, I am still going to get paid, so you can either sit there and learn something or you can sit and learn nothing" Said Gohan as the class grew silent, no one expected that, the last Physics teachers was such a control freak he would lose his shit if one of the students weren't paying attention, the guy glared at Gohan as he got up and walked to the front, he was Gohan's height.

"Jason what are you doing?" Asked one of the students.

"Shut it! Duncan!" Said Jason as he got up in Gohan's face. "I am going to teach this child professor a thing or two about physics and what happens when my fist bounces of his face" Said Jason as he was about to swing, Gohan was ready to stop the guy but not hurt him in the process, just hold him down to calm down.

Bell on the other hand was still stuck on trying to wrap her head around the whole professor thing, she broke out of her stupor when she saw Jason come face to face with Gohan, she briefly wondered why nearly every guy she has seen him meet, once to fight him.

But before anything of note could actually happen, one student yelled. "That's where I've seen him!" Said a random dude. "Oh Jason you don't want to fight this guy he will fuck you up hard core!" Said the guy as Jason looked to him irritated.

"And why is that?" Asked Jason as the guy whipped out his phone before going on YouTube and searching, he quickly found what he was looking for.

"That's why, this guy beat the shit out of Matt and he was totally wasted while he did it too, his sober now so I doubt you can beat him" Said the guy as Jason's eyes widened before rushing to the guy and grabbing his phone and watching the fight, honestly now everyone was on YouTube checking it out, Gohan on the other hand was turning pink in embarrassment, that fight was not a good idea the more he thought of it, and he couldn't let Susan find out, but if he made that known to the class the asshole Jason might see that as his trump card he needs.

Jason looked to Bell before asking her. "Did this really happen?" Asked Jason as the whole class suddenly looked to her, she felt like shrinking.

"I don't want to get involved" Said Bell as Jason looked disappointed, that's all the information he needed, he couldn't beat Matt and this guy beat Matt, so he would be asking for an ass whopping, he shrugged off like he didn't care.

"Whatever…" Said Jason as he went to sit down, Gohan sighed inwardly in relief, the rest of the day went by without hicks and Gohan did his job before dismissing the lecture, he exited and Bell called to him.

"Gohan!" Said Bell as Gohan turned and waited.

"Hey Bell" Said Gohan as she gave him a wave.

"You could have told me before we entered the class you were the lecturer" Said Bell as Gohan shrugged and where would the fun in that be?" Asked Gohan as she gave him a deadpanned stare which made him chuckle. "I hope I did okay though" Said Gohan as she nodded.

"Well you are a massive upgrade compared to that old timer who used to lecture us" Said Bell as Gohan chuckled.

"Well that's a relief" Said Gohan as she turned.

"No sweat, anyways I am off that way, see ya next time Gohan" Said Bell with a wave, somehow they just kept bumping into one another, but it was a welcomed coincidence, Gohan gave a wave back.

Gohan arrived at home and flopped onto his bed, today was truly a learning experience, he had never…ever taught anything before and he found it strangely exhilarating, he quickly sat up before looking to the sky.

'I hope you and your father don't mind Bulma, but I will be working on a way to reverse engineer your capsules, I will create and design the Capsule Corporation, in your memory I won't change the logo, but this technology will be revolutionary…this world seems to have a lot more normal people with evil intentions though, I guess I will have to build in safety locks and scanners in Namekian tongue, that way no one will even know what the coding means or how it's meant to work if it's built off of an entirely different language that programs in a different way, won't have to worry about someone on earth figuring it out, Capsule tech is still far away from them, just like the equations and physics required, so at least for now no one will be able to hack my software' Thought Gohan as he pulled out blank pieces of paper and started working on his design of the capsules, he had a lot to do.

"Before I forget, I wouldn't want a Gero incident happening, these equations are dangerous in the wrong hands…" Said Gohan as he closed his eyes and sensed if anyone was close by before letting off a slow Ki barrier that slowly crushed everything in the air in his apartment, he learned the hard way from Dr Gero that tiny surveillance bugs were a thing and put up a yellow Ki barrier that covered his apartment within, his curtains where closed so no one would see the yellow light, he was now sealed within his Ki barrier.

Gohan worked late into the night without even realizing it, but luckily he still had about four hours of sleep he could fall back on which was enough honestly, the next day came and he hid his starting plans and designs and possible equations, he could use that don't exist yet, he concentrated really hard on this next part before he created a Ki barrier made of glass like Ki that was translucent, he smiled down in satisfaction, only someone who was very strong physically would be able to penetrate that Ki glass box, normal thieves would never be able to even lift it, he closed his wardrobe door before throwing clothes over it to hide the feint glow.

He returned back to the College and again bumped into Bell on his way there.

"You want to meet every morning before we head to class or do you want to keep it a coincidence" Said Bell, she was accusing Gohan of waiting for her before starting his way to the College, Gohan chuckled.

"I don't know, do you?" Asked Gohan as she huffed, her cheeks swelling with air.

"Whatever! It's not like I happen to walk out here every day, at the exact same time you do, you do it on purpose, I don't, it's clear you're a stalker pal" Said Bell as Gohan fawned a broken heart.

"Oh no, I've been caught" Said Gohan before they broke out in a chuckle, the rest of the way to the lecture was pretty calm, small talk here and there about the weather or the Justice League and which heroes were their favorite before reaching the class itself.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **In outer space, Darkseid smiled a sadistic grin as a silhouette of a monster was screaming as it was injected with the genetic enhancements, Doomsday was powerful before but now he would be a monster of unparalled proportions with Darkseid's blood flowing through his veins as well, Darkseid spoke and the creature stopped screaming as if it was awaiting it's master's orders.**_

" _ **Tear down any resistance you meet on earth, anything that fights back kill it, destroy major population centers, make sure they all burn, and then await for me to come so I may terraform it!" Said Darkseid as Doomsday roared in acceptance as he was fired off Apokolips and headed straight for earth, Metropolis.**_

" _ **Let's see you stop this Justice worms" Said Darkseid as he walked back into his castle like home.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The days have been back and forth like that, Gohan and Bell would always meet up in the morning before heading to the lecture room, Gohan was enjoying his life, he even met his fake parents, they were really nice people, and honestly never really asked any questions about his past, which he was relieved about, now and then he would hear about a robbery here and there but Flash always saved the day and put the guys behind bars, his work and research into the Dyno-capsules were really going well, he was so close he could feel it, but every try he did, would end in the thing going unstable and exploding, trying to destroy the building and kill everyone, the Namekian software was really hard to integrate into the Dyno-caps and sometimes he would accidently code in an explosion here and there but his Ki barrier protected the building and everyone in it, the explosions weren't strong enough to harm Gohan so he was fine, but he was making steady progress, if only Piccolo was here to help him write Namekian down properly but soon he could ask Barry how he could get funding for mass production, or maybe he could create a lot of them with his super speed and sell those.

Whatever choice he made it wouldn't be now because he still needed a working prototype. He sighed as he exited his apartment, he had been working at the College for a month now and just yesterday he got his first salary, he so badly wanted to ask Bell out for dinner or a coffee or something. He found her mesmerizing and beautiful and they had the best conversations.

Gohan turned and walked to his usual spot where he would catch Bell and saw her there waiting for him, he smiled before walking to her.

"Hey Bella" Said Gohan as she greeted.

"Hey you" Said Bell as Gohan smiled, his heart pounding in his chest, now was his chance, he could ask her now, he could, he had too.

"Hey Bell I was wondering…" Said Gohan as she looked to him, curiosity etched to her face, her head tilted ever so slightly to the left. "…Great weather we have today right?" Asked Gohan awkwardly, he couldn't ask her when she looked at him like that, she tilted her head in such a way that made him feel light headed.

She looked somewhat disappointed but nodded. "Ya it is, I saw it is going to rain though, so after todays lecture I am going to probably go out and have a cup of coffee at jitters or something" Said Bell as Gohan nodded, he felt like punching his lights out.

Gohan built up his courage before in his head slapping himself in the face, and thinking _'Come on Gohan you got this, be a man…more specifically be the damn Saiyan God like you are meant to be, you can fight Gods goddamnit! Just ask her out!'_ Thought Gohan as he steeled his nerves.

"So Bell I was wondering…again…wanna go out for coffee or something?" Asked Gohan as he looked to her, his face somewhat red, she tilted her head and Gohan immediately felt the need to overly compensate. "Well you did say you were going to anyways so I just…you know thought that I could you…" Said Gohan as he coughed awkwardly. "…Know go with you…or something…I don't know…you don't have to agree or whatever…" Said Gohan as his face was red, he was mentally slapping himself over and over yelling STUPID STUPID STUPID In his head.

Bell just burst out into laughter as Gohan looked at her quizzically. "You are so cute when you try and find the right words but panic and start saying anything to make the moment pass, but that sounded an awful lot like you were asking me out" Giggled Bell as Gohan turned even more red, he was I about to say something when she latched onto his arm. "But sure Gohan…I'd love to" Said Bell as Gohan felt like firing a full power Kamehameha at the sky in victory, he had done it!

The great Gohan Son had finally conquered his one fear! Asking a girl out on a date. He immediately tried playing it cool and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Well obviously, it is I! The Great Gohan Son!" Said Gohan in a weird voice ((Saiyaman voice)), the passing bystanders looked at Gohan like he was an idiot and Bell burst out laughing.

"That was the most adorable thing I had ever seen and heard, I had no idea whether I should hug you or call a mental institute, I will call it the inner Gohan voice!" Said Bell as Gohan sweat dropped, he quickly noted to himself never to make that impression again but Bell wouldn't let him forget.

"And I the Great Isabella Tailor!" Laughed Bell as she did her best impression of the inner Gohan voice.

"Ha-ha" Said Gohan dryly. "Laugh all you want, but you also did it so we both sounded like idiots" Said Gohan as he chuckled.

"The point is Gohan…you sounded like an idiot first" Said Bell as she shrugged and they reached the college room and Gohan started his lesson.

The day went passed relatively fast, Gohan was pretty excited as well, it would be his first real date, Videl didn't count because well, he never really asked her on a date.

Things were going smoothly as they walked their way to jitters, it was a miracle, the College along with jitters was so close to each other, honestly it was a big coincidence ((Or so they think)) Gohan and Bell were about to walk in the shop when Gohan saw on the news Superman was fighting something in Metropolis and man it looked like he was having a tough time, Bell saw Gohan and wondered what he was looking at when she noticed.

The news lady was now commenting, she had a purple blouse on and a grey skirt. "As you can see ladies and gentleman, this best just fell into Metropolis central and starting wreaking havoc everywhere, luckily Superman had arrived on time or lives would have been lost to this beast, I am Lois Lane reporting live and bringing you an exclusive" Said Lois as the helicopter hovered above them watching the fight between Superman and Doomsday

"Oh my goodness what is that thing?" Asked Bell as Gohan just kept watching. "No clue but Superman looks like his struggling" Said Gohan as Bell nodded.

"At least there is an entire Justice League" Said Bell and Gohan nodded, that's right an entire league of super powered beings devoted to protecting earth, he had nothing to worry about, he looked to Bell.

"Let's go in, I am sure the League will stop it" Said Gohan as Bell nodded, Gohan was right the League always protected them, they entered and ordered, changing the subject to less Doomsday and more having fun in each other's company, once the food arrived they ate and had a splendid time, Gohan and Bell were honestly enjoying each other's company, it had been a good couple of hours since they heard anything of the beast in Metropolis and Gohan assumed that's because it was defeated by the league.

"Hey Bell, I'll be back, got to use the bathroom" Said Gohan as she just waved him off, she took out her phone and started liking some instagram pics, she had swiped past Matt's post of him with his new girl that he cheated on her with, she sighed before she decided she had enough of her phone, she sighed as she waited, she briefly wondered had Gohan ditched her but her train of thought cut of when a booming sound was heard in the sky above before something crashed into Jitters.

She shrieked in fright when she realized what had happened she walked up to the person laying on the floor among broken glass and tables, bleeding profusely and groaning in pain, he clearly had broken ribs.

"…Superman…" Muttered Bell when something big landed behind her, she turned around and she nearly passed out at the sight of the 15 fifteen foot tall hulking monster mere inches away, she saw he life flash before her eyes when the creature brought its hand up to cleave her in half.

Gohan who had been taking a piss in the bathroom was washing his hands when the boom hit jitters, he fell over before getting up, his mind racing, where was Bell?

He rushed out the bathroom to see Superman on the floor in the worst condition he had ever seen the man of steel, he saw the creature lift it's hand up to attack Bell, but time slowed down as a fury of power erupted from the saiyan and with unparalled speed the saiyan flashed in front of Doomsday before punching with all his might in his Ultimate form, Doomsday was so distracted with this human girl that he didn't notice this being basically materialize in front of him, before he felt his world rock as he was blasted off his feet and into the building next door.

Gohan was panting slightly, he had never ever called his Ki forth that fast and used that much strength in one punch, he was a master martial artist so all his power was truly behind that one punch, he relaxed before he looked to Bell who was frozen stuck.

"…Gohan…?" Asked Bell as Gohan spoke, he was so relieved he had made it in time, there was no wishing back in this world.

"It's fine I am here you are safe now" Said Gohan as he was about to hug her when Doomsday was on him, Gohan twisted and caught Doomsdays fist trying his hardest to call upon his years of martial arts to negate the kinetic energy that could kill Bell, if it wasn't stopped.

Bell watched as Gohan blocked the beast's attack, her heart sitting in her throat, she knew she could die at any time, she was definitely surprised about Gohan but right now she was so still, in fear that if she moved it would be the last move she ever makes, the kinetic energy even if it was negated not all of it was completely stopped, Bell was blown off her feet and a couple meters back, she was in the middle of a fight she shouldn't be in.

Gohan felt his arm crack under the pressure of Doomsday's enormous strength, he pulled back and tried to punch Doomsday again, however Doomsday just stood unaffected, Gohan was so shocked he was back handed through the building and into the next, Bell shrieked as Gohan was flung through the wall, Doomsday saw her and slowly approached her, she took a step back in fear, but Doomsday suddenly stopped walking when a golden lasso wrapped around his neck and yanked him back into her fist, shattering the windows in every building close to jitters.

"This beast is dangerous miss, you should run while you can" Said Wonder Women, her clothes were in tatters and her lip was busted, she had definitely seen better days a couple seconds passed and she saw Gohan on the ground groaning in pain.

"Hera! Gohan, why are you here?" Asked Wonder Women in shock as she got sucker punched in the face into a wall, Gohan slowly stood, his forearm broken, Batman had arrived and thrown a boomerang at Doomsday, he briefly blinded the beast.

"What is that thing?" Questioned Gohan when he slowly got up, Barry zipped in, his suit also in tatters and holding his left arm, his forearm fractured.

"That is Doomsday, as far as I could make out from the craft that brought it too earth" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Gohan…wow this thing even did you in hey?" Said Barry as Gohan tried to stabilize his vision, a loud boom sounding off, Superman had been punched into another wall.

"You could say that…" Muttered Gohan as he heard a voice scream in pain before hearing a loud sickening crack, his vision came to him and he saw wonder women under the beast's foot trying to get it off her, Superman was trying to stand up, blood running down his face and his S torn off, Gohan's heart sank when he saw the person in Doomsday's hand.

"Bell…?" Questioned Gohan when he saw blood running down and dripping off Doomsday hand, her face stuck in a pained scream but no sound escaping, her one arm sticking out in between Doomsday's fingers and the other probably crushed, Doomsday saw Gohan's expression and a smirk appeared on his face as he dropped her body on the floor, her eyes still open but now lifeless.

Flash saw Bell and his heart sank for Gohan, he had met her previously and he could tell the two were already so close, Wonder Women saw Gohan's face and her heart felt for him, he knew this girl, they were out here together so they were probably together.

Batman grimaced at the sight of the girl in his hand, Gohan clearly knew this girl.

Superman finally looked at Doomsday's furious. "You monster!" Yelled Superman, everyone was about to attack when suddenly, there was a shift in the atmosphere and a wave of red washed over the city and the sky darkened as Gohan stood, his eyes glowing red as Golden clouds formed over the earth's atmosphere, when he spoke it echoed across the city.

" **Doomsday, you have awaken a sleeping God!"** Echoed Gohan's voice, shattering windows in the city, a flame like aura started to slowly come to life around Gohan as his hair started to slowly glow a crimson red, his broken arm instantly healing as the divine flames healed him, tears slowly slide down his cheeks as he looked at Bell's body on the ground. Shit was about to get real.

 _ **Cliffhanger! Well now, this was definitely my longest chapter, what do you guys think? Drop a review, you guys never thought that in one chapter shit could hit the fan! But it did! Now you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens, oh right…poor Bell, I bet none of you saw her dying like that did you? I got some twists and turns that will hopefully make you guys drop some lit reviews! However again I will have to say, I don't proofread, it's a irritatingly long process that I am not willing to go through, at least you guys got a lengthy chapter filled with Slice of life, Romance, Action, Mystery and now DEATH**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter of Justice Reborn!**_

 _ **{Queue the Dragon Ball Ending theme song}**_

 _ **For those who know it and have seen Dragon Ball not Z or GT or Super but the first work Dragon Ball.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lois had been trying to get closer in her daily planet copter, Doomsday had been fighting the league for most of the day and they had passed through multiple cities already, even if millions of dollars' worth of infrastructure was destroyed but usually nobody lost their lives or had been seriously injured during a battle, Superman or someone in the league would always make it in time to save the civilian in danger.

That was especially the reason the Justice League was allowed to exist because they saved lives while on the job, even if the job seemed impossible by normal standards, the league would always pull through, however Doomsday was too much, many of the league was in the hospital receiving medical help, some had been on deaths door when they were brought in, a few of the league members were killed already and the world was watching and waiting for core seven members to show up and help.

Cries of joy could be heard in multiple cities when the core members arrived, Superman quickly showed he was superior to the beast by dealing a heavy blow and effectively stopping it, but to everyone's surprise, the beast stood up and suddenly gave Superman a heavy hit that launched the man of steel through a few buildings, that's when Flash arrived after evacuating the city, Wonder Women dropped down on Doomsday and gave the beast a quick slice that immobilized the beast and cut off his legs and limbs.

However again Doomsday regrew his limbs in record time and gave the amazon warrior princess a punch that rocked her world, she was launched passed Superman and was imbedded in a building wall, and soon Superman and Doomsday were at it, their blows shaking the buildings, this fight had the world on its toes.

Lois had been commenting as Jimmy held the camera for her, the pilot was paying heavy attention on the fight but kept himself ready in case he had to maneuver out of the way, he had been helping Lois broadcast for a while and knew that things tended to fly their way.

"This is Lois Lane bringing to you live, the fight between the Justice Leagues strongest and founding members against this beast…Doomsday, it seems to be holding its own against the likes of Superman and Wonder Women, the world can only watch while they fight the titanic beast!" Said Lois as the copter suddenly swerved and Doomsday passed them with Superman chasing him and Wonder Women flying off as well.

"The beast seems to be running!" Said Lois as the copter followed the three titanic powers.

They had just reached Jump City and Doomsday now had Superman by the throat as he threw the man of steel into the approaching Wonder Women.

"It seems Shazam has joined the battle folks" Said Lois as he was caught by Doomsday and forced into the ground before being picked up and thrown into the sky, now bleeding from his head, he growled in frustration, above them the sky darkened and the man in red spandex and a lightning bolt on his chest came down with millions of megawatts of energy buzzing through him and the air causing serious static, he came down on Doomsday.

"SHAZAM!" Yelled the super powered electrical power house, the city gained a brand new crater, two miles wide and two miles deep.

The copter span a full 360 degree circle and before the pilot finally gained control, Lois gasped at the sight of the city.

"Shazam used an extreme amount of power, to try and stop this beast and it seems to have worked…Doomsday is nowhere in sight" Said Lois, the camera zoomed in on Shazam on the ground panting as static electricity crackled around him and the area, he raised his hand into the air before giving a thumbs up.

Lois smiled, and majority of the United States was cheering Shazam's name. Shazam was grinning like an idiot. 'Finally! Now I will be taken seriously! No longer Superman's shadow' Thought Shazam, however it all went quiet in horror as Doomsday suddenly appeared behind Shazam who was panting on his knees, he felt the invasive presence behind him and whipped around at lightning speed before cocking his arm back and gathering another large portion of power, he pushed forward and the fist made contact with Doomsday who grunted as he caught the fist.

Shazam looked on in horror as Doomsday punched him in the gut, one of his spikey protrusions on his arm piercing right through Shazam who just coughed a ton of blood before the sky darkened, he gripped Doomsday's arm and started gathering energy, Shazam looked to Superman and Wonder Women who was getting up from their beating.

Superman immediately knew what was about to happen. "Shazam NO! You don't have to do this!" Exclaimed Superman as Shazam chuckled, more blood running down his mouth.

"Yes…yes I do…look after everyone for me" Said Shazam as he glanced to Lois in the sky with her copter, Superman clenched his fist in anger and frustration as Wonder Women looked on in wonder.

"Let's go…" Said Superman to Wonder Women who just looked at the exchange in wonder, Superman used his super speed and appeared in front of Lois and the camera, the zone is about to become dangerous" Said Superman as he pushed the copter with Wonder Women behind him.

"Superman, what is Shazam doing?" asked Wonder Women as Superman looked down in shame, they came to a stop five miles out of the city, Lois waiting for an explanation as well.

"I can't say, just that Shazam was a great hero…" Said Superman as Wonder women's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me he intends to take out Doomsday along with himself!?" Exclaimed Wonder Women as Superman wanted to stop her but she was flying off already, they all forgot the camera was still running and the world could listen to what they said.

Superman looked to the sky as it got really dark and great flashes of lightning could be seen in the sky before a booming voice cut through the sky. **"SHAZAM!"** Echoed the heroes voice as the largest thunderbolt came down on the city, it was incredible to say the least, the air heated around them as it made contact with Shazam who was still holding Doomsday, Wonder Women had nearly reached the city when the boom hit and the shock wave forced her back towards Superman who caught her before she hit the copter.

"Incredible…" Murmured Lois, the audience in Cities miles away felt a light tremble, there were people in tears at the sight, Shazam had given his life to stop Doomsday, he may have just wiped a city of the united states but he may have just saved the world, the ground was charred black and smoke was rising off the ground and the static electricity was still rampant, almost like Shazam was still alive, he came into view and to everyones horror Doomsday was holding the man, he was just being held in the air, no movement was being made by Shazam.

Doomsday tossed Shazam to his right and walked before realizing the city was gone, he growled in irritation before jumping off to the nearest city.

Superman was fuming in rage, he had to defeat Doomsday now, he couldn't have let Shazam have wasted his life, Wonder Women looked away in shame.

"It…it seems…Doomsday has survived Shazam's attack…our only hopes now lie with the rest of the league, Superman…what will you do?" asked Lois, she was really saddened at the sight of Shazam's death, one of the core seven's most powerful members stood no chance against Doomsday.

"I have to beat it…I have no idea choice, I will beat it…or die trying!" Said Superman as he was suddenly gone in a fit of super speed, Wonder Women yelled to the sky.

"By Hera! You will not survive monster!" Before she also just vanished in a brilliant display of speed.

Lois looked to the pilot. "…Follow them…" Said Lois as the pilot nodded before taking off and flying in Doomsdays last seen direction, the world even though watched Shazam's lifeless body hit the ground, they were more fearful of Doomsday but Superman's rage was infectious and soon many were furious as well.

"Kick his ass Superman!" Exclaimed one guy who was watching at a bar with multiple others.

They got Doomsday as he approached a city, Flash being smart already ran through the city and started evacuating, he had never needed to run so fast before, but he would be damned if he wasn't fast enough.

Superman gave Doomsday a blow before firing heat vision blinding Doomsday as Wonder Women sliced at his arm, cutting halfway but then the sword halted, she was attacked into the ground, Doomsday saw Superman approaching from the sky, Doomsday jumped up before giving him a haymaker into a building, Doomsday landed and saw a human girl in front of him, he brought his arm up but was surprised when a new person gave him a heavy punch that surprised him, blasting him off his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois was in the sky with her copter, she had arrived as Gohan's hair turned red and his divine flame aura appeared. "Who is that?" Asked Lois. "Is it another league member?" Wondered Lois.

"Lois…" Said the Pilot, she looked to him and he pointed up.

She looked up and her breath was taken away at the sight of the golden clouds. "Oh my god, folks I don't know if it's around the world or just here in Central City but the sky is now covered in golden looking clouds" Said Lois.

Doomsday looked at Gohan, he felt his very being vibrate as the strange energy filled the atmosphere, Flash looked at Gohan, his eyes wide as he stared, Batman's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"This is that power…" Said Superman, as he looked at Gohan.

The ground gave a low rumbling as Gohan slowly started walking forward, he felt unstoppable, invincible and his power felt like it just kept going higher and higher, the winds started to pick up as he took a fast step forward, he was suddenly right in front of Bell's corpse, he bent down and slowly closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Said Gohan as he picked her up and before grabbing Wonder Women who was still under Doomsday's leg, he was instantly back where he was first backhanded into a wall, Flash, Superman and Batman were just watching Gohan as he appeared next to them, Doomsday had been standing still, he was momentarily surprised when Gohan just appeared next to him and picked up the dead human and hadn't realized that Wonder Women had also vanished with him.

"…Guys…please make sure her body doesn't suffer any more damage…" Muttered Gohan as he was by her side, tears flowing and falling on her.

"What are you going to do Gohan?" Asked Batman, right now he was worried about Gohan's state of mind, Gohan looked at him, with a look of pure fury, which took the dark knight back, since he had known Gohan he hadn't seen this look of unadulterated rage, he hadn't known the young demi god for a long time, but this he could tell was not part of the kid's demeanor.

"I am going to make that thing wish it never came to earth…that thing fucked with the wrong world" Said Gohan calmly, his voice was calm, like he was not furious, but Superman, Flash, Batman and Wonder Women saw his eyes, they were cold even if they were burning red.

Gohan disappeared and was again in front of Doomsday who grunted in irritation at the back and forth zipping of the red boy.

He pulled his arm back and brought it down, Gohan never even flinched as the attack him, the ground beneath him broke out into spider web cracks, he raised his right hand and brought it to Doomsday's head, he flicked his finger and Doomsdays head flew off his shoulders, the resulting strike shattered the ground Doomsday stood on and multiple windows that weren't already broken.

Doomsday's body burst backwards because of the force of the attack and launched his body over the skyscrapers, creating a small trench in between the buildings and into the sky before floating up into space.

Gohan turned and walked back to Bell's fallen body, the league was surprised at the power and strength in a mere flick, he just killed Doomsday with a flick, it was an effortless action, one that made the league weary of Gohan as he walked to them, his eyes were full of hate, but they slowly turned into sorrow at the corpse of Bell, he just dropped next to her and sobbed, his tears falling on her face.

"…Gohan…" Said Batman. "Gohan!" Said Batman in order to get his attention, Gohan looked at Batman, his face twisted with tears and sadness.

"What…what…was that?" Asked Flash as he eyed Gohan's red hair, his fire aura slowly licking the air, he was stumped and couldn't really think of anything to say, he watched as Gohan red hair vanished and the aura along with it.

"Where is Doomsday?" Asked Wonder Women as Superman looked to the sky.

"He is floating close to the surface of the moon, I don't see him moving" Said Superman as he looked to Gohan. "Thank you Gohan…I don't know how we would have stopped him, if I have to get serious I worry for the planet" Said Superman.

Gohan was just quiet, he had nothing to say.

"Hold on, Doomsday is most definitely not dead or defeated" Said Batman as Gohan's head snapped to him.

"What? How?" asked Gohan, his fists clenched.

"Doomsday can't be killed using normal methods, Superman had basically killed him earlier as well, he punched a hole through its chest, but the hole closed and he couldn't punch through Doomsday again, Shazam did the same thing, it just keeps coming back" Said Batman as Gohan realized something.

"That's right…I punched him once, and then when I tried again, he didn't flinch" Said Gohan as he realized his mistake. "I won't make the same mistake twice! I will kill that thing" Said Gohan as his anger started to rise again.

Doomsday dropped on the ground in front of them, his head now back and he had an angry expression, anyone could tell Doomsday was now absolutely furious, Gohan stood unaffected by the massive killing intent aimed at him, the people in the city was probably feeling dread with the killing intent being passed around.

Lois and the people in the copter, every part of them told them to run and hide and never come out, their very souls were shaking at the deadly atmosphere, for the first time Lois felt like maybe she should turn around and head back, but Lois was as stubborn as they come and this was the story of the century, she just had to be here, she gave the pilot a look and Jimmy gulped so loud it was probably audible on the mic, he gave her a shaky nod.

Superman stood and finally lowered his restraints, Wonder Women cracked her neck before walking next to the two power men, Gohan looked to her before speaking.

"You might not survive if you choose to fight" Said Gohan, Wonder Women smirked.

"Do not insult my pride as a warrior, I am far from my full strength" Said Wonder Women as Gohan shrugged.

Gohan had moved in on Doomsday and this time used his fist and blew a hole through Doomsday, he charged a blast and incinerated Doomsday to near nothingness, however he regenerated from his remains and gave Gohan a punch which he blocked, before continuing the fight, the two shook the city, before Gohan suddenly moved out of the way and Superman was behind him with his fist pulled back, the punch made a small crater of one hundred meters and Doomsday was blasted towards Gohan who did a round house kick and changed Doomsday's flight plan and launched him into the sky instead of a building, the force of Doomsdays momentum still continued before shaking the building.

Wonder Women was waiting for Doomsday as he approached, she took a deep breath before she span and landed and vicious round house kick to Doomsdays head ripping it clean off, the force of the attack was so strong Gohan was momentarily stunned at the force that managed to rip Doomsdays head off his shoulders and send out a shockwave that pushed some buildings over.

Doomsday's body landed outside of the city and his head instantly fixed itself, before he took a boulder and threw it at Wonder Women who dodged it, no one noticed the boulder heading straight for the copter, only the copters passengers and by then the pilot only managed to save them but not the whole copter, the tail was taken clean off but before it could cause problems Gohan had appeared in next to the plane holding it with one hand and glaring at Doomsday.

"Pretty low to attack people who cannot defend themselves Doomsday" Said Gohan as Lois looked at Gohan's flowing red hair, he looked to her and she got a fright at his eyes, they were glowing red.

"Sorry but you guys can't follow anymore" Said Gohan, he made his voice much deeper than usual plus with the god form making it even deeper, he didn't want these people to recognize him, his aura was doing a good job at masking his face too.

"Who are you?" asked Lois as Gohan put them on the ground.

"A friend of the league" Said Gohan as he vanished, Doomsday had seen Gohan approach and reeled back his arm just in time to get a hook on Gohan before launching him through more buildings, he found himself next to Batman and a few meters away from Bell.

"This thing just keeps coming back, and the more power I use the stronger it becomes" Said Gohan as Batman nodded, Superman pulled his arm back and Wonder Women beside him as they punched Doomsday together, blasting him straight into the sky and into outer space.

"I need to think of a plan that can-"Said Batman but was cut off by an unexpected voice.

"…Gohan…?" Asked a voice, his anger halted before turning into shock, he glanced down at the dead person a few meters away, he snap vanished and was holding her in his arms, she was barely conscious but she was alive.

"Bell!?" Exclaimed Gohan as she flinched in pain, her body was on fire, but everyone could see that her bones were slowly knitting back together.

Superman made his way back to Gohan only to see him talking to the supposed dead person.

Superman's eyes widened in shock as he used his X-Ray vision on her. "What in the world? Her body is slowly healing…" Said Superman, everyone was so surprised that she was breathing again.

Everyone could see a feint glow of red streaks going down her cheeks and her body had a soft red glow, Batman was the first to figure it out.

"I think it was Gohan's tears…his aura was always around her and his deep connection with her, he wanted her alive" Said Batman as Gohan's eyes widened before looking down at her. "Either you brought her back to life…or you somehow healed her before she could completely die" Said Batman as he used his mind.

"It was undoubtedly the latter, she was never completely died, she passed out in pain and with Doomsday crushing her, it looked like she was dead" Said Batman as Gohan hugged her.

"Whatever it was…I can't believe it" Said Gohan as Superman spoke.

"Guys we have company, I just heard Doomsday enter the atmosphere!" Said Superman as he prepared himself, Bell was falling in and out of consciousness but was now completely unconscious.

Gohan placed her lightly on the ground, he felt much better knowing she was alive, she may have just saved him from insanity and depression, he had already lost everyone he cared about, and the first normal person he meets is cruelly taken from him, but now that she was still alive, he didn't care how but he was just too happy to care

Doomsday came barreling down out of the sky, he landed and created a small crater, he grunted as he cracked his neck, he charged towards the heroes, Superman intercepted him before pushing him back, the two exchange some blows but something was clear Doomsday's skin was much, much tougher, Superman pulled his arm back and for the first time let loose all the force he could muster, Doomsday was stunned at the force and was pushing back up into the sky, Superman followed him and continued landing heavy haymakers that kept pushing Doomsday higher before bringing his arms down and blasting Doomsday into the ground.

Gohan watched Superman, he now understood why he was earth's champion, despite his power level, Superman's physical strikes were quite devastating, Gohan was sure he could split the planet with a serious punch, he could feel the vibrations of his fists making contact with Doomsday.

"Wow…" Said Gohan as he slowly stood. "He is really strong…" Said Gohan as Flash nodded.

"Well Superman is…well Super, that's why his called Superman, he always has some sort of reserve strength" Said Flash. "I will look for anyone that was hurt when Doomsday started his fight here" Said Flash as he looked to Gohan. "…We need all the help we can get, I know you said you don't want to do this anymore but-"Said Flash as Gohan cut him off.

"Flash…there is no way I will sit out when something as powerful as that thing threatens my new home, plus I have already joined" Said Gohan as Flash smiled before zipping, Gohan looked to Batman. "Any plan?" Asked Gohan. "If Doomsday learns and adapts to his opponents, I won't be able to surprise him again…damn it I could have ended it earlier" Said Gohan in frustration.

"No point in worrying of that Gohan" Said Wonder Women as she looked to Batman. "Any plan?"

Bruce was quiet for a couple seconds before coming to his conclusion. "Gohan? Can you create a blast that can totally incinerate Doomsday?" asked Batman as Gohan thought, he possibly could, but there was no room for error, if Doomsday even had an arm or a leg left, that would be a problem.

"I can create a blast equal to about ten supernovas, but anymore and I don't know if I will be able to control it" Said Gohan. "Last time I used this power was a year ago and I haven't really tried using the divine power in a single point, last time I used it, I was in the universe somewhere" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Then Wonder Women, Superman and I will create distractions for you to charge up the most power you could possibly unleash, remember the lives of everyone depends on this, everyone including Bell" Said Batman, he needed to give Gohan an anchor. "You and Wonder Women distract Doomsday while I let Superman in on the plan" Said Batman.

Gohan nodded before his divine flames covered him again, however he faltered slightly. "Sorry, hard to control without an emotional anchor" Said Gohan as he charged to Doomsday who was fighting Superman, he noticed Doomsday had gotten up and punched Superman into a wall, he flew with Wonder Women following, he flew past Superman who was just punched down into the wall.

Gohan attacked Doomsday, his fist pulled back as he punched Doomsday creating a hole in his chest, Doomsday grunted when the fist made contact, he grabbed Gohan's arm before yanking him in and giving him a clothes line, Gohan felt his head rock before he straightened himself and flipped back before kicking Doomsday, he noticed that the hole was healed, Doomsday lifted his forearm to block but his arm couldn't stop the kick and was cleaved right off, he grunted before his arm regrew instantly and he punched Gohan back with a fist, which Gohan blocked, he aimed another kick to Doomsday's head but Doomsday lifted his arm again, however this time it never came off, Gohan's leg stopped dead in the air, he was so surprised that Doomsday punched him in the face and into the ground.

Gohan quickly got up and was about to continue fighting when Superman arrived. "I got the plan!" Said Superman as Gohan nodded, he crouched and started his chant.

" _ **Ka…"**_ Started Gohan as he started pouring Ki into his cupped hands, Wonder Women along with Superman had taken the fight to Doomsday and smacking him into the ground, Doomsday roared as he grabbed Wonder Women before smashing her into the ground, Superman caught him by surprise when he landed a heavy punch blasting Doomsday through a building and into another, the two held on to each other trying to force the other back through brute strength.

Lois was running with Jimmy behind her, the people of the world were very surprised how Lois just charged into danger and she hadn't been killed yet, but no one complained, they all wanted to see what was happening, and Lois was providing for everyone, Presidents and homeless people, everyone near a TV screen was watching her run, silently willing her to move faster.

"Hurry up Jimmy" Said Lois as she peeked around a corner, the street was a mess and buildings looked dangerously unstable, Lois spotted the dark knight trying to see the status of a girl on the floor, she looked dead to everyone but they didn't know she was unconscious.

Lois looked back to the fight and saw the friend of the league on the ground with his hands cupped, however nothing was happening, and that confused people, somewhere calling him a coward for just watching.

Superman was knocked into the ground next to Lois before looking to her. "Miss Lane it is incredibly dangerous to be here right now" Said Superman as she just shook her head.

"No can do Superman, the world wants to see what is happening" Said Lois as Superman sighed as they heard Gohan.

" _ **Me…"**_ the environment turned blue before it was seemingly absorbed into his cupped hands creating a blue sphere in his palms, a look of absolute concentration on his face.

Superman looked to Lois. "I am serious Miss Lane, he is charging up an attack and if you are too close you might not survive, Doomsday is unlike anything we have ever faced, he is taking everything we got returning it" Said Superman as Wonder Women was knocked down by Doomsday before charging towards Gohan.

"I have to go" Said Superman as he intercepted the beast before knocking it away again. "Destroyer whatever it is you are going to do, do it faster!" Said Superman, he was still aware that the camera was running and he didn't want Gohan's name broadcasted worldwide, so he came to the first name that popped into his mind, Lois looked at the fight before looking back at the camera.

"We have to find a better vantage point, looking from the ground is terrible with people that can fly" Said Lois as Jimmy nodded and they ran into a building before going five story's up and finding an open window of the battlefield. "That's better" Said Lois as Gohan caught her attention.

" _ **Ha…"**_ Gohan continued chanting as the buzzing sound increased, his flame like aura growing in size, he was struggling to not pour in more power than he could handle, he had all this power and he couldn't really use it in fear or accidently vaporizing the planet.

Superman and Wonder Women were fighting, Doomsday got rid of her by finally shattering her arm and leg, she yelled in pain before being tossed aside unconscious.

"Diana!" Yelled Superman as he charged Doomsday but Doomsday did something unthinkable and his eyes glowed red before Superman felt his chest burn before he was blasted into the ground, Doomsday landed on him, he felt his ribcage break in several places. How he wished his cousins were here, too bad they were all with Green Lantern off world trying to stop a war. The rest of the League was nowhere near strong enough for this problem.

" _ **Me…"**_ Continued Gohan, he could feel the power in his palm, it felt so dangerous, yet he wasn't even using all his power, his anger spiked at the scene in front of him.

Doomsday brought down his spikey protrusion arm and just missed Superman's head with the largest spike breaking the ground more, Doomsday grinned as blood ran out of the man of steel's mouth, Superman glanced down and saw three other spikes had pierced his body, his heart now had a hole through it.

"Superman!" Yelled Lois at the sight, her heart clenching at the sight, millions covered their eyes at the sight.

"Destroyer! It's all up to you now! You are the last super powered being protecting earth, stop Doomsday…I can only do one more thing…" Said Superman as Doomsday was about to bring his fist down to kill the man of steel however Superman had other plans, he was not about to die a miserable death, he would go out in style, in a glorious blaze, his eyes shined bright red before blasting the nightmare into the atmosphere.

"This is for all the people you have harmed Doomsday, you won't be walking away from this one" Said Gohan as he grunted in frustration.

" _ **HAAAAAAA!"**_ his aura grew small as he thrust his palms forward at full speed, sending a shockwave of unimaginable force, before a blue wave of energy poured out coating the northern hemisphere in blue energy, the wind generated by the blast traveled in one direction.

The amount of energy flying over the United States could be seen by anyone standing outside, the ground rumbled as Doomsday was vaporized completely by the overwhelming amount of energy concentrated in one direction.

Gohan kept the blast going for a couple seconds to ensure that Doomsday was gone, and everyone was happy to see that after a couple minutes nothing appeared, Gohan sighed before feeling super light headed before dropping back, he used the power to recklessly, his body still couldn't regulate the Ki and now he was paying the price.

Batman ran up to Gohan, he looked at the unconscious boy before smiling. "Well done" Said Batman as Lois slowly walked towards them, Batman had noticed Gohan's hair was no longer glowing red, it was now black, his face could be exposed, he took off his cape dropped it over Gohan's face.

Lois looked at Gohan's fallen body. "Is he alright?" asked Lois as Batman nodded.

"He is just exhausted, he is sleeping, his identity will however remain a secret" Said Batman as she nodded.

"Of course…" Said Lois as she turned away from Gohan and slowly walked towards Superman's crater, his cape blowing in the wind, the S showing, however his body lay on the ground not moving, a tear slid down her face.

"Superman…" Muttered Lois as people around the world realized they may have gotten rid of Doomsday but the price was too high.

A couple days had passed and an award ceremony was being held for the heroes who deserved to be acknowledged. The president stood in front of a podium.

"It is with great pleasure that I give these awards to the members of the Justice League who stepped forward to protect the world, even those who are currently still in recovery, the United States may have suffered some terrible damages, we can and will rebuild thanks to their efforts…the Justice Leagues efforts, we can now look forward and pray we never have to experience something as dreadful as Doomsday, the world lost many of its heroes to that beast, we lost two great heroes, Shazam and Superman, now even though they aren't here, I will still give them the highest medal of honor that I can give" Said the president as he looked back at Batman, Flash and Wonder Women who was sitting down, she may have healed but she was still in pain, standing was something she only did if necessary, Doomsday really broke her leg bad.

"To Batman, the man who planned out Doomsdays defeat" As he gave Batman a golden medal.

"To Flash, who evacuated cities as fast as he could to save lives, if it weren't for you Flash, many more lives would be lost today" Said the president at Flash who nodded.

"To Wonder Women, who fought proudly and viciously defended the world, she aided in the defeat of Doomsday who would have surely brought the world to its knees" He handed her a golden medal, which she stood up to receive before shaking his hand and sitting down again.

"To Shazam, he gave his life to stop Doomsday, even if it did not work, his sacrifice meant a great deal, he did not die in vain, Doomsday is now gone, he was a true hero that deserves to be remembered as that, in his honor a statue of him will be erected to forever remember his name and actions right here in Metropolis" As he placed a medal on Shazam's lightning bolt that was next to Diana.

"To Superman, he has been earth's champion for so long, he protected the world to his dying breath, he fought alongside his allies and gave his life to stop Doomsday, he succeeded and now Doomsday is gone, Superman was the world's greatest hero, he may be gone now but I believe he would have wanted us to continue, a statue of him alongside Shazam will be erected in his memory and will not be forgotten" Said the president as he placed the medal over Superman's S next to Shazam's lightning bolt.

The crowd clapped and everyone started cheering.

They all were sad of the loss but relieved that the threat was gone, or so they thought.

 **In outer space stood a rock man, he was furious. "Seems like I will need to go myself…" Said Darkseid with his fist clenched.**

 **Hello guys! Sorry if I am taking long to post new chapters, but I do have a life and right now I am very busy with some personal stuff, I am sure you all want to know what is happening to Bell and Gohan, and what this all means for her, but you will have to wait, anyways, guys I am sorry seems like for some reason I like to say "Ya", I can't help it guys, It's like a reflex, whenever I used it in this chapter, I was like oh wow…guess I do abuse Ya, but I did not use it in this chapter…at least I think lol, but you won't believe it, that troll Kakarotsanmistic or whatever his name is, tried trolling me again, but I just brushed him to the side, god like I care about his opinion, I swiftly ignored it, I will thank those who gave me some good critical comments.**

 **TheDidactsHand**

 **Jexcel**

 **One reviewer has some serious foresight though, jeez, I read the post and wondered if they entered my mind about Bell lol, but reaver216 was very prophetic in that review.**


	9. Chapter 9

The president turned back to the crowd. "And too the person out there who helped defeat Doomsday, you will be remembered, your heroic deeds and great valor will be acknowledged, on behave of the United States and I believe I can speak on behave of the world, thank you" Said the president as he took a medal.

"I will place the mystery hero's medal in Batman's care, I hope that one day it will find its way to you, wherever you are out there" Said the president as the crowd applauded and cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sighed as he sat in the watch tower, he was watching the news, he couldn't show his face to the world, he really didn't want to join, why? Why whenever he decides to be normal something out there decides no, and brings some form of death to rattle him. It's like something in the cosmos wants him to acknowledge who and what he was.

He clenched his jaw before muting the TV and looking to Bell's unconscious form, he looked down in shame. "…I'm so…so sorry Bell…even if you can't hear me, this was all my fault…if only I hadn't ignored Doomsday…it's insane, just when I think I can finally relax something comes and destroys my peace of mind"

Gohan felt the guilt of his family's death haunt his mind, he heard his father's voice echo. "Show 'em what a Saiyan's made of!" Gohan's head perked up at the words of his father, he looked around to realize that it was his imagination.

Another voice spoke. "Don't give up…" Muttered Bell as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know what happened, but I know one thing, you saved my life…I could have been there by myself if you didn't come with…" Said Bell. "I feel like I should have died…" Said Bell, her voice was calm but there was an unnerving tone in it, she looked to Gohan making eye contact, a long tear slid down her cheek.

Gohan looked at her with a face of reluctance as he noticed her tear, he came closer and whipped it away gently. "Bell…I couldn't protect you because I wanted to ignore who I was…I was ignoring it because I was ignoring my past, because of my ignorance, believing I could lead a normal life, you were nearly killed" Said Gohan in mild anger at himself.

She looked to him. "How…how am I alive?" asked Bell as Gohan sighed.

"Honestly Bell…I have no idea" Said Gohan as he looked to his hands. "All I know is I wanted you alive and I didn't want to think of anything else" Said Gohan before looking back to her. "I am so glad you are alright…but I don't want you to get hurt like that again…" Said Gohan as she raised her hand, gently touched his cheek.

"This wasn't your fault…who knew that that thing would find its way to Central City, coming from Metropolis?" asked Bell, Gohan sighed.

"Regardless…you are in this bed and a lot of the people's lives were in danger because I didn't help when I knew I could" Said Gohan.

"Gohan…there is nothing wrong with wanting to live a normal life" Said Bell as she sat up.

Gohan looked worried. "Should you be sitting up?" Asked Gohan as she looked down and shrugged.

"I feel fine, I was really sleepy before, but I am starting to feel better" Said Bell as Gohan nodded still a little worried. "What will you do now?" Asked Bell as Gohan looked to her with regret written all over his face.

"I am leaving Central City, I can't stay there anymore my apartment was destroyed and I can't be around you anymore…I have to protect you" Said Gohan as Bell looked to him with a look of pain and anger.

"You do realize the last time you left me, I was attacked by that thing?" Said Bell as Gohan flinched, she grabbed his hand. "Listen…you don't have to run from me…" Said Bell sincerely.

Gohan smiled lightly. "I don't want to put you in danger like that again…" Said Gohan as Bell squeezed his hands a little tighter.

"You won't" Said Bell as Gohan smiled before his face contorted in pain and a crack was heard.

"Argh!" Exclaimed Gohan as he yanked his hand away from hers.

"Gohan!?" Asked Bell in shock and surprise. "What's wrong?" Asked Bell as Gohan looked down at his hand in surprise, it was definitely broken.

"My hand…it's broken" Said Gohan in shock as he looked to her, she was surprised, his mind raced through a million possibilities and they all arrived at one outcome. She was now either Super strong or he was weakening.

"How…?" Asked Bell as Gohan looked to her in surprise.

"I…I don't know" Said Gohan as he approached her bed, he put his hand on her forehead before sensing deep within her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bell as Gohan opened his eyes with a horrified expression. "What…what is it Gohan?" Asked Bell as Gohan looked to her.

"That…that can't be possible…" Muttered Gohan as he looked to her before pulling out his phone dialing one person's number; Batman, he walked out the room with Bell calling after him, which promptly ignored.

He heard the phone ringing before hearing a beeping sound coming down the hall, he looked at his phone in confusion when saw the person walking towards him with Wonder Women next to him.

Gohan ended the call as Bell came out the room and looked at him in irritation. "What the hell Gohan" Said Bell as Batman approached them, he had been on his way to the infirmary already, Wonder Women decided to tag along.

Wonder Women and Batman gave the girl a questioning stare. "How is she walking?" Asked Batman. "And why were you calling me?" Asked Batman as he noticed Gohan holding his hand like it was broken. "And why is your hand…broken?" Asked Batman.

Bell looked at them in surprise as she looked at Gohan. "You know Batman and Wonder Women?" Asked Bell surprised.

"Batman…Wonder Women…something just happened, I think I accidently turned Bell into a goddess" Said Gohan as Batman's eyes narrowed somewhat, Wonder Women on the other hand gave a surprised glance to the girl.

Bell's jaw fell open at the comment. "Goddess? What do you mean Goddess?" Asked Bell as Gohan turned to her.

"Remember I told you, I wanted you to be alive" Said Gohan as she slowly nodded.

"Yes…but what does that have to do with me and the word Goddess being used in the same sentence?" Asked Bell as Gohan continued.

"Well Bell, I am…I am actually a god…" Said Gohan as Bell's jaw dropped again.

"You mean to tell me, my lecturer is actually a god?" Asked Bell with a look of disbelief. "Look I deserve to know the truth, not some fairy tale, Gohan I can handle the truth if you are a meta-human I understand" Said Bell as Batman spoke.

"It isn't a fairy tale miss Tailor" Said Batman. "And Gohan here isn't a meta-human, he is an extra dimensional god that accidently landed in our universe" Said Batman. "And right now we have to figure out what happened with you and I think Gohan here might have just figured it out" Said Batman as Bell kept quiet, trying to process and digest the information.

"Listen…when Bell was in my arms and I was desperate, my power was unstable and hard to control, and I think I might have accidently turned her into a deity, now she has my physical strength as a god, I have no idea if she will develop…my other more destructive power, I can channel and control it but she doesn't" Said Gohan as she looked between them worried.

"What does that mean?" Asked Bell as Batman sighed, it was an irritated one.

"It means we have to see what you can do, your very existence is now a global threat" Said Batman. "You will have to remain calm at all times, it is clear that Gohan's power comes from his emotions that's how he was able to call on his full power" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"My father told me once that our power comes in response to a need, not a desire, if you feel any strong emotions it can call forth the power, and just now in there, when we were holding hands, it came to you because you felt strongly about it" Said Gohan as Bell looked at him, she was clearly startled by this discovery.

"Bell…I know this is a lot to take in…" Said Gohan as she adopted a furious expression.

"No fucking shit Sherlock" Said Bell as she paced back and forth, Batman was the first to notice the tips of her hair turning a golden blonde.

"Bell please calm down" Said Gohan in worry which Batman took note of.

"And why would I listen to that Gohan!? I mean I am happy that I didn't die but now I have some sort of power that could kill if I get a little sad or angry, I feel like with this I will have to walk on eggshells for the rest of my life" Said Bell, her hair becoming more blonde as the TV screens started to flicker.

"Listen miss Tailor, Gohan is the only one who can help you and if he says calm down…please do so or we will have to sedate you" Threatened Batman as she looked to him in surprise and then anger.

"Oh screw you" Said Bell her hair now completely blonde and somewhat faintly glowing as Wonder Women spoke.

"Why don't we all calm down" Said Wonder Women. "This is all overwhelming, I understand Miss Tailor, more than you know, although our situations aren't completely the same, it is similar, unlike you I am half goddess, the daughter of Zeus, and I didn't know that until a few years ago, just like me, you have been told something that changes who you are, now you can either accept it or deny it, keep in mind denying does nothing but cause chaos, out here in the real world and in your mind" Said Wonder Women.

Bell sighed before she looked to Gohan, her hair no longer faintly glowing but still blonde. "What do I do to suppress my emotions then…?" Asked Bell as Gohan smiled.

"You don't suppress your emotions, it's nothing like that, emotions are important, they control you just as much as they do when you are angry" Said Gohan as she nodded, somewhat relieved.

"But we do need to see how strong you are now" Said Gohan.

"Then lets test" Said Bell as Gohan looked a little unsure.

"I am not sure how though, if you become unstable you could possibly depending on how much power you have, destroy either the watch tower or take out the galaxy or if you seriously took a large chunk of my power, close to half the universe could go up in fireworks" Said Gohan as her eyes widened.

"Gohan…why didn't you tell me you possessed that kind of destructive power?" Asked Batman, his eyes now dangerously narrowed, Gohan gulped.

"Well, I can't really do all that normally, unless I go full on god mode, at best in my normal full power without my divine power I could maybe take out this solar system in one blast at best" Said Gohan sheepishly as Bell looked to him.

"What the fuck Gohan? What kind of deity are you?" Asked Bell as Gohan sighed.

"Well….not too long ago I became the god of my species, the Saiyan Race, I am the Super Saiyan God" Said Gohan as Bell looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Bell as Gohan looked to her. "And what is a Saiyan?" Asked Bell.

"I suppose that would make me the god of Ki or as others like to call it life force energy, it can be very destructive" Said Gohan as Bell gave him a look.

"Then why not just call yourself a God of Destruction?" Asked Bell as Gohan's face fell.

"Because…that title is taken by another, far more powerful than me, his name is Beerus the Destroyer God, he is the reason why I am stuck here and the one who destroyed my earth" Said Gohan quietly but still audible.

Bell felt his sadness and deep fury. "Besides…unlike Beerus I do not wipe away civilizations, I protect people" Said Gohan. "Just like my father and his friends" Said Gohan. "And I have been cowering away from helping people after I lost them all to Beerus" Said Gohan.

The hall was quiet as Batman spoke. "I will ask again Gohan, remember that this doesn't mean that you have to give up your life on earth, will you join us, the Justice League and help maintain balance?" Asked Batman as Gohan looked to him and nodded.

"I will!" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Now Miss Tailor if you are up to it, please go and get changed and Gohan will escort you to the training area" Said Batman. She nodded and Gohan looked at her hair.

"Bell you realize you have blonde hair now right?" Asked Gohan as her eyes widened before pulling it from behind her ear.

"What the heck? What happened to my hair?" asked Bell as Batman spoke.

"It must be some form of metamorphosis, her body is responding to the changes" Said Batman. "If that is true than she should also expect her eye color to change than?" Theorized Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Seems you were granted Super Saiyan power" Said Gohan, her power level wasn't that great as a Super Saiyan because it was just a power multiplier but with the god strength and divine Ki, she could very well be a real super saiyan just stronger.

She gave him a quizzical look. "You have a lot to explain Son Gohan" Said Bell as Gohan sighed, she was right. "But not now, after this test, my family is probably worried sick" Said Bell as she realized something.

"Wait a minute! How will I explain this new change to my family?" The hair won't be a problem but you just said that my eyes might change too, how in hell will I explain that?" Asked Bell.

"It shouldn't be a problem, dropping out of Super Saiyan usually just takes relaxation, and your eyes right now are still normal, so I assume you will have to get really worked up for them to change" Said Gohan as she slowly nodded.

"I hope you are right" Said Bell as she turned and walked back into her hospital room to get changed.

"She is in your hands Gohan…make sure she doesn't accidently do something that could endanger the earth" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

Batman and Wonder Women left to the training area.

A couple minutes later Gohan could sense the Kryptonian doppelgangers enter the solar system heading for earth with the Green Lantern, they were definitely moving at a very fast speed.

Bell exited the room in a tightly fit dark blue spandex suit.

"Let's go Gohan" Said Bell as he led the way, once they arrived Gohan opened the door and a speed figure dressed in white came passed them at god speed, she was Power Girl aka Karen Starr and behind her was Supergirl.

"Batman!" Yelled Power Girl as the dark knight looked to her with an indifferent expression. "Where is Superman?" Asked Power Girl as Batman looked back to his screen.

"Where is he!?" Yelled Karen as he still said nothing, Supergirl spoke next.

"Diana…say it isn't true…" Said Kara hoping against everything that it wasn't true.

"Unfortunately Power Girl…Supergirl…Superman, didn't survive his fight with Doomsday…" Said Wonder Women as Kara burst into tears.

"I swear if we were here…that thing would not have killed him" Said Power Girl in anger.

"But you weren't here!" Said Batman. "You cannot be everywhere at once, you have duties like he did, and he fulfilled his role, he died a hero and you should acknowledge him for his great sacrifice" Said Batman as Power Girl wanted to retort but Supergirl stopped her.

"He is right Karen…" Said Kara as Gohan and Bell walked in, Power Girl looked to him.

"And where were you when all this was happening?" Asked Power Girl as Gohan looked down, he couldn't meet her gaze, maybe if he fought with them from the beginning the man of steel may still be alive.

Bell watched the exchange. "Power Girl it was not Gohan's fault" Said Diana. "He was there fighting beside us when things got out of hand" Said Diana.

"Only when things got out of control huh?" Said Power Girl as she clicked her tongue. "Clearly he had other priorities than the world that took him in" Said Power Girl.

"Karen…" Said Batman in warning.

"What!? He comes out of nowhere, a super powered being that can help us and he decides he wants to live a normal life!" Said Karen in irritation.

"Hold up there is nothing wrong with wanting to be normal" Said Bell as Power Girl looked to her.

"And who are you? And why are you here?" Asked Power Girl venomously.

"She is a civilian that was hurt in the battle with Doomsday" Said Diana.

"Oh now I see why she thinks it is alright, people believe that but when something that they can't handle shows up they look to us" Said Power Girl as a thought occurred to her. "Why is she even here!?"

Bell looked angry at her. "What's that supposed to mean!? I am pretty damn sure that you also live on earth so I don't know why the fuck you are being such a bitch about him wanting to live a normal life away from fighting" Said Bell she was growing real angry, very fast.

Power Girl was in front of her within a millisecond. "Watch yourself human girl, you wouldn't understand, you never will understand, with power comes a choice, either you become evil or good, there are no fence sitters, you always pick a side" Said Power Girl as she got into Bell's face, Bell not being one for being a push over around met her gaze before speaking.

"I may be human and I don't have X-ray vision but even I can see Gohan is a good person, why can't you?" Asked Bell as wind started to pick up in the room as the temperature raised between the two, Bell's hair started to glow a faintly golden hue with some crimson red outlining, her iris changing from dark brown to a brilliant red that seemed to have flames in them.

The watch tower started to slowly shake. Supergirl and Gohan seeing the hostile atmosphere immediately separated the two, Gohan pulled Bell away while Kara pulled Karen away.

"Enough!" Yelled Batman and everyone calmed down, the rumbling of the tower slowing to a halt.

Gohan made eye contact with Bell. "Calm down, deep breaths, Bell deep breaths!" Said Gohan as she slowly started to control her breathing and her anger slowly faded along with the changed eye color and glowing hair.

Karen noticed this and free herself from Kara. "What is with her? Isn't she a civilian?" Asked Karen to Batman.

"She still is, Gohan accidently shared his power with her" Said Diana. "She is unstable at the moment, any aggregation could set her off" Said Diana as Karen scoffed.

"So what?"

"Because she has Gohan's power, she can blow the watch tower into space dust" Said Batman. "So refrain from angering her, right now she is a global threat until she can control it" Said Batman.

"Global? That's ridiculous she can't be that strong just from him, he is physically strong but he isn't that strong, unless she swings her fist into the ground" Said Karen.

Batman sighed. "Seems Gohan had been holding out on us, he was far more powerful than he was letting on" Said Batman. "He is the one that finished Doomsday" Said Batman as Karen's eyes widened.

"He figured a beam of pure energy that vaporized Doomsday" Said Batman.

"Now we kill?" Asked Power Girl.

"No we don't, but Power Girl, you weren't here when Doomsday was, we fought him for most of the day, we incapacitated him multiple times and he would just come back stronger, eventually we were running on fumes and if we fell the earth would not be around today, so Superman, Batman, Gohan and I executed a plan, and once Doomsday was gone, we lost Shazam and Superman" Said Diana as Power Girl kept quiet.

"I heard Shazam is gone too" Said Supergirl as Diana nodded.

"Yes, he took on Doomsday and stopped the beast when Superman and I were trying to still get up, but Doomsday returned and caught him by surprise and left him close to the underworlds door, so he decided to use every ounce of his power in a last effort, but Doomsday had already adapted and we couldn't do a single thing, now they are gone" Said Diana.

"But now we here to test how much of her real power he has" Said Batman, he gestured for Bell to go to a weight system. "Stand beneath it and I increase the weight"

She nodded, she was still irritated at Power Girl but stood under it and lifted her hands holding onto the one kilogram weight.

"Okay let's start" As he increased it to 10 kilos.

Bell made no sign of feeling the weight change, so Batman increased it to 50 and again nothing, he upped it to 100 and she sighed.

"Come on now…when will you increase the weight, it just feels like I am just holding up my arms like an idiot" Said Bell.

Batman increased it to 500 watching her, still no sign of any reaction, he glanced to Gohan, who was watching with a curious expression.

"Bell we will start just now, Batman is just showing me something" Said Gohan as the other heroes looked to Gohan with a confused expression.

"Alright, can I lower my arms?" Asked Bell as Gohan shook his head.

"No the weight is still set on ten kilos you might hurt your head if you drop your arms" Said Gohan as Bell nodded.

"Continue Batman" Said Gohan as Batman stared at Gohan before returning back and increased it to 1 ton, they all looked to see if she realized and nothing.

Batman increased it to 2 tonnes and still no reaction. "This is unreal" muttered Supergirl as Bell dropped her one arm to scratch her stomach.

"Let me know when you start again so I can raise my arm" Said Bell as Gohan nodded surprised at her relaxed nature.

"And you say she is human?" Asked Power Girl as Batman nodded. "Well she beat Conner's limit already"

Batman increased it to 8 tons, at this point Bell was becoming bored and gazed around the facility, lots of gyming equipment.

16 tons, Batman sighed before increasing it to 32 tons, she felt her arm bend a little as the weight increased.

600 tons, Gohan's eyes widened when she dropped to one knee lifting up her relaxed arm to push it back up, her hair however was glowing a feint golden hue however and it was now outlined by a crimson light.

Bell looked at the group "You increased the weight?" Asked Bell it was clear she was now straining, Gohan looked to her with wonder. "A warning would have been nice!"

Batman turned to Gohan. "No bullshitting me this time Gohan, no half-truths what are you capable of? If she can do this with a piece of your power that what can you do with all of it?" Asked Batman. "Diana here was reluctant to tell me about her power as well but at least I know now it's your turn" Said Batman as Gohan gave him a confused expression.

"When I take off my bracelets my divine power is unleashed, they act as super power dampeners that lock up my power, in that mode I am a goddess in every sense of the word" Said Diana as Gohan's eyes widened.

"Well…I haven't used my god power a lot but, when I used it against Beerus the Destroyer, we clashed and I remembering hearing his assistant warn him if we cross fists to many times we could shatter the universe, so his assistant created a barrier that contained us and that's when the rip appeared, that's when you guys saw me" Said Gohan as it became silent, like you could hear a pin drop everyone could hear.

"So you are telling me you potentially have the power to end or universe?" Asked Kara as Gohan slowly nodded.

"Well that's only if I use all my power, and I can't without becoming a nuclear bomb for the universe and other parallel dimensions" Said Gohan. "I didn't want this power…but Beerus was too strong…" Said Gohan as Karen spoke.

"And who is this Beerus?" Asked Power Girl still not liking it, unfortunately that set the saiyan off.

"He is the reason why I don't want to fight, my entire family wasn't strong enough to stop him, we all powered to the max and got slaughtered, but before that we tried to create the Super Saiyan God in a last ditch effort, it came to me because my family and the other saiyans weren't in shape to regulate that power, they all died and even then I fought Beerus and somehow I was forced out" Said Gohan with some venom in his voice. "You happy? Now you know why I didn't want to be a hero! It has been the death my family! My family sacrificed everything! And in the end they all were slaughtered, I was in a coma for nearly a year, that is why I quit being a hero, there is always someone stronger than you…more powerful, my father taught me that, he was the greatest hero my world ever saw, the greatest hero my universe saw, reduced to nothing, in the end it didn't matter" Said Gohan as he walked passed Karen who had a shocked and sad face, it was filled with regret.

She now knew why he didn't want to be a hero.

Bell watched Gohan walk away, she only heard of this now and it was a bomb, but she glanced down at her hands, she had super powers now, when she was a kid she would have liked powers because it was every little kids dream.

But now she actually had it, she didn't always like the thought of super powered people but something about her strength was a bit intoxicating, she knew she was around 500 kilos when Gohan stopped and told her Batman wanted to show him something.

She walked up to the console and saw 600, she looked to Batman.

"Mister Batman sir…what is this? 600 kilos?" Asked Bell, he shook his head.

"No, that is 600 tons" Said Batman as her eyes widened.

"600…tons?" Said Bell in bewilderment, Supergirl walked up to her with a smile.

"You are now a super powered being, what will you do?" Asked Kara, Bell was quiet for a short while.

"Well I have seen enough superhero movies to know that control is important…and my life won't be the same anymore and like I heard your earlier conversation, I have to decide what I want to do…I have three options…villain, the easiest role to use your super powers with, many take this path…hero, not the easiest but not the hardest path, I can juggle my life with hero and normal" Said Bell, Batman and the other heroes were listening to her, she was actually quite intelligent and her breaking down of the situation was quite amazing, they were all curious on her third path.

"And the third path, the hardest and could led to problems, this one hangs in between Super hero and Villain, the neutral path, like Gohan, I have to struggle between saving people or not doing anything or using it to get my way, this one requires a lot of effort" Said Bell with a sigh before looking to the Super heroes of the league.

"I will have no choice but to become a hero, my father like many others believe that with power comes responsibility and doing nothing with my power would let it and me go to waste" Said Bell as she thought of Gohan.

Surprisingly Gohan walked in after he stormed out angry at Power Girl, he was now dressed in his Gi, but the previous orange was now black and navy blue under shirt was gold.

"Becoming a hero is my only path right now, I have to return to my universe and avenge my family…but I am not leaving my normal life behind" Said Gohan as Wonder Women smiled.

"That is good to hear Gohan! You will be an amazing sparring partner, very few in the league possess both excellent fighting ability and super strength" Said Wonder Women as Gohan nodded.

"I have more than just Super strength, I also have Super Speed and flight without my god power, along with full Ki control" Said Gohan.

Bell watched the exchange, before she felt Batman tap on her shoulder. "Since Gohan created you, he will train you, having super strength won't always be enough" Said Batman as she nodded.

Gohan walked up to her. "Bell, the training will be tough and many times you might partially consider killing yourself to end it, but that's how I was trained and how most of my earths strongest fighters were made" Said Gohan as he turned to the league. "I am certain she has super speed too and she has a much stronger more resilient body now, her Ki is no longer completely human, she is part saiyan now too and with each battle win or lose, or even a friendly spar, she will gain an increase in power" Said Gohan as Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…we were bred for battle, the gods of creation in my universe weren't thinking when they created a species that could rival them and then surpass them, good thing they were driven to extinction" Said Gohan. "Or my universe would either be burning or under iron grip from millions of saiyans as strong or if not stronger than me, after all Saiyans aren't anything like me, the first time a real Saiyan dropped on earth years ago he outclassed everyone, including my father who was his younger brother, than two more came, each one Elites and they destroyed a couple planets on their way to earth, Saiyans were brutal" Said Gohan.

Batman nodded, he thoroughly agreed with that, he didn't like that the species was destroyed entirely because they were still living beings and not all of them were as evil he would assume, but the thought of millions of trained Saiyans like Gohan descending to earth with conquest in mind, that thought was quite terrifying.

"Anyways Bell, you want to go home and get settled in? Remember your parents or anyone else cannot know or their lives can one day fall in harm's way" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Indeed, you will be a League trainee, you will join the Team, led by Nightwing, he will teach you stealth and everything else you might need as a League member, you will have a month to prepare, I understand your world was just flipped upside down" Said Batman to Bell who nodded, her head was spinning this was moving so fast, but at least she had a month to get used to the fact that all this was happening or at least give her enough time to wake up from her bizarre dream, if this was a dream she really has some imagination.

"And Gohan, you will need a codename, you better think of one fast" Said Batman.

Gohan led Bell away from them and to the boom tube pad where she finally realized she was actually in outer space.

"Holy shit are we in space?" Asked Bell as Gohan nodded.

"Yep, the Justice Leagues real secret base, state of the art tech and highly classified so this is a big secret, no one must know that it exists" Said Gohan as she nodded absentmindedly. She was fascinated by the earth's surface, it was nothing short of breath taking.

"Come on this way" Said Gohan with a chuckle as he slowly pulled her away from the view. "This view will be here when you come back" Said Gohan as she slowly walked with him not taking her eyes off the view until it disappeared when she entered the passage.

Once they arrived people by the computers opened a boom tube to the earth in Central City. He made his way to his apartment when he remembered the place was destroyed, his eyes widened in panic as he finally remembered he had his designs and other tech ideas in there, hopefully his Ki barrier was still holding up.

He quickly made his way to the building and saw a building that was completely damaged, he slowly approached it and sensed for his Ki, he breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed it, he held his arm forward before pulling it towards him.

Bell watched as a glowing box approached Gohan. "What's that?" Asked Bell as Gohan turned to her.

"Tech designs far ahead of this planets current level, it took me a good half of this month to see which formulas and equations would work, I am close but not quite there" Said Gohan as she nodded, she knew he wasn't from earth now so she wasn't surprised.

"You don't look surprised" Said Gohan as she shrugged.

"Well much larger bombs of information were already detonated, why would this surprise me? Plus some of those larger bombs included me" Said Bell as Gohan nodded, she wasn't wrong. "…But I don't know if I can use these powers to the point where I can be a hero and make a difference" Said Bell, she had been experiencing doubts. "I mean I was fully human until a day ago" Said Bell as Gohan chuckled.

"There were three humans, that also held immense Ki power through training, being human doesn't make you weaker Bell, believing that you are weak doesn't make you weak, believing that you are strong doesn't make you strong, it is your will that makes you strong, the will to continue growing" Said Gohan as she slowly nodded.

Gohan dispersed the barrier around the paper designs and rolled it up before walking Bell back to her apartment on the other side of the city.

"I will drop by in two days, to help you focus your new Ki reserves" Said Gohan as she nodded, Gohan bit his lip. "Bell…I…" Said Gohan as Bell cut him off.

"I'm…sorry Gohan…I know what you want to say…but, right now…I have so much going on, so much change and I really started to like you, but with everything that's happened, everything that's happened to me…I just can't handle it…I'm sorry" Said Bell as she turned away and closed her door.

Gohan was quiet, he felt his heart break at the words, he damn near fell in love with her and now…now after everything, she can't give him a chance. He clenched his fist before unclenching it, he sighed a heavy sigh before walking away.

He made his way back to the watch tower he felt so confused and angry but most he was hurt, he didn't really know what to do. He turned a corner after putting his designs and schematics in his room and bumped into Wonder Women who was talking with Green Lantern.

"Gohan?" Asked Diana as she saw his eyes, he was hurt, she could tell, Green Lantern looked at Gohan, he noticed the look in his eyes, either he was just dumped or he was rejected.

"You alright?" Asked GL as Gohan sighed and nodded.

"Yes, just experiencing technical difficulties" Said Gohan as GL chuckled.

"Never met someone that became humorous after a break-up" Said GL as Gohan looked at him surprised. "Yes I know, don't ask me why though" Said GL as Gohan gave a weak chuckle. Was it that obvious?

Gohan looked to Diana before speaking. "Diana, would you like to spar?" Asked Gohan as she nodded.

"Of course, time to see who the better fighter is" Said Diana as Gohan nodded, a challenge.

Gohan, Diana and GL made their way to the training area, GL wanting to watch the fight, he had heard from Diana and Bruce that Gohan is a martial artist as well and he was quite good, now he wanted to see if that was true, they had passed Batman who was talking to Nightwing.

Curious Nightwing gave GL a questioning look. "Diana and Gohan are going to spar" Said GL as Batman raised an eyebrow, he felt his curious nature peak, it was actually the best way to see Gohan in action and judge his martial arts capabilities and his control.

Nightwing gave Batman a look, they both nodded and followed the three people, after all they had just finished their conversation of Isabella Tailor joining the Team.

They had passed Karen who was talking with Kara and Dinah, and they also decided to watch, everyone was curious on what the killer of Doomsday could do, Green Arrow was quiet and in the back, he had a critical eye on the Saiyan, Barry walked up behind Oliver and spoke.

"Hey Arrow, you also going to watch the fight?" Asked Barry as Oliver nodded.

"Yes, I am curious on what he is capable of and if he can be trusted" Said Arrow as Barry chuckled.

"Oh Gohan, he is cool, he even knows my real identity, he is trust worthy, even bats likes him" Said Barry as Arrow gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you a bit too trusting?" Asked Oliver.

"That's the thing, usually new comers don't get accepted but Gohan has…special circumstances, he is a sole survivor of his earths protectors, as far as the league knows they were all killed and Gohan here found his way to us" Said Barry as Arrow looked at Gohan's back, he still didn't really like it but, he had just joined the league, he couldn't really question the things the league did, he could only hope that Gohan wasn't planning something.

Gohan and Diana reached the training area when they noticed that quite the crew of leaguers had been following them.

"Seems many are interested in your abilities Gohan and what you are capable of" Said Diana as she walked up to a shelve with weapons upon weapons. "I highly doubt any weapon will be able to withstand a battle between us, so we will use these, they are made from the hardest metal in the universe" Said Diana as Gohan nodded.

"We are using weapons?" Asked Gohan as Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not know how to fight with weapons?" Asked Diana as Gohan smiled.

"No I do know, I just haven't fought with one in a while, so I might get wrecked by you in a straight fight" Said Gohan as he chose a Chinese broadsword.

"I think this should do" Said Gohan as he entered a stance, he glanced down at the blade, the last time he used a sword was when he was hunting dinosaurs for survival during Piccolo's training.

He read Diana's power level and rose his Ki to match hers evenly, he wanted to see how well she could fight so he could really test his martial arts, not try and outclass her in power.

He slid into the demon stance, with his sword held horizontally on eye level. He smirked as they stood in silence, Diana had chosen a Chinese Broadsword as well, it would truly be a test of skill and not power.

The audience of observers were all waiting, some were placing bets. Many were betting for Diana to win this sword exchange while a few bet on Gohan.

The two got ready before they suddenly gained intense concentration, everyone could see the two, they were watching and sensing each other, who would make the first move.

Everyone's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads when Gohan was suddenly behind her, they could clearly still see him in front of Diana, it was like he was in two places at once.

Diana had felt something was off, her instincts yelling at her, tell her to duck when she felt a slight breeze pass her, the Gohan in front of her, his eyes were empty, almost like he wasn't there anymore, she ducked in time and did a roundhouse kick at Gohan who raised his forearm and blocked the kick causing a vibration to rumble through the training ground.

Everyone watching was so baffled and they felt their skin crawl and for the first time they realized they were watching a real martial arts fight backed with very real strength.

Gohan faded away from his block to appear a couple meters in front of her, he had a serious expression on his face, he was disappointed to have missed but his blood was pumping, Diana blocked and effectively countered his attack in one move, the only time he was this challenged as a martial artist was when he trained with Piccolo and his father for the android threat.

He grinned and she returned the gesture. "I almost never figured out you weren't in front of me anymore Gohan" Said Diana as he shrugged.

"To be fair Diana not many can actually block and attack it at the same time, you surprised me when you saw me and attacked instantly afterwards" Said Gohan with a grin, Diana just smirked.

"I have been training since I was a child" Said Diana. "When did your father start training you?" Asked Diana as Gohan chuckled.

"My father wasn't the first, it was my mentor Piccolo, he kidnapped me and left me in a jungle with dinosaurs and told me to survive for six months only than would he train me, the first month was hell" Said Gohan as many Leaguers felt their eyes widen.

"That is a…unorthodox method" Said Diana as Gohan chuckled.

"Yes it was but it made me who I am today" Said Gohan as the fight quieted down.

The audience was still murmuring but it was slowing quieting down, other martial artists in the crowd could tell the fight was about to resume.

Diana and Gohan charged at one another, they attack with their swords causing a load clang to be heard, the two expertly attacked and parried the other's attack, but it was clear to the more experienced fighters that Gohan wasn't as good as Diana with a sword, he was struggling to keep up with her sword attacks, but his instincts kept him in the fight, Diana slashed at his head horizontally watching him behind back to evade it, she saw an opportunity to catch Gohan off guard, Gohan however was a fighter with his limbs after all, he grinned as she came closer to finish it, he leaned further back before pushing off her creating distance between the two.

Gohan grinned. "Seems you have me beat with sword fighting" Said Gohan as she smirked.

"Well now? Not every day a man admits he is bested by a women in combat" Said Diana as Gohan shrugged with a smirk.

"You didn't exactly touch me though" Said Gohan as she entered a fighting stance with his sword.

Diana gave a chuckle. "True, however I can tell you do not fight with weapons, after you failed with the weapon to stop me, you immediately used your legs to make space between us, you like to fight with your fists, you should widen your skillset, you should spar with weapons more often, and maybe one day you can match me with a sword" Said Diana as Gohan chuckled.

"Really now? I am still a master at martial arts, so how about we see how well this fight goes" Said Gohan, Diana gave him a smirk before dropping into a stance.

This time Diana charged at Gohan, she swung her sword, Gohan ducked and evaded the slash returning a slash to an open spot he saw, Diana however left that open to catch the Saiyan off guard, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he realized his mistake, he turned and flicked his sword up knowing it would take wasted movements to move it out of the way as well, he turned as fast as his power level allowed him and the moment he was free from any imminent danger from Diana's counter attack, the sword came down and he caught it in reverse grip and Diana was now open in several places, she hadn't expected such a maneuver.

He spun the blade and was now holding it correctly, his sword was now inches away from Diana's neck, he was panting slightly and he had a grin, he glanced down and noticed Diana's sword was mere centimeters from his heart.

"I see now…you depended less on your sword, you got rid of it the moment it became a liability, you used that advantage and quickly evened the scale between us by throwing it up and getting close enough to catch it while in close vicinity of me, your fighting ability makes up for your lack in sword play" Said Diana, she now knew that Gohan was very good at hand to hand, probably as good as her if not better, but maybe not quite on her level with a sword or any other weapon.

They were still in stalemate with one another's weapons dangerously close to the other, they haven't move an inch since Diana spoke. Gohan smirked. "Shall we continue?" Asked Gohan, he had never been evaluated by another martial artist quite like she just did, he enjoyed it. Diana nodded.

Gohan immediately used his left hand and threw a punch at Diana who used her left hand to parry the strike before returning with a palm strike aimed at his nose which Gohan evaded by tilting his head to the lift, he grabbed her left hand with his, a struggle of strength erupted between the two as Diana attempted to pull her arm back while Gohan held her arm in place, both were struggling in a stalemate causing light rumbling in the training area, Diana in a surprise move twisted her arm which forced Gohan to let go, she pulled her arm back before thrusting it forward again.

The two swords still in such vulnerable places, close to Gohan's heart and close to Diana's neck, neither blade moving from the spot while the two martial artists duked it out with one arm trying to gain the upper hand…see what I did there?

They both eventually pulled their fists back before punching forward causing a mini tremor to shake the room, neither moving, again another contest of brute strength as the two pushed against each other's knuckles.

Diana and Gohan were really neck and neck trying to gain the upper hand, it was proving to be quite the task for them both, Gohan and Diana now nearly completely in sync, Gohan got the idea of using his leg and almost like she read his mind, Diana blocked his leg with her shin, she forced his leg down with her right leg before attacking with her left leg and forcing Gohan to also block with his right leg.

However Diana finally gained an opening, with Gohan's left leg being held down with her left leg and his right that just blocked her attack, she raised her left leg from Gohan's and kept it above his left leg giving her a free shot to his ribcage which she took advantage of.

Gohan felt his ribcage light on fire as her leg made contact just as he grinned when she realized she forgot about the power struggle between their left arms, with his arm now free he landed a elbow to her jaw, causing a shockwave that blasted Gohan and Diana to the left from Diana's left leg kick to the ribcage and Gohan's left elbow to her jaw.

Both of them slammed into the wall of the area. The audience winced at the sight, but everyone had felt their neck hairs rising during the battle, it was such a tight battle, everyone felt the light shockwaves the battle produced.

"I would hate to see what they can do if they are serious" Said Dinah as Supergirl nodded.

"Both Diana and Gohan were trained as children, that is why they are so skilled" Said Batman, honestly this fight was really something to see, he could tell that only Gohan could match Diana in a fair fight, he might have been able to match them both in skill had he the strength and power those two possessed, he glanced around the room of leaguers and realized a select few could if they had the power to back them up.

Nightwing was definitely among them, he could see the look of fascination on his face at the sight of the fight, Dinah probably could too, she was a very skill fighter as well, he immediately went back to the two who were getting up and walking to one another with slightly labored breathing.

"Well now Gohan, you can certainly hold your own" Said Diana as Gohan nodded with a wide smile.

"Wow Diana you are really something else, only people that could match me in a straight up fight of skill like that were my dad and a few of his friends" Said Gohan as Diana smiled.

"I am glad to hear, by the sound of it your father was an amazingly talented fighter" Said Diana as Gohan smiled.

"You have no idea" Said Gohan. "Thank you for the spar Diana" Said Gohan as she smiled.

"Anytime" Said Diana as she turned and walked away, Batman, Nightwing and Karen and Kara approached him, Barry sped in front of Gohan.

"I knew you could fight but damn Gohan you matched Diana! She is the league's best fighter because she has skill and power, otherwise the best fighter between humans gets split between Black Canary, Batman and Nightwing, but Nightwing isn't part of the league so, Green Arrow is also a martial artist but he hasn't fought Black Canary or the others yet.

Gohan nodded. "Back in my universe three humans were in our ranks, all three of them were master martial artists that could potentially destroy a planet…maybe not Yamcha though…he retired very early in his fighting career" Said Gohan.

Dinah's ears perked at the comment, Nightwing also noticed the comment, maybe they could too.

Power Girl raised an eyebrow. "Destroy earth? That's a bit extreme for some humans" Said Power Girl with sarcasm, Gohan chuckled.

"Well yes for Humans that aren't trained in the art of Ki, but Krillin surpassed some Saiyans like Nappa, I am sure he can fight some of our weaker villains and win, like maybe first form Frieza" Theorized Gohan as the league looked at him with a confused expression, he just waved them off.

"Never mind, just know that Humans do have the potential to become super powered beings on their own with enough training" Said Gohan as Nightwing spoke.

"Well than mind training me?" Asked Nightwing. "I don't really need martial arts training, but Ki training as you say can be beneficial, and being stronger means I can protect my team better" Said Nightwing, Batman had an indifferent expression on his face, If Dick wanted to learn than he wouldn't stop him.

Dinah spoke next. "If you say it can bring that close to being close to a Kryptonian than count me in" Said Dinah as Gohan chuckled.

He had a feeling someone would eventually ask. "I can train you in the art of Ki manipulation, you will all be students of the Turtle Style" Said Gohan with a grin as Nightwing felt his small excitement drop at the name.

"Turtle…?" Asked Dick as Gohan chuckled.

"Yes, the martial arts style that created super powered humans through natural means without drug enhancements, it does take a great level of concentration, people can become power hungry and it can lead you on a lonely life" Said Gohan as he remembered Vegeta who hungered for power.

"It was created by Muten Roshi, a Turtle Hermit who spent fifty years studying martial arts and trying to develop his Ki and another twenty years before he could actually use it" Said Gohan as Nightwing sweat dropped.

"Seventy years…?" Asked Nightwing as Dinah suddenly didn't feel all that enthusiastic.

"Maybe I don't need it" Said Dinah as Gohan looked to her with a curious expression. "Seventy years for a man who studied martial arts his entire life is way too long and I probably won't even live that long" Said Dinah as Gohan realized what they thought and he burst into laughter.

"Oh no, it won't take you that long, Master Roshi went through a lot of errors and years of not really understanding, but once he figured it out, it took him maybe three years to create a technique from it, the attack I used to defeat Doomsday" Said Gohan as Nightwing's eyes widened.

"You mean that giant blue beam of energy that covered the United States?" Asked Dick as Gohan nodded. "You mean we will be able to tap into power like that eventually?" Asked Dick as Gohan shook his head.

"No, that was a Kamehameha wave in my god form, that blast was packed with power that came from my divine Ki, but Master Roshi years ago when he trained my father as a kid, he wasn't nearly as strong as he was before he died but he blew up the moon with a Kamehameha wave" Said Gohan. "My father and his human rival and best friend learned the Kamehameha wave the first time they tried, my father saw it once and immediately did it, it wasn't very strong and could only wreck a small car but my point is once you have Ki control down, the sky is the limit" Said Gohan as Nightwing nodded.

"Okay I can work with that" Said Black Canary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple months ago when Gohan was fighting with Beerus and their fight was tearing away at the fabric of space and time, in a distant universe far away where the Saiyan race was still bustling, on the surface of Planet Vegeta, two factions were in a full out war.

"Butaraiga!" Yelled a female saiyan as a Ki blast blew a hole in her friend's chest, she growled in anger before vanishing and ripping the other saiyan's head off his shoulders.

"That's what you get you stupid fucker!" Said the women as she threw his body to the side.

"Gine" Said a man as he flew up behind his wife.

"What is it Bardock? We are in a war have you forgotten?" Asked Gine as she kept her senses scanning the battle to make sure her head wasn't ripped off her shoulders, there weren't many living enemies left but she couldn't take that chance. "Shouldn't you be next to King Vegeta?" Asked Gine

"…it's Kakarot and Raditz…" Said Bardock as he grimaced. "The Red Faction launched a surprise attack on our city…it's gone" Said Bardock as Gine felt her heart break at the words.

"That's…that's why the Red Faction sent such a puny attack force on the battlefield!" Said Gine as she clenched her fist in anger. "They sent their entire force to the city while we fought the disposable waste" Said Gine.

"King Vegeta has commanded that once we eradicate this force, we head straight for the Red Faction capital" Said Bardock as Gine grinned in anger.

"Even if he hadn't commanded it, I would have flown there myself and lay waste to that city by myself even if It cost me my life" Said Gine as Bardock nodded.

"King Vegeta knows that many of us will attack regardless, but it is not like he was planning on letting that go without destroying them" Said Bardock.

Gine nodded as Bardock looked over the battlefield and pumping Ki into his lungs. "Saiyans of King Vegeta! Your king demands that we dispose of the Red Faction capital, they have taken it too far, earlier they destroyed our Capital, now we shall return with our fury and vaporize them all! Nothing must come in our way!" Said Bardock as he flared his aura to show his fury, Gine followed his lead and flared her aura, the last Red Faction Saiyans were now trying to get away as the entire Saiyan Army of King Vegeta could be seen approaching in the distance, the rest of the Saiyans that were on the battlefield flared their Ki and they quickly killed the retreating Saiyans before they blasted off towards the Red Faction Capital.

When the Saiyan Army arrived Bardock yelled at the top of his lungs. "For King Vegeta and our fallen brethren! Teach these traitors a lesson, your king and your General commands you!"

They attacked but were countered by the Red Faction Army of Turles, it was a bloody battle and the City and many of its people were killed, King Vegeta's army was proving to be too strong, after all they still held most of the Saiyan Elites, King Vegeta and Turles were locked in a heated battle.

But just as the battle started to really get heated and bloody the red sky turned purple before going through multiple colors before stopping, the Saiyans all stopped fighting as a massive shockwave rocked their world, a giant whole ripped through their sky and kept becoming larger and larger until they say a man fighting some purple cat like being.

 _ **Gohan was so deep in concentration he had hadn't even noticed that the worm hole was open and everything happening was being seen in another universe. "You won't win Beerus, you killed my entire family, everyone I knew and loved, you aren't going to survive, the universe has been terrorized enough even the Supreme Kai are too afraid to do anything" Said Gohan as Beerus shrugged in anger.**_

" _ **You think I care!? I am the God of Destruction boy!? It's my duty, the Omni-King orders me to do so, you might feel a little strong now but in the eyes of the king of Gods you might as well still be a mortal, this universe is my jurisdiction and you and your family are the last beings capable of even dreaming of challenging the Gods" Said Beerus as he increased his power and pushed Gohan back a little, Gohan felt his power rise in response.**_

" _ **You are forgetting Beerus, I am my father's son!" Said Gohan as he flared his aura increasing his power as well pushing the struggle to a stalemate again.**_

The saiyans were so caught up in watching the fight until it just disappeared, many among them were confused, that never happened before, what in the world was happening.

King Vegeta and Turles glanced at each other, they knew what a God of Destruction was, the being did kind of look like Champa but he was smaller built, they knew they could have their squabbles among each other but when the God of Destruction came, they were all on their best behavior.

They were about to continue fighting but an ear bleeding boom ripped through the air and suddenly there was violent shaking causing the parts of the city that weren't already damaged, to fall over.

The generals of each army appeared next to their kings, Bardock and Nappa appeared next to King Vegeta while Paragus and a female saiyan with red hair appeared next to Turles.

"Sire something is not right" Said Bardock as the shaking stopped and the saiyan world suddenly went dark, Bardock pressed a button on his scouter and spoke.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Bardock, you could hear someone on the other end. "And where in the fuck did the light from our star go?"

"I will have the answer in a sort moment Sir" Said the Saiyan on the other end, an awkward silence suddenly settled on every Saiyans many were still angry and wanted to fight, but since the Kings and Generals had seized fighting, something important must have happened, considering, that their world just went dark like the star's light suddenly disappeared.

Gine so badly wanted to go to Bardock, she however knew she was no near the correct rank, she was a second class and only Elites were allowed to go closer, she would know later either way from Bardock.

The Saiyan on the other end finally spoke. "Sir…is King Vegeta listening…?" Asked the Saiyan.

"Yes now speak!" Commanded King Vegeta.

The other Saiyan spoke. "Sire…I cannot pick up any transmissions from Lord Frieza or any other world in our galaxy…the stars are all gone and all of the other planets nearby are gone" Said the Saiyan as he continued. "But the real problem is sire, we are now a stray planet, something happened just now and we are spinning in a random direction through the cosmos, my initial scan of the cosmos determined that…we may not be in our galaxy anymore" Said the saiyan.

King Vegeta looked down to the city that was now in ruins, he flashed Turles a grin before ordering his Saiyans to return to their fallen city. Turles felt his anger flicker at Vegeta's grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sighed when he walked up to Bell's apartment. He knocked and she opened the door letting him in.

"You ready to go?" Asked Gohan as she nodded.

"So Gohan? Will being part of the league pay me?" Asked Bell as Gohan nodded, he didn't really feel like unnecessary conversation.

"Yes, as far as I know Batman told me, that a normal league member earns around $200,000 yearly" Said Gohan as her eyes widened.

"But you are starting as a member of the Team, they are mostly young adults, as far as I know from that they only earn $80,000 yearly" Said Gohan as her face fell a bit, compared to the league pay cheque, it was puny, but she lifted her head, at least she had super powers now.

Once they were ready they left and Gohan picked her up before flying away, they arrived back at the watch tower before walking back to the training area.

"Alright…" Started Gohan as he explained how to find Ki and how to let it out, he felt that he should teach Nightwing along with Canary at a different stage compared to Bell, after all Nightwing would be her team captain, plus he didn't want to discourage her by trying to make her keep up with their already high level of concentration and understanding of martial arts.

The day went by pretty smoothly, Bell however struggled to call forth her Ki, she may have divine energy but she couldn't get in tune with it.

Everything was going smoothly, the earth, mainly America was starting to recover from the attack of Doomsday, and Gohan was finally made into a full league member, although the world didn't know of this yet.

However Darkseid was readying himself, he was going to terraform earth and he wouldn't fail, he already had his parademons plant boom tubes all around the planet, soon and very soon he would go to earth and bring it to its knees and all the worms that protect it, he was pleased to hear the Kryptonian Superman was dead, at least Doomsday did that right.

 _ **Wow guys this was such a long chapter! Long for me, I have never written such a long chapter and quite frankly it was tiring, but I am happy I did it, it just means I am becoming faster at typing and realizing I wrote like four thousand words already, than eight thousand and now my new record +10,000 words, now please guys some feedback would be nice, oh and the Saiyan Race! I thought that would make things spicy! Like I said I have some plans I have in my head that I hope will really get you guys on the edge of your seat or yelling "WHAT! NO WAY!" so ya, and another thing, I might delete this story to repost it again because for some dumb reason it isn't showing in the crossover section of Dragon Ball Z and Justice League, again I apologize if anything is written incorrectly in this chapter, I don't proofread. But please review on what you think of the story so far! I am dying to know what you guys actually think! If you get happy when you get the email notification of the update of my story please drop a review, it means you really enjoy it and nothing will give me more joy.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Gine flew next to Bardock as they retreated back to their destroyed city, Turles had to die but only after they figure out what happened, their home planet Vegeta was now drifting through space, this was extremely dangerous, they could be heading straight for a star without realizing it.

"Bardock…what is happening?" Asked Gine as Bardock glanced to her.

"Planet Vegeta is currently spinning out of control through an unknown galaxy, we can't contact any of our colonies and Frieza's transmissions have gone silent, the saiyans back at HQ think we were suddenly in the middle of a space time aberration, we are currently trying to find a way to stop Vegeta from potentially heading for a star, as general, I am ordering a scouting mission, we need to find out what we can and more importantly we need to see what is in the direction Vegeta is spinning in" Said Bardock as Gine nodded.

They arrived at their HQ and everyone was brought up to speed about what they will be doing about the situation.

"All Third Class and Second Class Saiyan warriors will be sent on reconnaissance missions to gather intel on our current predicament" Said Nappa as Bardock's eyes a bit widened, King Vegeta saw this and spoke.

"All Saiyans going on the scouting mission, do not engage any enemy, we aren't looking to conquer, we need your briefing on our situation, what kind of beings this galaxy holds, we do not want to start wars when we haven't even firmly planted ourselves in the ground, we are Saiyan warriors the most powerful race to ever exist but do not let that thought cloud your judgment, you are more valuable alive than dead!" Said Vegeta as the Saiyans roared.

"YAAA!" Bardock hearing the order relaxed, Gine would be one of the scouting Saiyans, last thing he wants is to lose his mate just after he lost his only children.

Later when the assembly was done Gine and Bardock met up back at their home, it was a little damaged, the Red Faction wasn't aiming for it, they just wanted to hurt Bardock by killing his only sons.

"Be safe Gine, I cannot lose you as well, I lost Kakarot and Raditz to the RF Saiyans do not let me lose you too" Said Bardock, Gine slowly approached him and cupped his cheeks in her hands before gently kissing his lips.

"Do not worry, I heard King Vegeta, he said not to engage, I won't engage any unknown enemy, especially when we don't know a thing about anyone here" Said Gine as Bardock smiled, he was slightly reassured, still it did not completely quell his paranoia at losing his mate.

She gave him one more kiss for good measure. "I have to go, the Second Class are leaving earlier than the Third Class…" Said Gine as Bardock nodded.

She turned and took off towards HQ, Bardock sighed as he wondered his now empty home.

Gine and the rest of the Second Class Saiyans were leaving Vegeta, the Red Faction Saiyans seemed to have the same idea and were sending off their Third and Second class warriors.

Bardock watched the pods leave the atmosphere. "Come back to me…" Muttered Bardock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan had been teaching Bell about Ki and she had finally gotten down drawing on her ki, however the results were…explosive, Gohan had to have a ki barrier erected at all times for them to practice with no worry.

Bell was currently drawing on her power and holding it study. "That's it Bell! You got it! A little more training and you will be able to fly eventually!" Said Gohan as she looked at him with a smile.

"Really!? That sounds awesome" Said Bell as Gohan nodded, she gained a sly grin before chucking the ball of divine ki at Gohan who caught it and crushed it before grinning.

"You do realize that I can feel your intentions and the moment you got the idea I knew" Said Gohan as she deflated.

"Man you are no fun Gohan!" Said Bell as Gohan laughed.

"Well if that ball hit the barrier the explosion might singe some of my hair" Said Gohan as she pouted in a way that Gohan loved, which caused his heart to pull tight in his chest, Bell somehow felt that pull before she gave off a weak smile.

"I'd say that's all for today right?" Asked Gohan as Bell nodded weakly.

Karen Starr entered the room and watched as Bell walked passed her, she could sense the aura in the room, it felt awkward as fuck. "It feels like something just went down" Said Karen as Gohan gave her a irritated looked.

"What do you want?" Asked Gohan impatiently, he was not in the mood for her.

She clicked her tongue in irritation. "Batman, he said we have a joint mission, seems a terrorist group is testing nuclear weapons" Said Karen as Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't the mighty Power Girl be enough for some terrorists with a big bomb" Said Gohan as she became red in the face.

"Come! Don't come! Not my problem!" Said Karen as she stormed off.

Gohan sighed before following at a two meter distance. The two of them entered the teleportation room where Batman was waiting for them.

"Have you decided?" Asked Batman as Gohan gave him a quizzical expression.

"Your code name shit for brains!" Said Karen as Gohan gained a tick mark over his head.

"Yes okay I get it!" Said Gohan as Batman raised an internal eyebrow at the two seemingly at each other's throats.

Gohan looked back to Batman. "Code name: Indominus" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

Karen gave him a looked before laughing at the code name. "I knew you are a loser but a tacky loser is even worse…haha Indominus!" Laughed Karen as Gohan's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up!" Said Gohan in a weak attempt to make her quiet, she continued laughing before walking to the teleporter, Gohan ran after her to try and shut her up as they vanished.

Batman watched the duo in amusement. _'Well now…that is rather unexpected…'_

They appeared over a snow ridden land, a little village of people below them, they could instantly feel the radiation in the air, Karen stopped laughing when she sensed the radiation, she clenched her fists in anger. This place would not be suitable for people for maybe another two hundred years maybe more and these people living here were seriously harming their health.

"Some people can be so selfish…" Said Karen as she closed her eyes and listened.

Gohan glanced to her, he understood what she meant, these terrorists were testing nuclear bombs with no regard for life whatsoever, there were people living here, the radiation must have been carried by the wind, but the better question is how did a terrorist group get their hands on nuclear weapons and how are they able to test it? That just means they have more.

"I can hear…something" Said Karen as she floated forward, the radiation grew stronger. "How in the world did terrorists even get their hands on nuclear missiles?" Asked Karen.

"That thought crossed my mind as well, and has the league been tracking them?" Asked Gohan as Karen nodded, she suddenly stopped and Gohan bumped into her.

Karen looked back at him with an angry glare. "Distance! Retard!" Said Karen as Gohan gave her a look.

"Why did you just stop?" Asked Gohan in irritation.

"Because I thought I heard something, how about not flying so close to me that if I stop you bump into my ass!" Said Karen as a thought clicked. "You perv! You probably did it on purpose!" Said Karen her face slightly pink in embarrassment and anger.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Woah hold up, I didn't Power Girl…let's not do anything that could land me in the infirmary…" Said Gohan as she pulled up her sleeve, he closed his eyes and waited for the coma to arrive but to his surprise nothing came, he slowly opened one eye and saw Karen looking up behind him with a surprised expression before she looked in the distance at the small village of people she took off as fast as she could.

He turned around and saw in the distance what looked like a missile coming down to the ground, he put two and two together and realized those people were on the brink of nuclear death, he saw Karen head for the missile so he went for the village, he landed in the center before igniting his aura and forming a barrier around the village, Karen reached the missile and pulled on it to change it's course but the missile beeped a red warning when it started to divert from its current path, meaning that if the missile is taken off course it will detonate regardless.

Karen looked back at the village now surrounded by Gohan, in one swift move she yanked it from its current course before flinging it upward, the missile beeped before detonating, Karen pulled her arms back to protect her body as the explosion engulfed her, she was blasted out the sky and into Gohan's barrier shattering it on contact, Gohan tried to repair the barrier before the explosion would push against it, Karen slowed to a halt next to him dropping to one knee panting, the nuclear explosion made contact with the damaged barrier and more cracks started to appear before the spot where Karen fell through broke open again, she quickly stood up before slamming her palms together creating a powerful gale force wind that pushed the explosion back out, Gohan instantly turned Super Saiyan to strengthen his body, his hair flashed into a beautiful gold and his eyes a cold green before sealing the barrier, the explosion died down and Gohan chuckled a slightly nervous chuckle, Karen followed suit, Gohan sat down holding his head.

"That was some mighty fine teamwork there Power Girl…" Said Gohan with a slight pant.

Karen looked to him. "Not too bad yourself… _Indominus"_ Mocked Karen as Gohan turned pink again to which she laughed. "But the radiation levels here is to high for these people to survive" Said Karen, Gohan nodded.

"I can create a barrier to protect them from most of the radiation but that's all I can do, we should contact the league and have them send some members to help evacuate the village" Said Gohan, she nodded and clicked a button on her earpiece.

"This is Power Girl to the Watch Tower, we need an evacuation team here, nuclear bomb went off and these people will die if not moved, _Indominus_ has erected a barrier over the village to keep the people safe, over" Said Karen, Gohan felt more embarrassed when she said his code name, will she always mock him.

Batman responded. "Okay, I will send a team, tell Indominus to keep the barrier up, the team ETA is about five minutes, you go and find the terrorists and stop them from sending another missile your way, over" Said Batman as Karen nodded.

"Okay" Said Karen as she flew up, the people of the town marveling at the sight, she looked down at Gohan. "Hey _Indominus_ open a hole for me" Said Karen as Gohan grunted in irritation, he made a small hole.

Karen looked at him irritated. "You expect me to fit through there?" Asked Karen as Gohan shrugged.

"Sorry… _Indominus_ needs to concentrate" Said Gohan with a smug expression. Karen looked like she could murder him, she clenched her fist before looking to the hole with a smirk.

"Then he should keep concentrating" Said Karen as she barged through the hole creating a much larger hole in which she could fit through.

"Are you crazy!?" Yelled Gohan as he fixed the barrier.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating?" Asked Karen as she gave him one final 'I am better than you' look before flying off leaving Gohan speechless.

Karen quickly found the launch site and apprehended the terrorists, the evacuation team arrived and helped all the villagers escape.

"At least you could do one thing right" Said Karen as she watched the last ship of people leave the radiation filled zone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Gohan as she gave him a blank stare.

"You know exactly what I mean shit for brains" Said Karen as Gohan gave her a stare of utter annoyance, someone spoke and both Karen and Gohan realized that neither of them had said anything, they both looked to the left and saw it was one of the terrorists.

"You think this is going to stop us?" Said the terrorist. "This goes deeper than you think" As he bit down on his tooth before he started foaming at the mouth and dying.

"Cyanide…" Muttered Gohan as he inspected the man, he looked at the other terrorists and they were all dead as well.

Karen looked at the other leaguers nearby. "Clean up here and head back to the Watch Tower and report" Said Karen as the leaguer nodded before relaying the message to his subordinates.

Karen tapped her earpiece. "We are ready" Said Karen, a light enveloped both Gohan and Power Girl and they were gone.

The evacuation crew continued their work but they were all curious on who the guy was with her, he had golden hair.

When they arrived back at the Watch Tower they went to Batman and told him what had happened, they kept out their petty squabble because it was irrelevant.

When that was done Karen left and went her own way, Gohan looked to Batman before sighing. "Mind not pairing me with Karen next time? She is a handful" Said Gohan as Batman gave him a blank stare.

"No" Before walking away, Gohan looked horrified at being paired with her again.

"Come on Batman have mercy!" Said Gohan practically on his knees as Flash zipped him, seeing Gohan on his knees and begging caught his attention.

"I'm Batman I don't have mercy" Said Batman as he continued walking away, Gohan deflated at the words, Barry started laughing.

"What did Bats do this time?" Asked Barry as Gohan looked to Barry, he practically had the sniffles running as well.

"He paired me with Karen for a mission, she was a nightmare" Said Gohan as Barry laughed.

"She isn't as bad as she is letting on, she is actually a nice person" Said Barry as Gohan gave a 'sure' stare.

"RIiiggghhhtt…" Said Gohan. "Any other lies you want to get off your chest?" Asked Gohan as Flash smiled.

"I am serious, just give her a chance" Said Flash as Gohan gave a dry laugh.

"No thank you" Said Gohan as Barry shook his head with a smile.

"Well anyways, you free anytime soon?" Asked Barry, Gohan nodded.

"Yep, in about two days, I should be free" Said Gohan as he thought.

Barry nodded. "That's fine, you have your code name yet?" Asked Barry.

Gohan nodded but turned slightly pink, Karen's mocking echoing in his mind.

"It's Indominus" Said Gohan as Flash nodded.

"That's cool" Said Barry as Gohan inwardly sighed. "Anyways I will see you in a couple days, I have a family get together so I won't be available" Said Barry, Gohan nodded as Flash zipped off.

Gohan continued his walk back to his room, he got a change of clothes and slipped into his regular chinos and shirt with some sneakers before heading down to earth and looking around for another apartment.

He found one and rented one, he moved in and immediately started getting comfortable, his hero costume was his gi with black and gold, he needed to get something for his face, he can't go around fighting villains with his face on display, the only thing he had done so far to conceal his identity was his Super Saiyan form, the golden hair and green eyes threw off everyone, it was his Superman glasses.

Things had started to settle down again, it has been three months since the Doomsday incident, the world, particularly the USA was recovering from the vicious assault Doomsday handed out.

Superman was no longer around and Villains had grown more bold, more banks were being robbed, however the JLA made short work of them, Supergirl and Power Girl were the two new symbols of absolute might in the sky, the USA had accepted them as the symbols of hope and in a weird way, they were Superman's legacy.

Gohan had gone on missions with some league members, the terrorist group had gone silent after basically declaring war against the leaders of the free world, however their name was found by Batman, they went by the name; Continental. They had found out the group has been around for little over six hundred years, they were quite influential and had their hands in nearly everything.

The Continental had Batman and the League on high alert, after they hijacked the big screens across the world and one man with a vocal disrupter was talking with a mask that was split white and black vertically, the mask had no smile but a neutral expression, it was terrifying in all honesty, but the message was clear, they were against the current world leaders for being so nonchalant about the fact that Doomsday nearly turned the world into a memory, they had nothing against the JLA besides the fact that aliens were protecting earth and not humans but new management was in order, the world nearly ending spurred them into action.

They have been hiding in the shadows for too long, the problem was that The Continental's tech was beyond anything the world has seen so far, even the leading technological innovators were nowhere near their tech and that scared everyone.

Gohan's research into capsules were going well, he was building his first prototype and it was looking well, he had invested a large portion of his money into it so far.

Gohan was currently sitting in the Watch Tower with Bell, she was going through katas which Gohan taught her, she had become an adapt martial artist, nowhere near Videl or even Hercule in terms of raw skill, well they were champion fighters so maybe Gohan was aiming to high.

He smiled as he called out. "That's enough Bell, you have been making some good progress" Said Gohan as she looked to him.

"Can I challenge you to a fight now?" Asked Bell as Gohan chuckled.

"That's not a good idea" Said Gohan as Bell pouted.

"I am sure I can maybe force you to fight a little seriously" Said Bell as someone at the door entrance laughed.

"Shooting high aren't you Miss Tailor?" Said Diana as Bell looked to her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Miss Wonder Women!" Said Bell as Diana looked at her with a smile.

"Gohan is a far too advanced for you to force to fight seriously" Said Diana as Bell pouted.

"But he can't be that good" Said Bell in protest, Gohan chuckled.

"You really want to fight me?" Asked Gohan as she nodded. "Alright than, I will raise my power so we are even, I know you can tell I am suppressing it" Said Gohan as she nodded, she felt Gohan's energy suddenly shoot up to match hers, her eyes widened somewhat in disbelief.

"You surprised?" Asked Gohan as Bell shook her head absentmindedly. "Don't be, don't forget you only gained a portion of my power, far from anywhere near the max" Said Gohan, he stood across from her, Diana watching from the side with an amused look on her face. "You can attack whenever you are ready" Said Gohan as she slipped into a stance, she was about to attack when she realized he wasn't in any stance, he was wide open.

"You are pretty arrogant you know that Gohan" Said Bell, Gohan chuckled.

"Think of it as levels, once you can force me to adopt a stance than I am taking you seriously" Said Gohan as she shrugged.

"Your funeral" Said Bell as she charged Gohan, she punched towards him, he tilted his head to the left before ducking and watching her other fist sail past him, she swept low to pull Gohan's leg out from under him but he lifted up his leg, letting her leg pass by harmlessly.

She continued her assault, she had punched so fast and hard that she created a force of air so powerful it hit the barrier shaking the training area slightly, she wasn't about to give up however, she did a roundhouse kick only to feel air, she knew Gohan would dodge this however and was planning on it, she released her other leg to try and catch him off guard but Gohan had seen it coming and was already out of harms way.

"How!? We have the same power level but it's like you can read my every move, I haven't been learning martial arts from just you either, Dick teaches me as well, how are you one step ahead" Asked Bell frustrated.

"One step?" Questioned Diana before chuckling. "He is more than one step ahead of you" Said Diana as Bell looked to her before looking back to Gohan waiting for his words.

"Not bad, you are good, in terms of skill I wouldn't say you are bad, you just lack experience that's all, it's more than throwing a punch or a kick, your eyes are good but they can be deceived, you have to keep track of your opponents breathing, which way their feet face when they attack, how well their balance is when they defend and attack usually the fault is there, you have to read their body language, it will tell you which limb will be trying to hurt you, you also have to read their energy, when it spikes, when it is steady, you have to feel the battle from within before you can try and take down an opponent that can fight back, it can be life or death in certain situations" Said Gohan as Bell looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious…" Said Bell.

"That I am!" Said Gohan with a smile to which she deflated before she slipped back into stance.

"Give me an example then" Said bell as Gohan nodded.

"Sure, when you attack you favor too much weight on her left leg, and your foot is facing eleven o clock, which means a slight nudge from me will send you into a heap on the floor" Said Gohan as she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, let's see" Said Bell as she attacked Gohan, she punched and kicked and Gohan dodged and tilted. "What's wrong Gohan? Can't do it anymore?" Asked Bell as Gohan smiled, Diana was watching with interest as Bell was attacking.

Bell punched forward with her right fist forcing her left leg forward, unfortunately this left leg never made contact with the floor, Gohan had stepped out of the way of the punch and tapped the outside of left leg, Bell suddenly found herself on the floor.

"Ouch…" Muttered Bell as she sat up.

"See my point?" Asked Gohan as she begrudgingly nodded before smiling.

"I will definitely get you next time though!" Said Bell with a smile.

"Keep dreaming" Laughed Gohan to which she frowned before walking towards the exit. "You have come a long way Bell" Said Gohan as she walked away, she waved back.

"See ya Gohan" Said Bell as she left.

Diana looked to Gohan before laughing. "She has gotten better, last time I saw her she couldn't even throw a punch" Said Diana.

"They grow up so fast" Said Gohan, Diana laughed.

"That is true" Said Diana as the alarms sounded off.

Both Gohan and Diana were instantly in serious mode, they glanced to each other and nodded, before taking off towards the briefing room, Bell who was still in the Watch Tower couldn't help herself and followed Gohan and Wonder Women.

She entered the room to see a bunch of the Justice Leagues most prominent members, she had seen many of them on TV, but she hadn't seen a lot of them because she was only allowed to be in the Watch Tower for check-ups and maybe sometimes she would have her lessons with Gohan in the Watch Tower but not always.

She saw Batman, Flash, Wonder Women, Hawkgirl, Power Girl, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Gohan was next to Wonder Women who was also looking at Batman, there were others there she didn't quite recognize, she watched quietly behind the League members.

"Our deep space scanners have picked up on two vessels coming towards earth at a high speed, the first vessel arrival ETA is ten minutes, the second vessel is a good two hours behind, we know what the one vessel is" Said Batman as he grimaced, he knew this day would come again, he just didn't know when, and after Superman was gone. "it is Darkseid" Those simple words made most of the league grow quiet and worried, "As far as I can tell, the one in front of his ship is of unknown origin, it seems to be damaged, even in its state however it is still capable of out running Darkseid's ship, the ship…or well pod, it looks big enough for only one person, we don't know whether they are with Darkseid or not, judging by the state the craft is in, it is doubtful" Said Batman.

The room had tensed up at the mention of Darkseid, Diana slammed her fist into the table breaking it. "That demon returns to earth!?" Said Diana, clearly she had a bone to pick with this Darkseid.

"Woah Diana" Said Gohan as she looked to him. "Who is Darkseid?" Asked Gohan.

"He is not escaping this time" Said Diana in fury. "He attacked Themyscira once and killed my sisters!" Said Diana as Gohan shut his mouth at the words.

Green Lantern spoke next. "We all hate Darkseid Diana but last time he came to earth, the Justice League was formed and even then we barely drove him back, that was when we had Superman and Shazam" Said Green Lantern grimacing. "This fight might be the toughest one yet" Said Green Lantern as she calmed down, Green Lantern was right, Darkseid was another type of villain entirely.

"How strong is he really?" Asked Gohan, he wanted a good gauge, obviously he had read about Darkseid, he just learned that Darkseid was the reason the league formed.

Flash looked to Gohan. "Remember Doomsday?" Gohan nodded. "Times ten!" Said Flash as Gohan's eyes widened.

"Darkseid is definitely stronger physically and his durability is much greater, he just doesn't have Doomsdays irritating quality of becoming immune to attacks after they have hit, and he doesn't have instant regen either, but that isn't the problem, he is strong, plain and simple, Doomsday has the potential to become stronger and stronger as the fight goes on, but Darkseid is already strong, Doomsday was strong but he still wasn't Darkseid level, I mean Diana and Superman could at first one shot him" Said Flash as he resolved himself and stood.

Kara looked worried, she had heard stories from Kal what Darkseid was like, he was the toughest opponent the league ever faced even Karen who was usually cocky was thinking of a plan that didn't involve fighting Darkseid head on like maniacs, besides that the fight between earth's super powered protecters and a god would be destructive.

"Darkseid is strong yes, but we have beaten him before! We can force him off earth again like before, he won't know what hit him, as long as Batman and Cyborg can open the boom tube back to Apokalypse we can force him off earth again, I know Cyborg cut off any Boom tube that isn't authorized by the league so it shouldn't be too hard to open it just long enough for us to give him hell!" Said Barry, Batman nodded.

"That was the plan, Cyborg has a boom tube ready, now all we have to do is suppress Darkseid and force him back" Said Batman, everyone nodded at that.

Gohan was quiet he was slightly shaken by the fact that the league was somewhat scared of this one person, he glanced back and saw Bell at the entrance with her eyes wide, looks like she also has an idea of what Darkseid is like, she might have been affected when he first invaded earth, really? Was he the only one who has never faced Darkseid.

He walked up to Bell slowly moving her out of the room. "What are you doing Bell? That is classified League business" Said Gohan as she looked to him.

"Darkseid is coming?" Asked Bell, Gohan looked unsure of what he should say but Batman beat him to it.

"Yes he is, we need all the help we can get in this fight" Said Batman as Gohan looked to him like he had grown a second head.

Bell looked at Batman with determination. "I am in! When Darkseid invaded…they took my best friend" Said Bell, Batman nodded.

"You will not be in any fights with Darkseid but you will provide cover where you can" Said Batman as Gohan sighed in relief but Bell looked angry.

"What why!?" Asked Bell as Batman raised his hand to stop her.

"Because Darkseid came close to wiping out life on earth, he fought the leagues most powerful members and came out on top, they had trained their power and abilities for years, you have just began" Said Batman as Bell huffed, she didn't like it, but she knew he was right.

A computer voice spoke out in the Tower. "First UFO entering atmosphere" Batman looked to Gohan, "You go and get ready for the fight of your life" Said Batman as Gohan nodded and turned before heading to his room to get changed into his black and gold gi.

A couple minutes had passed and he was ready for action he ran to where he felt everyone's ki was focused, he turned the corner saw on the monitor that Diana was on earth, she and Green Lantern where slowly approaching the pod as it hissed open.

A women slowly got out, she was bleeding and you could see she had seen better days, she had a machine on her face with green glass covering her eye and she had dark blue armor on, she dropped to her knees gasping for air through her pained lungs you could see she had broken ribs, but the real thing that stood out was her brown furry tail, she looked up at Wonder Women and Green Lantern, she saw their body language was hostile, she muttered a curse before slowly getting up and assuming a stance that was meant for defense.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, she could tell they were strong, her instincts were yelling at her, telling her that she stood no chance against these two, but at the same time demanding she go out in a blaze of glory.

"I am sorry my love…seems I will not be coming home…" Muttered the strange alien women.

Gohan was frozen in place the moment he saw he attire and her furry appendage. "That…that…tail…" Said Gohan in a daze, Batman looked to him instantly knowing Gohan knew something about this women.

"What is it Gohan?" Asked Batman, Karen who was nearby was listening, Bell was looking at Gohan strangely, she was also listening.

"She…she is a Saiyan!" Said Gohan so loud everyone in the room could hear, he looked to Batman. "Send me to her!" Said Gohan, he didn't know whether to be worried or happy that he wasn't alone.

Gine was panting in labored breaths, her left eye close, Wonder Women had heard her mutter to herself, she could tell this was a defensive stance, she instantly stopped radiating hostility to try and calm down the women. "Hold on we mean you no harm" Said Diana as Hal looked to Diana like she grew a second head.

Gine noticed the drop in hostility but the green glowing guy was still oozing hostile intentions, she started concentrating her energy before her hair flowed upwards turning golden, her eyes changing to a beautiful green, her aura sparked to life a golden flame surrounding her, although anyone could see she was really straining herself trying to hold it.

Suddenly there was someone in front of them, Diana and Hal instantly recognized, he was Gohan.

 _ **Hello my readers, sorry about the delay but I am busy with some life stuff so I can't really pump chapters out at a fast pace, this chapter is shorter than my last but still lengthy, I hope you all enjoyed it! I didn't get any time to proofread this just like I usually don't so I apologize for some…mistakes, tell me what you thought of the chapter! How are you guys liking it so far? Things will be getting pretty interesting in the Justice Reborn universe, also I opened a Youtube Channel! It's the same as my Fanfiction username, Percival Black, I make beats, I cannot upload any new ones right now, but there will be new beats uploaded again that I can promise, also the beats are free so if you want to use it, you can, just please credit me! It takes time and effort to do all this while still juggling life, a mention when you use it or a link would be really helpful! Also don't forget to subscribe if you like it!**_

 _ **channel/UC3ySLNFvoQF1SEBPLU39wpw?view_as=subscriber**_

 _ **Thanks for the support!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the league felt their worry increase when they saw the injured women transform into what they know as a Super Saiyan, meaning in their minds she was on par with Gohan who proved he could fight side by side with both Wonder Women and Superman, did they have to also put up with another global threat and from what Gohan has said of his race, they weren't the most friendly of species, if millions had to appear it would spell hell for earth and the Justice League.

Batman was watching intently, his level of concentration was beyond human right now, from what he understood from Gohan is that.

' _The Saiyans all have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, it was standard among his family but it was still a legendary unattainable state which many couldn't reach throughout their entire life, the state was legendary because of the ludicrous boost in strength it gave._

 _But this female saiyan can transform, meaning she is a talented fighter with high levels of potential, if she can transform into a Super saiyan than maybe she is far stronger than she is letting on, after all Gohan has four levels, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, His Ultimate mode and his final God form, assuming she is as strong as Gohan, what in the universe could have beat her so badly?'_ Thought Batman

Karen looked at the monitor, she was watching Gohan like the rest of the league, what would he do? If she was in his position, seeing another member of her race, even if they might be evil, it would still make her happy, after all she wouldn't be the last one anymore.

Gohan landed in front of Diana and Hal, he glanced at them, telling them with his expression to back up, she was a Saiyan and he explained plenty of times that Saiyans are brutal.

"More worms to the slaughter?" Asked Gine, her expression fierce, she flexed her aura causing the ground the shake, hoping that this would scare them, she loves a good fight but her life was in danger, she couldn't head back to Vegeta with that monster following her, leading that thing to her home could mean extinction, they had escaped Frieza by some miracle just to find something potentially worse, the way that rock monster toyed with her as a Super Saiyan was frightening, and she was by no means weak, as Second Class, she was strong, hell even the Third Class was capable of some serious feats, she was roughly ten times weaker than an Elite Saiyan, but that rock of a monster didn't even register her attacks, she might as well have not been attacking.

Elites couldn't tank her attacks like nothing over and over. Gohan scanned her, she wasn't very strong by his standards, he reckoned she was maybe a little weaker than his father when he first turned Super Saiyan, after all Gohan was there when that happened.

"My name is Gohan Son" Said Gohan, he could reveal he was a Saiyan but she wouldn't believe him, especially not with the name Gohan Son.

She scoffed. "Does not matter what your name is! You will either leave here dead or dead" Said Gine, Hal's eyes widened, this women was beyond intense, her aura was heavier than Gohan's, what she said she meant. "No race can stand up to the might of Saiyan Race! So either get out of my way die!" Said Gine her green eyes colder than snow as somehow the pressure doubled.

Gohan smirked. He was right, now how in the world did she end up here. "I am not dying today" Said Gohan as she smirked.

"Cocky bastard aren't you? Even in the face of overwhelming power you still stand, your race isn't half bad, what are you?" Asked Gine.

"I am like you…a Saiyan Warrior" Said Gohan, her eyes widened briefly before they returned to normal.

"That's a pretty bluff, but the Saiyan Race does not spawn weaklings on backwater worlds such as this" Said Gine as she cracked her knuckles, she had been slowly building up her energy to sustain a battle as a Super Saiyan.

Hal felt like this was taking to long maybe if she believed Gohan this would blow over. "He isn't lying" Said Hall which he instantly regretted, her glare sent shivers down his spine, if it were not for his unbreakable will he would have pissed himself and then killed himself.

Gohan was starting to run out of options here, he didn't want to engage her, she was already on edge, until a thought slipped into his mind, he and Vegeta were talking, he was telling Trunks about the Saiyan Race and Gohan was there, he was visiting, he was inevitably dragged into a sparring match afterwards but Vegeta was talking about Saiyan customs, the only way to get a proud saiyan Warrior to calm down, is to completely dominate them, depending on the Saiyan they will either back down or continue fighting but once you have them in a vulnerable state and spare them it humbles a saiyan.

"Listen, you have to calm down or I will completely dominate you" Said Gohan seriously, his eyes determined, Diana and Hal's eyes widened at the comment, Hal was about to say something but Diana slowly shook her head, reminding him that she could summon up a blast that could vaporize the city not too far away.

The league in the watch tower couldn't believe their ears, did Gohan just threaten the women by saying he would completely dominate her if she did not stand down, all the females grew pink in the face, Karen was the only one who grew angry at the comment.

"I knew he was a perv!" Exclaimed Karen, Dinah shook her head.

"I don't think that's what he meant…" Said Dinah, Batman nodded.

"Gohan is the only one who understands Saiyan customs, I don't think she will stand down until he completely overwhelms her power…but is it even possible? The Watch Tower can pick up the vibrations from up here, she must have intense power" Said Batman.

"Besides Gohan isn't that type of guy" Said Dinah, she had gotten to know him during the training and he was a gentlemen, so he must have a reason to utter such words.

Karen huffed and continued watching, Bell herself was caught up in watching the confrontation between Gohan and another member of his species, well their species.

Gine for a second couldn't believe what she had just heard, she was stunned before she grew furious. "You dare mock me like that you worm? I am a Second Class soldier!" Said Gine, her aura growing larger in size, her scouter reading his power level. "You want to dominate me with a puny power of two hundred? This planet seems to be filled with power levels in the thousands, It's so much weaker than a Namekian farmer, a Third Class Saiyan infant could conquer it in a few years" Said Gine.

Gohan chuckled. "Well to be fair Diana here is suppressing and Hal, his strength doesn't come from his life force and all of this planet's most powerful are currently technically not on earth" Said Gohan as he got an idea. "Only Second Class? Pretty low in the ranks aren't you? You are one rank away from being among the weakest Third Class Saiyans" Said Gohan as she clenched her fist.

"I am still strong enough to wipe you of this rock!" Said Gine as a thought struck her, he knew how the Saiyan ranking system worked, a look of recognition passed her face.

"There is the look of recognition" Said Gohan as she clenched her teeth.

"Doesn't mean you are a Saiyan! I have no idea what abilities your race has, for all I know you can read minds" Said Gine as Gohan nodded, she had a point, up in the watch tower the league grew anxious, she was second on the bottom of the barreling in Saiyan ranking, and she was one warrior.

"You have a point there, but still to be Second Class…and so strong, that is troublesome…your First Class some be some warriors, I am more interested in the Saiyan Elites and Super Elites, they must be far stronger than you, King Vegeta must be extremely powerful…Prince Vegeta…is he alive?" Asked Gohan, a look of hope sparking across his eyes.

Gine eyed him wearily, if he could read minds why would he ask? "The prince is fine…" Said Gine as Gohan smirked.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, you have one last chance to come willingly" Said Gohan, Gine growled.

"Fuck off!" Exclaimed Gine, she was about to charge forward at full speed to shut up this loud mouth mind reader.

Gohan sensed this and charged up his ki, his aura burst to life Gine's scouter suddenly started running, she smirked. "So you were hiding a puny power up" Said Gine, still not enough to…" Said Gine but stopped when the scouter didn't stop climbing higher and higher.

"What in the…" Muttered Gine as his power suddenly eclipsed hers, Gohan hadn't even transformed yet, she didn't know that.

"Would you look at that? I just matched your power level as a Super Saiyan without even transforming" Said Gohan, Gine grunted, she now knew she was in for one hell of a fight, one she probably would not survive.

"Still have some fight in you?" Questioned Gohan as she forcefully pushed her ki higher. "You might hurt yourself" Said Gohan, she grunted ignoring him, her power level reached his she had noticeably gained some muscle.

The league in the watch tower was growing curious, it was like she couldn't stand the fact that he had a higher energy output.

"How about we put you out of your misery" Said Gohan as he got into a power up stance, he started yelling causing her scouter to start running again.

The ground started shaking and the sky darkened as he reached his base twenty percent of his full power gaining a small hole, her scouter continued running before it burst off her face, the Watch Tower rumbled lightly, the league members not aware of his power were watching in awe.

Her eyes widened in fear, he just became fifty times stronger, like he transformed or something but he was clearly still normal, he already outclassed her before but now the gap was immense. "One step further should be enough" Said Gohan as he went to further to thirty percent of his base power, gaining a milky aura, he may not be as strong as a krytonian physically but his energy output was among gods.

Gine dropped to her knees at the Super Saiyan in front of her, his energy was crushing her, she looked up at him and dropped her Super Saiyan form from the stress he was putting on her body, she coughed up blood from her lungs and Gohan instantly lowered his energy and rushed to her side.

"You may be more powerful than me but I will die before I let you desecrate my body" Said Gine venom in her eyes, Gohan for the first time gave her a kind smile.

"I don't want any of that, just want to know what you are doing on earth?" Asked Gohan, her eyes widened slightly before she bonked him on the head.

"You moron, if that was all then you could have said so from the beginning…!" Said Gine as Gohan sweat dropped.

"Really?" Asked Gohan as she face palmed.

"My god you are a Saiyan but you lack any time of intelligence" Said Gine before shrugging. "No I probably would have ripped off your head the moment I got the chance" Said Gine as Gohan sweatdropped even harder.

Diana approached from behind. "So is everything settled down?" Asked Diana as Gohan nodded.

"Yes, she should be willing to cooperate now" Said Gohan as Diana was about to touch her earpiece but a light enveloped them.

Gine before she knew it was in a room with doctors all around her, Batman along with the League was there, this time it was her turn to sweat drop at the sight of the colorfully dressed fools.

"Who are you?" Asked Batman, Gine ignored him and any look everyone gave her.

"Am I in a circus?" Asked Gine as Gohan approached her, her body language changed somewhat.

"No but we do need you to answer some questions, like who are you?" Asked Gohan, Gine frowned before answering.

"I am Gine, Mate of General Bardock of the Saiyan Army, I am a Second Class Saiyan, I was sent on a scouting mission after our planet suddenly found itself spinning through an unknown galaxy, we lost all transmissions from our colonies around the universe and Lord Frieza hasn't been seen, assuming we are finally rid of him" Said Gine as Gohan's eyes widened.

"You mean even though I am assuming most of the Saiyans from your world can turn Super Saiyan, you still work under Frieza?" Asked Gohan as Gine gave him a quizzical expression.

"You know who Frieza is?" Asked Gine as Gohan nodded.

"But where I am from Frieza was beat by my dad, a Third Class Saiyan who was the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years, your power level is close to his was at that time just slightly weaker" Said Gohan as her eyes widened.

"That cannot be possible, Frieza has a Golden Form, it practically turns him into a God, just he cannot quite stand up to Lord Champa, he still has to bend the knee for him" Said Gine as Gohan gave a her a quizzical stare.

"Lord Champa?" Asked Gohan as she gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes Lord Champa which being does not know who he is? He is the God of Destruction, none equal to him in power well besides his brother, they say his brother is stronger" Said Gine as Gohan's face paled, the members of the league knew of one God of Destruction but not this Champa, Gohan was having a mini panic attack, there were more Gods of Destruction! How many more? Were they all as powerful as Beerus, or was Beerus the weak one?

"That is a problem…" Said Batman as Gine looked to him. "We know or more specifically Gohan here knows another God of Destruction…Beerus the Destroyer" Said Batman as Gine's expression fell.

"Oh…we know of Beerus the Destroyer…he is Lord Champa's older brother, as far as we know the only time Beerus and Champa came to Planet Vegeta together was a nearly hundred years ago, I was merely a young saiyan child, who was with her father, they entered when Frieza was sitting on Vegeta's throne stepping on the King, it was the first time we as Saiyans saw Frieza grovel at anothers feet, the two brothers were arguing over who was stronger, it is a bit hard to recall but I do remember some light blue man talking, he commented that they weren't the most powerful Destroyer Gods and still needed to train, I still remember Beerus bragging over his brother about being able to take on the other Gods at once and keep them at bay for a short while" Said Gine, Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest, there were more Gods of Destruction.

"That is beside the point however, I doubt they will come here, gods in that pantheon wouldn't come here unless something is seriously wrong" Said Gine. "Or…your planet is due for destruction" Said Gine.

Batman, sighed before continuing. "Is your people a threat to earth?" Asked Batman as Gine smirked.

"No…at least not yet, once Vegeta becomes stable, we will see where we stand in this universe" Said Gine.

Something had been plaguing Gohan's mind about what she said. "You said Frieza has a Golden Form? How strong was it?" Asked Gohan as she shrugged. "No idea I wasn't stupid enough to challenge a tyrant who could wipe out my species for my insolence, besides…I had little cubs to consider…" Said Gine, Gohan softened at the words, no one missed that she used past tense to describe her children.

She looked to Gohan with interest in her eyes.

"What I want to know is who you are and how did you get here, you are a Saiyan correct? Is there more of you?" Asked Gine, she had some hope for more Saiyans, they could be helpful against the Red Faction Saiyans.

Gohan's face fell before he gave her a weak smile. "Unfortunately no, where I am from, Frieza feared the legend of the Super Saiyan and cut the wings of the race before anyone could achieve it, he destroyed Vegeta, at that time the highest power level among the saiyans was around twelve thousand according to Vegeta, that was his father King Vegeta" Said Gohan, Gine was saddened by the news, hearing that her race was driven to the point of extinction, Karen growled.

"Okay you need to clarify who is Vegeta? Is it a planet or a person or a king or some kind of food? We are getting lost here!" Said Karen, some members nodded.

Gohan chuckled. "Oh right, sorry guys, okay there is King Vegeta, he was the leader of the Saiyan race where I am from, he had a son Prince Vegeta, who was to inherit the throne, and then there is Planet Vegeta the planet, I know everything is called Vegeta but that is just because Vegeta was the name given to the royal line of the Saiyans" Said Gohan as Gine nodded, everyone seemed to be able to piece together Gohan's sentence now.

"To answer your question, no, I am the last of my kind…I am not even a pure Saiyan, we were really driven to extinction, first by Frieza but there was still a handful of us alive although they tried to conquer earth, my father was sent from Vegeta as an infant to conquer my earth, however he fell down a ravine and hit his head, he turned into a kind loving Saiyan who grew to love earth and protect it, eventually he settled down with a human and I was born, not too long after that his older brother Raditz came to earth and oh man Raditz was a piece of work-" Said Gohan as Gine's eyes widened as she cut off Gohan.

"RADITZ!?" Exclaimed Gine, Gohan looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know him or something?" Asked Gohan, Gine looked at him as tears streamed down her face much to everyone's surprise.

"He survived…that means your father was his brother…" Said Gine. "That means you are Kakarot's cub…" Said Gine as Gohan gave her a confused look, how did she know that?

She completely turned to Gohan before embracing him, tears streaming down her face, she pulled away from him to talk but still held his arms, the League members were so caught up in this they hadn't realized an hour had passed and Darkseid was a mere sixty minutes away.

"Gohan…Kakarot is my dead son…" Said Gine as understanding washed clean over Gohan, he was so overcome with emotion, here was a long lost family member, the last member of his family alive, even if she came from another universe, she was still family, he pulled her into a tight embrace as tears flowed down his face, he thought he was alone, he now knew he wasn't.

Some members of the league actually started tearing up a little at the sight of Gohan finding some family after he lost the entirety of it to people he couldn't stop, Diana gave a warm smile, even Karen…yes KAREN, she cracked a smile at the sight! Supergirl was tearing up quite a lot, she wished fate would bring back her cousin just as it reunited Gohan and his family.

XXXXX

A scruffy kid was walking back from school, he didn't particularly enjoy being bullied either, he sighed as he kicked a can, he approached his home, if he could call it that, he gave off another sigh for good measure, he entered the house and walked past his fellow adopted siblings who were currently watching TV.

"Hey Billy, where you been?" Asked the girl, she was of African descent.

"No where important" Said Billy as he continued walking he approached the stairs and walked up before walking into his room and dropping face first into the bed, he got the fright of his life when he heard a loud voice, he quickly looked up and saw he was no longer in his room, a face appeared above him.

"Billy Batson…" Said the face, Billy looked on in wonder.

XXXX

When Gohan and Gine separated he looked at her, she was his grandmother, but she still looked so young, saiyan genes were amazing. "It is good to know Frieza met his end at the hands of a Saiyan, and by my son no less!" Said Gine happily.

Gohan nodded. "Yep, my dad was something else" Said Gohan as Gine looked around.

"Well will he be coming here anytime soon? I would love to meet him" Said Gine happily, Gohan gave her a sad smile.

"I was getting to that, remember I said Frieza wiped out majority of the saiyan race in fear of the legend?" Asked Gohan, she nodded, a little confused as to where this was going.

"Well…my father, your son…he survived that much is obvious but he is dead now…Raditz did, he is dead now as well, Nappa survived but he is also dead now, Prince Vegeta survived but he is dead as well, Raditz and Nappa were our enemies but they died a very long time ago, Vegeta along with my father died recently, and the rest of their descendants, we were protectors of our new home…earth" Said Gohan. "However not this earth, Batman and I have come to the conclusion that I am from another universe, and I am betting you are from a different universe too, in my universe our home was destroyed by Beerus the Destroyer and he killed off the rest of us too" Said Gohan as Gine clenched her fist in anger.

"How are you still alive?" Asked Gine, was Gohan a coward that ran?

"We put up a final stand…since we were the most powerful Saiyan group to ever exist, we created the Super Saiyan God" Said Gohan as Gine's eyes widened.

"The…the Super Saiyan God…how? He existed once at the very dawn of the Saiyan Race…he cannot possibly exist he fought against the dark Saiyans and drove them back just to perish in the end" Said Gine, Gohan gave her a look.

"No…I became the next Super Saiyan God, I fought Beerus, we were in a deadlock…he still had the advantage because I have never been a God before, the fight between him and I ripped a hole through space and time" Said Gohan as Gine's eyes widened, he is the person they all saw when they were suddenly flung in another universe, he was the one battling the God of Destruction, she suddenly couldn't contain herself, she dropped down to her knee bowing her head.

"…I cannot…look you in the eyes, you are the God of the Saiyan race, I shouldn't even be allowed to gaze upon your face!" Said Gine as things suddenly made more sense, how he was able to completely crush her power so casually.

The league felt a little awkward at the sight, Gohan was too, his grandmother was bowing to him like he was a king, suddenly they all realized that Gohan said he was a God, a literal deity and they thought he was some guy with powers, the core members of the league knew all this but still felt awkward, Gohan didn't demand people to bow to him just because he was a deity, he was still normal or at least he gave off the normal vibes.

"Grandmother please you don't need to bow to me!" Said Gohan frantically as he tried to make her stand.

"I am sorry, but as a saiyan warrior I cannot pretend to be on your level…when the Saiyan Race hears of your existence, it will be a joyous day, you will be able to put the Red Faction Saiyans in their place, Vegeta is only ruled by one King, peace will at last return to Vegeta" Said Gine, Gohan realized there must be some sort of civil war ongoing.

Batman watched the scene, it gave him an idea, if Saiyans responded to Gohan like he was a savior of the sort, than he wouldn't have to worry about a Saiyan invasion at least not from her side of the Saiyan race, by the sound of it her home world Vegeta was in the middle of a war.

Dinah looked to Batman and whispered. "Any idea on what is going on? Aren't they family? And since when is Gohan a god?" Asked Dinah, the people with sensitive ears were just as curious.

"Gohan before coming here became the Super Saiyan God, he is basically the Saiyan Races equivalent of God, he contains a large amount of pure energy, at least it seems that way" Said Batman as she gave him a 'O' expression before nodding.

"SAY WHAT!?" Yelled Dinah, with wide eyes, suddenly the insane amount of power Gohan had suddenly made sense.

"Still…you are family, my father would say the same thing if he was still alive, if my mother would see this I would be a dead man, besides you are still full of injuries, half a year ago, I was an ordinary Saiyan, weaker than my father and Vegeta" Said Gohan Gine looked unsure as to what to do, Gohan touched her shoulder.

"It's okay…" She slowly got up. "Now…who put you in this condition?" Asked Gohan as Gine grimaced.

"It was a rock man…he capture me two months ago, he tried to get me to talk by torturing me, I couldn't stand up to him" Said Gine ashamed. "He was too strong for me to defeat, he had an army at the helm as well, the first chance I got was a couple days ago, when he prepared to leave and invade some world, I escaped his hell world and left with my pod and blasting off in any direction to escape, but after a couple hours my pod passed his ship, he saw me, I had no idea he was heading here!" Said Gine, Batman frowned, Darkseid.

"Okay we know Darkseid is coming and with Shazam and Superman gone, our strongest fighters are Power Girl, Wonder Women, Supergirl and Gohan, you four are going to take Darkseid head on, Flash will attack whenever he sees an opening, overall physical strength will be between Wonder Women and Power girl considering in terms of physical strength they are the strongest, you will try and hold Darkseid long enough for Gohan to get in a good hit, striking power is Gohan's role, he can punch the hardest, the rest of the non super powerered League members will be in charge of keeping civilians far away from the fight, Supergirl, you are strong and you hit hard, you alternate and help where you can" Said Batman, Gine watched this human as far she could tell order everyone, she could feel the intense bio electric aura's around the two blonde females, their presence gave off strength, the dark haired women that she assumed was called Wonder Women, her power level was off the charts last time she checked with her scouter, why were all these people listening to him?

Gine watched in irritation, how can they assume that the Super Saiyan God is not stronger than everyone in this building. "Hold on! How can you say that these two females is stronger than the Super Saiyan God!?" Asked Gine, Karen gave her a smirk.

"We aren't ordinary females" Said Karen as she grabbed Gohan's arm and applied some of her grip pressure, Gohan yanked his arm away rubbing it, the skin turning slightly red from the pressure.

"Karen! What's the big idea, you nearly broke my arm!" Said Gohan angrily, Gine watched in utter shock.

"H-how?" Asked Gine confused and surprised.

Gohan looked to Gine after giving Karen a irritated look. "He isn't wrong, in terms of pure physical might, these females are very strong, I need to be completely serious if I want to match them in strength, they may not seem like much but the only other race that I have encountered that so far that can match a Super Saiyan and well surpass them is the Kryptonians, it took my father nearly fifty years to become strong, their biology turns them into near godlike beings simply by being exposed to the light of a yellow star, Saiyans did not exist in this universe, the Kryptonians are basically our equivalents" Said Gohan.

Gine couldn't believe her ears. "Don't get me wrong though, in terms of pure power output Saiyans are still on top, I mean my when I turned five after a little training I had a power level of three thousand, I could wipe out moons, they were given ridiculous strength and we were given very destructive power" Said Gohan.

Karen smirked, how she liked the sound of that, Saiyans weren't that amazing in her opinion. "Shit for brains is right" Gohan looked at her.

"Funny coming from a sun nappy" Said Gohan, as he turned to Kara. "No offense to you of course" Before looking to Karen with a smug expression. Kara chuckled.

"None taken…honestly watching you two is quite funny" Said Kara as Karen looked to her with glowing red eyes. Kara raised her hands. "I'm kidding…" Said Kara nervously.

Gine watched Gohan and the girl called Power Girl glare at each other, it looked serious but underneath it she could tell they were actually enjoying it, a thought crossed her mind, a Saiyan/Kryptonian hybrid, blessed with strength like Gohan said and with a Saiyans Ki reserves, especially one with Gohan's vast reservoir, she dismissed the thought, they probably haven't realized they enjoy each others company more than they care to admit.

"Enough!" Said Batman silencing both Karen and Gohan who huffed before turned in opposite directions.

' _There he goes again…how does Gohan and the girl and basically everyone here give this human so much respect?'_ Thought Gine.

"Darkseid is fifteen minutes away, Cyborg is on earth, he has prepared a boom tube to send him back, if by some miracle you guys can stop him, take it instantly, we do not kill in the league but Darkseid is strong, if we are backed into a corner Diana you can remove your bracelets" Said Batman as she nodded, the league members murmuring many heard of Wonder Women's capabilities when she removed her bracelets.

Gine had finally started getting her injuries checked out, Gohan was by her side. "I have to go soon, I have to be there when Darkseid lands on earth, Karen, Kara and Diana need me" Said Gohan as she nodded.

"Go, I look forward to seeing you in action" Said Gine as Gohan smiled. "My dad, he died the most powerful saiyan in existence you know? Before I became the Super Saiyan God, my father fought Beerus as a Super Saiyan 3, it wasn't enough to stop Beerus but he did a lot before he died" Said Gohan with a sad smile trying to give her some good news about Goku, Gine's eyes widened slightly.

"Super Saiyan…3?" Asked Gine, Gohan smiled.

"You bet! The first time he showed it to us, he shook the world just by transforming, he fought a Demon called Majin Buu that struck the fear of god in the Supreme Kai, Majin Buu was created millions of years ago by a warlock, my father was one of the few mortals who surpassed the Gods in power, well not Beerus but the Kais were all weaker" Said Gohan, he sounded like he was bragging.

"I didn't even know you could surpass Super Saiyan…" Said Gine as Gohan smiled.

"Oh ya, I was the first to achieve the Ascended Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2, I defeated a bio engineered warrior called Cell, he had the DNA of all of my earths strongest fighters, which was Me, my dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, and still swallowed two androids that had infinite ki reserves, safe to say we surpassed the Supreme Kai years ago, I was eleven years old at the time" Said Gohan as he thought back, Gine looked at Gohan in wonder, they were all so strong, no wonder they were able to call forth a Super Saiyan God's energy.

"Indominus report to the Teleporter" Said Batman's voice over the speaker.

"You better get going, you can tell me all about it when you come back" Said Gine as Gohan nodded, before rushing off.

Gine watched him run and turn a corner before disappearing, she looked to the doctor. "Can you take me to the monitor room?" Asked Gine, the doctor looked unsure but Batman's voice spoke over the intercom.

"She can come if she wants"

The Doctor nodded before looking to her.

"Follow me" Said the doctor, Gine nodded, she arrived at the room, all the heroes she saw earlier were gone, it was only people sitting behind computers.

She found a seat and made herself comfortable, she watched as Gohan and the three females landed on the ground, they could see Darkseid's ship descending, before Gohan slipped into a stance, she scanned the stance and found herself impressed, at least he could fight. She heard a voice speak and realized that everyone's communication was coming through the Watch Tower, it acted like a Satellite.

Gohan was standing beside Karen, Kara and Diana when Gohan spoke. "Guys…I think I can take out the ship before it lands, we can stop smaller weaker minions from being an issue, good thing he is landing in a waste land for once" Said Gohan as Batman's voice spoke over the earpiece. "Go for it" Said Batman.

"You are kidding right?" Asked Karen. "That ship is not going to be destroyed by a blast" Said Karen, Gohan said nothing.

Gine looked at Gohan curiously through the monitor, that ship was obviously reinforced and had a protective barrier.

Gohan entered the Legendary Kamehameha stance, Diana, Karen and Kara stepped a few feet away, Karen was sure he was wasting his time.

" **Ka…"** Started Gohan as his aura burst to life, he grinned as he raised his ki level higher and higher, because of his body was Saiyan Beyond God, he had a vast reservoir of ki.

" **Me…Ha…Me…"** Said Gohan as the ship came into view.

" **HAAA!"** Yelled Gohan as he thrust his palms forward, a blue beam of ki erupted from his hands and gale force winds appeared, Kara, Karen and Diana dug their feet into the ground.

The blast came into contact with the Barrier of the ship, it seemed to be pushing against the barrier but not actually breaching it, Gohan was somewhat surprised, before he charged to max power in base.

"FULL POWER!" Yelled Gohan as the blast suddenly increased in power and cut through the barrier before slamming into the ship burning a giant gaping hole through the ship before the blast was suddenly smacked upwards, the person responsible was Darkseid, he looked at Gohan in anger, Gohan looked surprised but realized that the blast was nowhere near the necessary level of power to hurt Darkseid.

"I am guessing that is Darkseid" Said Gohan as Diana nodded.

"That is Darkseid…that wasn't really your full power was it?" Asked Diana, worried, if that was Gohan's full power blast then Darkseid is much stronger than they anticipated.

"It was the full power of my base…still to just casually slap it to the side, is impressive…" Said Gohan serious.

Gine watched with her eyes wide, no wonder Darkseid never felt any of her blasts, if he could casually slap away a blast that powerful there was no way she even fazed him, her eyes widened when Gohan suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan.

Darkseid gave Gohan a curious look before he jumped off his destroyed ship, another would arrive in a day or so, plenty of time to wipe out these vermin.

He landed in front of Gohan, Diana, Karen and Kara. "I see I have a welcoming party" Said Darkseid as he made eye contact Gohan. "So I see this is why that female ran to this planet in such haste" Said Darkseid. "You are just like her, golden hair…fodder, you are nothing in the presence of the new god" Saod Darkseid.

"I don't care, you don't belong here so why don't you leave?" Asked Gohan, slipping into the Demon stance, Diana followed suit.

"This was your last act of freedom monster!" Said Diana as Darkseid chuckled.

"No this is your last day alive!" Said Darkseid as he charged towards them, Gohan's eyes widened.

' _So fast!'_ Thought Gohan as he got punched in the face, and blasted back, he immediately tried to hit Diana but his moment of surprise had passed, Diana blocked his attack and returned a punch to which he blocked, Power Girl was on him instantly, she pulled her fist back and delivered a planet shattering punch to his gut, Darkseid grunted in annoyance at the attack before back handing her, Gohan was suddenly behind him, he punched forward with all his might and ki packed into his fist before releasing it on Darkseid's back, Darkseid grunted as he stepped forward from the attack, he swung his arm back to hit Gohan, but he snap vanished to avoid being attacked.

Diana saw her golden opportunity when Supergirl pulled her fist back to punch Darkseid's exposed abdomen, she rushed in next to Kara before punching towards Darkseid, both Kara and Diana's fist made contact, the ground gained a small crater from the force and Darkseid was blasted off his feet towards a cliff, he smashed into the cliff.

They regrouped and got ready.

Well now this was a fast update, wouldn't you guys agree? Lol tell me what you think and like usual, it was not proofread, tell me what you think via review! Also I realize that the link I left for my YouTube account didn't work, I am going to try one more time if it doesn't work oh well, and guys what I meant by delete the story, I meant, delete and repost it, i wasn't going to delete the story forever! That would be insane! Anyways here is the link to the Youtube account hopefully it works this time, I am going to put spaces between them, just fix it.

 _htt_

 _ps:/_

 _www._

 _Youtube_

 _channel/UC3ySLNFvoQF1SEBPLU39wpw?view_as=subscriber_

 _There we go! Hopefully it worked._


	12. Chapter 12

The Parademons Darkseid came with had flown away to cause damage to the cities across the world, if Darkseid was pushed back somehow he wanted this planet to be in pieces.

Gohan, Kara, Diana and Karen stood side by side, in the distance National City was evacuating, you could see flashes of red and yellow zip through the city, Flash and Kid Flash were moving fast to help, the shockwaves from the fight was causing earthquakes and the city was paying the price, buildings have fallen in response, Flash and Kid Flash had to rush into the buildings as they fell and get everyone they could see, unfortunately not everyone could be saved in time, with Parademons as a major problem, the speedsters could only do so much.

Batman had told them that Cyborg would open a portal when Darkseid was in a vulnerable position.

Vigilantes and League members working in unison across the world, Darkseid's ship was massive and it housed close to fifty thousand Parademons, the League was spread thin and Vigilantes in their cities did the best they could, lives were being lost at an precedented rate, Villains have even come out of their hiding to kill Parademons that attacked their cities, for the first time the usual enemies were working together, obviously the villains that were helping was purely out of self preservation.

They all knew the danger the world was in, and if these Parademons destroyed and killed everyone there wouldn't be a world where they can steal money or do what they want.

Lois being the ever ready reporter was running around the city with Jimmy, she hadn't been doing to good with Clark's death, but the reporter in her was strong.

"You rolling?" Asked Lois as Jimmy after a couple seconds swung up his camera and pointed it at Lois and gave her a thumbs up. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Not even four months after Doomsday the world is under attack again, I am assuming the very first major threat that sparked the creation of the Justice League has returned, the same demons from before have returned, it seems the Justice League has spurred into action and have been fighting back! The military has been mobilized and have started fighting back, I have gotten word that larger more organized terrorist groups have started fighting, even some of the run of the mill villains are fighting with these…demons, after The Continental's war declaration months prior, we can only wait and see what they will do in this situation, we can only hope that the Justice League and the military can hold out!" Said Lois.

Gohan charged forward and punched towards Darkseid who side stepped the punch before kneeing Gohan in the chest, he was blasted back but he had a smirk on his face, Darkseid noticed this, but too late, he span around as fast as he could but the only thing he saw was stars as Power Girl drove her fist into his face, Darkseid recovered nearly instantly and returned the gesture with a fist towards her face, Karen lifted her arms to block the attack, when his fist made contact with her forearms Karen's teeth clenched in pain as the pressure increased but she held her ground as the ground behind her was crushed under the force.

"Not strong enough!" Yelled Karen as she pulled her arm back and punched forward, her fist made contact with Darkseid, he grunted at the force but he did not flinch, he swung with much more force this time.

Karen wanted to block but her instincts screamed at her to move, she turned to the left at the last second, the swing split the ground in half and the crack continued to the city fifty miles away, she clenched her fist, she was shaken, if that attack connected she would be in a world of pain, but with her moment of hesitation Darkseid grasped it and back handed her with the same force.

Blood for the first time was drown in the battle, Karen's head rocked as she was flung back by the force, disorientated by the hit she hit the ground and skidded over it before bouncing up at the force, she was like a stone on water, she finally stopped when she collided with concrete, she dropped to her knees, to catch her breath.

Kid Flash was running with a girl and her boyfriend in his arms, he suddenly skid to a stop as a giant crack appeared in front of them, he stopped just in time.

"What in the world!?" Said boy as he looked in the direction in which the crack came. "What in the world could cause so much damage?" Asked the guy, Kid Flash glanced to him.

"The League's strongest members is busy fighting the boss of the invasion, this must be the result of their fight" Said Flash as a earthquake shook dropping them all to the floor, the shaking stopped and soon Kid Flash saw Power Girl coming in their direction with intense speed bouncing on the ground, Kid Flash contemplated catching her but he would break something if he tried to slow her down.

She smacked into the side of a building before dropping to her knees, Kid Flash rushed to her side. "Power Girl! You alright?" Asked Kid Flash, the civilians also coming to her.

Karen looked up with a furious expression on her face, she spoke with a calm voice. "I am fine, but Darkseid is about to be in a world of pain!" Said Karen as she took off at high speed back to the fight.

Kid Flash shook his head. "Seems the league has their hands full with the boss" Said Kid Flash, he grabbed the two civilians before running off to get them to safety.

When Karen arrived back at the battle, Gohan was being choked by Darkseid and grunting in pain trying to get Darkseid off him, Karen rushed to Darkseid and body checked him, Gohan felt the pressure around his neck disappear as Darkseid was pushed off.

Karen floated above him. "You might want to go god mode" Said Karen, Gohan looked up to her with a concerned expression, she was indirectly admitting that she alone even with Kara and Diana did not stand much a chance unless they had more power.

"I would like too but I can't" Said Gohan as Karen looked at him with a irritated expression.

"Why now!?" Asked Karen.

"I can't just force it!" Said Gohan as Karen's eye twitched.

"Performance issues is a real problem Gohan you might want to see a doctor" Said Karen, Gohan turned red in the face.

"It's nothing like that!" Said Gohan flustered, he adopted a more serious expression. "I have been trying to access it without intense emotion, but so far it isn't possible" Said Gohan, Karen sighed.

"Well then prepare to be in choke holds more often" Said Karen as Gohan shuddered, she was right, currently he was outclassed by basically them all, Super Saiyan was not enough, not by a mile. "I do have another mode that is nothing to sneeze at" Said Gohan.

Gine watched the fight, she was struggling to accept that the Saiyan Races god was being beaten by Darkseid, well even with the help with the others Gohan seemed to be fairing the worse.

Darkseid had flipped and skidded with his feet from the force before sliding to a stop, Diana unleashed hell on him, she threw heavy hit after heavy hit, the ground cracking under the force, she ended it with a hard punch to the gut, Darkseid took a step back from the force right into Supergirl's charged heat vision, Darkseid was pushed back, he hit a cliff, Kara stopped the stream of heat vision.

Darkseid dropped to the ground, he gave off a low laugh. "Is that all you peasants have to offer? With Superman gone, you will die, now let me fight at the same capacity I used against the Man of Steel" Said Darkseid and his walked towards the two, Wonder Women and Supergirl got ready, the atmosphere of the battle had just shifted.

"Kara…" Said Diana as Kara nodded, she felt sweat trickle down her temple, not from exhaustion but from her nerves.

"I know…" Said Kara, her eyes widened when Darkseid was suddenly in between them both, he punched both Diana and Kara, Kara had raised her arms to block in time but the force behind the punch rocked her, what you would see in a videogame when their guard breaks from blocking Kara's hand were forced to the wayside from the force, but the force carried her back, her hair blasted back and she was flung back like a ragdoll into the same cliff Darkseid just came from but she didn't stop, she hit it and went straight through.

Diana being the better more experienced warrior knew that if she tried to block that attack she would most definitely have her guard broken, a sloppy defense against that attack would leave her open to a more devastating one to follow, she dodged and accessed some of her real strength and delivered a left hook right into Darkseid's ribcage, However Darkseid barely flinched and before she knew it a hand hit her and she felt her body spin going through one of the few trees around before planting in a boulder.

Gohan saw his opportunity, a opponent is most vulnerable when they have just finished off an opponent, he quickly tapped into his Ultimate mode, the ground violently shook, his hair turned black and he moved so fast that Karen didn't even see him move until he was next to Darkseid, spinning horizontally he swung his leg putting his weight behind the attack.

Darkseid saw Gohan, he raised his forearm, the pressure from this spiky haired warrior was much stronger than before, his face was completely serious, a cold glare, one of calculated action.

Gohan's leg made contact, Darkseid's arm bent slightly, he glanced at his arm in mild surprise, only the Man of Steel ever forced his limb to move because of an attack, however Darkseid was looking to counter, but he was surprised when Gohan's leg was no longer applying pressure but he had span and in a brilliant display of martial arts and flexibility he had turned his body and was under Darkseid's guard, Gohan brought his fist close to Darkseid's chest before suddenly his fist made contact.

The power was nearly four times greater than the kick, Darkseid felt a small irritation pang on his chest, did Gohan pretend to add force to his kick just to make Darkseid lower his guard before revealing his real striking power.

Darkseid swung his arm to Gohan who parried the attack returning with a punch, Darkseid blocked it before growling. "Try again worm!" Exclaimed Darkseid, before he suddenly stomped Gohan's chest, Gohan in all his life never felt force of this magnitude on his chest, all the air in his lungs was forced out before he was back handed with extreme force away.

Karen rushed in, Diana and Kara coming from all angles, Karen punched but Darkseid blocked it, Diana and Kara however made contact, they put some real force into their attacks, Darkseid definitely felt those, he grunted in pain for the first time, but before he could do anything, Gohan was under his defense again, he span before punching forth with both fists.

Darkseid felt the fists sink in, coupled in with Diana and Kara's attack, Darkseid span as he was launched off his feet, he for the first time skidded along the floor before bouncing and hitting a boulder and stopping, he had not expected such force from these four, sure there was two Kryptonians and the princess of the Amazons, but the spiky haired fool, he didn't expect anything from him, if the female was any indication he shouldn't be this strong.

He had felt pain in that last combined attack, he growled in anger. "You will pay for that with your life fodder!" Gohan grinned.

He charged forward, Darkseid growled before going forward to meet him halfway, they collided fists, or at least Darkseid thought that was going to happen, Gohan had pulled his arm back and span, Darkseid realized he had been played.

The three female heavy hitters were on him, Diana kneed his face and both Karen and Kara delivered a joint punch into his gut, Darkseid groaned, he held his ground instead of being blown off his feet again, he grabbed Diana before swinging her, hitting both blondes before slamming Diana into the ground, blood came out of her mouth and her tiara had come off, she was bleeding from her temple.

Lois being the reporter had seen a giant crack in the ground, she realized that the fight must have been in that direction, she had called Perry and Jensen, Jensen being her pilot, and Perry for the copter and he had sent one over, Perry warned her that she stood a very real chance of dying, she didn't care, she told Jimmy that if he wanted to leave he could, but like Jensen Jimmy opted to stay.

The Parademon threat had been slowed down, the fifty thousand that came were being cut down, the military plus villains, vigilantes and heroes, the parademons had damaged and killed thousands but now they were down to a few thousand, a controllable number.

Lois, Jimmy and Jensen arrived just in time to see Darkseid step on Diana before kicking her into a cliff, again like before the world was watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems this demon lord is giving not only Power Girl and Supergirl trouble but Wonder Women as well, there is someone else down there with them, it looks like our mystery hero" Said Lois, many people were watching yet again, their fates in the balance.

Gine after watching realized that Gohan had not been fighting seriously, his attack just now blew Darkseid off his feet and into a boulder, she clenched her fist in anticipation. "YA! Beat his ASS!" Yelled Gine causing the people in the room to look to her surprised, but many had the same hopes.

Gohan charged Darkseid, with all three down, he would have to face Darkseid alone, he grinned his Saiyan blood boiling, he attacked with a punch, Darkseid blocked, the vibrations from the force shook the ground and the sky.

"The force of the fight is so great, we can feel the helicopter shake everytime their attacks connect" Commented Lois.

Darkseid attacked, he punched and Gohan blocked, he grunted, he felt his arm burn, the force of Darkseid's attacks were no joke, he and Darkseid exchanged blows, he and the three had been fighting for what felt like forever, Darkseid got a good hit in which knocked Gohan up into the sky, he saw the helicopter, his eyes widened in worry as Darkseid charged for him.

Diana however recovered and grabbed Darkseid's leg and forced him down, he hit the ground face first causing spider cracks, Karen gave him a swift kick, for a split second it looked like the Leaguers was bullying someone, Darkseid caught Karen's leg, he swung her around and gave her the same treatment Diana gave to him, she smacked face first, splitting the ground, her face lit up in pain.

Darkseid got up and kicked Diana away, before turning to face Kara, she didn't back down, she went head on with Darkseid, for a short while they seemed even until Darkseid landed a hit which ended the even fight, Kara was now bleeding from the face, she was disorientated from the blows.

Darkseid grabbed her arm before hitting it, a loud audible crack could be heard, silence settled, everyone heard the crack, even the audience at home watching on the TV, it was like a beam of steel had been snapped.

"AHHHHH!" Yelled Kara in pain, her arm broken and her bone protruding from the forearm, she dropped to her knees, Darkseid grinned before pushing her over and stepping her face, everyone watching could see Supergirl struggle with one arm trying to lift him off her, but with one arm she stood no chance, the pained screamed struck terror and tears into the world.

Gohan saw this. "NOO! SUPERGIRL!" Yelled Gohan as his aura burst to life, he appeared in front of Darkseid and punched with all his might, Darkseid, not wanting to be moved from his spot deflected the attack before grabbing Gohan and slamming him into the ground before throwing Gohan into the ground a couple meters away, Diana and Karen were right behind him.

They attacked but Darkseid felt a great amount of satisfaction from this, he had spotted the flying machine and knew that his world was watching, he wanted them to see him crush their strongest before he kills them.

He caught Karen's punch before swinging her into Diana, the heroes lay on the ground so close to Kara but not being able to help her.

Darkseid growled. "You are no MATCH FOR THE NEW GOD!" Yelled Darkseid, he looked to the copter, Lois felt her heart sink, Superman was no longer around to protect her.

Darkseid spoke. "You are all next!" Said Darkseid over Supergirl's screams of pain, he was still applying pressure on her, he suddenly increased the force and another crack was heard as Kara's struggling arm fell limp and her screaming died down.

Gohan, Karen and Diana was still getting up when Kara suddenly stopped screaming, Gohan saw Darkseid take his foot off Kara, her eyes were closed, she looked like she had gone to sleep.

Lois brought a hand to her mouth. "No…not another hero…" Said Lois as a tear slipped down her cheek, the world was devastated, they just lost another heroe that had devoted her life to saving the weak.

Karen screamed out, tears streaming down her face. "NOO!" She charged at Darkseid her fist pulled back and she unleashed a punch, Darkseid blocked it but unfortunately the ground behind Darkseid was not strong enough, he countered Karen and punched at her, she blocked it to his surprise, pure rage was flowing through, her eyes glowing crimson red as she unleashed a stream of heat vision that was so hot everyone in the copter felt it, Darkseid raised his arms and felt the searing heat burn him, he needed to stop her, he quickly rushed towards her, tanking her heat vision much to his pain, he ignored it before placing his hand on her head covering her eyes.

Karen screamed in pain, she cut off the stream, her head was now stick in his palm, not a very good place to be, Gohan moved as fast as he could with Diana right next to him, he had spoken to Kara many times, she was such a nice person, she didn't deserve that, he felt a tear slide down his cheek, he would be damned if he let Darkseid also kill Karen, they have their differences but there is no way he would let her die. He was furious, slight red aura faintly glowed around him before dissipating.

He and Diana got to Darkseid in time and Gohan struck Darkseid's wrist, causing the new god to let go of Karen, Diana grabbed Karen before kicking Darkseid in the face before using him as a launch pad.

Both Gohan and Diana created distance between themselves and Darkseid, Darkseid was no joke, Gohan clenched his fist in anger, Darkseid far more dangerous than Doomsday, he was worried that Darkseid wasn't even fighting at maximum capacity!

Darkseid smirked at them. "You see how futile your efforts are" Said Darkseid. "By the end of this fight, you and the other two will join your Kryptonian friend in the next world" Darkseid hadn't noticed a portal open behind him, Gohan and Diana however saw it, they didn't visibly react.

Lois saw the portal, Darkseid hadn't noticed and Lois knew better than to say anything about it. Jimmy however noticed it and was about to question about it, Lois saw this and for the first time rushed towards Jimmy to cover his mouth before putting her finger to her lips silencing him.

Gohan looked to Diana, they nodded at one another, they have one chance to get Darkseid, if he notices that portal, he would know their plan and it would become that much harder to get him there, Gohan's aura burst to life, he and Diana rushed forward, Darkseid smirked at them coming to their death, no idea their plan or the portal behind him.

 _ **Cliffhanger! I bet none of you expected this turn of events, I want to remind you all, everything is possible in my story, do not think your favorites are save, anything can happen, I will leave you all wondering what is going to happen next, will they catch Darkseid by surprise and force him through or will he realize and give them hell, Super Saiyan God is nothing something Gohan can call anytime he wants, he needs something serious to happen, to cause some serious emotional pain, but now to give you guys a scary thought…is Super Saiyan God enough? What if Gohan gets it and he still can't stack up to Darkseid? Well that is if he even needs it, they could push him through the portal, dangerous times indeed, tell me what you guys think, review and let me know.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Gohan's energy in Ultimate mode peaked, he glanced to Diana, she glanced to him, Karen was still recovering from having her heat vision blocked, her face was red and blood was running down her temple, her tears were fresh, Kara's form still lay behind Darkseid, he gave them a sickening smirk that boiled Gohan to no end, a light red flame flicked around him before dissipating.

He and Diana took off, Darkseid would leave earth right now! Gohan focused all his energy in his left fist before aiming a punch at Darkseid, Darkseid lifted his arms and prepared a block, Gohan smirked, stupid 'New God' wasn't a martial artist, otherwise he would have realized that Gohan's dominant hand was right, why would he attack with his left? Darkseid was too straight forward, Gohan span before he transferred all the force and power he accumulated to his right leg, his leg glowed a milky white glow, his eyes flashed teal. "FEEL THE WRATH!" Yelled Gohan as Darkseid realized Gohan had come from the opposite side, the ground crumbled under the immense pressure Gohan's kick carried, Darkseid's eyes widened, this kick would hurt no doubt.

Diana was definitely surprised at the amount of force Gohan was bringing to Darkseid, she smirked, this was an underhanded tactic but Darkseid is a dangerous opponent, he needs to be rid of.

Darkseid was so surprised at the force of the attack that he completely forgot about Diana.

Gohan's leg made contact with Darkseid's face, the force made Darkseid grunt in pain, he even closed his eyes at the attack, he took a step back, or at least he wanted to but Diana had with all her strength held onto his log size legs, her veins pulsed and her teeth grit, Darkseid tilted back over.

He fell backwards, his legs didn't move for some reason, he soon felt a familiar feeling, his head was now warm, almost like he was back on Apokalypse, he instantly opened his eyes to see the red sky of his planet.

"WHAT!?" Roared Darkseid as he realized they were trying to pull a fast one over him.

He stopped himself with his flight, half his body through the boom tube.

Gohan had joined in on the effort, he jumped and pushed down on Darkseid, Diana let go of his legs, it would be pointless to continue holding them, Darkseid can fly, she pushed down his body, trying to force it through.

Darkseid was halfway through when his body stopped, Gohan grunted, his aura burst to life. "No!" Exclaimed Gohan as Diana pushed, Karen's vision started to return, she saw what was happening, the moment they were waiting for.

She quickly got up before moving as fast as she could to help, but before she could reach Darkseid pulled himself out of the portal, he was beyond furious, he swung his arm and Gohan ducked under it, but Darkseid was fast, he pushed Gohan back, he turned and grabbed Diana and threw Diana at Karen who was approaching but Karen caught Wonder Women, she didn't charge in on Darkseid along because she knew better.

Gohan flipped before skiing to a stop, he disappeared and reappeared next to Diana and Karen.

"I guess now we have to force him through there" Said Gohan as Diana nodded, this was going to be their greatest struggle yet.

"You worms tried to send me back to my home?" Said Darkseid, it sounded more like a statement, he adopted the most shit eating grin that he could, oh how he loved seeing them at his mercy, this planet was always a pain. "All of you will die…just like that one, under my boot and screaming" Said Darkseid his smirk visible.

Karen teeth clenched in anger, a tear slid down her cheek. "SHUT UP!" Yelled Karen, she wanted to charge Darkseid, Gohan's fists clenched, he was surprised by Karen's outburst.

"Karen calm down…we can't attack if one of us is not thinking straight" Said Gohan, Karen looked to him, her tears streaming still, for the first time Gohan saw past her tough girl act, he finally saw Karen, she was sensitive and scared, she wanted to hurt Darkseid but with all her near godlike power she was powerless to change the situation, less she wants to die charging in alone.

Karen looked back to Darkseid. "You KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Yelled Karen, Gohan suddenly charged forward to Darkseid, Karen gave him a surprised look before Diana smiled before she went in after him, Karen realized what he had done, both and she Diana did, he went in so that they could initiate the attack, Karen, Diana or Gohan could not charge in along, and with one charging in, the other two will have to follow.

Karen quickly went after him, Gohan and Diana being martial artists got the drop on Darkseid a couple times but they couldn't muster the force needed to really injure Darkseid, they had attacked his eyes on multiple occasions but after last time where they blinded him, he made sure to get rid of his weakness of letting his eyes be vulnerable to attack.

XXXXXX

In a dark room stood fourteen members, they sat around a round table. "Arthur…I believe it is time we reveal our little project…" Said one of the people.

"Lancelot, you are quite in a hurry to unleash the power of the Grail, I am sure we can send something less extreme" Said the man known as Arthur.

"Lancelot speaks sense, we should release Grail when the world needs it, show them that the Continental has it's own Super powered beings, we created them so they belong to us, we can show everyone what we meant when we declared war" Said another man, Arthur looked to them, he gave them a look of understanding.

"See if Galahad and I agree on something you should know that it is good" Said Lancelot, Arthur nodded.

"Indeed, all who support the motion raise your right hand" Said Arthur as everyone raised their hands.

"Sir Gawain, Sir Geraint, Sir Percival, Sir Bors the Younger, Lady Lamorak, Lady Kay, Sir Gareth, Sir Bedivere, Lady Tristan, Sir Palamedes, Sir Galahad and Lady Lancelot…My my, seems that Project Grail will be going on a little trip, I approve the request" Said Arthur. "Now if you will all turn to the screen, I am sure Grail will be showing up in a short while" Said Arthur as he pushed a button on his desk.

In a dark air tight room, a lone warrior stood, the vents opened and air came into the room he opened his eyes instantly, his eyes a vibrant blue, he had white hair that reached down to his neck, he wore slim fit white and blue body armor, he looked like an Olympian god in the flesh, he glanced at the door that opened.

"So the round table wants to set me loose, I wonder who my victim is?" He walked out of the door to see a man waiting by an elevator, he gave Grail a smile. "Grail! Long time" Said the man as Grail gave him a smirk.

"Well I was here being prepped for combat" Said Grail, the man gave him a wider smile.

"That is good to hear! Now your target will be Darkseid" Said the man, Grail gave him a irritated look.

"Really? Darkseid? Sure he is strong but far from anything The Continental would consider needing me for, why not just send Excalibur? She would be capable of stopping Darkseid" Said Grail with an uninterested look.

The man gave Grail a look. "Come on now Grail, the round table has decided that you will represent us, send the biggest gun we have to crush the enemy and the world will rejoice" Said the man, Grail sighed, he had no choice.

"Alright I will go" Said Grail as the man smiled.

"Perfect, remember do not go overboard, the world is watching" Said the man, Grail shook his head.

"Ya ya, let me go" Said Grail as the man nodded, he pushed a button and the ceiling opened, Grail smirked as wings appeared, but they looked like steel however they had a shine to them that would let you know they were very very strong, the man hurried back into the elevator.

He gave one light flap of his wings and the ground crumbled as he was launched into the air, he quickly reached twenty miles in the sky, he inhaled a large chunk of air, he cracked his neck and a couple stiff joints before grinning.

"Feels good to be back!" Said Grail, he pulled back his wings and let gravity grab him before he started freefalling from the sky, he picked up speed at an incredible rate before he span and brought back his wings, he gave a hard thrust of his wings creating a massive sonic boom that could be heard for miles, heading towards the high energies floating around, one particularly stood out. "I feel Darkseid and another energy…this other energy is deep, highly potent stuff…not enough though…I can sense something deeper, but I can't really get a good sense of it" Muttered Grail to himself.

XXXXXX

Gohan, Diana and Karen were down on their knees panting, Darkseid had scrapes and cuts on him but he was fine. "You will all die now!" Said Darkseid, he rushed at them, he kicked Gohan before grabbing Diana and hit Karen with her, he smashed Diana into the ground before kicking her away.

The leagues strongest was laying on the ground and in pieces, not mention one of them laying on the ground, she hadn't moved for a short while. Lois was starting to grow worried, the world was growing worried, things seemed dire.

Gohan slowly got up as Darkseid moved at high speed before kicking Gohan onto his back, he walked up to Gohan, he placed his foot on Gohan's head and started applying pressure, Gohan grunted under the pressure that was increasing, he lifted his arms to try and lift Darkseid's leg, Darkseid looked back at the helicopter.

Lois looked horrified, was another one of them about to die. "Someone stop him!" Yelled Lois, it was frantic but honestly billions world wide were screaming the same thing, even anti-alien movements and people against heroes were on the edge of their seats, after all their fates hang in the balance as well.

Diana was the first to respond, she fought like she was fresh, dry blood on her temple and on her, Darkseid had been parrying her attacks, he did not want to risk blocking and being knocked off his feet, he quickly pushed her away.

Gohan felt his head ache in pain now, he started to slowly grunt louder and louder until it turned into a scream.

Karen slowly got up to the sound, her eyes widened before her eyes glowed red and she clenched her fists, she dug deeper and tapped into a strength she never knew she had, her anger spiking to new levels at Darkseid and his smirk.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yelled Karen as she was near instantly in front of Darkseid, his eyes widened, she tackled Darkseid at full speed, Darkseid was forced off of Gohan and into a cliff where a crater formed from the force, Karen sat on Darkseid, her eyes still red, she started swinging left and right, the ground rumbled and the clouds above shifted from the force.

Darkseid felt the blows, they were definitely Superman level, this Kryptonian held too much strength, she was powerful, he caught both her fists in his palms.

Karen grunted as her hands stopped, she and Darkseid in a battle of brute strength, her costume was in tatters but now the sleeves ripped off from her arms as her muscles tensed, you could see small veins in her arms and on her head pulsing.

Darkseid's teeth clenched as he forced Karen's arms away before lifting her entire body that was forcing him down, Karen's red eyes unleashed a stream of red hot vision on him, Darkseid grunted as he quickly headbutted her in the nose, it cut off her heat vision before he gave her a second headbutt that forced her away.

Gohan watched the confrontation, he was extremely impressed with Karen, she was so strong! Karen came his way, he jumped up and caught her before skidding to a stop, she hang on Gohan using him as a crutch as she clenched her face in pain, she was beyond exhausted, Diana limped next to them, she was also spent, Gohan had been trying to assess his God Power and strength but no avail, unlike Super Saiyan this required serious concentration and extreme emotional trauma, Gohan just didn't get the time on the battlefield to dig deep enough for it and he doubted Darkseid would sit and wait for him to get his shit in order.

"Impressive Kryptonian, however still leagues from me, I think I shall end this now" Said Darkseid as Gohan prepared himself, he was beyond tired, Karen was still recovering from being headbutted and Diana was tired and hurt, she was limping, Darkseid and grabbed her leg on various occasions.

Darkseid was about to charge towards them when a boom was heard, they all looked around in wonder, the wind picked up and finally Gohan sensed a strange heavy presence approaching, he couldn't make out who it was, he briefly thought it might be someone with Darkseid but Darkseid was also confused.

Gohan knew that was a sonic boom, Karen opened one eye as she looked up at the sky, she couldn't find the source of the sound.

Suddenly they saw someone land in between Gohan, Diana and Karen. Gohan eyed the man, he was quite tall, he had white hair from what he could tell.

"Your savior has arrived" Said the man as he raised his arms before looking to the helicopter where Lois, Jimmy and Jensen were. "The Continental has given the Justice League a chance to try and save the world but seeing as they were careless enough to have someone on their side fall, I would assume that they are no longer enough" Said the man, he sounded so condescending Karen wanted to punch his face in, it wasn't just Karen though, Gohan had the same feeling in him, Diana gave the man a frown, how dare he?

Lois was speechless, did this man just say the Continental? Did they actually send someone…just one person?

Grail looked to Gohan, Karen and Diana. "It is a pleasure to meet you…is what I would have said if you are weren't so pitiful…honestly this is the world's supposed heroes?" Asked Grail with a unimpressed gaze.

"Who are you?" Asked Diana.

"…I am Grail, I am the Continental's 'Biggest gun' that's what they like to call me…honestly Darkseid is a below my paygrade…still think Excalibur would have been a better choice…" Said Grail as he relaxed.

Darkseid gave him a uninterested look. "Fodder…you will die, and once you are gone I will squash these worms…" Said Darkseid as Grail grinned at him.

"You are right about one thing…they are worms" Said Grail before looking back to the league members. "Now if you would back up and let me do your job, that would be lovely" Said Grail as he raised his right hand and blocked Darkseid's fist.

Darkseid raised a eyebrow at him. "Oh? Seems the fodder is not all talk" Said Darkseid as Grail was suddenly on his left shoulder sitting.

"You only realize that now" Said Grail casually with a grin on his face. "I am even more disappointed" Said Grail as he elbowed Darkseid in the temple causing Darkseid to be blasted to right by the force, Grail dropped to the ground stretching, as Darkseid tumbled and rolled on the floor before laying still.

Grail's eyes widened slightly. "My god are you THAT weak?" Asked Grail.

Gohan could not believe his eyes, Darkseid is being manhandled, he glanced to Diana who gave him a worried look, Karen's fists clenched in disbelief.

Darkseid got up before he got off his one knee, he stood before he lost his balance and fell forward onto his one leg, his temple was now bleeding. "…he damaged me that much!?" Said Darkseid to himself. "How!?" He finally got up to both his legs again before charging at Grail with all his power.

Grail raised an eyebrow before ducking and weaving and occasionally parrying a strike, which caused heavy vibrations "You know…attacking with no type of training is not smart" Said Grail as he punched Darkseid holding back more.

Darkseid and Grail fought for a short while, anyone with eyes could see Darkseid was getting his ass handed to him.

Darkseid fell back and spat blood from his mouth. "HOW!?" Asked Darkseid.

"That isn't a need for you to know" Said Grail as he kicked Darkseid towards Gohan, Karen and Diana, Darkseid slowly got up before looking at the league members, he hated it but he knew he was outclassed, he didn't know how in the fuck that was possible but clearly he was in danger.

He got up in a flash of speed, knocked away a exhausted Gohan and Diana and grabbed the most hurt of them, Karen, he held her by the throat threatening to rip her larynx out, Grail chuckled.

"Oh that is just sad, you resorted to taking the weak as hostage?" Said Grail as he was suddenly in front of Karen, he punched and his fist travelled through her, destroying a kidney and going clean through before also penetrating Darkseid.

Grail grinned his arm still through Karen and in Darkseid, however the force burst a hole through him, Karen's eyes closed and the world faded from her sight. "Well now, maybe I should change from white armor? The blood from you people is a real hassle to wash out" Said Grail, Darkseid growled in pain as a hole was now clear.

Diana closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face, another league member gone, another friend gone.

Gohan's eyes were wide open at the sight, tears cascading down his face, he just failed another person because he wasn't strong enough, he looked to Grail, a fire ignited in him, one unlike any before.

Grail pulled his arm back and Karen's body dropped to the ground, Darkseid dropped to one knee as blood poured out of his mouth, he glanced around, the boom tube was still there, if he made a break for it he probably wouldn't survive, he had to find a way to get there without this one realizing.

The ground started rumbling, before a violent shake erupted and a very pissed off Gohan was in between both Darkseid and Grail, he glanced down at his hands, his energy felt like infinity, the air vibrated with immense energy, Lois could feel herself vibrating like a strong subwoofer was playing at its lowest, in fact everything around them as far as she could tell was vibrating.

Up in the sky in the Watch Tower, Batman and the rest of the non-super powered league members were watching when suddenly the Watch Tower was vibrating intensely, Gine suddenly fell of her chair as her tail hair stood on end.

"What is going on?" Asked Batman as he typed away.

"We don't know but the whole planet is shaking and so is everything our sensors can pick up, Batman…sir…our entire solar system and even far beyond that, everything is shaking from a wild flow of energy, we are scanning the energy levels but it isn't stopping, the number just keeps rising sir" Said one of the newer league members.

"My god…he has…awoken…" Said Gine in wonder.

Batman looked to her. "What do you mean?" Asked Batman as Gine glanced to him, she placed her hand on her chest over her heart.

"I don't exactly know but whatever is happening to Gohan, I can feel him…his energy all around us…I knew something was wrong…but now it seems like he has awoken to who he really is…" Said Gine as she stood and looked to the screen at the silver haired and silver eyed Gohan. "The Super Saiyan God of Legend!" Said Gine.

His hair was still black but he grabbed Grail by the throat and Darkseid as well, Darkseid couldn't seem to break the grip, Grail was struggling as well, for the first time in his life he couldn't remove Gohan's hand from his throat, a silver aura appeared around Gohan and his pupils turned silver as well, his hair was silver as well and was spiked in a fiery manner.

Gohan backhanded Darkseid and he was sent flying, Darkseid hit a cliff before dropping like a stone down and unconscious from one light back hand.

Gohan's right arm which held Darkseid suddenly raised and Grail's leg made contact with his forearm.

"Let go of me weakling!" Said Grail in frustration, Gohan hadn't even noticed the attack, his arm had protected him purely based on his instincts alone, he was staring at Karen's body, she was still alive but just barely, he didn't know how he knew but he did, he could even sense faint traces of life energy within Kara, she wasn't dead, neither of them were, Gohan let go of Grail's throat and Grail instantly created distance between them.

"Cocky bastard!" Said Grail, he massaged his neck. "I might have underestimated you, but the other two are still trash" Said Grail, his eyes widened in fear when Gohan was instantly in front of him looking him straight in the eyes.

When Gohan spoke his voice sounded like two people, one Gohan and the other a demon with a very deep voice that shook everything as he spoke, people around the world watching could literally feel him like he was there by them, they could feel what he said.

"You attacked a hero who stood for this world and protected it when she could have been the one attacking it, you claim to be a savior yet you murder on a whim, you forced forth a power within me that is infinite in capability, I am no longer trapped by this realms laws of existence" Said Gohan, he didn't miss a beat, he was unstoppable and he knew it, he could feel his stamina running but he still had plenty of time. "Stand down or I will beat you unconscious" Said Gohan completely serious.

"You wish!" Said Grail as he threw a punch at Gohan who just turned and walked passed him, the punch missing and just went passed Gohan's face, Gohan didn't flinch and continued to Karen before picking her up.

"I am sorry…" Said Gohan, his emotions in his voice, the world could feel it, that's how thick and potent his energy was right now and it was stretching far and wide, everyone in the universe and probably any other universe could sense it.

XXXXXX

Far out in another universe stood four men three were sparring and one was watching, they sensed a energy, it was strong they could tell, it was ridiculously so.

"Oh my…I recognize that energy" Said Whis as he floored both men attacking him.

Particularly one of them looked at the sky. "Gohan?" Wondered Goku as Vegeta looked to him.

"That is him Kakarot" Said Vegeta, as Beerus grinned.

"So the brat survived…" Said Beerus impressed. "And he is so far away as well…"

"Well his energy is very similar to Goku when he used Ultra Instinct in the Tournament of Power, I daresay your son has achieved it as well Goku, I can feel sorrow in it however, must be his anchor to the power" Said Whis as Goku grinned.

"That's my boy" Said Goku proudly as Vegeta smirked before looking in the direction of the energy. "Can we go to him?" Asked Goku as Whis nodded.

"Of course I know where his ki is, I can pinpoint it but it will take close to eight days for me to fly there, it is located outside of Lord Zeno's domain however" Said Whis as Goku shrugged.

"Doesn't matter" Said Goku as Vegeta smirked.

"Seeing something in you akin to a Saiyan Kakarot" Said Vegeta.

"Goku is right, let us go and see how he is doing and how strong the first Super Saiyan God has become" Said Beerus as they all gathered around Whis before flying away

XXXXXXX

Grail moved at full speed destroying the ground beneath him, he appeared behind Gohan and threw a fist which Gohan just turned and walked, he avoid the attacks simply by walking, Gohan's feet shifted slightly and Grail felt his stomach light up in pain, his eyes didn't even see the attack, it was unreal, what was he!?

Gohan knelt down by Kara, he could feel everyones eyes on him, the unconscious Kryptonians in his arms, Gohan moved and he was suddenly in the Watch Tower, the League members there got the scare of their lives.

"Save them" Said Gohan as he was gone and back down on the battlefield.

"What is he!?" Asked a leaguer, everyone had the same thoughts in their head, how is he so fast?

Gine couldn't hold back her excitement. "That is the Super Saiyan God! That is his true power! There is no way anything can stand against him now!" Said Gine.

Batman glanced down at the two Kryptonians, save them? What did Gohan mean by that? Surely he didn't mean revive them? That's when it clicked, they must still be alive.

"GET THEM TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" Said Batman as the league members got the shit scared out of them a second time but quickly found their barings and took the two Kryptonians to the infirmary.

Grail looked at Gohan, he growled. "Think you are a big shot because you got some little power up?" Asked Grail, Gohan gave him a indifferent expression, he saw Darkseid slowly get up a couple meters away from them.

"I know you can sense my power, why don't you?" Asked Gohan as Grail scoffed, Darkseid watched, slowly edging towards the portal.

"I did and its not that gre-" Said Grail as he suddenly really did sense Gohan's new level and dropped to his knees, his eyes wide in fear. "W-w-what…what are you? Who…are you?" Asked Grail still on his knees and his eyes wide, the weight of infinite energy crushing him.

Gohan stood silent with a stoic expression, he had the perfect answer, the answer his father used against Frieza and now it was his turn to use it, many years ago his father told him what he said and now it was his turn. "You want to know who I am?" Asked Gohan as he turned to the copter in the sky.

"I am the hope of the universe…I am the answer to all living things that cry out for piece…I am the protector of the innocent…I am the light in the darkness…I am the truth. Ally to good….NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" Yelled Gohan at the end shaking the planet, Grail's mind couldn't take it and fell unconscious.

Gohan's eyes landed on Darkseid who flinched when he saw Gohan notice him. "You aren't going anywhere! You will answer for your crimes!" Said Gohan as Darkseid growled.

"With that one down you stand no chance" Said Darkseid as he charged at Gohan and attacked, Gohan casually hit Darkseid's attacks away while negating the destructive effect it normally would have by crushing the force of the attacks instantly with his finger.

"I am beyond you now Darkseid" Said Gohan as he felt his stamina close to ending, he needed to end this now or he would fall out of this state and then they would be in trouble, he placed his finger on his head before flicking, Darkseid felt his eyes roll back into his forehead before dropping to the ground completely unconscious.

Gohan looked at the battlefield, Diana watching him with wide eyes. Gohan smiled at her, she relaxed when she recognized the look in his eyes, Gohan's stamina ran out and the state disappeared, Ultra Instinct was gone…for now at least, Gohan dropped to his knees in exhaustion, he was completely floored his body ached everywhere and he couldn't move any muscle at all.

Diana was by his side instantly. "Are you alright?" Asked Diana as Gohan stayed still.

"Can't…move….body…is…extremely…sore…power…was…far…to….great…for…me…to…handle" Said Gohan as Diana gave him a smile

"You did one hell of a job! Rest now…" Said Diana as she picked him up and rested him on her back, he closed his eyes and felt the sweet unconscious land envelope him.

Lois told Jensen to land the plane and once it did they rushed to Diana who was waiting for them.

"Wonder Women!" Yelled Lois as she approached her and the unconscious Gohan. "is it over, is the world safe?" Asked Lois as Diana smiled.

A jet landed off in the distance and Batman got off it, he went and cuffed Darkseid and Grail.

"Yes the threat has passed…it was thanks to him, if it were not for him we would have all died" Said Diana as Lois nodded sadly.

"It is really sad to know that two more heroes lives were lost in this battle" Said Lois sadly, Jimmy's camera still rolling.

"Still…alive…" Said Gohan's unconscious form, Diana gave him a questioning look but there was no response, clearly it was from his sub conscious mind.

Batman approached them. "Yes Power Girl and Super Girl are indeed still alive, they are now being cared for" Said Batman, Diana smiled happily as did Lois and a lot of other people.

Batman turned to the camera. "To all the lives that was lost today because of the invasion we are truly sorry, we tried our best to stop it" Said Batman as he turned and walked away. "Come Diana" Said Batman.

Diana smiled at Lois. "Goodbye, everything is okay now" Said Diana as she slowly walked away, Lois called out.

"What is his hero name?" Asked Lois as Diana looked back at her and the camera.

"He is Indominus!"

 _ **Hello everyone! I am back! What did you guys think? I told you'll I have some things planned didn't i? I have more planned just so you all know! But what did you think? It was brought to my attention that I brushed aside Superman's death, which is true, I did and I apologize for that, I tend to rush things at times and really do rush stuff, another thing, how did you guys like Ultra Instinct being added in? Now some of you might be like "NO Ultra Instinct IS NOT THAT STRONG!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND YOU DBZ TARD?" I beg to differ, Goku in the Tournament of Power, when he achieved it he shook infinity, just by merely EXISTING, he shook the World of Void which is a realm without time and infinite nothingness, his power filled an infinite void and caused it to shake, at that stage they become 4D beings, once they can shake a infinite 3D Dimension, there was a overwhelming gap in power and with Ultra Instinct he instantly caught up to Jiren who also shook Infinity by merely existing, also I don't know why people think Darkseid is weak? I have absolutely no idea why? Obviously there is no way Darkseid is near as strong as a Super Saiyan God on Ultra Instinct but still, the comic Darkseid has shown some impressive feats, he made the Anti-Monitor bleed which even Superman couldn't do, the same Superman that pulled a chain of planets to save them! Darkseid is definitely universal level in the comics but in my story he is around Galaxy level, Super Saiyan God trading blows with Beerus nearly destroyed the universe! Obviously Super Saiyan God can mop the floor with Darkseid, another thing, martial arts doesn't really matter if the person you are fighting is far stronger than you physically and also faster than you, you are going to get your ass beat either way, so in the beginning obviously Gohan cannot really stand up to freaking Darkseid! Come on people! Okay now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the total domination in the chapter! Super Saiyan God would have also curb stomped but the energy I needed for Goku and Vegeta to sense him was great, and what better than infinity? Also were you surprised when Goku and Vegeta were mentioned? Hehe I was planning that for a while now, but yes they are alive and they will be coming to visit Gohan, you all are probably interested in how they came back…hehe my secret until it is revealed! So let me know what you guys think, Review folks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ!**_

 _ **I specifically added this to the very beginning for the readers to read.**_

 _ **Important note! If anyone is a good writer or at least by my standards and you want to write a story let me know because I want someone to write Bell's story in The Team, they will have full control over what happens in their story except when my story needs Bell or big events like the one happening now, lets say that they publish chapters for Bell and I will give them a heads up saying that do not post any new chapters until it is done because Bell could show up in the main story during that time, but once my arch is done whatever happened in the interval with the team is up to their discretion, it will sort of be like the stories are in one universe and the other writer can even give me ideas to my story or contribute because they will be controlling certain other characters of the story as a whole! I would like to create a much larger universe where many things happen and not just my story, even if it isn't Bell's story in the Team or if they want to create their own character and or team, they can add them into my universe without much backstory needed because this universe I have already created has some background like Superman's death and Doomsday and Shazam's death and who knows I could let you write an entire chapter for the main story(Which is my Justice Reborn) to include your character or team and then you could add the chapter in your own story as a special addition, if you want to add more background to it then by all means please do, if anyone is interest please let me know via PM or Review, I would love to see this story expand even more! We could create an insanely large fan base this way. If someone reads this lets a months from now or even maybe a year from now and I am still posting then please respond there will always be room for more characters in my Reborn Universe**_

 _ **Again they have to be good writers at least by my standards…which isn't very high to be honest, if you have seen my work then you will know lol.**_

Diana and Batman got on the jet with Darkseid and Grail in cages, they gave Lois and Jimmy one look before the jet flew off into the distance, it was safe to say the world had a rude awakening, there are still dangerous and powerful beings out there and if they are anything like Darkseid then they weren't invincible, the same could be said for the Justice League.

They were shook the most, while they knew they were powerful they knew that they weren't the strongest.

Diana looked to Gohan's unconscious body. "How long do you think he will be unconscious for now?" Asked Diana, Batman looked to Gohan before sighing.

"I honestly have no idea, the amount of power he used today was extremely intense…" Said Batman as he thought back, he remembered the supercomputer as it tried to calculate his power, the computer just kept running before the scan would stop and say. **'Error!'** over and over. "But what we do know is that when he uses a large amount of power he stays unconscious for nearly an entire year" Said Batman as Diana nodded.

They arrived at the Watchtower and all the heroes who were free helped carry Gohan's unconscious body, it was safe to say Gine was one of the two that helped carry the unconscious savior to the infirmary room.

Three days had passed and more and more heroes slowly came back to the tower, Gine was with the free core members which included; Flash, Batman and Diana.

"You still have to tell us about you" Said Batman as Gine glared at him.

"A mere human dare try and force me!" Said Gine as she increased the pressure in the room, Batman kept a straight face. "You may lead them but not me! Do not be so familiar with me!" Said Gine.

"Well what if I tell you Gohan who is technically your God told me to ask you to finish your story of what the saiyan races mission is for now? Because you saw yourself how fiercely he fought to protect this world" Said Batman, Diana watched the two stare each other down before Gine broke.

"Alright fine! But only because my god said so!" Said Gine as Batman smirked, Diana looked at Batman before looking to Gine just as she realized she saw a smirk she turned as fast as she could to see his face still neutral.

"By the gods I thought I saw you make an expression!" Said Diana as she eyed Batman, Gine looked at Diana curiously.

"I'm Batman, I don't make expressions" Said Batman as Diana eyed him some more before sighing.

"Must have been my imagination then" Said Diana as Gine spoke.

"What is so great about him pulling an expression? Do humans not have a variety of unnecessary expressions at their disposal?" Asked Gine as Diana nodded.

"Yes they do, however for him" Said Diana as she pointed at Batman. "He forever has the same expression, it is quite jarring when he makes an expression" Said Diana as Gine nodded.

"Back to the topic at hand" Said Batman as Gine nodded.

"Well, the saiyans do not have any plans to conquer anything any time soon, we do not know anything about this universe and landing on a planet could prove to be suicidal, I mean I landed on Apokalypse because I was fascinated by the appearance but little did I know a maniac made of rock was on it, my report will be not to just land on random worlds, so far every world I have landed on has had very powerful inhabitants protecting it" Said Gine as Batman nodded.

"That is true, every world here has the chance of being inhabited by an extremely powerful few and other worlds have advanced technology while some have both powerful beings and advanced technology" Said Batman as Gine sighed. "So what will you do now?" Asked Batman as Gine smirked.

"I will be calling the Saiyan Race here of course!" Said Gine as Batman's eyes narrowed. "Calm down human, with the Saiyan God here they wouldn't dare of attacking and honestly they wouldn't be able to conquer this world, well they could right now in its weakened state…" Said Gine.

Karen limped into the room, her torso was covered in bandages. "Hello everyone…" Said Karen as Diana smiled.

"Hello Power Girl, are you sure you should be walking around with those injuries?" Asked Diana as Karen scoffed.

"Please these injuries will never be able to keep me down" Said Power Girl as Gine smirked before walking up to the wounded Kryptonian.

"I can see why the Saiyan God shows interest in you" Said Gine, Karen was slightly confused when it hit her, her face turned red.

"Never in a million years!" Said Karen. "I would never! Ever! Think of that loser in any other way then a loser!" Said Karen as Gine chuckled.

"I wonder what he would have said if he heard you? And what retort you would have had for him?" Said Gine as Karen was about to say something, Bell walked into the room.

"Nothing, Gohan deserves better than a self-absorbed blonde bimbo" Said Bell as Gine held back a laugh.

"What did you say you human reject?" Asked Karen as they glared at one another, Diana quickly defused the situation by saying something.

"All that matters is that everyone is alright and that Gohan will be alright, how is Supergirl?" Asked Diana as Karen's expression softened.

"She will be fine, but it will take a while for her to be back at one hundred percent, she has radiation therapy everyday but she still hasn't woken up yet, her body is slowly healing, if she wasn't Kryptonian she would have died" Said Karen.

"She is a warrior is she not?" Asked Gine as Karen sighed before nodding. "Then she will come back even stronger than before!" Exclaimed Gine. "It is a trait of the strong, and what I saw when you fought Darkseid was just that" Said Gine as Karen smiled slightly, she was clearly more effected by this then she was letting on.

Suddenly the Watchtower's alarms went off. "To the briefing room everyone!" Said Batman, he was nervous, if a hostile enemy were to appear now with everyone still recovering, it could mean the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the vast cosmos and even further beyond that was four beings moving towards Gohan's new home in the Cube. "I am so excited Vegeta! I mean after Lord Beerus…killed us all, I thought it would be the end of everything, but look at us now! We will be able to get Gohan back!" Said Goku as Vegeta smirked.

"I am very curious, I wonder what pushed Gohan so far to unlock Ultra Instinct?" Wonder Vegeta as Whis hummed.

"I do not think he unlocked Ultra Instinct or mastered it, he must have used it in the spur of the moment, like Goku did" Said Whis as Beerus looked to Whis.

"What do you mean? Did you not say he achieved it as well?" Asked Beerus as Whis gave a mischievous smirk before laughing.

"Ho-ho-ho! Did I?" Asked Whis with a grin, one that worked whole fully on Beerus's nerves.

"Forget it!" Said Beerus.

"I am just happy I will be able to bring my son back home!" Said Goku as Whis smiled at him.

"Are you sure he will want too?" Asked Whis as everyone present gave him a confused look. "Think about it, something happened to him and the sorrow I felt in the power he radiated was for someone he cared for being killed, you cannot fake those emotions" Said Whis as Goku realized what Whis meant.

"Well whatever the situation is I still want to see my son" Said Goku, Whis nodded and smiled.

"And I want to see how strong the brat has become!" Said Beerus as am evil idea crept into his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they all reached the briefing room Gine got the fright of her life when she saw Cyborg. Batman looked at Cyborg. "Why is the alarm going off?" Asked Batman, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't help but ask.

"Bad news, very bad news, an entire planet seems to be headed our way, it will be here within twelve hours, and it is massive, I would say around ten times the size of earth, this is an extinction level event" Said Cyborg as Batman's eyes widened.

Karen listened quietly to the news, she was irritated at the news because a few days ago they managed to avoid Darkseid and now an entire planet was coming their way! _'What in the actual fuck!'_ Thought Karen as she clenched her good fist in anger.

"This is not good!" Said Diana, the stress was clear in her voice, Flash looked like he was turning blue in the face.

Gine's laughter caught everyone by surprise. "Do you mind explaining what you find so amusing!?" Asked Green Lantern who just entered the room, he heard everything.

"I am laughing because you all are so powerful and you are afraid of a measly planet that is what? Ten times the size of your home world!? Even our third class warriors can turn something like that to space dust" Said Gine as Batman realized something.

"Then would you get rid of our problem then?" Asked Batman, everyone looked to him like he had grown a second head. "Or will you opt to tell the Saiyan God that you let his world be destroyed?" Asked Batman as Gine's jaws clenched, she wanted to rip off this man's head but she knew he was right.

Karen watched the interaction and could immediately tell that the bat of gotham was playing Gohan's grandmother.

"Alright but you let him know that I saved your pitiful world" Said Gine as Batman nodded.

Green Lantern looked at Batman like he had gone insane. "How do you expect her to do anything about that giant death ball coming our way?" Asked GL incredulously. "We should contact OA as soon as possible to send more lanterns to help" Said GL AS Batman nodded.

"I was going to suggest that first because Gohan was unconscious but if she can handle it then why not let her? Besides GL, you haven't seen the raw power the Saiyans possess" Said Batman as Gine smirked.

GL kept quiet before sighing. "Alright" Said GL as he looked to Gine.

"You better not fail us!" Said GL threateningly.

"Or what? You going to kill me? If not then do not threaten me!" Said Gine as she walked up to him. "We Saiyan warriors fight to the death every time, when we threaten someone we mean death, so I am threatening you now, make another threat like that and I will come at you with the intent to rip of your head from your body and slice open your belly and eat you entrails…and trust me…I have done it before" Said Gine as she walked passed him and exited the room.

Everyone present had wide eyes at the scene, Hal included. "Intense…" Said Flash.

Karen decided that she had enough of that and decided to leave the conversation, she walked until she could see the surface of the earth and stared at it for a while before heading off to the infirmary to check up on Kara.

The twelve hours passed very soon and the governments of the world was informed about the impending disaster, they all knew that something that large would not be possible to blow up with nuclear weapons, they only one option again, and that was to depend on the Justice League which was supported by the governments.

Gine flew outside of the Watchtower and covered herself in Ki before flaring her aura. She aimed her index finger and her middle finger at the approaching planet when she saw what planet it was.

She turned back to the Watchtower and quickly entered. "Why did you not tell me it is Planet Vegeta!?" Asked Gine as all their eyes widened. "There is no way I can destroy my home world!" Said Gine as they all felt cold fear grip their hearts.

"What the fuck do we do now then?" Asked Green Lantern furiously.

Karen sighed in anger as she slowly lifted off the ground and flew towards the exit of the Watch tower. "Open the door!" Yelled Karen, Batman was the first to notice this.

"What are you doing Karen!?" Asked Batman as she grew angrier.

"Just open the door we don't have the time!" Said Karen as he opened the door, everyone watched Karen in silence curious as to what she was about to do.

"Do not destroy my home world Power woman!" Said Gine over the intercom, she didn't sound threatening, it sounded more like she was pleading.

"Don't worry I won't" Said Karen as she finally reached Planet Vegeta, as she entered she saw and heard thousands of people coming towards her, she ignored them before flying straight into the surface of the planet creating a massive crater.

"Don't tell she is planning on doing that!" Said GL incredulously as Gine looked at him confused.

"Do what?" Asked Gine as Batman's jaws clenched.

"She is going to stop the planet with her physical strength alone" Said Batman as Gine felt her eyeballs nearly pop out of her skull. "But she will need to unleash all of her strength"

The saiyans soon started to surround Karen who was seemingly pushing at the ground, Bardock and King Vegeta along with Prince Vegeta was the first to approach her.

"If you value your life you will stop what you are doing and come with us!" Said King Vegeta, Karen growled as a vein appeared on her temple.

"I do not have the time for ideal chat! My world is about to collide with yours!" Said Karen as Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that little blue mud ball is your home?" Asked Bardock as Karen growled but never answered as her face turned slightly red from the force she was using.

"Our world will not even feel the impact of such a tiny world, our gravitational pull and mass far exceed yours and even then we could just blow it up before it comes too close, we do not care for your world so stop what you are doing and come with us or we will kill you!" Said Prince Vegeta as Karen looked at him, her eyes glowed crimson red before firing a beam of heat vision passed his face.

"I have heard that Saiyans only threaten when they can back it up! So do you think you can kill me? Because if you can't I will kill you" Said Karen as Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, the heat vision was extremely hot and fast to him.

"What do you mean you heard about Saiyans?" Asked Bardock curiously, how did she know about Saiyans if they were in an entirely new universe.

"One of your scouts came to my world and is now being treated there, her name is Gine, she said she is a Second Class Warrior" Said Karen as Bardock's eyes widened considerably.

"You know Gine!? Where is she?" Asked Bardock as Karen growled.

"Shut the fuck up and let me stop my world from being destroyed" Said Karen as she started pushing harder, the Saiyans watching her felt a violent shake rock the planet as the ground around Karen crumbled as she pushed harder.

"HAAA! SLOW DOWN YOU HEAVY SON OF BITCH!" Yelled Karen as she kept going deeper in the planet as she pushed against it, the Saiyans watching were wide eyed as the shaking became much more violent and the crater Karen was pushing in became deeper.

Karen kept pushing as hard as she could for a couple minutes and all the Saiyans realized that if they didn't want to fly off the surface of their world and into outer space they would need to power up, the planet was rapidly slowing down and soon it came to a stand-still just as it entered the solar system.

Karen stopped pushing down on planet Vegeta before collapsing down and panting heavily, her arms ached, they were still not fully healed yet, compared to her chest that previously had a hole in it, she was in a world of pain.

Karen coughed, she tasted iron in her mouth, she felt something come up her throat as blood gushed out and she felt her strength leave her. The saiyans were now floating above the giant crater the female Kryptonian made.

Karen groaned as she looked up. Bardock could not believe his eyes, this woman had just forced their planet to a stand-still with pure strength and she was injured.

Bardock looked to King Vegeta with a warning. The king instantly understood what his general was trying to tell him. One of the younger saiyans floated lower down to Karen.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Asked the young saiyan, his friend whoever spoke.

"Calm down Bercouli!" Said his friend.

"She just made a massive crater on our world Turnap! I am not afraid of her! I am a Super Elite and so are you, do not be a bitch!" Said Bercouli as Turnap glared at him.

"Do not be a fool, she just stopped our planet from spinning uncontrollable through space with nothing but physical strength if she had to grab you" Said Turnap as Bercouli scoffed.

"Sure she has strength but looking at her now you can tell she wasted it all" Said Bercouli as he transformed into a super saiyan and snap vanished in front of Karen and grabbed her by the throat before lifting her up.

Karen felt a strong hand grab her by the neck before lifting her off the ground, but she was completely exhausted, she had no strength left. Bercouli smirked as he flew higher up and went back to turnap.

"And you were such a bitch" Said Bercouli as Turnap growled at him.

"…L-let go of…me" Muttered Karen as Bercouli looked to her.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Bercouli as he jabbed her in the stomach, Karen coughed up more blood.

"…I am…warning you" Said Karen as she slowly lifted her arms up to try and pry his hands away.

Bercouli smirked as she pulled harder but she couldn't seem to move his hand away as he squeezed tighter with a grin. "You are quite beautiful I must say…and well endowed!" Said Bercouli as he eyed her body.

Karen felt her heart beat faster as she realized she used up all of her strength to stop the planet and she was completely drained.

Bardock and King Vegeta watched as Bercouli applied more pressure, they figured that she must have used all her strength to stop the planet.

Bardock sighed as Bercouli punched Karen in the gut again. "Enough Bercouli!" Said Bardock as Bercouli looked back at Bardock before nodding.

Bardock floated closer to Karen who was still being held by the throat. "Now that you no longer have to stop the destruction of your world, would mind explaining to us how you know about Saiyans" Said Bardock as King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta listened along with the other Elites and Super Elites.

Karen felt Bercouli's grip lesson considerably, when she opened her mouth to respond the Saiyans all listened carefully. "F…fuck off…you tree hugging…monkey mother fuckers! Go fuck yourself!" Said Karen as Bercouli temper flared and he backhanded her.

Karen lost consciousness from the impact, Bardock glared at Bercouli. "Elite! Contain yourself!" Yelled Bardock as Bercouli calmed down.

"Apologies General Bardock!" Said Bercouli as King Vegeta sighed in irritation.

"Never mind that-" Said King Vegeta but was cut off when a ship entered the planet's atmosphere, a woman was the first to fly out.

"Power Girl!" Yelled Diana as she looked at the crater where she thought Karen was.

"Another beautiful woman!" Said Turnap as the saiyans eyed her. "She must be from the same world, that blue mud ball must be their home!" Finished Turnap.

Bardock eyed Diana wearily, his eyes widened when he saw Bercoulli approach Diana with cocky body language. "Bercouli stand down!" Said Bardock as Bercouli halted.

"General if that blue ball has beauties like her and the blonde one I propose we should conquer it as soon as possible" Said Bercouli as the other saiyans agreed to the proposal.

King Vegeta eyed Diana, he was ensnared by her beauty. "I agree! If that planet holds women like her then I say it will be the first world we conquer!" Said King Vegeta, Bardock remained stoic but inside he sighed, everyone was thinking with their dick.

Diana caught wind of their conversation, particularly the part of the blonde" She turned to Bercouli and floated closer to him.

Bercouli grinned as Diana came closer, she was about to ask about Karen but she saw Karen limp in his hand, the worst came to her mind, plus with what she heard about the saiyans she wouldn't put it passed them.

"What have you done to Power Girl!" Asked Diana threateningly.

Bercouli glanced to the unconscious Karen in his hand. "So this woman's name is Power Girl? What an odd name" Said Bercouli.

"I am Wonder Woman from Themyiscira, hand over Power Girl or incur my wrath!" Said Diana as Bercouli burst out into laughter.

"I am sure you will put up less of a fight then she did" Said Bercouli as Diana's eyes hardened.

Bardock and King Vegeta's eyes widened when they saw Diana move, Bercouli froze when he realized that he wasn't fast enough to avoid Diana as she aimed her fist next to Bercouli's face, the force and air pressure tremendous, the air pressure continued into the distance before leveling a mountain.

"Do not test me! That was a warning, I can attack faster and harder if I so desire!" Said Diana sharply, Bercouli growled as he wanted to attack back but was cut off by King Vegeta as he appeared in front of Diana.

Karen slowly gained consciousness, she saw Diana in front of King Vegeta. "Diana…" Said Karen as Diana glanced to her.

"Power Girl! Free yourself and let us go!" Said Diana as Karen groaned.

"I used all my strength stopping…this…massive planet, I have no power left in me" Said Karen.

"That will be a problem" Said Diana as Karen coughed up some more blood.

"And this…chimp keeps holding me by my neck like a trophy, when I get my strength back…and I will…I will break his arm…and his nose" Said Karen as she contemplated her next answer. "And he will be leaving with black eyes" Said Karen.

"Hold on!" Yelled Gine as she arrived with another jet.

Bardock's eyes widened when he saw her covered in bandages. "Gine!" Yelled Bardock, he was by her side instantly.

"Stop this all of you!" Said Gine as Bardock eyed her curiously. "Do not touch these women!" Said Gine.

"What is the meaning of this Gine?" Asked Bardock, Gine sighed.

"Trust me general, we would not be able to fend off an attack against Earth's protectors if they decided to invade" Said Gine.

"Earth?" Asked Bardock as King Vegeta looked over to Gine as she approached with Bardock.

"Yes the world these two come from, while yes they are extremely weakened right now, they are still very strong" Said Gine.

"I do not understand, why would you say they are more than we the Saiyan Race can handle?" Asked King as Bercouli growled.

"Because she is a traitor or a coward!" Said Bercouli as Bardock sent him a death glare.

"Silence Elite!" Exclaimed Bardock as Bercouli kept quiet. "Explain Gine!" Said Bardock.

"Because it is the Super Saiyan God's home!" Said Gine, a silence settled over the area.

"Super Saiyan…God?" Asked Prince Vegeta confused.

"What do you mean Super Saiyan God!?" Asked King Vegeta, Bardock eyed her curiously.

"I know it sounds crazy but I met the Saiyan God, believe me I was just as confused as you were to hear he was here…in a different universe!" Said Gine as she stopped talking to gather her thoughts. everyone was listening intently.

"Look I can explain as much as I want but until you see the Super Saiyan God in action, you just will not understand" Said Gine.

"I wish to see this God" Said King Vegeta, he was curious.

"You can all meet him once he awakens. After his fight with a rock god he has been unconscious since, it has been nearly four days since then" Said Gine as Prince Vegeta smirked.

"Well then the solution is clear, until this so called Saiyan God awakes, we will do as we wish, you said it yourself, their world is very weakened and while in this state we can attack and take it as our own" Said Prince Vegeta.

Gine's eyes widened as King Vegeta was suddenly behind Diana and kneed her in the back, Diana clenched her teeth as pain shot through her back, she span before charging towards Bercouli who was prepared for her, he leaned to the left when Diana kicked at him and avoided danger, however he realized that Karen was no longer in his hand.

Diana grabbed Karen pulling her. "This will hurt Power Girl but bare with me" Said Diana as she chucked Karen hard and right out of the planet out into space headed towards earth.

"Invisible mode return to Watchtower!" Yelled Diana as her jet went invisible and left Planet Vegeta. "If you step foot on Earth or take a human life or as so much as hurt a hair on any of their faces, the full weight of the Justice League will crush you and just remember your Saiyan God is part of it" Said Diana as she floated upwards.

"This saiyan god I will have to see for myself, I doubt he actually exists or he would have come here himself, but what will you do now? You are on my world, I will not let you leave! And I can tell you are injured, you favor one leg more than the other, I can tell by the way you float, the one is more limp than the other."

Diana teeth clenched slightly at the observation. "I do not plan on fighting an entire race all at once so…" Said Diana as she smirked and a white light covered her before she vanished.

Gine watched Diana disappear in worry, she turned to Bardock and the royals of Planet Vegeta. "My king! Please you do not understand! Earth is the last planet we want to make enemies with!" Said Gine as the king looked at her before looking to Bardock.

"Get your mate under control and remind her where she belongs!" Said King Vegeta angrily. "The decisions are mine and mine alone to make!" Said king Vegeta.

"Yeah what my father said!" Echoed Prince Vegeta as King Vegeta turned to the Saiyans who were floating in the sky.

"Ready yourselves soldiers! For tomorrow we invade this earth! We know that the longer we take the harder it will be to overwhelm the beings there!" Said King Vegeta. "We will all find ourselves a beauty to carry on our legacy! What we have seen so far is more than enough to know that the women on that world are strong!" Said King Vegeta as all the males yelled in agreement.

The females just floated in the air with no response, the king noted this and smirked. "Do not worry, if they have powerful females than surely they will have strong males that will be worthy of you!" Yelled the King, the females all smirked.

Diana arrived in the Watchtower before looking to Batman. "Let me out of here! I threw Karen all the way back" Said Diana as Batman shook his head.

"No need, I teleported her back, she is resting in the infirmary, and judging by the hasty retreat you pulled the Saiyans aren't friendly" Said Batman as Diana grimaced.

"Yes, the king was able to surprise me with a sneak attack and there was thousands if not millions of them watching us, I got a taste of what the ones called Elites can do, they are strong, maybe not very physically strong but they are fast and they are all warriors, if they do attack they can overwhelm us just with numbers and with Karen and Kara out of commission, our chances are that much lower…I can fight the stronger ones but by the time we have done enough damage to them the earth will be destroyed" Said Diana angrily.

Batman eyed her, he was thinking of anyway to fix this situation. "Alright, we have to warn the U.N and prepare ourselves for the assault-" Said Batman but was cut off as Karen walked into the room again.

"And I will do everything I can when the time comes…" Said Karen, she could tell that most of the league that was standing in the briefing room didn't like that idea and rightfully so, she looked like she went through a blender, she had more bandages on now. "Don't say a word! Any of you! I know I am not in the best shape but with Superman gone and Kara still unconscious I have to defend earth to my last breath! I will stay in the radiation therapy room until they attack" Said Karen as she felt light headed slightly before leaning against the wall.

"This is the moment that tests us as heroes that have chosen to defend the weak! If I can't handle the heat then I don't deserve the symbol on my chest!" Said Karen as she turned and walked back, no one said anything, they only felt her determination to fill the void that Superman left and now the one Kara and Gohan left as well.

Batman cleared his throat. "Well then, this is the game plan, Green Lantern and Flash, you will provide support for Power Girl and Diana, Cyborg will be in charge of the Watchtower and teleporting all the injured here, I will inform The Team and the Titans of what is to come, we will need all the help we can get with our strongest members still recovering, as for myself, I will keep an eye out for the saiyans, we will need to know exactly when the saiyans decide to mount an attack" Said Batman.

"But until than all of you remain battle ready, their attack could happen now or tomorrow or within that interval" Said Batman as they all nodded.

When Karen finally was outside of everyones sight she collapsed to the side, she slowly sat up and leaned against the wall before wobbling to the infirmary where her sun radiation treatment was waiting. "I…will protect…everyone!" Said Karen to herself.

Gine clenched her teeth as she entered her home with Bardock who blocked her path. "Mind explaining to what that was besides insubordination?" Asked Bardock as Gine lifted her fist before punching him in the face.

"No!" Yelled Gine as Bardock growled at her.

"What is wrong with you!?" Asked Bardock as Gine glared at him.

"Because you do not believe me when I say that if the Saiyan god awakes to us destroying his home…" Said Gine as a tear slid down her face. "It's not just that he is the Saiyan god Bardock! He is also our grandson!" Said Gine as Bardock's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"G-grandson?" Questioned Bardock. "What do you mean!?" Asked Bardock.

"…I didn't want to say it in front of the King and the other saiyans but the saiyan I met on Earth was our grandson!" Said Gine.

"What do you mean 'our grandson'!? Kakarot and Raditz are both dead! And how in the world can a Saiyan be on earth in this universe!" Asked Bardock.

"Remember the beings we saw fighting in the sky just before we found out we weren't in the same galaxy anymore? Well that was our grandson, he comes from another universe just like us! In another universe a different version of me gave birth to a Kakarot that was sent to earth and he grew up on earth, he fell in love with a earthling and gave birth to the saiyan now on this earth, in his old universe his home was destroyed by Beerus the destroyer god and somehow he ended up in this universe like us!" Said Gine as Bardock soaked all the info in.

"So you are telling me, that a child of Kakarot from a different universe is here on that earth?" Asked Bardock as Gine yelled.

"Yes!" She felt like she was finally getting through to him. "But they evolved much further than we did, they evolved to the level of the gods, if you feel his power you will know" Said Gine as Bardock quieted down.

"…Even if all this is true…we cannot change the King's mind, once he sets his mind on something he won't change his it" Said Bardock as Gine groaned. "…my legacy…eventually reached the gods…" Muttered Bardock in shock.

"And if we attack his home while he cannot defend it…I don't know what he will do" Said Gine.

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait for the update, I wanted to post a note to tell you all the story was on hiatus but I was either way to busy or just too lazy, during the time I didn't post however, I graduated high school! And now I have a job, I couldn't find the time to sit down and type another chapter out, also the fact is I was finishing my original book, I am nearly done, I went from three thousand words to sixty five thousand words in the span of about two months while still trying to live my life. Anyways thanks for reading, let me know what you think, I accept all reviews even flamers because they give me a extra number on my story which I really don't mind.**

 **Also like always I don't proofread! So I apologies in advance for any broken English you may or may not see.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello, everyone, I am back it is Percival Black here with another chapter of Justice Reborn, I hope you all enjoy this, also I am sorry for being gone for so long, I am just busy with life but other than that I hope you guys enjoy! Also someone pointed out that I should refrain from large arcs happening back to back, but you see this isn't a large arc, it's just Saiyans invading and yes they might be Saiyans but if Gohan wakes up, he can silence them all, he is so much powerful than them it's insane, this invasion is a side plot because Gohan is unconscious and Goku and Vegeta are still days away.**_

 _ **Also trigger warning, this chapter may not be appropriate for some readers, this chapter is rated M in my opinion, sexual assault is a real possibility in this chapter, please be warned that if this is not for you, it will be mild but anything can be a trigger, I will mark when the chapter will be dangerous grounds, some people will think it isn't too bad but others will be affected, because not everyone is the same. I apologize, like always I never proofread it, hope there aren't that many mistakes.**_

Batman silently watched the monitors, he needed to be ready to sound the alarm for the invasion, right now the earth was on standby waiting for the Saiyan invaders, things were dire, the Justice League was far below even half its usual strength and there has been nothing from the Continental.

That's when it happened, on the monitor he saw countless tiny dots approaching the earth. "Red alert! The Saiyans are coming, everyone get ready to intercept!" Said Batman through the intercom over the Watchtower siren.

 _ **On Planet Vegeta…**_

King Vegeta sat on his throne with his son Prince Vegeta next to him. "How long until we invade earth?" Asked King Vegeta to a Saiyan.

"We are nearly done with preparation, five minutes until every pod will be ready sire!" Said the Saiyan, King Vegeta nodded, he couldn't wait, neither could any other Saiyan, honestly they were preparing in record time, usually it would take a few weeks before the entire army would leave, but in a mere twelve hours they had mobilized the entire army.

That's when a Saiyan rushed in so fast that the windows all shattered from the sheer speed. King Vegeta eyed the Saiyan curiously. "Explain yourself!" Said King Vegeta as the Saiyan looked at him.

"Your Majesty! The red faction has left the planet! Their current trajectory is the blue planet, we believe they want to conquer it before we can!" Said the Saiyan elite.

King Vegeta growled in anger before roaring as he jumped up. "We leave right now! The pods that aren't ready will catch up when they can!" Said King Vegeta as Prince Vegeta followed suit.

 _ **On earth…**_

Karen slowly stood up and slowly stretch her limbs before Diana walked in. "You ready?" Diana asked Karen nodded.

"As ready as I will ever be, now is the time we will fight…fight for our home" Said Karen as Diana smirked.

"You got that right Karen!" Said Bell as she walked in, Karen looked at her. "…I am not here to fight…once we protect the earth we will have all the time in the world to fight and argue" Said Bell as Karen nodded.

"Alright…I would feel far more assured if I was at full strength…" Said Karen as Diana chuckled.

"Together the Justice League will repel the invaders, now let us take our leave" Said Diana as they left the room and headed towards the teleport pad.

They appeared on earth and looked around. "I teleported you guys to the estimated contact point," Said Batman through their earpiece. "I informed the U.N to not attack or do anything, nothing they fire will be able to help" Said Batman.

Karen continued stretching as her mind wandered back to the Saiyan that held her by her throat. "Well I have some strength back, but their sheer numbers will eventually be too much, we won't be able to hold them back," Said Karen as Batman spoke.

"I know, that's why Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, and the Team will be joining you," Said Batman and just on cue, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian all started arriving.

Conner glanced at Karen who looked like she shouldn't be fighting, in fact when the younger members arrived they saw all the veteran heroes looked terrible, they had bandages and bruises that should have healed already.

A lone helicopter flew in and could be seen in the distance as a dot, Lois and her partners were watching and broadcasting, Jimmy and Jensen.

"Hello, this is Lois Lane from the Daily Planet and as always I will be the one bringing you the news and showing you what happens, the Justice League is ready to intercept a hostile species heading towards earth, we can only hope they can save us again…" Said Lois.

Green Lantern looked at the Team. "Alright, you are here because you are strong and you have proven yourselves multiple times, now the Justice League is down on one knee and we need all the support we can get from you, we have suffered many losses as I am sure you all know, if you think you don't have the skills for this kind of battle then no one will judge you if you want to leave…after all, a race of beings capable of destroying planets with a wave of their hands is on the way and the Green Lantern Corp has sent only a few dozen they could spare" Said Green Lantern, he wasn't scared, not in the slightest, his will was ironclad.

A few members of the team were surprised by the destroying of planets but they remained calm. "Thank you for the offer Green Lantern, but none of us will be leaving" Said Robin. "We have gone through enough trials to know we are ready," Said Conner as a sonic boom was heard.

"That would be them entering the atmosphere," Said Karen as slowly walked forward with the main members of the Justice League.

The pods came at breathtaking speeds before slowing to halt and landing softly on the ground. The pods hissed as they opened and a mixture of men and women exited, they looked around the before spotting the heroes.

Finally, a man stepped forward from the Saiyans, he had spiky hair that aimed in every direction. "King Turles we have arrived," Said one female Saiyan.

Turles smirked a malicious grin as he walked forward with the Saiyans behind him. When he was thirty meters away from the heroes of earth he spoke. "I am King Turles of Planet Vegeta, and we are here…to conquer your planet" Said Turles as they stiffened. "However…recent news has reached my ears that a Saiyan God lives here?" Asked Turles curious.

Flash eyed the man suspiciously. "And what if he does?" asked Flash.

"Well, you see if a being called the Saiyan God exists and this is his home, who am I a mere king to conquer on my God's property," Said Turles as he eyed them. "Depending on your answers, I will not attack" Said Turles as Diana stepped forward.

"Where is King Vegeta? Is he not the King?" Asked Diana as Turles chuckled.

"He is a king, yes, but we broke off from that old fool, he is stubborn and doesn't listen to reason, dangle a good opportunity in his face and he will take it," Said Turles. "I, however, am much smarter than him…will you now answer my questions?"

"Ask" Said Diana as Turles smirked.

"Is this God here?" Asked Turles as Diana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, he is" Said Diana.

"Why isn't he here? After all, if his race is on the brink of targeting his…side planet, then he should have intercepted us" Said Turles. "And be careful of how you answer if you tell me he is too busy to come here that means he doesn't really care for this world, meaning we have nothing to fear" Said Turles as Karen spoke.

"He is unconscious, he was in engaged in combat with another…god before you all came," Said Karen as Turles smirked.

"So what I am hearing is…as long as we can conquer this world before he wakes up, we should be fine?" Said Turles as he laughed. "In all honesty, I do not care much for this Saiyan God! He must have been weak to lose to another, a true Saiyan never loses, and our God has never tasted defeat!" Said Turles as he yelled. "ATTACK!" The atmosphere instantly became heavy as all the Saiyans who could transform into Super Saiyans charged forward with the weaker Saiyans following.

 _ **Back with King Vegeta…**_

He sat in his pod as they barreled towards earth. "How did that lowlife even find out I was going to invade earth?" Wondered King Vegeta aloud.

Gine was in a pod and she sat quietly, she could only imagine the destruction on earth right now. Bardock, on the other hand, had been thinking about what she had told him, he was even more shocked that their grandchild from an alternate universe was a God.

 _ **Back on Earth…**_

Karen was taking on a few dozen Saiyan elites, she dodged and parried and delivered bone-crushing elbows, however, she was taking damage, every now and then a heavy hit from a Super Saiyan would land, while light attacks were easy to shrug off, the heavy hits were astronomically stronger and the Super Saiyans were the real problem.

Diana was almost in the same situation however she had taken out as many Saiyans as possible when she could, but like Karen, some heavy hits would land and damage her.

Bell was not the best fighter so she wasn't looking too good, but she had taken out a few Saiyans, she was struggling to keep her power raised because her nerves were high.

Flash was doing good, he had taken out multiple Saiyans with his speed. They regrouped with each other panting.

"This isn't looking good!" Said Green Lantern as he fired off a missile made from his will.

"Yeah at this rate we won't make it," Said Conner as he fired his heat vision off into the approaching Saiyans, that's when they heard it again, another boom.

They all looked up and saw an even greater number of ships approaching. "This…is not good…" Muttered Martian Manhunter as he knocked out a low-class Saiyan.

King Vegeta rushed out of his pod before glaring at Turles who was smirking. "You lowlife! How dare you invade my planet?" Asked King Vegeta angrily as he rushed towards Turles, all the Saiyans in his way moved.

The heroes stopped fighting and rested when all the Saiyans stopped fighting to watch the interaction between their leaders.

Turles smirked when King Vegeta came to him. "Calm down Vegeta…I just got a head start, but listen to me…why don't we put our…hatred for one another…aside for now…? After all, this planet is too much to give up for some rivalry…" Said Turles as King Vegeta growled.

"Some rivalry you say?" Asked King Vegeta. "You forget I am King! And you are a usurper! You stole half my forces when I trusted you!" Said King Vegeta as Turles shrugged.

"Leave the past in the past…besides you will need help if you want to conquer this world" Said Turles as King Vegeta growled, Bardock couldn't believe his ears, Turles basically killed his only children and now he wants to team up?

He was about to voice his objection when King Vegeta spoke. "…fine! But just for now!" Turles smirked satisfied as Bardock spoke.

"My king you cannot be serious!" Said Bardock as King Vegeta raised his hand and silenced Bardock.

"We need the forces…" Said King Vegeta, even Prince Vegeta was shocked, his Saiyan warriors were also surprised and some of them were not pleased in the slighted with the king's decision.

Turles smirked and looked Diana straight in the eye. She could tell what he was saying. 'See? Nothing but a fool'

"Continue the invasion!" Said King Vegeta as Turles nodded and all the Saiyans turned their attention back to the fight, the heroes tensed, their short resting period was now over.

Bardock growled as he turned to the heroes before seeing a girl glowing red, he snap-vanished and appeared in front of her before pulling his arm back and landing a heavy hit, she gasped for air when the fist made contact, her red glow disappeared.

"Bell!" Yelled Flash, blood was dripping from her mouth, Bardock glanced down at her form. 'Stay down' thought Bardock as he glanced to Gine who gave him a subtle nod.

Bardock transformed into a Super Saiyan scaring the weak Saiyans before vanishing and knocking out half of the heroes, he arrived at Karen before attacking swiftly, she turned and deflected his attack before she punched him in the face slightly stunning Bardock before he reminded that she could stop a planet, he moved faster and in that instant Karen was blasted into the grounded with nuclear force creating a massive explosion that shook the landscape and knocked out the weaker heroes and Saiyans when the cloud cleared Karen was unconscious on the ground and bleeding.

 **Trigger warning, skip this if you cannot handle it, please I don't want reviews of how I didn't warn you.**

Diana was down on one knee panting heavily and bleeding, it was only Green Lantern, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Flash, and Diana awake.

"And so, now it is only you left…and none of you are strong enough to do anything!" Said King Vegeta as he looked to his soldiers.

"Man…do what you want…" Said King Vegeta as a familiar Saiyan charged forward at full speed beating all the other Saiyans in the race, he rushed and grabbed Karen's unconscious body before any of the heroes could react.

"Kare-" Started Diana but was cut off when King Vegeta's fist landed on her face and blew her off her feet.

"I will have your body once I beat you!" Said King Vegeta with a dark grin, Diana glared at him.

Bercouli smirked as he eyed Karen's body, he was going to REALLY enjoy this as he ripped off her top and viciously stared at her chest and started touching her.

Lois in the distance felt sick when she saw what was happening. "Ladies…and gentleman…I advise you avert your children's eyes…I can't…believe what…I am…seeing…" Said Lois as she covered her mouth.

Flash's anger soared to new heights when he saw what was happening to Karen. "Get your filt-" Started Flash but was cut off when a punch made contact with his face knocking him back.

Bardock and all the other Saiyans who wanted no part in this turned around and walked away, they didn't want to be part of this, a good half of both armies stopped fighting and just watched, Bardock walked to Gine before turning and looking back at the scene, Gine watch quietly, she could do nothing.

Diana flipped before she landed on her feet, she froze when she sensed someone was behind her, another Saiyan landed a heavy hit into her back before dropping his leg and kicking her shun breaking the bone, she clenched her teeth in pain as she felt a hand touch her in between her legs before ripping off her armor as multiple Saiyans appeared and held down her arms and legs.

King Vegeta slowly approached her, Prince Vegeta watched, he didn't know how he felt about this.

Turles rolled his eyes at King Vegeta before looking around the battlefield, maybe he could indulge himself to a woman. He saw a girl unconscious and she was very beautiful, she was the one Bardock knocked out.

"This planet truly does have beautiful women," Said Turles as he floated towards Bell's unconscious body, he approached her body before burning off her top with a weak ki blast, he did like what he saw.

The light blast woke Bell, she slowly opened her eyes to see a man approaching her, she could feel a light breeze on her chest, that's when she looked down and saw she was exposed, she shrieked in fear as she quickly tried to cover her exposed parts.

Turles waved his hand and Saiyans appeared next to her and held her down. "...no…please…n-no…" Said Bell as tears started to run down her cheeks as she struggled to break free.

"Calm down…you will enjoy this…" Said Turles with a smirk.

Starfire, Raven, and Miss Martian weren't forgotten, the male Saiyans attacked in groups, Starfire struggled before she was blasted out the sky and unconscious, Raven made a barrier to protect herself but was overpowered and she knocked out, Miss Martian was taken out by a sneak attack, all three were now naked on the floor.

Green Lantern growled as he made multiple missiles and aimed them at the ones who were busy assaulting his teammates, everyone in the watchtower was burning with anger at the sight, but they were too weak to do anything, they would just get in the way if they had to go, that's when a voice spoke.

"Hey guys…what's going on? Where is everyone?" Asked the voice as everyone saw Gohan turn the corner rubbing his eyes, he looked like he just had the best sleep…ever, he looked to everyone before his eyes fell on Batman, his eyes slowly made their way to the monitor, just in time to see the Saiyans all remove their pants and undergarments to take from the women of the league what none wanted to give.

 _ **And there you go, folks, this chapter is a bit short but the next chapter should be up in about three or four hours, I will type it out now, I just wanted to leave you all in a cliffhanger, what will Gohan do when he sees all his friends about to be raped? Does anyone have any ideas?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone, I am here with your next part, just letting you guys know that this story so far doesn't have an ending, I am just going to keep writing chapters until I have nothing to write about anymore, so if you guys have plot ideas PM me, I am will give you credit if I choose your plot. I haven't proofread this so again sorry about the English. Like I promised, here is the part you all have been waiting for!**_

Batman saw Gohan and felt relief flood him but instantly became worried, if Gohan saw this, it would certainly not be good.

Gohan approached the monitor trying to figure out what this was, everyone eyed him. "Why are you guys watching cosplay porn in the watchtower?" Asked Gohan as he looked away from the monitor. Everyone felt their jaws hit the ground, they were momentarily stunned.

"And of the League no less, when Karen and Diana see this you all will be castrated, not to mention all the other girls," Said Gohan, Batman was about to open his mouth when he suddenly a screaming voice cut through the watchtower from the monitor, followed by begging.

Gohan turned to the screen and it finally dawned on him, he turned to Batman and everyone present. "What…what is that?" Asked Gohan.

"We are being invaded by the Saiyans…and we are losing…and now…they are about to commit atrocities that if I had the power, I would stop them and break so many bones in their body they would never think of doing this again" Said Batman, his anger burning in his tone.

Gohan inhaled slowly, he knew that they were all weakened so the Saiyans right now would be unstoppable. "Where is…Karen…and Diana…and Bell and Kara?" Asked Gohan as he slowly clenched his fist.

"Kara is still here in the watchtower unconscious but the others are down on earth…and the Saiyans have them…Just remember Gohan…you will be on TV, and the Justice League does not…kill" Said Batman as the Watchtower started to vibrate and rattle as Gohan's eyes turned red before returning black and his power level dropping back down to one.

He didn't say another word as Batman nodded before teleporting Gohan down to earth, there was Saiyans everywhere and it was chaotic, Gohan slowly walked forward toward his friends, he was watching as he approached them.

Gine was watching in shame, but that's when she felt it, the slight change in atmosphere, no one but her seemed to notice, she turned around and scanned the area, Bardock saw her.

Gine's heart sank when she saw Gohan walking towards his friends, Bardock saw her face lose color, he followed her line of sight and saw a young man in a black gi approaching Bercouli who was now choking Karen who was trying to get him off her but with the help of six elites, she couldn't lift her limbs as he licked her chest.

Gohan walked up to Bercouli and grabbed the back of his neck before lifting him off Karen, who looked up in surprise before sighing in relief when she saw it was him, but embarrassment from being exposed turned her face red.

But she could tell his eyes never ravaged her body, he didn't even glance past her neck. Bercouli growled as he looked at Gohan. "Who the fuck are you!?" Asked Bercouli as he transformed into a Super Saiyan but realized it didn't make a difference.

Bercouli's scouter read his power level, his power level was only one, how was he so strong?

Gohan aimed his free hand at Karen's body, a white light splashed and when it died down she was covered in black baggy clothes.

He aimed his hand at all the naked women on the battlefield and covered them in clothes, his jaw clenched as he slowly floated up.

"Who is your leader?" Asked Gohan to Bercouli, who spat in his face, Gohan looked around. "Anyone else want to give me a different answer?" Asked Gohan, he now had everyone's attention.

King Vegeta eyed him curiously. "I am King Vegeta," Said King Vegeta as Gohan eyed him.

"And I am King Turles," Said Turles he was on Bell, the new pair of clothes was already removed. "And who might you be?" Asked Turles as Gine spoke loud enough for everyone to hear as she approached Gohan slowly and bowed.

"I am sorry Saiyan God…but I couldn't convince the King to spare this world, I had no hand in this" Said Gine as Gohan eyed her.

He let go of Bercouli who instantly retreated.

"So you are this Saiyan God, this low-class fool keeps babbling on about" Said King Vegeta as he approached Gohan.

Gohan looked at King Vegeta. "I assume, you know this is my world?" Asked Gohan, his voice was calm to everyone else but the league members knew that he was furious.

King Vegeta scoffed. "So what if this is your world?" Asked Bercouli.

Suddenly the area started to vibrate violently and Gohan spoke but his emotions were no longer hidden. "I will first make you realize how badly you fucked up by showing you how powerful I really am and then I will slaughter you all, you FUCKED…with the wrong world and mostly the WRONG girl!" Said Gohan as he released his power.

At this moment in Gohan's mind, he had come to a conclusion, while he was mortal before, he was now a God, one that was very powerful, he needed to accept that before he will ever be able to control his God power.

Scouters in the area started to suddenly run, Bardock calmly watched his scouter to see where the power level would stop, after all these scouters can read astronomical levels of power, it can read power levels even in the quadrillions, if such a being existed, they knew that if a thing like Super Saiyans existed with power levels in the hundreds of millions and in the billions then surely there would be some great powers out there.

The scouter suddenly went from one to a million and then to ten quadrillion before it went blank, Bardock's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, never in his life did he think he would see the scouter not be able to read a power level.

He slowly floated back in fear, King Vegeta and all the Saiyans suddenly became very afraid as a heavy pressure settled in the atmosphere that made them drop to their knees, those who were flying were now on the ground struggling to stay standing.

Gohan's aura blazed a milky white as he charged to full power before transforming into a Super Saiyan making the surrounding Super Saiyans all drop their transformations as he spoke. "Your pathetic transformations are nothing before the real thing…this is what a true Super Saiyan is!" Said Gohan as he roared and the sky darkened.

 _ **With Lois…**_

"Ladies and gentleman, it appears he has returned, but we can no longer remain in the air, my pilot has just signaled to me that the winds have started to pick up at a considerable rate and if we remain in the air there is a large chance we could die, we will still broadcast as best we can on the ground" Said Lois.

 _ **Back with the Saiyans…**_

Some were struggling to breathe as they watched the typhoon of power erupt in front of them. Gohan's Super Saiyan power and Gohan ascended creating a crater in the ground as he went up a level, he felt the Super Saiyan God power flow in him as his hair changed from gold and turned crimson red, suddenly the pressure disappeared everyone could stand.

They looked at Gohan who was now glowing crimson red, his aura was like fire as it licked the air. "W-what are you?" Asked one of the Saiyans.

"I am a Saiyan God, and you invaded my home and if I hadn't woken up, you would have hurt the people I cherish" Said Gohan as one Saiyan suddenly appeared next to Gohan and punched him in the face.

The Saiyan smirked but quickly lost the smirk as Gohan spoke.

"Don't think just because the pressure is gone that I am weak, I am now in my God form, the power you felt earlier was far, far, weaker, this power is just so great that you cannot comprehend it, I am a God, mortals like you can never hope to feel my level of power" Said Gohan, Bardock swallowed heavily as his scouter now said Gohan's power level was one.

Suddenly a red barrier appeared over Gine and all of the League members who were recovering. "Now…say your prayers…but spoilers…I won't be listening" Said Gohan as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the force at which he snapped his fingers created a concussive blast made a giant crater and heavily injured all the Saiyans in the area as they were blasted back, the clouds above parted.

"And just like that, you were all defeated" Said Gohan as he scanned the area and found who he was looking for. Gohan moved so fast he appeared in front of a groaning Bercouli.

He picked him up by the neck before reappearing in front of Karen, he dropped Bercouli at her feet. "…I'm sorry Karen…" Said Gohan.

Bercouli struggled against Gohan before looking at Karen. "Look alright I know I messed up, come on, please forgive me! Have mercy!" Said Bercouli as Karen slowly got up.

"As much as I would love to beat you into a coma, right now I don't have any strength in me…" Said Karen as Bercouli said something without thinking.

"Come on, you can't hurt me even if you were at full strength" Said Bercouli as Gohan chuckled a chilly laugh that made shivers run down his spine.

"You have no idea do you?" Said Gohan as he aimed his hand at Karen.

"At full strength, she can crush and the entire Saiyan race without any help," Said Gohan as he gave her some of his energy, Karen felt all her cells fill with power as her eyes were downcast.

She slowly stood up, Gohan stepped to the side. She clenched her fist before walking up to Bercouli, she was beyond furious, she raised her fist up to Bercouli's nose and flicking, a loud crack broke through the area and Bercouli's screaming started.

"She broke your nose with a flick, us Saiyans may be blessed with incredible destructive power but these Kryptonians have incredible strength," Said Gohan as he punched Bercouli in the chest breaking several ribs and knocking him unconscious.

"Now where are the fools who touched my friends?" Asked Gohan as he raised his hand and pulled every energy he felt that was really close to his friends Ki when he arrived, King Vegeta, Turles and all the Saiyans who touched his friends came towards him.

Gohan aimed his hand at them. "Now any last words?" Asked Gohan as a ball of red energy appeared in his hand. King Vegeta was groaning in pain.

"Have mercy…" Muttered one of the Saiyans as Gohan smirked.

"Of course, but that is just me…I can't speak for them" As they all looked at him surprised as Gohan stepped to the side and a very angry Diana, Bell, Miss Martian, Starfire, and Raven approached.

Bell was never more angry in her entire life, she felt the power in her, she knew it was there but the fear froze her, she dug deep and she transformed into a Super Saiyan with a slight red glow to her, she pulled her fist back and punched towards Turles's family jewels but stopped just as her fist was about to make contact with the tender flesh, the pressure her fist carried still punched him in the dick, making Turles go blue in the face before yelling in pain as he threw up before passing out.

All the females did what they thought was only right to the men that nearly ruined their womanhood when it was done and they were all really beat up but still alive and a few were probably never going to have children or use their penises ever again, Gohan raised his hand again but this time pulled Lois and her crew towards them.

When they arrived he looked at the camera and spoke. "I am Indominus, and those who invaded earth today are…unfortunately Saiyans like me, I am their God, now you see after everything they have done, I could do the world a favor by removing them, however…I am not going too, because killing is not always the option, I will, however, give them to the Green Lantern Corp, for those who don't know, they are the space cops" Said Gohan as he looked to the Saiyans. "Don't even try running away, I can all your energy, I will be able to tell if one strays too far from this group," Said Gohan as he looked back at the camera.

"This invasion is over," Said Gohan as he turned from the camera and spoke into his earpiece. "This is Indominus to the watchtower, the invasion has been stopped" Said Gohan as he walked towards his allies. "You guys alright?" Asked Gohan as he crouched lower.

All the women were shaken, they couldn't really talk, even Diana, who is usually a strong-willed woman said nothing as she just turned and took off.

The male heroes watched her leave, they knew Diana struggled with the world of man and this might have been too much for her.

The other women just remained quiet and hugged their bodies trying to get over what just happened, but it haunted their minds.

Karen, just like Diana, was very quiet and she had said nothing, almost like her entire personality had been affected, her eyes didn't shine like they used to.

The fire was gone, Gohan slowly approached her but when she thought she saw a male figure approach from her side she felt fear rise in her and she accidentally fell back. When she realized it was just Gohan she swallowed heavily before turning and leaving.

Gohan watch her fly away, he was worried about her, in fact, he looked around and saw all the girls who were touched and licked seemed to be hugging themselves tightly.

Gohan glared at the Saiyans, his anger rose again before he sighed, how he wanted to have berserk through them like they were made of paper, but he had to remember that lots of people were watching, if he was alone with no camera around and no Justice League watching, he would have slaughtered everyone, he knew it, he felt the amount of anger coursing through him when he saw them touching Bell and Diana and all the other girls, but he felt it especially strong with Karen, just thinking about that Saiyan touching her body made his blood boil.

He looked in the direction Karen took off and sighed. He looked at all the Saiyans before dropping out of his Super Saiyan God form.

Gine slowly approached him. "My lord?" Asked Gine as Gohan looked at her before smiling.

"What did I say, Grandma?" Asked Gohan as he hugged her. "You don't need to call me that" Said Gohan as Gine tensed before relaxing.

"Your…grandfather would like to meet you" Said Gine as Gohan looked down at her before he realized he may have seriously hurt his grandfather.

"Oh no, I think I hurt him," Said Gohan as Gine nodded.

"Yes you did, but he isn't too badly hurt" Said Gine as she led Gohan to Bardock who was sitting on the ground.

Gohan approached him and lowered down. "Hello…grandpa?" Asked Gohan as Bardock eyed him.

"So Gine wasn't lying…" Said Bardock as Gohan chuckled.

"No, she was not…" Gohan sighed as he looked at all the Saiyans. "I will need your help grandpa," Said Gohan as Bardock sighed.

"Don't call me grandpa…makes me feel old…call me Bardock…" Said Bardock as Gohan nodded. "What do you need help with my lord?" Asked Bardock as Gohan shook his head.

"Don't call me that…makes me feel old" Said Gohan as he chuckled. "Just call me Gohan, as for your help, when I entered the battle I could see some Saiyans weren't trying to get in on the 'fun' the others were having with my friends," Said Gohan as Bardock eyed him. "I think some Saiyans aren't all bad, I just need you to help me see who isn't bad and those who are pretending they aren't bad," Said Gohan as Bardock slowly nodded.

Gohan nodded and watched as all the female heroes all left in a beam of white light to the watchtower.

 _ **And there you have it, people, just like that the crisis has been averted, as I said, the Saiyans are all immensely powerful, but at this point the Justice League has one or two members that are strong enough to solo the entire Saiyan race, what made it interesting was that the heroes were all weakened and injured, now that is also the reason why I made the Saiyans attack so fast after Darkseid because it is far easier to have all the heroes exhausted this way otherwise the Saiyans would have been decimated by Wonder Woman or Supergirl, the Saiyans that will remain on earth after Gohan and Bardock weed out the bad ones will obviously become far more powerful in the future, you might be asking, what is next? But you all already know that Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis are on the way : ) now let that thought sink in and have fun thinking what might happen lol.**_

 _ **Also if you guys have any OC characters that you want me to introduce to my story send me a character sheet, I will only accept two admissions, good luck to everyone who sends me sheets, and remember it should be well thought out but I don't want to waste my afternoon reading a character sheet book**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello guys, enjoy! Also, I didn't proofread, I apologize for any mistakes.  
**_

The Saiyans were all seated, all of them were still injured from the finger click Gohan performed, many of them were furious, but not at Gohan, they were furious at King Vegeta and King Turles, news began to spread that the King and a few of the elites knew that the Saiyan God lived on this world and they still decided to attack.

The biggest surprise to them was that a Saiyan God existed, and he was extremely powerful. A young Saiyan sat on a boulder as he held his chest, he had been hurt by the attack and was struggling to breathe properly.

Bardock approached the young Saiyan and kneeled down. "Are you alright Saperos?" Asked Bardock as the teen Saiyan slowly nodded.

"Of course General Bardock…this is nothing" Said Saperos, Bardock scoffed.

"Are you going to be a hard ass Saperos?" Bardock said.

Saperos chuckled. "Of course General Bardock, I am a Saiyan Warrior…we are all hard asses," Said Saperos as Bardock chuckled.

"Alright then, go stand over there," Said Bardock to which Saperos gave him a confused look. "Just do it…the Saiyan God is quite angry with his people…you are one the youngest super Elites, and anyone I send over to you, make sure they don't leave that area and tell them to say the answer very quietly and to you only, which is…" Said Bardock as he whispered it to Saperos, he nodded before asking a question.

"…is he truly a Saiyan God?" Asked Saperos as you looked at Gohan from a distance to which Bardock answered.

"Do you think he isn't a God?" Asked Bardock to which Saperos remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Honestly…if that is not a God then I don't know what is" Said Saperos as Bardock nodded.

"You are young Saperos, but you are smart, never let you greatest weapon go dull…" Said Bardock as Sapersos chuckled before he went serious.

"What will happen to King Vegeta?" Asked Saperos as Bardock looked over to the King who was on his knees.

"I do not know…I am loyal to the crown, but when a God of our race is angry with our king…who am I to get in between a God and King?" Said Bardock. "And even if I had some right to interfere, I would not be so stupid to anger the being who just defeated the entire Saiyan army by merely snapping his fingers," Said Bardock as Saperos looked to Gohan who was talking to Green Lantern and Flash, they seemed to be in deep conversation.

"I am curious as to why he didn't stop us the first time…" Said Saperos. "Why did he wait for the battle to progress before stepping in?" Asked Saperos as Bardock looked at him.

"You don't know this but apparently right before we came, a god invaded this world, things were bad, they were all on the verge of death until the Super Saiyan God finally tapped back into his power, the battle was so great that he fell unconscious from the strain he placed on his body" Said Bardock as Saperos's eyes widened as he whistled. "They beat the God that invaded but at a heavy price," Said Bardock. 

"Now that must have been a battle to watch" Said Saperos. "That God that invaded must be very strong" Said Saperos as Bardock nodded. "Oh well, I guess I will go wait over there" Said Saperos as he slowly stood up and left towards the designated area.

Bardock made his way around the Saiyans and sent the Saiyans he personally knew to be good men and women, he was a general so he knew a lot of the Saiyans, the ones he didn't really know, he asked someone he chose and trusted to tell him if they were good? Obviously, the Saiyans who participated in the 'fun' they were having earlier was tied up and waiting to be taken by the Green Lantern Corp. 

When Bardock was done separating the Saiyans, about half were seated with Saperos and the other half was confused.

 _ **With Gohan…**_

Gohan was in the middle of a serious discussion with Green Lantern. "Do you think OA has the space to accommodate about ten million Saiyans?" Asked Gohan as Green Lantern chuckled.

"You haven't seen OA's prison, have you? We have the best and strongest sophisticated prison in the universe, well besides the Phantom Zone" Said Green Lantern, as Gohan nodded impressed.

They were brought out of their conversation when a beam of light appeared and in the next second Batman was standing there. "Why are you splitting up the Saiyans?" Asked Batman as Green Lantern looked to Gohan. 

"Yeah, I have been meaning to ask about that" Commented Green Lantern. 

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Well I really don't believe they are all bad, they had no choice but to follow the commands of their King, or face death, many of them didn't do anything once they successfully…suppressed the members of the league," Said Gohan, he looked back to the millions. "They did nothing," Said Gohan as Batman sighed. 

"What do you propose?" Asked Batman.

"Maybe they could go back to Planet Vegeta and remain there?" Asked Gohan as Batman remained silent. "Of course the bad ones will be going to Oa," Said Gohan. "I just feel that the good ones will be pushed together with all the bad ones and that's just…" Said Gohan as he tried to find the right words.

"Wrong?" Answered Batman, he sighed. "I agree with you Gohan, but having a potential hostile race so close to earth…we could be asking for our death," Said Batman. 

Gohan sighed, Batman was right. "Alright, you make a good point…let me see if I can find a way" Said Gohan as he turned and walked to Batman. 

Gohan approached Bardock who was still selecting Saiyans. "Bardock," Said Gohan as he approached the Saiyan General, Bardock turned and looked towards Gohan, the Saiyans close to Bardock backed up in fear. 

"Yes?" Asked Bardock.

"How will you handle the other factions Saiyans?" Asked Gohan.

"I know a Saiyan who is there, he is trustworthy, he can tell me who all is…worthy to not be imprisoned" Said Bardock to which Gohan nodded.

"Another thing, how can I guarantee that the earth will not be attacked again if I let the Saiyans you have chosen go free? They will most likely return to Planet Vegeta but I know a few will have a grudge with earth, I am no fool, they are all extremely powerful, any one of them could destroy the earth with a single blast" Said Gohan as Bardock nodded. 

"After you…defeated them all…I am sure they wouldn't dare try and anger you again…however…a more solid method would be to select a new king…a good one, that is loyal to you" Said Bardock as Gohan nodded.

"That is a smart idea! When we return to Planet Vegeta I will select the new king" Said Gohan as Bardock nodded.

One female Saiyan slowly approached, she was nervous, Gohan could tell, but she looked serious. "…My…lord?" Asked the woman, Gohan turned to her. "What is happening?" asked the woman, she had short red hair, she had a hairstyle similar to that of Vidal.

Gohan gave her a smile. "You and all the other Saiyans will eventually know" Said Gohan, she deflated slightly but just nodded and walked away, before she could completely turn Gohan called out to her.

"Hey?" Said Gohan as she looked back to him. "I don't bite, if you have another question ask" Said Gohan, she turned pink in the face before nodding.

"…uhm…if you are a Saiyan God…than why are you on this planet?" Asked the girl.

Gohan eyed her. "What's your name?" Asked Gohan, she gulped slightly.

"My name is Zeldora," Said the female Saiyan. 

"Well Zeldora, I am a Saiyan God, as for why I am here, I fought a destroyer God in my dimension and the clash of our power tore a hole through the universe and I fell into this dimension, similarly like you guys" Said Gohan, Zeldora's eyes widened in wonder along with the other Saiyans who were listening.

"No wonder we lost…you can fight a destroyer God" Said Zeldora as whispers broke out among the Saiyans.

Gohan chuckled. "Is that all?" Asked Gohan, she quickly nodded before she turned but was stopped by Bardock. _'She reminds me a lot of Goten…'_ Thought Gohan.

"Zel," Said Bardock as she stopped in her tracks and saluted Bardock. 

"General!?" Asked Zeldora.

"Captain Zeldora, head over to Saperos…actually get all your friends and head over to Saperos, and tell him…" Said Bardock as Zeldora nodded and left got her friends before she went over to Saperos.

"She is a captain?" Asked Gohan as Bardock nodded.

"Yes, she is actually my second in command," Said Bardock, Gohan's eyes widened. 

"But she looks like she is like fourteen years old?" Said Gohan incredulously.

Bardock nodded. "She is also the youngest Super Saiyan, she attained the state naturally when she was a baby, she had an extremely large power level for a baby, when she turned five she reached Super Saiyan 2, her power level grows far faster than the other Saiyans, every Saiyan so far has only attained Super Saiyan in their thirties and if they are lucky in their twenties, because of that she was nearly killed by King Vegeta because her potential far exceeded that of the Prince's, but he relented eventually" Said Bardock as Gohan thought. _'Maybe she reminds me a little too much of Goten…'_ Thought Gohan.

"…she…she is…the legendary Super Saiyan…" Said Gohan as he thought aloud, he remembered when Vegeta spoke of the legendary Super Saiyan, they thought it was an over hyped story of Super Saiyan because none of them progressed like that, but now when he heard this, he was sure of it. 

Bardock's eyes widened as Gohan smirked at him.

"I gained Super Saiyan when I was ten years old when I achieved Super Saiyan, because of my immense potential I gained Super Saiyan two about nine months later, I think I just found an apprentice…" Said Gohan as he looked at Zeldora from a distance.

Bardock was just staring but he quickly gathered his thoughts. "She is actually forbidden, she is not allowed to transform, she nearly wiped out our solar system once because she lost control, why do you think she has that necklace on? It is to suppress her transformation" Said Bardock as Gohan looked to her and saw the necklace.

Gohan sighed. "Alright, but she will never gain control if she has to suppress herself," Said Gohan as Bardock chuckled. 

"It's not just her power that the necklace is suppressing, but another personality of hers, when she removes it she suddenly thinks she is a God and she is very dangerous," Said Bardock as he thought back to the time he spoke with her when she never had the necklace on and shuddered. 

Gohan chuckled. "So she changes as a person?" Asked Gohan as Bardock nodded. "And she thinks she is a God?" Asked Gohan as Bardock nodded.

"When anyone tries to kill her, the necklace gets overwhelmed by a surge of power, she instantly gains enough power to stop the attack from killing her," Said Bardock. "King Vegeta knows this better than anyone, that's why he stopped trying to kill her," Said Bardock. 

"Maybe I will fight her on Planet Vegeta, and we can see who the real God is," Said Gohan with a chuckle as Bardock turned blue in the face. 

"…do you think that is a good idea Gohan?" Asked Bardock.

Gohan looked at him. "Well, only one way to find out" Said Gohan. ' _I don't sense any sort of divine Ki, if she can trade blows with me then she might be as strong as I was when I first turned Super Saiyan'_ Thought Gohan.

Bardock exhaled as he continued separating the Saiyans. The day passed and everything was slowing down, Batman was talking to the government officials.

"Listen, I understand you are the minister of defense, but there is no way earth has the facilities to detain these Saiyans, while yes we will be able to hold a few hundred on earth, but if anything were to go wrong, only one Saiyan is needed to destroy earth, with a finger we could all die" Said Batman as the Minister spoke.

"But the difference is Batman, you don't have the authority to keep these Saiyans, you may be the leader of the Justice League but I speak for the United States of America," Said the Minister as Batman sighed. 

"Alright fine, I may not have the authority to send the Saiyans away," Said Batman as the minister smirked, the agenda was clear, they just wanted to study the Saiyan body, and Batman didn't trust anyone besides himself with that information. "But, that decision goes to their God," Said Batman as Gohan walked up to them. 

The minister's smirk never disappeared. "While yes, he will have a say, but these aliens hurt American citizens, America demands Justice to be done," Said the Minister as Batman spoke. 

"These Saiyans never actually hurt anyone, the only people they came in contact with was the Justice League," Said Batman. "And according to the contract we sighed for the U.N, when we don our uniforms to be the League, we are no longer citizens of any country to avoid national borders and any allegations as to our intentions when we cross over or into a country" Said Batman, the minister's smirk still didn't disappear.

"But you see, one of your newer members still has not signed the contract, I believe her name is Isabella Tailor, and she was very nearly sexually assaulted," Said the minister as Batman's eyes narrowed. 

' _How'd he know of her?'_ Wondered Batman, just as he was about to answer they could all hear a commotion start among the Saiyans and Bardock appeared in front of Gohan and got down on one knee. 

_**A few moments ago with the Saiyans…**_

"You telling me that the ones sitting on this side are going to prison!?" Said the one Saiyan as another Saiyan smacked him over the head. 

"Are you deaf! Didn't you hear earlier that is what is going to happen?" Asked the one Saiyan sitting next to him. "if you piece two and two together you will be able to figure it out, the biggest clue is that he is splitting us up"

"Of course I heard that but it pisses me off that only we are while the others are returning to Vegeta," Said the Saiyan as the other Saiyans started to realize what was happening. 

"Yeah!" Said the other Saiyans.

"I ain't going to prison without leaving my mark, if my life is over I will go out with a bang! Who on this side is with me?" Said the Saiyan as the Saiyans all got fired up and roared at the top of their lungs, they all transformed into Super Saiyans and flew high up into the sky before charging a massive combined blast. 

Bardock saw this happening and his eyes widened, no Saiyan alive would be able to stop a blast of that much power, millions of Saiyans all focusing and amplifying their power, it would be enough power to wipe out this galaxy!

Bardock scanned the area and finally spotted Gohan, he quickly moved to Gohan.

"My lord the other faction is charging up a massive blast…I fear not even you might be able to stop it, it has the power of almost ten million Super Saiyans" Said Bardock as Gohan's eyes widened and he looked up and saw the giant ball of power.

Batman looked at Gohan. "Can you stop it?" Asked Batman, he was very worried, they would not be able to survive a blast that powerful, he glanced back and saw the minister's face, he was blue in the face.

He quickly gained his senses and snap vanished toward the Saiyans. "Stop this all of you!" Yelled Gohan as they just stared at him.

One of the Saiyans looked to his partner, he was worried. "Broca…" Said the Saiyan as the man scoffed.

"Ignore him, there is no way he can stop the force of all this ki if this thing detonates now it will still take out this entire solar system," Said Broca with a smirk. "At least this way we can bite this God in the ass," Said Broca as Gohan shook his head irritated.

"If you all go through with this, you will die" Said Gohan, unfortunately, the Saiyan in charge took that comment as if Gohan wanted to persuade them to stop charging the attack because he wasn't strong enough to stop it. 

The Saiyans on the ground who were with Bardock watched with wide eyes, the Saiyans in the sky had them outnumbered by a large margin. 

"This has enough power to destroy this galaxy, let's see you stop this. Die!" Yelled the Saiyan in charge as he thrust his arms down, all the Saiyans followed suit and a ball of energy the size of the earth came barreling down at the planet, shaking the very core of the planet.

Gohan gulped lightly. _'This is a LOT of power nearly hundreds of times more powerful than the one dad used against Kid Buu'_ Thought Gohan.

He closed his eyes and let his divine ki flood his body, his hair turned crimson red and along with his eyes, he smirked as he sensed the amount of power coming his way.

' _This felt like so much power just now…guess my God form makes this feel_ pathetic' Thought Gohan as he raised his right hand at the energy blast coming his way when the energy blast connected with Gohan's hand it stopped dead in its tracks. 

Gohan's hand glowed red as red fire like ki came off his hand and surrounded the ki blast, he closed his hand and the massive amount of power disappeared like it was never there. 

Every one of the Saiyans was confused. Gohan dropped out of the Super Saiyan God form and floated up to the Saiyans. "Maybe you all wouldn't have been imprisoned that long, but now, you aren't coming out again," Said Gohan as they all looked at him angrily and frustrated but no one had the balls to attack him. 

"What did you do with our power!?" Asked the Saiyan who was in charge.

Gohan looked at him. "I crushed it," Said Gohan simply. "That was a very pathetic amount of power and I am thinking maybe I didn't show you all how much more powerful I am than you, try another attack like that and I won't crush it, I will create a barrier around you all and detonate the blast with you all inside" Said Gohan as they gulped.

The Saiyans on the ground were humbled by the sight, they now knew not to try anything at all. "Now go and sit down!" Said Gohan sternly as they all flinched but no one flew down. Gohan growled as he charged his ki and the pressure forced them all down to the ground.

He nodded in acceptance and returned to Batman, Bardock, and the Minister. Batman looked to the minister and was about to say something when the minister spoke. 

"No! It's fine, they can all go to prison, anywhere but earth" Said the minister as he turned and left.

Bardock just bowed to Gohan as he walked passed, about thirty minutes passed and multiple green lights could be seen in the blue sky and they became more prominent until dozens of Green Lantern members from around the universe arrived.

Green Lantern helped them take the Saiyans back to Oa for imprisonment. Soon the sun dropped and only the Saiyans Bardock chose remained.

Gohan and Batman stood, they were the only League members left, all the others were back at the Watchtower.

"So once the new King is chosen, they will follow his or her command?" Asked Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Besides, when…Karen is ready…I will ask her to push the planet out of our solar system and towards Centauri" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Right now I have to go and choose a King" Said Gohan as Batman looked to him.

"Are you going to declare yourself King?" Asked Batman as he looked to Gohan who chuckled.

"Oh no, the life of a King is most definitely not mine, I will most likely leave Prince Vegeta in charge, he isn't going to be imprisoned, plus I knew another Prince Vegeta back in my universe, he was a very good man, even if he never knew it, I looked up to him at times, it only feels right" Said Gohan as Batman smiled.

Gohan nodded. "Besides, I don't want to leave the League after I just left it," Said Gohan as he looked at Batman, he looked back to the Saiyans before his head snapped back to Batman but he had a neutral expression. 

"I swear Batman I thought I saw you smiling" Said Gohan as Batman gave him a blank stare.

"I do a lot of things Gohan, but smiling is not one of them," Said Batman as Gohan rubbed his eyes. 

"You are probably right and besides…you are Batman," Said Gohan as Batman nodded. 

"That's right, I don't smile" Said Batman as Gohan walked forward nodding. 

"I will return the Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta, take the space pods that are left behind and keep that at the watchtower, we don't want just anyone with space tech," Said Gohan as Batman nodded. 

"I was planning on doing that" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Oh right…of course you knew, you're Batman," Gohan said sagely as he nodded. "I will return in a week"

Gohan turned and left and walked up to Bardock who was waiting for him. "What are we going to do now?" Asked Bardock as Gohan spoke.

"We are returning to Vegeta, I need to decide on who will be King and then I want to talk to Zeldora" Said Gohan as Bardock nodded, Gohan closed his eyes and stood still for a few seconds, Bardock eyed Gohan curiously, when he was about to ask what Gohan was doing, Gohan opened his eyes.

"There are about eight million Saiyans left, a total of about ten million went to Oa, I am surprised you left so many Saiyans behind Bardock," Said Gohan as Bardock spoke. 

"Well, many may not have done anything to the women, but I know what they truly are, we have conquered many worlds and I remember every single Saiyan who did what they wanted just because they could," Said Bardock as Gohan nodded. 

"At least I chose the right man to pick" Said Gohan as Bardock said nothing. "Alright tell them we leave now," Said Gohan as Bardock nodded. 

"Saiyans!" Yelled Bardock, the Saiyans from King Vegeta and King Turles who were now leaderless looked to Bardock who they all knew as a General stood and saluted him. 

"General!" Yelled the Saiyans back, it was deafening, to say the least. 

"We are returning to Vegeta, get in your pod and set a course for home," Said Bardock as they all yelled. 

"Yes General!" And they all returned to their pods and soon pods were taking off at an immense rate, Bardock was the last to take off, they all quickly entered space and reached light speed before going far faster.

Gohan watched the Saiyans all go, he scanned the area and planet for any Ki that felt like a Saiyan's but felt none, satisfied he slowly flew up and transformed into the Super Saiyan God before blasting off and catching up to the Saiyan pods nearly instantly before trailing behind them to make sure none ventured off.

When they arrived at Vegeta all the Saiyans got out of their pods just in time to see Gohan fly down and land and power down.

Bardock walked up to Gohan. "We have arrived" Said Bardock as Gohan nodded.

"Now, is there an assembly place of the sort? But an open field" Asked Gohan as Bardock nodded.

"Saiyans! To the training field!" Yelled Bardock. "Line up!" Said Bardock as Gohan looked to him.

"Do you really think a field is enough space?" Asked Gohan as Bardock nodded.

"It is more than enough space," Said Bardock as Gohan nodded. 

"Alright then," Said Gohan. 

When they arrived Gohan was taken aback by the size of the field, it easily fit all eight million Saiyans, the Saiyans all stood in line before going down on one knee in front of Gohan. They were surprisingly organized. 

Gohan was about to start talking when he realized the Saiyans in the back would never hear him, he raised his power level and pumped Ki into his lungs.

"YOU ALL KNOW THAT YOU WERE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE! I HOPE YOU ALL DO NOT WASTE IT, KING VEGETA AND KING TURLES LEARNED THE HARD WAY THAT I DO NOT TOLERATE SAVAGE ACTS, NOW I WILL BE DECLARING THE NEXT KING OF VEGETA!" Yelled Gohan, all the Saiyans broke out into a murmur.

"NOW, THE NEXT KING OF VEGETA WILL BE…" Said Gohan as he looked to the crowd of kneeling Saiyans and saw Prince Vegeta, his face was downcast, he looked miserable, Gohan knew better than anyone how much Vegeta craved to be King of his people. "PRINCE VEGETA!" Prince Vegeta looked up in surprise as Gohan called his name.

In fact, all the Saiyans looked at Prince Vegeta in surprise. "I MAY BE A GOD BUT I WILL NOT BREAK PLANET VEGETA'S LINE OF ROYALTY!" Yelled Gohan, all the Saiyans looked up at Gohan in a new light, one that was less of supreme suppressor and more like an understanding leader. 

"HOWEVER I WILL MOST DEFINITELY NOT TOLERATE ANY! SORT OF THE SPACE PIRACY YOU DONE BEFORE! THIS UNIVERSE IS DIFFERENT, THE GREEN LANTERN CORP WOULD DESCEND DOWN ON PLANET VEGETA IF YOU EVER TRY AND CONQUER ANOTHER WORLD THAT IS INHABITATED, NATURALLY YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO FEND OFF THE GREEN LANTERNS, BUT ONCE I CATCH WIND OF THIS YOU WILL REGRET IT" Said Gohan seriously.

One Saiyan slowly raised his hand, Gohan looked to him. "Speak!" Said Gohan as the Saiyan spoke.

"My lord, if we do not return to conquering worlds…what else can we do? And how else will we be able to make money?" Asked the Saiyan.

Gohan nodded. "Fair question, but here is an answer, you can start your own protection service, I believe that as Saiyans once someone were to hire you for protection, not much in the universe would be able to hurt your client," Said Gohan, he started smirking. 

"I am going to start an Academy on Vegeta, and General Bardock will be the head of the Academy, in this Academy, the crown will not be able to influence it, only General Bardock will be allowed to make changes as he sees fit" Said Gohan, the crowd started whispering among each other.

"This Academy will be my academy, I will set the training regiment, but a very few, a handful actually, will become my special force, they will be personally trained by me and will one day reach levels of strength they thought were impossible to reach" Said Gohan as all the Saiyans become super talkative and excited.

"I will leave the coronation of Prince Vegeta to you all" Said Gohan. "Captain Zeldora!" Called Gohan out. "Come to me!" Said Gohan, in the distance he saw a familiar red head came to him when she reached him she got down on one knee. 

Gohan inwardly groaned _. 'I really want everyone to stop bowing, but if I start acting too nice to soon they could lose respect for me and getting eight million Saiyans in line then would be a real headache'_ Thought Gohan. "Stand," Said Gohan as he started floating. 

He looked back to the crowd of Saiyans. "Whatever you all hear or feel, ignore it! Or you might lose your lives" Said Gohan as they all looked at him with wide eyes. "Under no circumstances are any of you allowed to come" Said Gohan.

Zeldora looked confused, she slowly turned red in the face when her mind went into the gutter, luckily no other Saiyan thought those lewd thoughts otherwise Gohan would be labeled as a hypocrite. 

Gohan looked to Zeldora who was now as red as her hair. "Follow me," Said Gohan, Zeldora nodded and floated up and followed Gohan, they disappeared as they flew in the distance.

Bardock looked to the crowd. "We will have Prince Vegeta's coronation in two days," Said Bardock as he looked to Prince Vegeta who looked to Bardock with a surprised expression. "We will have it like all the previous coronations, all the third, second and first class Saiyans will wait outside the Royal Palace, the Elites and Super Elites will be inside the Palace, the doors will not be closed so you all will be able to look through the doors," Said Bardock.

"There is no longer a Red Faction, we are Saiyans and we will remain united," Said Bardock. "We will begin rebuilding once the coronation is over" Said Bardock. 

"You are all dismissed," Said Bardock as all the Saiyans slowly took off and flew home, soon it was only Bardock standing with Prince Vegeta. 

"Bardock," Said Prince Vegeta, gaining Bardock's attention.

"My Prince?" Asked Bardock, there was a long pause as Prince Vegeta stared at the sky in thought.

"Why did he choose me?" Asked Prince Vegeta, Bardock stared at Prince Vegeta before shrugging.

"Forgive me, my prince, I honestly have no idea," Said Bardock. "Perhaps he believes you will do a better job than your father? Or perhaps he truly doesn't want to change Planet Vegeta's line of royalty" Said Bardock as Prince Vegeta remained quiet. 

"I will see you in the Palace later," Said Prince Vegeta as Bardock nodded, Prince Vegeta slowly took off, he clearly had a lot to think about.

With Gohan and Zeldora…

They flew for a few minutes, all the while Zeldora's face was red as she thought of everything that would happen. They stopped and Gohan turned and looked at her.

"We should be on the other side of Vegeta right now, thousands of Kilometers away from all the other Saiyans and this planet should be strong enough to withstand us," Said Gohan as he approached Zeldora.

"Please be…gentle my lord" Said Zeldora as she covered her face with her hands, Gohan looked confused until it clicked, he turned red in the face as well.

He quickly regained his composure. "Listen, Zeldora…I don't know what you think was going to happen here but it most certainly is not what you are thinking" Said Gohan as she looked at him slightly confused.

"I did not call you all the way out here for…uhm…those activities…" Said Gohan, after all this girl was still young, very young at that.

"I called you here because I want to see if you truly are the legendary Super Saiyan," Said Gohan as she looked confused and it dawned on her. 

"I am so sorry for assuming that you would want me in that way, am I not to your liking my lord?" asked Zeldora, Gohan looked at her confused, she spoke like this was a usual thing, he suddenly grew very angry.

"What do you mean? Do you do this normally?" Asked Gohan, she shook her head.

"No, but my father told me that if anyone important ever wanted me in that way I shouldn't deny them" Said Zeldora.

Gohan's teeth clenched. "And where is your father now?" Asked Gohan.

"He was sent to the prison" Said Zeldora as Gohan nodded slowly.

' _Good because if he was here on Planet Vegeta I don't know what I would have done…who would tell their daughter that!?'_ Thought Gohan as he walked up to Zeldora and put his hand on her head.

"Listen to me Zeldora, this doesn't come from your God or leader, this is me as a Saiyan, giving you advice, for all my years of living," Said Gohan. _'Which really isn't much…but thanks to mom and dad, this will change your world'_ Thought Gohan sadly.

"You are alive, and a person, you have emotions, you have wants, you have needs, you make your own decisions in your life, this" Said Gohan as he pointed at her body. "Is yours, and unless you want to share it with someone you want to share it with, you shouldn't give it away freely to anyone, no matter how important they are…that decision has to come from you," Said Gohan as he pointed at her heart. "From your heart" Then he pointed to her head. 

"From your head," Said Gohan as he looked at her. 

"And from your soul, you are still young and innocent, take pride in yourself, remind yourself that you are strong and only the best man out there deserves you, the decisions you make for your body are your own…but never forget to remind yourself that you are more!" Said Gohan with a smile as she looked to him with wide eyes.

"I never thought of it like that…" Said Zeldora as Gohan raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I hope I helped open your mind a little bit more," Said Gohan as she beamed. 

"It did!" Said Zeldora as she hugged Gohan who was taken by surprise by the small body-hugging his own, he closed his eyes and for a second it felt like a taller Goten was hugging him, the words. 'Thanks, big brother' echoing in his mind. 

Before he knew it he had wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, when the hug was over Gohan looked to Zeldora. "Now what I really wanted to talk to you about is whether you really are the legendary Super Saiyan," Said Gohan as she looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean my lord?" Asked Zeldora, Gohan scratched his head.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan is a being of great power and what I heard from General Bardock is that you might be that" Said Gohan as she glanced down at her necklace.

"Well, I know that when I take this thing off I blank out and when I return to normal everything around me is…burning" Said Zeldora as her mood dropped. "Many…lose their lives…" Said Zeldora as Gohan slowly nodded.

"I need you to trust me Zeldora…I need you to take that thing off" Said Gohan as she looked to him.

"I can't take it off, the power level needed to remove this is nothing short of the highest power level on Vegeta, which was King Vegeta, I can't access the power people say I gain when I take this off so it is impossible for me to remove it" Said Zeldora as Gohan shrugged.

"Not a problem, I am far more powerful than King Vegeta," Said Gohan. 

She looked unsure. "I don't want to hurt more people" Said Zeldora as Gohan got down on one knee.

"Don't worry you won't, I will make sure of it," Said Gohan, she slowly nodded. 

"…to remove it you just have to channel your Ki into the necklace until it breaks" Said Zeldora, she was shaking as Gohan aimed his hand at the necklace.

Gohan smiled at her and calmed her nerves. The moment his ki made contact with the necklace, it broke and fell off, in that instant, a storm of green ki erupted that blew Gohan off his feet, the sky darkened as Zeldora floated upwards and a sinister laugh could be heard.

"Fear me all! I am the Saiyan Goddess Zeldora!" As the planet started to shake from the wild flow of energy and lightning bolts striking the ground.

Gohan slowed down to halt and stared at Zeldora as her hair turned to gold before her muscle mass doubled and her power level skyrocketed. "You weren't kidding Bardock…this…is a lot of ki for a normal Saiyan" Muttered Gohan. "She is about as strong as dad was when he fought cell at the cell games" Muttered Gohan. "But her power level keeps rising, slowly but surely," Said Gohan. 

_**And that's a wrap guys! I promise I never meant for this to be a cliffhanger, it just happened! I will try and update as soon as possible, but my job takes a lot of my day, cause right now I am typing this and it is nearly ten thirty at night when I got back from work I typed this out! I hope you guys appreciate my sacrifice XD, I could be sleeping soundly right now! Also, I didn't proofread this chapter so apologies for any terrible English.  
**_

_**Now to address what I think some people will say. "Legendary Super Saiyan can wreck Super Saiyan God" as we have seen in the Broly movie, but I honestly think that was bullshit, not the movie, I loved the movie, broly was made stronger because of how much more powerful Goku and Vegeta are, the original broly, the first legendary super saiyan was beaten by a Goku who was weaker than Cell, even if he had borrowed everyone's power, it still isn't all that much power considering they weren't that strong at the time, I feel they just made broly a lot stronger for the sake of the movie, because it still irritates me how characters (Goku and Vegeta) who learned to channel God ki, struggle to fight a Saiyan with no God Ki or really any character with no God Ki, I mean Goku was pretty powerful at the end of Z, but Beerus literally played with him because Goku didn't have God ki at the time and then suddenly for the sake of the plot everyone else can trade blows with characters that should be far more powerful than them.**_

 _ **In this story, I work to rectify that shit. God Ki equals stomp unless you have some God Ki yourself, there ain't no power-ups for the sake of a plot bullshit, the only exemptions I have for this is characters who do not use Ki, like Kryptonians who use Solar energy or any other species who have their own quirks, but to reach the level of strength with ki, you need God Ki, normal Saiyans are still extremely powerful and can blow shit up, but in the face of Karen, Gohan, Wonder Woman, and all the other powerful league members, it means nothing, they could blow up the planet to win but then no one wins, cause all parties will be dead then, or just the ones that cannot survive in space.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Gohan floated towards Zeldora before clearing his throat. "I hate to pop your bubble but you aren't a Goddess" Said Gohan as she looked to him.

"Fool, you are nothing but a speck of dust in my eyes" Said Zeldora as she raised her hand and blasted a ki blast at Gohan, he watched as the ball approached him, he got a mischievous idea.

Gohan raised his arms to block the attack, the ball made impact and blasted Gohan into the ground, he slowly got up.

"You are indeed powerful Zeldora, but I am stronger, and deep down you know it, and if you are truly the Saiyan of legend, then you should know it, you are very special" Said Gohan as he slowly approached her.

"Enough of this!" Said Zeldora as she chuckled and her energy pulsed before the ground started to shake.

' _Impossible…'_ Thought Gohan as her energy skyrocketed again, she was now at super perfect Cell level. Gohan smiled.

"You will be the most powerful Saiyan your planet has ever seen," Said Gohan. "Excluding myself of course" Said Gohan, but Zeldora ignored his comment and snap vanished towards Gohan, he saw her approach and pull her fist back, Gohan prepared himself and blocked her fist creating a massive force of pressure push outwards from them.

"But I guess I can't convince you otherwise" Said Gohan as he became serious and aimed his hand at her, Zeldora smirked before she tried moving but quickly realized she couldn't move a muscle, she grit her teeth in irritation.

She noticed she was covered in a milky white aura, her normal emerald Ki completely covered, she looked to Gohan who was not struggling in the slightest, he smiled at her.

"Like I said I am stronger" Said Gohan as he approached her. "It seems you and Zeldora have a separate consciousness, I can try and merge it but YOU Legendary Saiyaness will disappear entirely and normal Zeldora will have access to your power, the choice is yours" Said Gohan to Legendary Zeldora. "Just to be clear…you will die" Said Gohan who looked at him angrily as she struggled against his Ki.

Gohan felt her ki spike again, although it wasn't much this time. "Calm down, trust me" Said Gohan as he accessed his god Ki and channeled it in her. "My god Ki should slowly heal your mind…" Said Gohan as Zeldora suddenly grew much more frustrated.

"Why should I listen to you!?" Yelled Zeldora as a tear slid down her cheek completely side swiping Gohan, he didn't think the healing effects of his god power would work so fast. "Last time I trusted someone I ended up trapped as a second personality" Said Zeldora, Gohan took a step back surprised.

He remained silent, willing Zeldora to continue. "I am the other half of Zeldora!" Said Zeldora angrily as her power shot up by a large margin shaking the ground, Gohan stood quietly trying to process the information. "King Vegeta approached me when I was younger, at the time I was ignorant, he promised me that the entire Saiyan Race will bow to me! I was the warrior of legend he told me! But all that happened was he tried to kill me, he first poisoned me! He put on that damn necklace! He knew the damn thing was also attacking my mind, the moment he attacked my unconscious body and successfully landed a fatal wound my energy would lower enough for the necklace to deactivate, that would allow me to come forth and overwhelm the deactivated necklace" Said Zeldora.

"But it only reactivate and I would slowly die again…I had…I had…" Said Zeldora as she remembered those days. "I had to constantly try and heal myself with my Ki until I was finally not about to die, I eventually lost my mind, being pulled back and forth by the necklace from me constantly trying to keep myself alive" Said Zeldora.

Gohan felt his heart turn at her words, what she was saying sounded like torture, for years, she was trying to keep escape the necklace, but she was literally the other half of her Saiyan power, the legendary half, they were separated because of the constant strain the necklace made, it must have been like living in Hell.

Gohan walked up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing Zeldora, she was surprised but it felt so good she just couldn't deny it, after a few minutes Gohan stepped back. "Now Zeldora, I am stronger, I can help you but only if you co-operate" Said Gohan as Zeldora spat to the side.

"I have yet to encounter a Saiyan with as much Ki as I have" Said Zeldora as Gohan smiled at her before raising his Ki to her level and shooting straight passed it, her face lost color when she felt his presence completely dominate hers.

"I have far more Ki within me, I don't think you may have heard me properly but I did say, my GOD ki was healing your mind" Said Gohan as she started to understand.

"I am the Super Saiyan God Zeldora…" Said Gohan as he increased his ki quadra-fold and again and again before Zeldora felt cold sweat run down her temple.

"And I haven't even transformed into a Super Saiyan yet" Said Gohan as she eyed him in wonder. "Now…will you co-operate? I can save your mind and Zeldora's but I will only do so if you behave" Said Gohan, she didn't respond and just continued staring at him, completely hypnotized by the massived power in front of her.

Gohan reeled in all his ki and Zeldora dropped down to her knees, she continued staring at him in wonder before she snapped out of her reverie. "You are…truly a god…" Said Zeldora as Gohan nodded.

"Yes, if you say you will behave I will create two spots for you and Zeldora to have one hand on the steering wheel, and if need be you can give full control and vice-verse" Said Gohan. "You both will be around, if you don't behave I will have no choice but to have normal Zeldora gain full control" Said Gohan as Zeldora stared at him before looking at the ground.

"And where is King Vegeta?" Asked Zeldora as Gohan spoke.

"He is in prison" Said Gohan as Zeldora looked at him surprised. "Yes, I put him there, you will never have to see him, only his son" Said Gohan as Zeldora's jaw tightened before loosening.

"Alright, as long as you let me stay…" Said Zeldora as she pointed at her head, Gohan smiled and nodded.

"I will go over the rules with you once I have stabilized your mind" Said Gohan as he became serious. "But do not break those rules" Said Gohan, he closed his eyes and his hair became bright crimson red, Zeldora looked on in wonder.

His presence had completely disappeared, almost like he wasn't even there anymore. "What is that?" Asked Zeldora to which Gohan opened his red eyes.

"What is what?" Asked Gohan, she tilted her head to the left before answering.

"The red hair…I know I get green hair, and normal Super Saiyans have gold hair…but you have really red hair" Said Zeldora as Gohan pulled down a strand of his hair.

"This is me at my true base power, when I am in my god form…I revert to a mortal state because me like this is just too dangerous for the universe" Said Gohan as he smiled at her. "If I land anywhere or punch someone to hard a planet too hard or my energy slightly leaks out, the planet could vanish along with this solar system or Galaxy" Said Gohan as Zeldora chuckled.

"That isn't that impressive, what is your power level like this? I felt your power earlier and taking out a Galaxy shouldn't be all that hard for you, I mean given enough time I could too" Said Zeldora as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah but I that is me heavily restraining my power, like zero point zero, zero, zero, zero, one" Said Gohan. "Not mention, once I fought another god and just our punches colliding nearly destroyed our universe, I was going at about forty per cent of my full power, I can't say for the other god…but I could tell he was much stronger than what he was leading me to believe" Said Gohan as Zeldora's eyes widened.

"Only…forty…" Said Zeldora in shock as Gohan chuckled. "Can't be!" Said Zeldora in disbelieve.

"Want to feel this percentage of my power? The zero point zero, zero and so on?" Asked Gohan to which she nodded.

"I am curious! I want to see if the ki you release will be as powerful as you say" Said Zeldora as Gohan shook his head.

"No, you won't feel my Ki, it is my divine power, I don't want to destroy your mind, I will let you feel the pressure, you might get hurt from it but better your body than your mind" Said Gohan as she nodded and quickly recharged her Ki to max and let it grow continuously.

Gohan very carefully let his energy pour out, Zeldora watched when she suddenly felt the most heavy pressure she had ever felt, it felt like her mind was about to collapse and her bones were about to snap and turn to dust, she dropped to her knees and felt like violently vomiting, her very soul felt like it was being surrounded and put under intense pressure from every angle.

Gohan saw her and instantly stopped releasing his god ki. "Are you alright!?" Asked Gohan worried, he had no idea that sharing his energy this way would have this effect, it felt so weak to him that he didn't think much of releasing it.

Zeldora lay still for a few minutes as she tried to recover from the intense sensation of divine power, she groaned as she slowly sat up.

"That…that was far more intense…then your earlier power, I mean…the scale doesn't even match, the difference is like a drop of water to a massive pool of water and I can only imagine what your full power is like, the difference could be oceans or even greater!" Said Zeldora as Gohan sighed in relief that she was fine.

"…I barely released any power at all Zeldora…" Said Gohan. "What you felt was even less than I what I mentioned I mean I was still opening my divine power when you collapsed…at least I now know not to release it around normal beings" Said Gohan happy he found this out now, but that is when it hit Gohan like a truck.

"Bell…" Thought Gohan, if she gained even a smaller amount of my power than lives are in danger…" Muttered Gohan to himself, he needed to finish here and return to the Watchtower, he looked to Zeldora and continued. "Still have no idea what I can really do if I let loose though" Said Gohan, Zeldora shook her head.

"Don't…ever let…loose…" Said Zeldora worried.

Gohan nodded. "I don't plan on letting loose, but I have to get a handle on my power…I feel like I can still get far more powerful, and because I am a god I have to be able to prove I am" Said Gohan as Zeldora just sighed.

"Trust me…after hearing that…I believe you" Said Zeldora as Gohan raised his hand towards her.

"This might tingle a little, but I am going to connect you two" Said Gohan as Zeldora nodded.

His red divine flame left his body and entered Zeldora, she felt nothing but a certain warm feeling wash over her, and all of a sudden she heard a thought run through her mind.

' _Where am i?'_ Asked the thought, she suddenly heard Gohan's voice echo in her mind as well. 'Well Zeldora, I have pieced your mind back together, I am no telepath so this is a very basic connection between you two, but it is stable enough to allow conversation between you two, as for how you will operate your body, I have no idea how to do that and that will be for you two to figure out" Said Gohan.

Out of nowhere Zeldora's head tried to nod but was suddenly jerked to the right. "What the hell!?" Exclaimed Zeldora as her eyes glowed green.

Her eyes made contact with Gohan and she spoke but her eyes glowed red this time. "My lord! Did it work! Is everything alright now?" Asked the red eyed Zeldora.

Zeldora's eyes shifted back to green. "Yes, he did, I am another you" Said Green eyed Zeldora.

Zeldora's eyes turned red. "This is so COOL!" Said red eyed Zeldora as her eyes turned green.

"I agree, it is actually quite nice, I expected it to feel cramped and uncomfortable…" Said green eyed Zeldora.

"So you are the one who takes over and saves me all the time?" Asked red eyed Zeldora.

"Yes I am, we used to be one person…" Said green eyed Zeldora.

Gohan looked at them. "Well you both will need separate names from now on, it will be so confusing when someone calls your name and you both answer" Said Gohan.

 **(Also because author 'me' does not want to keep typing Green eye Zeldora and Red eye Zeldora, that is tiring, because in reality it would be easy to know which of the two is talking for the characters because they can see Zeldora's face and immediately know which personality is talking based on the eye color, but my readers shan't know this, so I want to make it easier for you'll, Green eye Zeldora is Legendary Zeldora and Red eye Zeldora is normal Zeldora)**

Zeldora tried to nod again but her neck jerked again. "And it seems you need to get your control down, once you have basic functions down, I will get a friend of mine to make your connection even better" Said Gohan.

He was about to turn when Zeldora grabbed his hand. "My lord, please name us…I feel it is only right and my alter ego would not mind" Said red eyed Zeldora, her eyes turned green and she spoke,

"I agree, you made this possible so you should be the one" Said Zeldora.

Gohan stood taken aback by the task, he quickly gained his sense and responded. "Alright, Legendary Super Saiyan Zeldora, you will be Emerald from now on, Emerald Zeldora or E.Z for short and normal Zeldora who I first met will be Crimson Zeldora or C.Z for short…what do you guys think?" Asked Gohan to which Zeldora's cheeks turned red.

"Thank you my lord!" Said C.Z as she hugged Gohan who was taken aback again, but watched with a amused grin as she suddenly let go of him before she slapped herself before howling in pain.

"Ouch!" Said Zeldora.

 **(When they both mean one thing I will just say Zeldora, even if I just mean the body of them both, I will simply say Zeldora)**

"Easy C.Z, you might want to hug him but I do not, so consult with me first!" Said E.Z her eyes green, her eyes turned red.

"You are not the boss of me!" C.Z spoke to herself.

Gohan held in a laugh. "Seems you two have a lot to think about" Said Gohan as Zeldora looked at him and glared.

Gohan sweat-dropped at the sight of her eyes rapidly shifting. _'A lot to work on…'_ Thought Gohan as he walked up to them.

"Come on, let's go back to the city" Said Gohan as he started floating, Zeldora on the other hand took off like a rocket straight up before she suddenly came down again full force, Gohan quickly caught her.

"What happened?" Asked Gohan to which E.Z spoke.

"We both tried to fly up at the same time, we both utilized a piece of our energy to move and suddenly we were higher than what we wanted to be so we both shared the same thought accidently…I thought I heard myself thinking but really it was just C.Z and so we both gave energy again to go down, and as you can see…it didn't end well…" Said E.Z, Gohan wanted to laugh but he kept it in.

"Okay how about only one of you take control? Remember you will always be able to have some form of control, I gave you two exactly fifty percent control each" Said Gohan as she tried nodding but Zeldora's head jerked again.

C.Z spoke. "Alright, Emerald you can take control…I have been in control for the longest time, I feel it is only fair" E.Z was quiet for a short while before C.Z spoke again. "Why does it feel like my chest is about to explode as a tear slid down her cheek. E.Z spoke next.

"Thank you Crimson" Said E.Z as they slowly started to float.

"Hey I can totally go to sleep now and not worry about doing stuff!" Said C.Z "I can also see everything and hear everything, it feels weird…" Said C.Z

Gohan chuckled as he spoke. "C'mon lets go" Said Gohan as he turned to fly away and Emerald took over and started flying behind him.

E.Z spoke "I wonder how much power I can generate now?" Wondered E.Z.

"Probably more than before, you have Crimson's energy as well now, so I have no idea how fast you will gain strength when you turn into the Legendary Super Saiyan" Said Gohan as the city became visible.

Once they arrived Gohan sensed for Bardock's energy and it was currently at a training field with more saiyans. He landed and every saiyan stopped what they were doing and bowed. Gohan nodded and approached Bardock.

"Rise general" Said Gohan as Bardock stood. "This is Zeldora, she is now normal…somewhat" Said Gohan as Bardock glanced at Zeldora and saw the necklace was gone.

"I sensed an immense power coming from your direction my lord, it was first Zeldora and then yours" Said Bardock trying to get an explaination.

"She is now one body with two minds" Said Gohan as Zeldora walked forward.

Her eyes flashing green as she spoke. "I am the Legendary Super Saiyan Zeldora" Said Emerald, her eyes turned red.

"And I am normal Captain Zeldora!" Said Crimson.

Bardock was baffled by this. "…How…?" Wondered Bardock as the surrounding Saiyans looked on just as surprised.

"It is a little shaky but with practice we will be able to eventually get this one body thing down" Said Emerald, her eyes green.

Gohan nodded and spoke. "I realized something very important, I will be back eventually, we have to discuss the Academy when I get back" Said Gohan as Bardock nodded, the surrounding Saiyans grew excited again.

Gohan turned into his god form and slowly flew up before flying off at high speeds, reaching the watchtower and entering through the hanger via facial and biometric recognition.

Once he stepped with the watchtower, he made his way to infirmary where he could sense all the heroes were, he arrived and saw them all talking to their injured friends, they all saw Gohan and smiled at him as he approached them.

"Anyone see Bell?" Asked Gohan as a familiar shadow appeared behind him.

"She is with all our…traumatized heroes in a different ward" Said Batman as Gohan turned and looked to him.

"Alright thanks" Said Gohan as he was about to walk away but Batman stopped him.

"We have to talk Gohan" Said Batman seriously, Gohan was slightly taken aback by this but just slowly nodded, he left the infirmary with Batman and met up with a few other male members, Green Lantern and Flash were present, Gohan looked at them.

"This is regards to if the earth ever experiences a attack from the Saiyans and your aren't here Gohan…" Said Batman as Gohan raised a eyebrow, was Batman implying Gohan would take the blame. "I have a contingency in place…for…saiyans…" Said Batman as Gohan looked at him confused.

"Remember the pill Barry gave you when you first came here? For the night out?" Asked Batman, Gohan nodded.

"Yes, I have made a fail-safe for in case you were ever taken control of…and without Superman here, let's face it, earth would be doomed…" Said Batman as Gohan nodded, Batman was right, it did irk him though.

"It is a gas of that pill, we will pump it into the atmosphere making life impossible for Saiyans on earth, saiyans will become normal and lose control of their ki permanently, but it will essentially make them human…they will be forced to leave earth…" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"That is fine, it is actually a pretty good idea, because they wouldn't even be able to destroy earth like that" Said Gohan as Batman stopped him.

"After exposed to the gas within a day or two they would die…" Said Batman. "And that will go for you too…after all, it will strip you of your ki and eating habits, your ki might no longer be accessible but it will still need you to eat like a Saiyan…but because you are technically human now…you can't eat like a Saiyan, you will starve to death" Said Batman as Gohan's eyes widened.

"This is only in the event you are taken over or the Saiyans try and invade while you aren't here…if it is the Saiyans…you won't be able to return to earth ever unless you want to die…and if it is you being controlled you will die within a few days, but you will be rendered powerless a couple minutes after being exposed like any saiyan would…what I want is to know how you feel about that?" Asked Batman as Gohan stood silent trying to digest the information.

He slowly nodded. "It is fine…I mean…protecting the people comes first…and that's all that matters…" Said Gohan as the members visibly relaxed. "I just hope it never has to come to that" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Likewise, you are a great asset to earth Gohan" Said Batman.

"And a great friend!" Said Barry as he walked up to Gohan before nudging him. "So I remember you singling Karen out…about how the mess with the wrong girl" Said Barry with a grin as Gohan looked confused until he remember what he said.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Suddenly the area started to vibrate violently and Gohan spoke but his emotions were no longer hidden. "I will first make you realize how badly you fucked up by showing you how powerful I really am and then I will slaughter you all, you FUCKED…with the wrong world and mostly the WRONG girl!" Said Gohan as he released his power._

 _ **Flashback end…**_

He turned pink in the face before trying to play it cool. "I have no idea what you are talking about" Said Gohan as Green Lantern smirked.

"You mouth says one thing but your face says another" Said Green Lantern as Gohan turned and started walking away.

"I will see you guys later" Said Gohan as he was about to leave but Batman spoke.

"Gohan!" Said Batman. "All the girls are still pretty shaken, it has been hours since the Saiyans but it is still very fresh in their minds, Karen and Diana are especially bad…" Said Batman as Gohan nodded in understanding, he knew they needed space and time, but he also knew that being alone all the time was also not a good thing.

He turned and headed towards Bell, he still needed to talk to her anyways, he could clearly feel where Karen's power was, it was fluctuating in a similar pattern his mother's energy followed when his father died against Cell.

It indicated heavy depression, she was in a dark space right now, Diana's Ki was erratic and fluctuating, one minute it was in heavy depression and the next it was slowly rising again before losing and falling down into depression and uncertainty, he could only assume that she was questioning every one of her choices and trying to lift her spirits just for the images in her mind to break her.

The girls who were assaulted all had that same depression pattern, Gohan was worried about them, he approached Bell's Ki, she was in the next room of the infirmary.

He slowly entered the room, Bell was awake and staring out the window, she was staring into the void of space. "Hey…" Said Gohan as she looked to him.

"Hey…" Said Bell, Gohan slowly approached her.

"How are you?" Asked Gohan, Bell looked back out the window, she didn't say anything, but Gohan could tell she wasn't okay.

"I'm sorry…" Said Gohan as she looked to him.

"This wasn't your fault Gohan…you were exhausted and unconscious, I am just happy you made it on time" Said Bell as she looked at her hand and created a ball of Ki before crushing it in her hand.

"I had the power to defend myself but I was way over my head…the moment I was in danger I lost all my training and became a scared little girl" Said Bell, Gohan approached and sat at the edge of her bed.

She was now glowing a feint red and her hair started to levitate, she looked Gohan in the eyes. "I will get stronger…" Said Bell, Gohan gave her a light smile.

"Yes…yes you will…" Said Gohan. "I am glad you all are safe now…but the reason I returned was to talk to you Bell…" Said Gohan as he glanced out the window.

Bell turned to him and spoke before he could continue. "Gohan…" She spoke stopping Gohan. "…I realized…the moment you saved me…again…I do really like you…" Said Bell as Gohan was surprised at the confession.

He looked at Bell, his heart was beating faster. "After everything that happened…I want to be with you…" Said Bell as she reached out to grab his hand, Gohan was struggling to understand what was happening.

 _ **A hour before with Power Girl and Wonder Woman…**_

They were walking together in silence. "You know…Diana…I didn't think that I would be affected like this…" Said Karen her voice a bit shaky as Diana glanced to her.

"Neither did i…after what happened…I am really struggling to remove the images and the feelings I get when I sleep, those memeries…I fear will haunt my dreams until I can accept what happened…the problem is…I refuse to believe it did happen…and I don't think I will be able to…I fear…I will be stuck like this…" Said Diana as she looked at her hand, it was shaking.

Karen looked at her own hand and saw the same thing. "I never even thought of it that way…I was trying to force my mind to forget…but it can't…now I know…" Said Karen, but she knew she would never be able to accept what happened.

"I am just glad Gohan showed up on time" Said Diana as Karen said nothing. "I need to gain back my strength…Darkseid came at the worst possible time…and the Saiyans followed after him…we were at an extreme disadvantage" Said Diana as she looked to Karen who was thinking. "That reminds me…is there something between you two?" Asked Diana as Karen looked to her confused.

"His anger seemed to come from a place of extreme care for you" Said Diana. "He singled you out from us all, I do want to thank him, if it were not for him…" Said Diana as Karen realized.

"He did…" Said Karen as she gained a slight smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared. "No, there is nothing…I still hate his guts…" Said Karen a little unsure.

Diana gave her a small smile. "Perhaps there is more that you have think about then just the Saiyans" Said Diana as she gave Karen a hug. "I pray to the gods that we will be able to recover" Said Diana as Karen slowly nodded, Diana turned and left Karen to her thoughts.

Karen returned to her room and took a long hot shower to relax her mind and body, only one thing on her mind, the Saiyans and Gohan arriving at just the right time. _'I am not stupid…I know…I know…_ ' Thought Karen but couldn't finish her thought process.

' _I…might be…slightly attracted to…'_ Thought Karen before she turned a little pink in the face. _'I can't stop thinking about what happened…_ ' Thought Karen as she leaned back against the wall of her shower.

' _Gohan…'_ Thought Karen as her chest tightened, she slowly got out the shower and put on her clothes.

She deep inside she hoping that Gohan would come and check up on her but she knew that after the way that she had been treating him it wouldn't be as likely, she slowly got out of her room and wondered the halls of the watchtower.

She heard the hanger open and could hear his voice enter the watchtower, she felt her chest tighten and that's when Karen finally realized. _'I like him…'_ Thought Karen horrified. _'I should go thank him'_ Thought Karen

She angrily slowly made her way towards where she could hear his voice, she felt embarrassed but she knew that she owed him a lot, like her dignity for one.

She finally approached him until she realized that he was in Bell's room, she slowly made her way to the door and was about to enter when she heard the conversation taking place in the room, she changed her vision to X-ray and saw Gohan sitting at the edge of Bell's bed and she was looking at him, her heart rate was accelerated and her pupils were dilated.

 _She was now glowing a feint red and her hair started to levitate, she looked Gohan in the eyes. "I will get stronger…" Said Bell, Gohan gave her a light smile._

" _Yes…yes you will…" Said Gohan. "I am glad you all are safe now…but the reason I returned was to talk to you Bell…" Said Gohan as he glanced out the window._

' _Only to talk to her?'_ Thought Karen, for some reason it frustrated her.

 _Bell turned to him and spoke before he could continue. "Gohan…" She spoke stopping Gohan. "…I realized…the moment you saved me…again…I do really like you…" Said Bell as Gohan was surprised at the confession._

Karen's heart sped up slightly as she leaned against the wall.

 _He looked at Bell, his heart was beating faster. "After everything that happened…I want to be with you…" Said Bell as she reached out to grab his hand, Gohan was struggling to understand what was happening._

 _ **With Gohan and Bell…**_

Gohan was confused, he didn't know what to expect from Bell, but this was definitely not it. "What are saying Bell?" Asked Gohan, he was starting to get what she was saying, but he didn't understand why she was saying it now.

"I mean, I want to be with you Gohan…" Said Bell as she reached out and held his hand.

Gohan looked at her silent for a few seconds, Karen was silently listening to the conversation waiting for Gohan to respond.

"I am flattered Bell…" Said Gohan as he moved her hand away from hers. "But…I don't feel that way for you anymore…I mean I used to…I actually did get really close to falling in love with you " Said Gohan. "But…I feel like…i might…like someone else…" Said Gohan as Bell pulled her hand back slowly, the words hurt her and Gohan could see it.

"The reason I came was to tell you to be careful with your ki…especially when you are angry…the divine power I gave you can really hurt normal people so-" Said Gohan but was cut off by Bell.

"The girl you like…it's Power Girl isn't it!" Said Bell to which Gohan's eyes widened.

"Why would you-" Started Gohan but was cut off.

"I see the way you two talk to each other, what you said when you arrived to stop the Saiyans, you two constantly argue but basically everyone can see that you two get along well, you even apologized to her when you arrived, you gave her the first chance to get pay back, and you walked straight to her the moment you arrived" Said Bell, she needed to know, Gohan kept quiet, he knew she was right.

But what could he say, she was right, he did do all those things and he couldn't deny it now.

Karen was listening to the conversation with a heavy beating heart. _'Is she telling the truth?_ ' Thought Karen as she waited for Gohan to continue.

"I can't say…at least not now…" Said Gohan as he slowly stood. "Just please remember what I am said Bell, please be careful regarding your divine Ki, I will help you refine it far more" Said Gohan as he turned to leave, but he needed to get this off his chest.

"We could have been something great Bell…but I have feelings for…her but knowing her…she probably still doesn't even like me as a person, and after everything that happened I doubt a right moment will come up anytime soon, I guess I am stuck liking someone who will never like me…" Said Gohan a little frustrated.

Karen stood silently as she listened, she definitely knew it was her, but she didn't know how to process it, she knew it made her feel happy but she felt conflicted at the same time, she saw Gohan was about to leave the room and quickly sped away, she did not want to be caught eavesdropping.

Bell sat quietly frustrated but she nodded. "Alright Gohan…" Said Bell as she gave him a weak smile. "I guess when you asked me, I should have taken it…now I can only blame myself…" Said Bell as Gohan gave her a small smile.

He turned to leave before stopping and looking at her. "I did really like you Bell, thanks for everything" Said Gohan as he turned and left, Bell stared at the door before laying down.

Gohan left the room before looking back at Bell's room. _'Why did you have to like me now!?_ ' Thought Gohan sadly, he sighed and walked away towards Karen's energy signature.

 _ **Hello everyone, I am back! I updated! Also as always I never proofread so I always apologize for any mistakes you may encounter. And now to the real bacon on the plate! I am going to be releasing my own Novel in a month or two, I will give you guys the synopsis for it here, and when it does get released I ask that you guys please support me and buy a copy! I love writing and I would love to continue doing this, I will release an update chapter just to let you all know if you are interested.**_

 _ **I will disclose the book name once I have published it! Thank you for your support throughout my writing career!**_

 _ **Here is the synopsis!**_

 _ **Seventeen-year-old Aaron's life is flipped upside down when he discovers his world isn't as straight forward or as safe as he once thought it was and that none of his friends are human, that however is the least of his problems, he finds out his friend and the first girl he ever fell in love with; Michelle Mercy is engaged. Aaron struggles to deal with his inability to change his Fate or at the very least shift it in his favor. In this world of Demons, Angels, Dragons and all the things that go bump in the night, will Aaron be able to make a difference?**_

 _ **He soon loses hope of ever changing his Fate but before he completely gives up, Fate gives him a path, a difficult one, but Aaron takes it, with the support of his friends, he faces the toughest challenge he has ever faced.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Gohan made his way to where he felt Karen, she was in her room, her energy felt a bit off, like she was confused, he sigh, he really did feel bad for all the women who were subjected to the Saiyans vulgar actions.

He walked up to the door and knocked but her energy suddenly when crazy, it fluctuated indicating she was really worried or anxious, he could only assume that it was because of the Saiyans.

The door to her room opened and Karen was in her Power Girl outfit, they stood in silence for a couple seconds, Gohan knew that Karen wasn't the same, otherwise she would have yelled at him for wasting her time.

"…Hey-" They both accidently started, Gohan looked at her awkwardly as Karen looked around uncomfortably.

"I should…leave…" Said Gohan but Karen quickly spoke.

"No…" Said Karen, she realized she had said it a bit too fast. "What I mean…is I want to talk to you" Said Karen as Gohan slowly nodded.

"Want to…take a walk?" Asked Gohan as she stood quiet for a few seconds thinking what she was going to say to him. "Or I mean we could just talk here?" Asked Gohan inwardly groaning at the situation, he started feeling like maybe he should not have asked if she wanted to walk around with him.

Karen immediately caught on. "No, sorry…I mean I wouldn't mind" Said Karen as Gohan sighed internally.

She slowly stepped out her room and started walking, Gohan started his walk next to her, he glanced to her before looking forward again, her blonde hair and blue eyes really catching him. _'Damn it Gohan! You have been around her plenty of times, just because you know you like her doesn't mean you should stare…or steal glances at her!'_ Thought Gohan as he tried to calm down his mind.

"So Karen…I know it is a bit weird, considering we don't really talk at all and when we do we are yelling at one another" Said Gohan as he chuckled lightly, Karen glanced to him and tilted her head slightly, silently wondering where he was going with this.

"What I am trying to say is, I just wanted to come check up on you" Said Gohan, he instantly realized how that sounded and quickly added. "I mean I already checked up on Bell and next I am going to check on Diana" Said Gohan coolly.

Karen nodded. "I am…fine…you don't need to worry" Said Karen, the subject still sensitive, her voice was frustrated. "The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to…" Said Karen, but the words just didn't want to come out, "I wanted to…I wanted to thank you…" Said Karen finally getting it out, she was slightly pink in the face.

Gohan looked to her with a smile, he knew how much will power that must have taken for her to say thank you, but it also proves how grateful she is, even if she was grateful, she normally wouldn't allow herself to thank anyone, but this in her opinion was a thank you that was well deserved.

"I would do it anytime you need me too" Said Gohan as she turned pink again before looking to him with a irritated face.

"Don't get a big head moron! You are still a dirt bag!" Said Karen as Gohan sweat-dropped, this was some thank you, Karen realized how she sounded an Gohan's expression and was about to try and cover it but Gohan spoke.

"Gee thanks" Said Gohan with a chuckle followed by a lop-sided grin, Karen realized he didn't take offense and broke into a smile before laughing lightly, Gohan laughed with her.

"I guess that is my automatic response to you…" Said Karen as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I feel like you will hate me forever" Said Gohan as Karen nodded.

"You better believe it! Saving me once is not going to get you on my good side" Said Karen as Gohan chuckled.

"Oh really now? I can be pretty persuasive" Said Gohan as Karen raised a eyebrow.

"Please, you wouldn't be able to convince anyone to do anything, let alone convince me that you are actually not a loser" Said Karen as Gohan held his chest in mock pain as Karen burst out laughing.

They turned a corner and walked into the monitor room stationed at the center of the watchtower, in order to reach the cafeteria you would need to pass through it, but instead they saw a large number of league members standing around trying to look busy.

Gohan eyed them curiously and saw one of the screens changing from watchtower video feed to earth monitoring feed from the satellites.

Flash looked to Gohan and laughed nervously. "Buddy! How you been!?" Asked Flash as Gohan slowly replied.

"I'm good…what's up guys? Why are you all in the monitor room?" Asked Gohan to which Flash waved his hand dismissively in the air.

"Pish posh, enough of that, how are the Saiyans?" Asked Flash to which Gohan eyed him suspiciously.

"They…are fine" Said Gohan as Karen walked up to Flash, her eyes overcast.

"Flash!" Said Karen as Flash backed up slowly. "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Karen as Flash chuckled nervously before turning to everyone else and shrugging apologetically before touching his earpiece and pretending to have a conversation.

"A robbery? I will be there!" Said Flash as he moved the fastest he had ever moved in his life, usually momentum would be needed for this kind of speed but right now he had all the momentum/encouragement needed to move. Barry basically phased out of existence leaving everyone stunned at his speed, Gohan was also surprised.

"That was the fastest I ever saw him move…" Said Gohan as Karen pulled up her sleeve and looked to the remaining members.

"Let me see that screen" Said Karen as she walked Green Lantern wisely moved out of her way along with everyone else, among those were Martian Manhunter one of the core members, other than him, it was just the Team and a few of the smaller members.

Bruce sat in his cave smirking at the scene. "Rookie move guys…" Said Bruce as he turned and took his wine glass from Alfred who was watching in amusement.

"Sir, you do take joy from seeing this, don't you" Stated Alfred, Bruce smirked.

"That I do" Said Bruce as he took a sip from his wine.

Karen approached the screen and was about to switch the screen to see what was the previous feed being display. _'I swear to god if it was the corridor I am going to murder someone!_ ' Said Karen, she was flustered and irritated, flustered at being seen acting like a school girl and irritated that her time was shortened, although she would never acknowledge it.

Gohan walked to the screen with Karen, but he was flustered because he felt like Karen and him were having a decent conversation and he didn't even notice until it was abruptly brought to an end, he never really thought he would be able to have a normal conversation with her, at least not now.

The members present started internal prayers to whatever deity that was willing to listen, but suddenly everyone froze when a voice spoke at the entrance of the monitor room.

"What is going on?" Asked a soft female voice.

Karen looked up slowly, she saw her double, Supergirl aka Kara standing, Karen felt her eyes burn as tears threatened to escape.

She quickly made her way over to Kara at the entrance, at this moment everyone felt happy seeing Kara up and walking, but Green Lantern looked to Martian Manhunter and glanced over with his eyes to the console, all the members beside Gohan, Karen and Kara noticed this subtle movement, they all drilled a hole into Martian Manhunter to quickly change the previous feed from the corridor to something else, literally anything else.

Martian Manhunter moved his hands and slowly changed the feed again to change the previous feed and kept doing it to remove the corridor from the recently viewed feed, because honestly they almost never used the cameras in the watchtower unless there was a threat.

Karen hugged Kara tightly when she reached her, Kara smiled at her and returned the hug. "I take it we beat Darkseid" Said Kara as Karen nodded.

"Yeah, but there were a lot more problems after that" Said Karen. "I will…tell you later…" Karen's voice noticeably changed in tone when she said that making Kara look at her worried.

Gohan noticing what was happening quickly changed the subject. "I am so glad to see you are finally awake Kara!" Said Gohan as she smiled at him.

"I am also happy I am awake" Said Kara. "But I am far from being battle ready…my head is still pounding and I still feel really tired" Said Kara as Karen smiled.

"Don't worry, you will eventually be better, the only thing that can return your strength is time" Said Karen as Gohan chipped in.

"And radiation therapy" Said Gohan as Karen deadpanned at him.

"No, laying in a cold dark room will fix it" Said Karen sarcastically as Gohan raised his arms in defense.

"I am just saying" Said Gohan as Karen realized she was being rude to him. "Sorry…I am just a little protective of Kara…" Said Karen as Kara's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets.

Everyone was taken aback by the moment, but Gohan just waved it off. "it's cool" Said Gohan, Karen smiled at him and looked back to Kara who was staring at Karen with wide eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Karen?" Asked Kara to which Karen turned pink in the face.

Green Lantern being the only one to realize that if Kara questioned Karen on her change of behavior it would spark memories that didn't need to be sparked right now.

"Some things happened but Karen will tell you about it later, for now we want to know why Gohan is back?" Asked Green Lantern to Gohan, Karen realizing the topic shifted from her to Gohan felt relief flood her, when she tells Kara what happened she once it to be in private with only Kara around.

Gohan looked to Green Lantern. "The Saiyans are all settling back in, with no Red Faction, they can live in peace, I also made the prince the new King of Vegeta, the coronation will be in two days, but so far, my grandfather is still the General and get this, I found the Legendary Super Saiyan" Said Gohan to which Green lantern looked confused.

"Legendary?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Yeah, essentially the rarest form of Super Saiyan, she is extremely powerful compared to the other Saiyans, unlike everyone else she got her Super Saiyan form as a baby" Said Gohan making the members aware of Super Saiyan look at him surprised.

"Right!?" Said Gohan excitedly. "She got Super Saiyan two a few years later, if she became a goddess, she could surpass me in just a few years" Said Gohan as he thought of Zeldora.

Green Lantern and everyone else became extremely worried at that comment. "But don't worry guys, there is no way she can get my divine power, I am learning more and more about it and I know how to not accidently turn people into gods anymore" Said Gohan as Green Lantern sighed in relief.

"But in terms of raw potential she is a real monster, not really a problem to Karen, Kara or Diana at full strength or even quarter strength but for a normal Saiyan a lot" Said Gohan as they all relaxed.

"Don't give me a heart attack Gohan" Said Green Lantern as Martian Manhunter nodded.

"Yeah when you say strong we immediately think to the level of the League's top tier members" Said Martian Manhunter.

Kara quickly spoke up. "Hold the phone! What in the world are you guys talking about?" Asked Kara.

"Karen will give you the details later, but apparently the Saiyan Race came here from another universe and so…they came here and tried to make contact but they were hostile so we had a run in with the Saiyans, eventually Gohan woke up from his coma because of Darkseid, and him joining pushed the Saiyans back and here we are" Said Martian Manhunter.

Kara looked confused but nodded, Karen would explain to her later.

At that moment Nightwing walked in and saw them. "Hey Kara! Glad to see you are awake!" Said Nightwing as he walked up to her and hugged her.

Kara smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks" He looked to Gohan before approaching him.

"Hey, so Dinah and I were wondering when you would start helping us with our Ki?" Asked Nightwing, Gohan looked at him before nodding.

"Sorry! I completely forgot!" Said Gohan as Nightwing shrugged.

"It's fine, Dinah and I have been completely swamped these past few months" Said Nightwing, Gohan nodded. "Hopefully no more unnecessary surprises show up" Said Nightwing. "And if it does we want to be able to do more then move civilians."

Gohan nodded with a smile. "No problem, you can join Bell and I when we train, everyday at seven in the morning, here on the watchtower in the training room" Said Gohan as Nightwing nodded.

"See you then" Said Nightwing as he looked at the room. "Wait…why is everyone here?" Asked Nightwing as Karen remembered and walked up to the console and started checking the recent feeds.

She looked up at everyone who looked as calm as cucumbers, she eyed them, she knew the moment her attention was split they could have changed the feeds, she let it go.

"Let's go Kara!" Said Karen as she walked passed everyone and pulled Kara along with her, she disappeared around the corner her cheeks slightly red.

When Gohan turned to look at everyone else. "Thank god we survived that!" Said Green Lantern as he sighed in relief, Flash suddenly came back.

"Good you guys didn't die, I was watching the whole time" Laughed Flash as the rest just glared at him, he waved it off and spoke to Gohan. "I see she doesn't hate your guts anymore" Said Flash as Gohan stared at him.

"Good job!" Said Flash as he took a seat.

Gohan looked to Green Lantern. "What were you guys doing anyways?" Asked Gohan, they all tensed slightly before laughing awkwardly.

"Nothing much" Said Flash as he stood. "Well guys, see you all around" Said Flash as he turned and walked away.

Gohan shrugged and left, he made his way to the cafeteria, he was really hungry, he hadn't eaten for a while, he quickly walked up to the chefs. "Hello guys! I want my usual please" Said Gohan as the chefs nodded before they started cooking way more food than necessary for any normal person.

Gohan then went to his room in the watchtower and picked up his designs and schematics for his research, he took his glasses and made his way back to the cafeteria. He started looking over the equations again.

"Capsule tech is really advanced! Geez Bulma, you and your father are monsters!" Muttered Gohan before smirking. "But the great Gohan has nearly figured it in a mere couple months, whereas it took docter briefs nearly ten years!" Muttered Gohan victoriously. "I am the true beast of tech! Hehehe" Muttered Gohan blowing his horn like a child.

"Keeping yourself busy I see" Said a familiar voice, Gohan looked up and saw Diana.

"Diana!" Said Gohan flustered at being caught talking to himself, she gave him a small smile.

"I wish to thank you Gohan, you saved more than me, but also my, sanity, dignity and my womanhood, I can never repay that" Said Diana as Gohan smiled at her.

"You can always count on me" Gohan responded as she smiled.

"I know…I want you to know that when the moment ever arrives and you need my help, I shall help you!" Said Diana. "You can count on my back up, and you can also count on my secrecy of your habit of self-gloating!" Said Diana with an amused expression, Gohan turned red in the face from embarrassment.

Gohan felt like hiding but smiled, his food arrived at that exact moment.

Diana watched with an amused expression at the mountain of food. "Mind if I take a bite?" Asked Diana to which Gohan smiled.

"No problem, go ahead, I think the chefs may have over compensated my appetite" Said Gohan to which Diana took a seat.

"What are you working on?" Asked Diana, Gohan originally wanted to keep this a secret but he doubted Diana would tell anyone anything.

"This is my research, I first wanted to just be a normal business man in the beginning so I started this, but after everything that happened it all kind of disappeared from my sight, so now that I have a moment of peace I can finally continue with it" Said Gohan as he turned the paper to Diana.

"This at the moment is still light years ahead of this earths current tech, so I am going to design these specifically for the League now, I don't think I want normal people to have these just yet, but I will make a consumer version" Said Gohan as Diana looked at schematics.

"What is it?" Asked Diana, she only saw what looked like a tiny capsule.

"This is a capsule, it is pretty old tech on my earth, but this will allow the League to compress any large objects" Said Gohan, Diana looked up at Gohan.

"Compress? As in crush it?" Asked Diana, Gohan shook his head.

"Not really, more like make smaller, your invisible jet for instance, you will be able to carry it in your pocket, but you won't have to worry about crushing it accidently, it will be protected by the capsule shell, so once I have perfected the equations, any large object you want to stick in your pocket, building included, will be made possible" Said Gohan as Diana's eyes widened.

"How in Zeus's name is that even possible?" Asked Diana to which Gohan smirked.

"Trade secret, I originally had no idea how to do this, but the more I thought about it the more I figured out, my next project will be artificial intelligence, but that will be more of a security measure for the watchtower, I will work with Batman concerning that, plus I have a super barrier idea that I think will protect the watchtower from essentially nearly anything that can't destroy a Galaxy, I actually want to run a test tomorrow regarding the barrier" Said Gohan as Diana's eyes widened.

"You have been busy haven't you?" Said Diana as Gohan chuckled mischievously, I have all this intellect and I can strengthen the League far more against threats like Darkseid or Doomsday" Said Gohan, he turned back to the schematic.

"What test?" Asked Batman as he walked in.

Gohan looked up at him. "Well I how much power can the watchtowers barrier core handle?" Asked Gohan as Batman stood silent for a few seconds.

"Well, with some tweaking and hardware reinforcement, the amount of power that can be held will depend on how much power can be channeled in, but the watchtower doesn't have any power sources that can generate a large amount of power, most power goes to the other systems" Said Batman. "We can direct power to the barrier's but as to the specific limit, I have no idea, with some tweaks and hardware changes the barrier could be boosted beyond any level seen, but as I said, we have nothing that can generate that amount of power so the tweak won't really do anything" Said Batman.

"And if you want to make a barrier that can block a Galaxy level explosion the amount of power needed would be insane, not even the most advanced civilizations can do that without drying out thousands upon thousands of stars for power" Said Batman. "The proposal, while it sounds like a great asset to have, I can't say it is possible with our tech, so unless you have some miracle power generator, it isn't possible" Said Batman as Gohan smiled.

"Just modify the core of the barrier, use the strongest materials you can find, and update the system to expect a large power in put for tomorrow, I have a design in mind that can generate what you are saying" Said Gohan as Batman raised a eyebrow.

"Mind elaborating?" asked Batman as Gohan smiled at him.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" Said Gohan as Batman raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you are going to use magic?" Said Batman as Gohan shook his head.

"No, not that but you won't be disappointed" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Alright, I will modify it, let's see what this is, it will be expensive but if it works even as a prototype model, explosions will never be a problem again" Said Batman as Gohan just smiled and started eating, Diana listened to the two before taking a roll from a plate and stood.

"I will surely be there to witness what happens, you have peeked my interest" Said Diana as Green Lantern walked in.

"Hey Diana…how are you holding up?" Asked Hal, Diana gave him a small smile.

"I am as fine as I will ever be" Said Diana before changing the subject. "Gohan here is going to try something with the barrier" Said Diana as Hal looked at Gohan.

"Yeah, I have an idea, I want to try and create a barrier capable of tanking a galaxy level explosion" Said Gohan as Hal's eyes widened.

"That's…a big task…how long do you think it will take to make?" Asked Hal as Gohan shrugged.

"Well depending on how fast Batman can replace the weak materials channeling the energy with the strongest materials in the universe" Said Gohan, Green Lantern's eyes widened. "Yeah, I have a plan, I just need material that can handle the power" Said Gohan.

"Well I am a Lantern, I can get a lot of Nth metal, it is actually metal that gets stronger as more force gets applied on it" Said Green Lantern as Gohan's eyes widened.

"That…is actually perfect" Said Gohan as Green Lantern looked to Batman.

"I was actually going to call for you once I left here, Nth metal was the plan" Said Batman. "But we will actually need a lot, so get as much as you can and I will buy what I can, the whole room needs to be rebuilt with it, plus the cufflinks that will channel the energy, so even if this fails, any explosion will be contained no matter the force" Said Batman as Gohan just sat baffled by this metal.

"I will be on my way then" Said Hal, he was really interested in seeing this, he turned and left.

Gohan continued eating again and Diana walked off. "See you tomorrow, or whenever this is ready, I will be in my room" Said Diana as she left.

Gohan turned and was about to talk to Batman when he realized the Bat was gone, he quickly sensed for him and found him back on earth. _'For a human he is fast'_ Thought Gohan, he shrugged and continued with his research as he ate.

 _ **With Karen and Kara…**_

Karen had told Kara everything that had happened, Kara was mortified to hear what had happened and what her best friend had to endure, she could only imagine. She was currently hugging Karen as she sobbed into her shoulder.

The door to Kara's room was locked, she slowly picked up Karen's face and gave her a small smile. "I am just glad that Gohan arrived on time…" Said Kara, Karen sniffed before slowly nodding.

"Yeah…and now everything I talk to him I can't help but feel so grateful, not to mention I overheard him talking to Bell that he likes me…" Said Karen as Kara's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"You don't think it's because he saw you naked right?" Asked Kara, she didn't think Gohan's was that kind of guy.

"No…" Said Karen as she thought back. "When he took that Saiyan off me, he covered me with clothes, his eyes never went passed my neck, I could tell" Said Karen as Kara sighed in relief.

"So…how do you feel knowing that he likes you?" Asked Kara, Karen shrugged.

"I don't know, my heart just couldn't handle it when he was near, I don't know…" Said Karen. "And I don't want to mix my…experience with my emotions, I don't want to like someone just because they saved me…I am no damsel!" Said Karen as she clenched her fist, Kara nodded in understanding.

"I think that you may have liked him from the beginning" Said Kara as Karen looked at her with a confused expression.

"What why?" Asked Karen.

"Well you always fought with him, like for some really small things at times too, think about it, maybe you just never found anyone attractive before and let's face it, he is a god, he is strong, he is fast, he is smart, he is good looking, and don't even get me started on when he turns Super Saiyan, not god mode, just normal Super Saiyan, with the blonde hair and teal eyes, plus his body looks like it has been chiseled out of marble" Said Kara with a deadpanned stare.

Karen looked at Kara surprised. "I think you may have taken to insults and arguments because you don't know how to handle it, trust me, a lot…and when I say a lot, I mean a LOT of girls want to be with him, but they just don't know how to approach him, he is a GOD, if that isn't intimidating I don't know what is…but you talk to him like he isn't anything…I think that may have driven him to liking you" Said Kara as she pieced the puzzle together.

"I think he likes girls with fire, he is a Saiyan and they are violent, I mean he liked that Bell girl in the beginning, only because you really gave him a hard time in the beginning and he maybe started to really dislike you" Chuckled Kara.

"But Bell is basically a hot head as well, so the moment you two started to talk more, he started to realize he enjoys your company, trust me, I am sure if you reject him, he might like Diana afterwards" Said Kara as Karen realized that she was making sense.

"Okay so if I like him…what do I do from here? I don't have a clue…when I spoke with him…I forgot about the Saiyans…I felt normal" Said Karen, if anyone overheard this conversation she would break bones, she was only open with Kara because she trusted her.

"…All you have to do is keep being you…less mean but still you, you two will talk more and if there is chemistry, he will make a move, but after everything that has happened, I doubt he will do anything" Said Kara. "At least for now. As for why you forgot about the Saiyans when you spoke to him, it's because you felt safe around him."

Karen nodded. "Thanks Kara…" Said Karen as Kara nodded.

"No problem…what are best friends for? Girlfriend talks are the best! I am just angry that I couldn't help against the Saiyans" Said Kara frustrated as Karen hugged her.

"That is over, we are here…there is nothing we can do now, I can only try to move forward…" Said Karen as she inhaled and exhaled before looking to Kara. "I would have been lost without you…" Said Karen as she hugged her.

Kara smiled. "And I would be lost without you" Said Kara as she returned the hug. "Guess we could be among the most powerful beings in the galaxy and still need support" Said Kara as Karen chuckled.

"Yeah…"

Soon four days had passed and the core was finally ready, it took longer than expected but it was finally ready, Gohan was standing in the barriers core room staring at the core, Karen, Kara, Batman, Diana, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and a few other members, such as Nightwing, and Dinah arrived, they were feeling the stress from training under Gohan in the art of Ki and their bodies were on fire, Bell was watching as well, Gohan had helped her pin point the divine Ki in her and told her it is extremely potent to normal beings that don't have any sort of divinity, she told him she would be careful with it, a lot of the female leaguers were there as well for some reason, Gohan took the free time of training he got and trained as well just as he had been for the past few months since becoming a real league member.

He even learned how to control his god ki even more, the healing properties of his god ki and the intricacies of it, however fighting with it was still difficult, using small amounts for healing was easy however.

"You sure this can handle the power?" Asked Gohan's voice.

Batman spoke. "We still don't even know what you are going to do, all you said was get the room ready, and it is ready, you said you had a device that could generate the power necessary to block a galaxy level explosion, the barrier core currently has no power channeling through it, so if we were to be attack now, we would have no defense" Said Batman, indirectly telling Gohan to hurry.

"True, and now I shall tell you, I am the device!" Said Gohan as everyone's jaw dropped except Batman, he had a feeling that was the idea, the female members all started talking in a hushed giddy voice, they sounded like fan girls.

"I thought that would be your idea, so I had the software coded to work smoother with your energy signature for a smoother transaction of power" Said Batman as everyone besides Gohan looked to him with wide eyes.

"I knew you would have figured it out" Said Gohan as Batman just nodded,

"Of course, I am Batman" Said Batman. "I am curious as to how you plan on doing this without having to constantly staying in the room yourself" Said Batman.

Gohan chuckled as he transformed to Super Saiyan, no vibrations hit the Watchtower, the smaller League females all gave off their own comment of being attracted even more, Gohan blushed slightly at what he could hear.

He brought his hands together and started to charge a ki ball. "Haaaa!" Yelled Gohan as light vibrating began shaking the watchtower, a few minutes later a golden ball of ki was floating and glowing brightly as Gohan panted heavily.

He placed the ki ball in the core and watched as the machine burst to life and the energy generated showed up in the monitor room. Batman and everyone watched in amazement at the power generated.

"That is multi-solar system level, maybe a one sixteenth galaxy but not actually galaxy level" Said Batman as Gohan sat down to recover.

"Damn…even in my Ultimate Mystic form at full power I think I can only generate at least half galaxy level" Said Gohan as Karen spoke.

"Why not use the God mode?" Asked Power Girl as Batman spoke.

"That would solve the problem right? Your god form is stronger" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Yes it is much stronger, maybe zero point, zero zero, zero, zero or somewhere around there in my god form equals my full power on steroids in my mystic mode, but I don't think I can create a stabile ball with that much power, until I train more I don't want to risk a possible blast that could take out half the universe" Said Gohan as he dropped out of Super Saiyan. "But that should do for now anyways"

"I used a large portion of my normal Super Saiyan power, that was exhausting" Said Gohan

"isn't there usually a violent shake when you transform?" Asked Kara ignoring the League fan girls as Gohan spoke.

"No, I have complete control of my normal Ki, it's just at times against really strong opponents and in the heat of the moment I can't avoid shaking the environment because my power is hard to control the more I release" Said Gohan as Karen scoffed.

"That is the excuse of a weakling" Commented Karen, as Gohan sweat-dropped at the comment before retorting.

"Well unlike your power mine is actually powerful" Said Gohan as she gave a laugh full of mockery that made Gohan turn red in the face.

"Try again" Said Karen as Bell just scoffed. Karen turned to Bell and narrowed her eyes. "You got a problem with me?" Asked Karen as Bell spoke.

"Not really weakling bitch" Said Bell as Karen's jaw clenched, the atmosphere instantly grew very heavy as Karen's bio electric aura appeared, freezing the members who weren't used to heavy pressure, the fan girls froze at the pressure and the core members watched, trying to ignore the intense Bio electric aura, they couldn't let them fight so if something did happen then they would be separated.

Gohan heard what was going on and was slightly confused. _'What is going on?'_ Thought Gohan.

Karen spoke. "Want to repeat that? Last time I checked you aren't anywhere near my level slut!" Said Karen as she increased it even more making even core members struggle to stand, Kara spoke.

"Alright guys calm down" Said Kara as Bell continued and raised her power level to the max creating light vibrations shaking the watchtower and for all they knew even the continent underneath the watchtower was lightly vibrating, she knew had a chunk of Gohan's power she just used to struggle controlling it.

"Things change" Said Bell as she focused on her divine ki, although it wasn't that much, it was about twenty percent of Gohan's divine power, she slowly let it out and aimed it at Karen who instantly felt the divine pressure causing Karen to drop to her knees, her bio electric aura instantly dropped to nothing.

Kara saw Karen drop to her knees, her eyes went blank as she started to foam at the mouth, her mind on the verge of collapsing.

Everyone instantly surrounded Karen as she kept foaming at the mouth, Bell stared at her with no pity.

In that moment Gohan appeared in the monitor room in his god form, his aura ablaze as he pushed Bell's divine power back before using his divine power to quickly chain her to the ground and force her on her knees before aiming his fingers at her before pulling out her divine reserves of power turning her into a normal saiyan until the reserves would eventually build back up.

The rest of the league surrounded Karen and tried to wake her up, Gohan looked back at Karen now that Bell was neutralized.

He quickly channeled the healing properties of his divine flame into her. "This is bad!" Said Gohan as he charged his divine ki to the max. "Her mind is close to falling apart, Manhunter help me!" Said Gohan as J'onn quickly started to work on Karen's mind with Gohan's healing flame helping where it could.

Karen slowly stopped foaming and Gohan sighed in relief, he looked to Manhunter and nodded, Karen slowly started to gain her sense of being and groaned in pain as she slowly sat up.

"What…happened?" Asked Karen as she saw Bell chained. "What…was that?" Asked Karen as Gohan grit his teeth before looking to Bell.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Yelled Gohan in anger shaking the watchtower, Batman was just as angry. "Why would you aim so much divine power at one person!? You should be happy Karen is extremely powerful! Divine power is not meant for mortals!" Said Gohan angrily.

"What did she do?" Asked Batman as Gohan spoke.

"I specifically taught her how to control her divine power to avoid this from happening, but she used it on Karen instead…" Said Gohan, the league members were definitely not happy to hear that, Kara especially.

"I drained her of divine power, but it will come back eventually…" Said Gohan. "This is the dangers of someone just gaining power from having none…it can be intoxicating especially after what happened" Said Gohan frustrated, he knew far to well what it felt like to be powerless and to suddenly have the power, he thought back to Cell.

"It seems my power has a darker side to it…" Said Gohan slightly ashamed. "The same thing happened to me a while back…" Said Gohan. "I will have to train her more to overcome that urge to abuse her power" Said Gohan as they all looked at him, no one blamed him but a warning would have been nice.

Karen was still trying to recover but she had an idea of what happened.

Bell sat on the ground, staring at Karen and the league, she turned her face away _. 'I can't believe I actually did that…I gave in to all the power I have…'_ Thought Bell ashamed of herself now that the power was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the edge of the universe, a few hours away came the four beings, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis, they finally entered the universe.

"Remember what I told you two" Said Beerus with a smirk as Goku and Vegeta nodded.

 _ **Hello everyone! This was a pretty fast update right!? I drank an energy drink and suddenly needed to get rid of all my accumulating energy, so I spent six hours typing this right after work lol, I hope you all enjoyed and I apologize for any English mistakes I made, I never proofread, I just try and write as well I as I possibly can! Some people asked for Gohan to have a harem but guys honestly that isn't Gohan, at least not my Gohan, besides neither Karen or Bell would want to be part of that, I prefer giving you guys a juicy drama story! Lol, Goku, Beerus and Vegeta are close and have nearly reached Gohan! Someone also asked me whether there is a actual story line or one that might come? As I said, I have multiple plots but my story will keep going, it has no end, so until I say, sorry guys this will be the last arc, you guys have nothing to worry about, you will just see Gohan's adventure, thank you to my fans who still read! I love you guys! Even the ones who read but don't review**_ __ _ **I can see you lmao, I have over 55,000 views on my story so I know! But please it just takes a few seconds to just say, awesome or great, you don't need to go into detail, I would love feedback! So please review! And if you want to say something on the review then go insane! I don't mind I will read it! And respond! Even predictions are fun to see! Thank you too slade42 for pointing something out, I tried to point out how Gohan can do what he does, I didn't realize that it wasn't noticable but hopefully you guys understand!**_


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours had passed and everyone was still sitting in the monitor room trying to figure out what happened, Gohan included, Karen was alright but she was still struggling somewhat, she had taken a seat by one of the consoles and was drinking water.

Batman looked to Gohan. "What do you mean a darker side?" Asked Batman, why was there always something Gohan kept out.

"Well I may be over exaggerating when I say it like that, but years ago, I reached Super Saiyan 2, I had all the power I needed to beat the bad guy…but my power went to my head, at the time I was far more powerful than anyone in the universe, excluding the gods of course, but the bad guy who previously severely outclassed my father and Vegeta, the strongest fighters we had" Said Gohan as he slowly helped Karen up.

Kara had been glaring at Bell the entire time. "As in Vegeta? King Vegeta?" Asked Green Lantern, as he thought back to the now imprisoned king of the saiyans, Gohan shook his head.

"No, this is the prince, it is also the reason why I made the prince the next king of Vegeta" Said Gohan as he thought back to Vegeta with a light smirk. "Let me tell you guys he was the most badass fighter to exist, he did have his flaws, he was full of himself and overall a asshole and he looked down on people, but he was the only fighter who kept up with my father" Said Gohan as Green Lantern sweat-dropped.

"Yeah I know he sounds like a nightmare and sometimes he was, but that's beside the point, Cell…the bad guy…he was too strong, I eventually snapped…he was killing my friends and family in front of me…" Said Gohan, Kara who was still glaring at Bell, turned to Gohan surprised.

"…You sound like you have been through a lot…" Said Kara as Gohan gave her a weak smile.

"I ascended to the next level and was so much more powerful than Cell that I could take his most powerful attacks like a summer breeze, but I was angry…I wanted him to suffer before I murdered him…but only after losing my father for a second time and this time for seven years" Said Gohan, everyone's eyes widened.

"No matter what he did Gohan…nothing warrants murder…" Said Batman as most of them nodded, Karen just listened as she tried her best to remain conscious. Gohan looked to the Bat.

"It's easy to say that now…but…you all forget, I come from a different universe…I was maybe six or seven when I had to kill to survive, in my world, bad guys came like a constant stream, I was four when first it was my father's brother, I was kidnapped and my uncle wanted my father to kill a hundred humans and pile their bodies on the beach, but my father refused, so my father fought him, it ended in my father's death and his brother" Said Gohan, it was quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Didn't your father pass recently?" Asked Batman to which Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, but I had no idea that he could be brought back, you see when he was a kid my father met the guardian of earth who had special orbs that could summon a dragon to grant any wish, as long as it was in the guardian's power" Said Gohan as Martian Manhunter spoke.

"That sounds like a amazing power, however in the wrongs hands it could be devastating" Said Manhunter.

Gohan nodded. "That's why the guardian always kept one ball by his side, you can't do anything unless you had all seven. So my father died protecting the earth, and again I was kidnapped by my father's greatest enemy…he took me and trained me, left me in a jungle with massive dinosaurs and told me my father was died and I had no choice but to survive for six months" Said Gohan as Diana's eyes widened.

"But after those months I had become stronger, so he started training me, about six months after that I was thrown into a battle against Saiyans, the saiyans came for the magical wish balls, so we had to stop them, again we were slaughtered, my father after being revived came as fast as he could, safe to say we won" Said Gohan.

"Shortly after that we went to a deep space planet to find more of the wish orbs to reverse the destruction the Saiyans did to earth and the millions killed, we ran into the overlord of the universe…" Said Gohan as he sighed.

"You guys mind if I skip this…its just, I have been fighting enemies my whole life, and I have killed almost every bad guy I could, it would take far too long to explain…" Said Gohan. "Because eventually every bad guy I fought as a kid could blow up earth if left unchecked, they all tried, my father let multiple of them go in mercy, but they just came back and tried to kill us all and more lives were lost" Said Gohan with a sigh, thinking back to his past was a bit touchy.

"And every time I was too weak to help my father or Vegeta, and so once I have the power, it goes to my head, I did it twice…against Cell and again against Majin Buu" Said Gohan, he was too ashamed to say his ignorance costed Billions of lives against buu. "But I had trained my mind after that, so I don't have that problem anymore."

"But to see Bell fall pray to it…is difficult" Said Gohan as Kara looked to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, it happens to everyone who suddenly just gets power" Said Kara as Gohan sighed.

"You're right, but I just can't help but feel like it is" Said Gohan.

"Hey, if I got god power, it would throw me for a loop too" Said Nightwing as he walked up to Bell who was staring at the ground.

"What you did was not acceptable…but god knows we have all made mistakes in our lives…" Said Nightwing, Bell slowly looked up.

Kara looked to Bell. "I still haven't forgiven you for what you just did, you could have punched Karen in the face for all I care and fought, but to knowingly channel all your power at her after Gohan explicitly told you it is dangerous to do so to anyone" Said Kara.

"I'm…fine…" Said Karen as she relax.

Batman stood silent. "Fix this, I will give you some time to try and get to the bottom of this, either she did this out of pure malicious intent or something happened, otherwise she will be put in a cell for attempted murder" Said Batman as Gohan nodded, he made his way back to the console before continuing to monitor the power of the core.

"Aside from what just happened, the core is stable and the power we are receiving for the barrier is exceptional, nothing will be able to scratch the watchtower" Said Batman, internally he was jumping around like a child but his face was neutral, in another part of his mind he was going over what Gohan just told him about his past.

Gohan approached Bell, she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Look I don't know what came over me…" Said Bell softly, Gohan gently grabbed her hand before snap-vanishing leaving everyone behind and shocking Nightwing.

They arrived on earth and Gohan looked to her. "Let's fly…" Said Gohan as he floated, Bell slowly followed him, they made it about a hundred meters in the air before cruising in the sky.

"Did you do it to Karen because of our conversation?" Asked Gohan, he didn't look at her.

Bell remained silent for a short while. "I don't know what came over me Gohan…" Said Bell as Gohan spoke.

"It's because you knew you could back at Karen so you went for it" Said Gohan, Bell kept quiet.

"Why now Bell? Why do you feel so strongly about this?" Asked Gohan to which Bell responded.

"…Because…I fell in love with you…" Said Bell, Gohan looked back with wide eyes. "And I noticed you and Karen kept talking more and more…" Said Bell, Gohan was dumbfounded.

"So instead you tried to kill her?" Asked Gohan, he knew that Bell knew she didn't really have the power or control to fight Karen straight up and win.

"No! I didn't want to kill her…I just wanted her to hurt…" Said Bell.

"And you don't think all you girls have hurt enough?" Asked Gohan.

"I know okay! I just felt this overwhelming urge to hurt Karen to the best of my ability…" Said Bell as Gohan slowed to a halt.

Bell followed suit and Gohan looked at her. "You can't keep hiding behind that...you should have thought about it before just doing it, it isn't like you to just act on urges Bell" Said Gohan as Bell kept quiet, she had no ground to stand on.

"Come here…" Said Gohan as she gave him a confused expression.

"I want to check your memories, of when the moment came" Said Gohan as Bell slowly floated back.

"That feels like a invasion of privacy…" Said Bell as Gohan spoke.

"Either that or Batman puts you in a cell and I don't want to see you behind bars" Said Gohan, Bell slowly floated closer again.

"Fine" Said Bell as Gohan placed his hand on her forehead.

"My father taught me this one…" Said Gohan as he closed his eyes and returned to the moment she and confronted each other.

Suddenly as Gohan was watching he felt something extremely powerful invade his mind, he quickly backed up from Bell holding his head in pain, he could hear a voice talk.

' _You opened your mind Saiyan God…the trap has been set, on my own I could never hope to breach your mind, your god power is too much to overwhelm…so I plotted to enter your mind through a weaker one'_ Echoed the voice darkly with a chuckle.

Bell looked at Gohan in worry as he clenched his head, Bell quickly grabbed his hand as Gohan lost control of his ki and started to drop out the sky, she didn't know why but her mind felt considerably lighter and less foggy.

"Gohan!?" Called Bell as Gohan growled in pain.

"Take back your god ki and take us to the watch tower!" Said Gohan as Bell looked on stunned. "DO IT!" Roared Gohan as he transformed into a Super Saiyan pushing Bell back as slight black marks could be seen on Gohan's neck, she quickly aimed her fingers at his chest before grabbing onto her divine ki and taking it back from Gohan, the red flame entered Bell and she quickly accessed the power, her hair turning red before vanishing and reappearing next to Batman and the rest of the league who were still gawking at the new barrier they had.

"Help me someone!" Yelled Bell as she appeared shocking the members.

Kara noticed Bell first and quickly approached. "What happened?" Asked Kara, Batman followed with Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter, Diana also there.

Bell looked at them "No idea, he said he needed to check my mind to see if it was just me trying to kill Karen or if it was something else, the moment he entered my mind I felt like a fog lifted and he suddenly held his head in pain" Said Bell.

Gohan groaned as he ascended to the next level. "Guys…tie me…up, quickly…I am losing control…something invaded my mind and got passed my mental walls" Said Gohan as steam started to come off his body, he was burning up.

Karen slowly made her way over to them. "Hang in there" Said Karen as she looked to the league member. "What do we do?" Asked Karen.

Batman's eyes narrowed, he really did not want to kill Gohan, he looked at the core room and sighed.

"Put him in the core, whatever energy he dispels it will immediately go into the barrier" Said Batman as Green Lantern picked him up and carried him to the room.

Once Gohan sat in the room he looked up at the camera. "A dark force is digging through my head…" As his voice deepened and his left eye's sclera turned black as black shadows started to grab him and stick tightly to his skin covering his left side like a spandex costume.

Everyone gasped as Gohan growled and his left pupil turned red, he roared and shook the watchtower. "Get…out…of…my…mind!" Yelled Gohan as his hair turned crimson red and his flame aura returned, but whenever his divine flame touched the black shadow it turned into a black flame.

"It's like he is being eaten…" Said Kara horrified, soon all they could hear was Gohan screaming in agony as his hair started to turn a dark purple color.

"There is one thing we can…" Said Batman as he watched in worry, he wanted a way to stop this but it was too risky to send Manhunter in, he could be attacked as well, the only option was…the gas.

"I am going in!" Said Manhunter as Batman looked to him.

"Don't be stupid J'onn, you don't know what is running around his mind, if it can affect him like this, I am worried what it could do to you" Said Batman as He shook his head.

"No, Gohan has an impressive mind but he still has a long way from being anywhere as strong as me, besides, whatever is in his mind had to use underhanded tactics to get in by using Bell" Said Manhunter. "So I am assuming it isn't very strong" Said Manhunter as Diana nodded.

"At least he will try, none of us can do anything, but J'onn can" Said Diana as Bell nodded, tears threatening to escape.

"Please save him!" Yelled Bell, she couldn't watch him suffer, after all she was in love with him.

Manhunter nodded and his eyes glowed red. "His god energy is the biggest obstacle to pass, Gohan…it's me J'onn, let me in…I can help…" Said Manhunter as a dark voice spoke back to J'onn from Gohan's mouth, everyone felt chills go down their back.

"Gohan isn't around…come back lat-" Said the voice but was cut off as a red flame returned and burnt a hole through the black shadow.

"No. One. Will. Take. Control. Of. Me" Said Gohan as his aura slowly returned. "Now…J'onn…my mind…is open!" Said Gohan as J'onn entered Gohan's mind guns blazing.

But what he saw shook him to the core, he looked back to the core members. "…the darkness has fused with him, I can't separate them safely…" Said Manhunter Bell dropped to her knees in tears.

Diana grabbed Manhunter. "There must be something you can do Manhunter!" Said Diana as he shook his head.

"What does that mean!?" Yelled Karen angrily.

"If I try to separate them it could end with Gohan losing his mind, all I did now was ease his mind" Said Manhunter as the whole watchtower suddenly shook violently as the alarms went off.

"What now!?" Yelled Green Lantern in irritation as he ran to a console. "Something just entered the solar system at…insane…its outside by the hanger" Said Green Lantern as Gohan sat down trying to catch his breath, he slowly relaxed and strangely so did the darkness.

He slowly made his way out the room before leaning against the wall next to the league, they quickly helped him stand. "Sorry guys…it feels like it has calmed down" Said Gohan, that's when it hit him.

"…that…power…" Said Gohan as he turned blue in the face.

"Hello…Saiyan God!" Yelled a purple cat like being outside by the hanger.

"Beerus…" Muttered Gohan as the league glanced to each other, wasn't that the destroyer god?

"I came to finish the job! Open up so I can kill you!" Yelled Beerus as he approached the watchtower but bumped into the barrier.

Batman looked at the monitor with everyone, Gohan was frozen. "He can't get in, the barrier is now super charged, the energy levels are so high that this barrier could hypothetically block a explosion that would wipe out close to maybe a quarter of the universe, Gohan's power gave it a serious boost just now" Said Batman.

"I see you have some sort of barrier" Said Beerus as he smirked before he slowly raised his god ki up and flicked the barrier instantly shattering it.

"Wow that was pathetic" Said Beerus as the league turned blue in the face and the alarm went off.

"…I can't fight him…not like this…" Said Gohan as he looked to the members before slowly making his way towards the exit of the room. "But I need to try…" Said Gohan.

"We can help!" Said Diana as Gohan smiled lightly.

"He isn't here for you guys…he wants me, plus you guys right now can't do much…" Said Gohan, Diana growled, she knew he was right, she could take off her bracelets but she didn't feel like she could control her power in the state she was in, she could accidently kill all her friends.

Beerus smirked as he closed his eyes and looked for Gohan's ki, it was surrounded by other ki, he moved and reappeared behind Gohan with a smirk.

The league members all watched in shock as Gohan turned raised his ki exponentially and made distance between him and Beerus before dropping to one knee clenching his chest as the shadow slowly appeared again, Beerus was smirking until he saw the shadow.

"What in the world happened to you brat?" Asked Beerus, Gohan growled and transformed into a distorted version of the Super Saiyan God, which had black hair with some thick red hair strands.

"How are you even here?" Asked Gohan, Beerus ignored the shadow and continued smirking.

"After our little fight I-" Said Beerus but was cut off as Flash ran into the room.

"What happened why'd the alarm-" Said Flash but saw Beerus and backed up to the league.

Beerus eyed Flash, he curiously tried to walk up to Flash but Gohan stepped in front of him. "No…" Said Gohan furiously. "You aren't killing anyone" Said Gohan as Beerus stepped back with a amused grin.

"You got quite the spine now, I mean no one speaks to a Destroyer God like tha-" Said Beerus as Gohan didn't respond, he was trying to think of a way to get Beerus out of the watchtower without damaging it. But suddenly before Beerus could finish, he was interrupted again for a second time, a cage appeared around Beerus as a man in a golden mask appeared. "I leave for a short while and the watchtower is in danger" Said Fate, Batman looked at Doctor Fate, in relief.

"I got your distress call, but I was in a distant dimension, I apologize for not being able to come immediately, I come bearing grave news" Said Doctor Fate, as Beerus gained a tick mark over his head and flicked the cage but to his surprise the cage didn't even budge instead his finger stung slightly.

"You may be a God, but Nth metal is virtually indestructible, it is the hardest metal in the universe and I have strengthen it with my magic" Said Docter Fate.

Gohan relaxed as he realized Beerus was contained, everyone visibly relaxed, Batman spoke. "What is it?" Asked Batman.

"It is a demon-god, he goes by the name: Trigon" Said Fate as Batman raised his eyebrow.

"Why is that a problem?" Asked Batman.

"Trigon is a universe destroyer, he holds immense power and can eradicate multiple realities, he is currently stuck outside our reality" Said Fate. "He has a way to get in but I will explain in more detail once we send this cat to a prison" Said Fate as Beerus chuckled.

"This is a impressive cage" Said Beerus as he adopted a serious expression and aimed the palm of his hand at cage. "But calling me a cat is unforgivable!" Said Beerus as Fate spoke.

"Struggle all you want, but once inside that cage you aren't leaving" Said Fate.

Beerus glowed a feint purple as he said. "Destruction!" Said Beerus as a purple glow surrounded the cage before it turned to dust, leaving Fate stunned.

Beerus dusted his shoulder. "For your information mortal, I am a God of Destruction, I _'DESTROY'_ things, whether that is a planet, a galaxy, a universe or a few universes, if the need arises" Said Beerus.

"Magic and spiritual beings of power have no effect on me, the only impressive thing about that cage was the metal" Said Beerus as a purple glow surrounded Fate's helmet.

"And I can see you" Said Beerus as he aimed two fingers at Fate's helmet.

Gohan quickly appeared in front of Beerus and grabbed his hand. "You want to fight?" Asked Gohan seriously as his red flame licked his body raising the heat with the shadow slowly covering more of his body.

Beerus just yanked his hand back irritated. "No, not anymore, this was supposed to be fun but clearly I can't have any fun" Said Beerus as Gohan looked confused.

"Besides you are only slightly stronger than before, if I continued you wouldn't be able to stop me and I don't want you to hate me more than you already do, otherwise Goku will cry like a little girl" Said Beerus.

"You three can come" Said Beerus as Gohan's felt two very familiar ki powers approach.

A warrior in a orange gi appeared, he was the same height as Gohan but his hair stuck out in every direction, he had a serious concentrating look on his face and his fingers were on his forehead, the moment he removed his fingers however he gained a goofy grin on his face and closed his eyes making a wide smile, a much shorter man appeared as well, he had black spandex on with body armor and had hair standing up right like a open flame, but he had a frown expression on his face, they both had strange symbols on their chests, but the one that really stood out was the tall light blue skin and weird hairstyle and clothes and a big staff.

The league looked at the arrival of the three people and were on guard, Karen had a headache but she knew what was happening, Kara was somewhat in front of her protectively.

Gohan looked at the arrival in disbelief. "You aren't real…" Said Gohan as he stepped back slightly.

"Doesn't that look like Vegeta?" Asked Green Lantern, he was on guard.

"Yes…" Said Batman. _'This is bad, Fate can't help and three more are here, they could be stronger than Gohan, and Karen, Diana and Kara are still recovering'_ Thought Batman.

Bell saw Gohan take a step back, the look on his face was shock, she saw her chance and charged at the spiky haired one in the orange gi, he looked like the weakest, he a idiotic grin on his face and his eyes were shut.

She charged her God ki to the max, her hair turned crimson and she gained a red flame, Gohan saw her but couldn't react in time as she pulled her fist back and aimed a punch. "Bell wait!" Said Gohan but Bell's fist made contact.

She looked on in terror as the goofy grin remained on the man's face before he looked to Gohan. "Pfew Gohan, I can feel some of your ki in her" Said Goku as he held Bell's fist near effortlessly in the palm of his hand, he opened one eye and looked at her. "Not bad, but if that's all you have then you aren't that strong hehe" Said Goku with a light chuckle. "If I hadn't canceled the force of your attack this whole building could have been destroyed" Said Goku, almost like he was scolding her.

Bell slowly backed up in fear. "What do you want…" Said Bell.

Goku laughed. "Oh we come in peace! I just came to see how my son is doing" Said Goku as he walked up to Gohan who was silent, its like he was having conflict within himself.

"Dad…" Said Gohan as Goku lost the grin and gave him a small smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes son, it is me" Said Goku as he pulled Gohan into a hug, Gohan felt tears well up but he never cried.

"How…" Said Gohan as Goku just grinned.

"Only after a meal!" Said Goku. "We are starving, travelling through the omni-verse took us like eight days to fly here!" Said Goku. "Whis told me he is pretty tired" Said Goku as Whis laughed.

"Hohoho, I am" Said Whis as Beerus rolled his eyes.

"Like that would make Whis tired" Said Beerus as Whis approached him.

"Are you jealous Lord Beerus?" Asked Whis with a mocking smile to which Beerus just clicked his tongue.

Batman spoke. "I am not following what is going on here" Said Batman, the league was still ready to push these invaders away or die trying.

Gohan turned to everyone and dropped out of his distorted Super Saiyan God form. "It's fine, this is my father, and that is Vegeta" Said Gohan as Vegeta walked up to Gohan.

"Pathetic! What have you been doing here brat? You are so weak!" Said Vegeta as he eyed Gohan sweat-dropped, he wouldn't call himself weak. "You felt powerful before but now…disgraceful!"

"And the purple cat who threatened to kill us!?" Asked Green Lantern, Beerus gained a tick mark of irritation.

"Oh now you done it!" Said Whis as Beerus glowed purple.

"That's it! I am going to wipe this galaxy of the face of the universe!" Said Beerus as the league returned to their hostile body language.

"Aww c'mon Lord Beerus! I mean you do look like a purple cat" Said Goku.

"How dare you!?" Exclaimed Beerus as Goku covered his mouth. "It slipped out Lord Beerus!" Said Goku as Beerus bonked him on the head creating a heavy vibration to rip through the watchtower, the next second Goku was holding his head in agony and squatting.

"Ouch!" Said Goku as he rubbed his head and slowly got up. "Not cool Lord Beerus!" Said Goku as Beerus just looked away.

"Don't refer to me as this cat thing you have on your world, I am a god!" Said Beerus as Goku nodded.

"Alright! No one refer to Lord Beerus as a cat…I don't want another smack" Said Goku as he continued rubbing his head in pain.

The league looked at Goku with some new understanding, Goku redirected Beerus's anger towards him, now they knew not to call Beerus a cat.

"Alright…father…how are you guys alive?" Asked Gohan to which Goku pouted. "And why is _'he'_ here?" Asked Gohan seriously.

"Awe Gohan can't we eat something first?" Asked Goku to which Gohan sweat-dropped, this was definitely his father, he was very surprised to see them with their killer.

Gohan looked to Batman with a straight expression, Batman nodded, he understood. "Alright someone take Fate to the infirmary" Said Batman as a low ranking member nodded and grabbed Fate before running off "…follow us" Said Batman as he lead them to the cafeteria, the entire league stayed close.

Everyone was stiff. "You guys can relax! Lord Beerus won't do anything unless you make him angry" Said Goku as Beerus spoke.

"And that means food!" Said Beerus, despite Goku's attempts at calming them, it didn't change their body language.

"Dad, nothing will change how they feel, we are in a tight corner at the moment so we are on edge" Said Gohan as Goku looked to Gohan confused.

"Why?" Asked Goku.

"Bad guys keep popping up and we are trying to keep up" Said Gohan as Goku nodded.

"I was meaning to ask what is that dark energy in you?" Asked Goku to which Gohan shook his head.

"I don't know…it seems to have calmed down, but I can feel it lurking" Said Gohan.

"Whis do you know what that is?" Asked Goku, Whis spoke.

"It feels like a virus, it must be some story on how that small power got passed your energy and then entered your core" Said Whis as he walked up to Gohan. "The more you use your energy now, the more it spreads, when did it infect you?" Asked Whis.

"A hour ago or so, you guys were pretty close I assume" Said Gohan, Whis thought about it. "Based on how the energy feels and the time frame, I think you must have thought it was attacking you, but it wasn't, it just made you think that, but in reality you were helping it spread" Said Whis as he smiled at Gohan.

"Don't worry though, I can get rid of the force in the dark power fairly easily" Said Whis as Gohan looked at him surprised, the league looked on in surprise. "It has fused with you and pulling you and it apart could destroy you" Said Whis. "But once the force influencing the power leaves, that shadow power will be yours to manipulate, you might even get new abilities" Said Whis.

"Really?" Asked Gohan to which Whis laughed.

"Hohoho, of course! I am a high Angel!" Said Whis. "Please transform into your god form" Said Whis as Gohan looked to Goku unsure, Goku smiled and nodded.

Gohan transformed and the shadow started consuming him again causing him to clench his chest in pain. "See? Only once you use your power does the shadow develop" Said Whis as he waved his staff.

"I will do you a favor! This should do" Said Whis as a loud shriek could be heard coming from Gohan's body and black steam slowly came out of him.

"You do not belong here Angel! Return to where you came from!" Said the black steam.

Whis laughed. "Hohoho, I cannot, begone!" Said Whis as his staff glowed and the voice screamed before vanishing.

Gohan felt the pain of the shadow leave him but the black shadow remain on his body. "You should prepare yourself Gohan…whatever power that shadow had will become yours and even I don't know what that shadow's abilities are, so I propose you exercise caution, it will grow stronger as you grow stronger" Said Whis. "But that force belongs to a powerful force, it felt demonic" Said Whis as they all reached the cafeteria and the guests started to eat.

Batman pulled Gohan aside. "Get information from them" Said Batman as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I am just as confused as you all are…once they are done…I want to find out if that is really my father, and if it is, I want to know how they came back" Said Gohan as Batman nodded, they returned to the group.

 _ **Hello guys! Another fast Update! Stay tuned I respond to some reviews! Keep reading if you want to see! I hope you all enjoying my rapid updates! Again I never proofread so please forgive me for any mistakes, also…just because I can, I will tell you guys that Superman will be brought back! Now you guys can try and predict how I will do it hehe goodluck, also just in case.**_

 _ **Here is my disclaimer! I own nothing! Not the dragon ball franchise or the DC Comics, this is purely for entertainment!**_

 _ **Also now that that's done! Thank you to everyone who review! I got a few suggestions and I will take them into consideration! Who knows maybe your plot idea will appear! I'm just kidding there is a high chance it will, Also what do you guys think of the plot development? Gohan will be getting new abilities! And a new arc is beginning, but still plenty of filler I have to go through again Lol, thank you for your support and I hope to see even more reviews and followers! Also please keep in mind I will be releasing a book in a few months and support from you guys will rock!**_

 _ **Also Fax15 made me laugh with his review, but I totally understand where he or she comes from, for me the original Broly not the new one, the original will always be the only true Legendary Super Saiyan!**_

 _ **Djberneman, glad to see your review, always looking forward to it!**_

 _ **AS to Liltye504(guest), whether that happens or not you will just have to wait and see lol**_

 _ **I'mAAnimeMaster, I truly am happy to hear you are happy with the story!**_

 _ **Twsiterblake2015, thanks for the short but awesome review!**_

 _ **Greer123, lol neither could I thanks for the review hope to hear from you again!**_

 _ **ImNotAWeeb64, Cliffhangers are the best! And thanks your obvious love for my story and developed characters is very much appreciated! Thank you for the support and I hope to hear from you again**_

 _ **And plain old Guest! Thanks I will make even more chapters!**_

 _ **Also Drago – X6627, I get what you are saying! It could be possible, I mean he is getting magic power now so, in a way you predicted what I was going to do so well done to you! That's why I am shouting you out! Also I updated back to back lol how is that forever? But I do understand that sometimes it takes me like a month or two to update and I apologize for that but my work can get really stressful at times plus life can be overbearing.**_

 _ **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTIL NEXT TIME, WHO KNOWS MAYBE EVEN IN A FEW DAYS AGAIN!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Goku and Vegeta stuffed their faces full of food at an alarming rate, the league watched as the two ate, Beerus ate a little further down the table, Whis was picking food off his table.

Goku after a short while leaned back and put his hand on his stomach. "Wfew, this was delicious…do you eat this everyday Gohan?" Asked Goku, Vegeta looked to Gohan when he finished his meal.

"So boy, I assume you have a pile of questions lined up for us?" Stated Vegeta, Beerus looked over to their side of the table. "Spill" Said Vegeta in a demanding tone.

Gohan chuckled lightly. "I see you are a still a hard ass Vegeta" Said Gohan as Vegeta grunted, Green Lantern looked to Flash.

"He is very confident" Said Green Lantern as Flash nodded.

"How?" Asked Gohan. "I saw you guys die…I saw everyone die…" Said Gohan as Goku looked over to Whis.

"Whis, you explain this one" Said Goku, Whis smiled and nodded, Gohan looked to him confused.

"I will start from the beginning I guess, although mortals aren't allowed to know this sort of information, I guess you don't count anymore, and I assume you will tell your new friends what I tell you anyways" Said Whis as he stood and his staff glowed and a silhouette of twelve figures appeared above them.

The league looked up in surprise. "You all know of Lord Beerus, the Destroyer God, he is but one of twelve, they are the balancers of their universe's" Said Whis as Gohan paled at the words, there were twelve Gods of Destruction.

"They all are accompanied by an Angel" Said Whis.

"An Angel?" Asked Kara slightly confused.

"Hoho, yes an Angel, I am an Angel, I am the attendant to Lord Beerus" Said Whis as Beerus spoke.

"Get to the point Whis!" Said Beerus as Whis's cheeks puffed slightly.

"Fine…see as an Angel I have the power to turn back time" Said Whis as Gohan thought about it.

"I see…but why did you turn back time?" Asked Gohan as Green Arrow looked with wide eyes. (I legit forgot that he existed…I will try to use him more…)

"Are you kidding me, the guy just said he can turn back time!" Said Green Arrow as Batman spoke.

"Doctor Fate can do it, and Flash can literally run back in time, it's really not that impressive" Said Batman as Whis chuckled.

"That's different, as far as I can tell, your magic man utilizes forces to turn back time for him, he certainly does not possess the raw power, and you Flash man" Said Vegeta as Flash slowly nodded.

"You are connected to a universe of power Whis and Lord Beerus are intrigued by you the most, and besides neither of you actually turn back time, you just ride the wave" Said Vegeta as Green Lantern raised his eyebrow.

"And what does that mean?" Asked Green Lantern as Batman spoke.

"What he is trying to say is that, Fate and Flash ride time's wave, they don't push against it, they slip through portals with outside help…" Said Batman as he looked to Whis.

"And you don't?" Asked Batman as Whis laughed.

"Hohoho, let me explain, when I turn back time, I do not leave my universe and travel to an alternate reality, I use my raw strength and force back the hands of time, it is pretty exhausting, so far I can only manage three minutes" Said Whis with a smile as the league looked on in surprise.

"How powerful are you?" Asked Gohan as Goku laughed.

"Hehe…Whis is very strong" Said Goku.

"I have fought many opponents throughout my life, young Saiyan god, plus your father and Vegeta and right now you are the fourth strongest" Said Beerus as Gohan's eyes widened.

"My father?" Asked Gohan in surprise as Beerus laughed.

"That's right Goku! The last time your son saw you was when I killed you!" Laughed Beerus as Goku sweat-dropped.

"How about you finish how we came back?" Said Goku as Whis Laughed.

"Hoho, of course! As I was saying, I can turn back time, and the moment you and Lord Beerus were done I turned back time as Lord Beerus commanded" Said Whis as Gohan looked to Beerus confused.

"I never planned on leaving you all dead! You were all powerful mortals! You dominated the cosmos in terms of power, heck even all the greatest heroes of the underworld didn't stack up to you guys after a few years" Said Beerus. "I just wanted to see how powerful you could get when desperate enough" Said Beerus as Gohan growled.

Beerus grinned. "Easy boy, before I clip your wings again, it won't take much to wipe this measly universe off of existence" Said Beerus as Gohan glared at him, the league tensed as Beerus stood up, Gohan stood up as well.

"Sit down boy" Said Vegeta as Gohan looked Vegeta. "Right now you are far too weak to do anything, once you are strong enough then do something about it" Said Vegeta as Goku smirked.

"You go on like you are so much more powerful, last I heard you were among the first to die" Said Karen as Vegeta looked to her and smirked before looking to Gohan.

"Boy she better be your woman or you are a failure as a Saiyan" Said Vegeta as Gohan turned beet red in the face, Karen wasn't far behind.

"Aw would you look at that Vegeta? They both turned red" Said Goku as Beerus burst out laughing.

"Why would you say that Vegeta!?" Asked Gohan.

"Because she has the strongest aura I have ever felt, but…she isn't using her power right" Said Vegeta as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Whis smiled and walked up to both Kara and Karen. "Indeed, that is very perceptive of you Vegeta, I noticed it the moment we entered this universe, there is another one on this planet…seems fairly weak and slowly recovering" Said Whis as the other league members eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Asked Batman as Beerus looked to him and glared.

"You will wait for that, have manners! We are your guests, you tend to us first!" Said Beerus as Batman's eyes narrowed before nodding.

"Show off" Said Beerus as Whis laughed.

"Hoho, jealous Lord Beerus?" Asked Whis as Beerus clicked his tongue in irritation.

"I am confused what is your relationship? I understand that he is your attendant but your conversation suggests otherwise" Said Diana as Beerus glanced to Whis.

"Remember when I said Gohan was the fourth strongest?" Said Beerus as they nodded. "He is the strongest, he is my attendant and martial arts teacher, he is also stronger then I am" Said Beerus as Gohan looked Whis in a new light, he thought the guy was weird and the last time he felt Whis's power it was larger than both he and Beerus but Gohan assumed that Beerus was just suppressing his power.

"Yeah Whis is ridiculously strong, I remember Whis telling me he karate chopped Beerus asleep for three years" Said Goku as Beerus gained a tick mark.

Gohan looked to Whis a little scared now. "Three…years…" Said Martian Manhunter beyond surprised.

"So Gohan, has anything happened here that you want to share?" Asked Goku, as Gohan slowly snapped out of his reverie, his gaze finally left Whis.

"…not much really, I joined them…this earth needed my help and suffered when I didn't, so a few months ago I joined them and I help protect this earth" Said Gohan as Goku smiled proudly.

"I guess beating bad guys runs in the family" Said Goku as Gohan smiled.

Suddenly the watchtower alert beeped as Green Lantern face palmed himself. "Why is earth so popular today!?" Asked Green Lantern as Batman checked his forearm and displayed an image.

"It is one of the Saiyan pods" Said Batman, Vegeta who was drinking water started coughing profusely.

"What did you say!?" Asked Vegeta as he walked up to Batman to get a better look at the image.

Gohan looked to Vegeta. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, the Saiyans appeared in this universe not too long ago" Said Gohan as Vegeta looked to him.

"That is useful information to share!" Said Vegeta as Gohan nervously chuckled.

"It slipped my mind" Said Gohan sheepishly before looking to Batman. "Can you make a line and find out who that is, the only two brave enough to do that is either Bardock or Grandma" Said Gohan as Goku looked to him.

"Grandma?" Asked Goku as Gohan looked to Goku before excitement flashed over his face.

"Yes Dad! I met Grandma! Your mother! She is alive. She is from a different universe" Said Gohan as Beerus eyed Gohan.

"You really need to update you understanding of 'Not much really' because this is a big piece of information" Said Beerus as Gohan just nodded sheepishly.

"You mean…I can meet my mother?" Asked Goku as Gohan nodded.

"Not just your mother…I also met Granddad…" Said Gohan as Goku looked at him surprised.

"Wait…you never met your mother?" Asked Flash as Goku nodded.

"I just remember…earth…" Said Goku as Vegeta spoke.

"Do they have a home?" Asked Vegeta, Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, Planet Vegeta is here as well" Said Gohan as Vegeta looked down before looking to Gohan.

"You must take me there!" Said Vegeta as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah sure, I just want to know if the earth is in any danger?" Asked Gohan, Goku shook his head.

"Nah, Lord Beerus is nice as long as you respect him" Said Goku as Beerus nodded.

"Exactly! People go on like they have to walk on eggshells around me, I mean if they just keep me happy I won't blow up their planet" Said Beerus as they all sweat dropped.

"The pod is by the hanger now" Said Batman as he spoke into his wrist. "You have entered earth's atmosphere, state your business" Said Batman, the next second a man spoke.

"This is General Bardock, I have come to seek an audience with the Saiyan God" Said Bardock's voice.

Gohan nodded. "Let him in" Said Gohan as the hanger door opened and the pod entered.

Batman looked to the rest of the league. "Alright, everything seems fine, all of you can go but be available" Said Batman as they nodded and slowly dispersed, the few who remained was Karen, Kara, Green Lantern, Diana and Batman.

The group made their way to the hanger just in time to see Bardock step out of the pod, Bardock's eyes widened when he saw…himself?

Gohan approached Bardock. "Bardock, I would like you to meet some people" Said Gohan as he turned to the side and revealed Goku and Vegeta.

"…My king…?" Questioned Bardock in confusion, Vegeta stared at Bardock quietly.

"This is my father, from my dimension, and Prince Vegeta from my dimension" Said Gohan as Bardock and Goku slowly walked up to each other.

"It's like I am staring at a mirror…" Said Goku. "So…you are my father?" Asked Goku, Bardock just slowly nodded.

"…Well not exactly…but yes…" Said Bardock as Vegeta walked up to Bardock and looked him up and down.

"So where is my father?" Asked Vegeta as Bardock slowly looked to Gohan to explain.

"He is prison Vegeta" Said Gohan as Vegeta looked to Gohan.

"Prison?" Asked Vegeta, Gohan nodded.

"Yes, the Saiyan Race attacked earth, the league kept them at bay, when I got here I pushed them back, King Vegeta was…trying to violating the women…a lot of the Saiyans are in prison now" Said Gohan as Vegeta's jaw clenched.

Gohan mentally and physically prepared himself for anything Vegeta was about to throw his way. "That man seems to be a fool in every reality" Said Vegeta.

"So why are you here Bardock?" Asked Gohan, Bardock tore his eyes from Goku.

"The Saiyans are becoming impatient, they are all waiting for your return, they want to hear news about the academy" Said Bardock as Vegeta looked to Gohan.

"Academy?" Asked Goku.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah the Saiyans are pretty strong, most of them have Super Saiyan" Said Gohan as Vegeta and Goku's eyes widened. "I said I was going to open an Academy where Bardock would be in control, I would help them all become stronger" Said Gohan as Goku grew excited.

"So is there any really strong ones?" Asked Goku to which Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I met a Saiyan called Zeldora, she is the Legendary Super Saiyan, she has a split personality now" Said Gohan. "But she is about as strong as Super Perfect Cell" Said Gohan.

"You must take us there at once!" Said Vegeta as Goku nodded.

"I am curious as well" Said Beerus as Whis smiled.

"Alright, but…before that, earlier you guys mentioned another aura like Karen and Kara's on earth but weaker" Said Gohan as Whis spoke.

"Oh yes, it is somewhere near the top of your planet" Said Whis as Batman glanced to the Diana and nodded.

"Do you think?" Asked Kara as her breath quickened.

"Clark…?" Asked Karen. "We will be back…" Said Karen as she and Kara turned heel and quickly left the room.

Goku looked at them in confusion. "Their aura's intensified" Said Goku as Gohan nodded.

"I hope he is alive…" Said Gohan as he looked to Batman.

"Alright I will take them to Planet Vegeta" Said Gohan as Bardock.

"It is now called New Vegeta, the king has changed the name to signify the change of the Saiyan Race" Said Bardock as Vegeta looked to him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vegeta.

"The Saiyan Race are no longer space pirates, we aren't peace loving but we are working on changing our…darker ways" Said Bardock as Vegeta nodded after a short while.

"Well…it seems the me from your world certainly knows how to read a situation, good, means I am not a fool" Said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Yes, he came to the conclusion that we can be the most powerful race without laying waste to the universe" Said Bardock.

Gohan smiled. "That's why he is still in power" Said Gohan as he started walking towards the hanger door. "Alright I will take them to New Vegeta and come back later" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

"Alright guys I will cover you two in my Ki so-" Said Gohan but was cut off by Beerus.

"No need, Whis will take us there, I assume he has already found this New Vegeta" Said Beerus as Whis chuckled.

Bardock finally saw the small cat like being and his blood ran cold. "L-lord Champa?" Asked Bardock as he bowed.

Beerus just shook his head. "I will overlook that because you know what I am and you clearly respect it, but no, I am that fool Champa's older brother, I am Lord Beerus" Said Beerus as Bardock just swallowed heavily.

"It seems you are a Saiyan from the sixth universe" Said Beerus

"Well of course" Said Whis as Gohan just slowly walked towards Whis.

"Place a hand on me" Said Whis as they all did.

Soon they were incased in a rainbow like beam and blasted off into space, the next second they were standing on the ground of New Vegeta.

Bardock looked around in surprise. "How did we…" Asked Bardock as Gohan eyed Whis, that was extremely fast, he just saw a flash of white before everything returned.

"Alright let's go" Said Gohan as he slowly floated and prompted Bardock to take the lead.

They all took off. "It looks exactly like our Planet Vegeta" Said Vegeta as the capital came into sight. "Exactly the same"

Goku looked over to Bardock. "So…father…" Started Goku but was cut off by Bardock.

"I may be but please refrain from calling me that in front of the other Saiyans, just call me Bardock Kakarot" Said Bardock as Goku slowly nodded.

"Yeah, the other Saiyans don't know that I am Bardock's grandson, it's just safer that way" Said Gohan.

"I can tell you one thing Kakarot, Gine will be overjoyed to see you" Said Bardock as he noticed Goku's confused face. "She is your mother" Said Bardock as Goku smiled.

"Does that mean you aren't happy to see me?" Asked Goku, Bardock looked back.

"Which father would not be happy to see his son he thought dead" Said Bardock as he looked forward.

Goku just smiled, Gohan looked at Goku and Bardock and the resemblance was nearly identical.

When they reached the palace Bardock landed first and all the super elites present stood at attention, they saw Gohan and a few other strange characters plus…the king and…another Bardock?

Bardock started walking and raised three fingers, signaling to all the Saiyans present to be on their outmost behavior, they all glanced at the group slightly confused but understood when they saw the purple cat god they all were terrified of, they knew something was a little off but they trusted their general.

The Saiyans all stood not making a move and saluted creating a grand entrance for the guests.

Once they entered the palace King Vegeta stood from his throne and made his way towards Gohan, but he noticed everyone else, including the Destroyer, his heart rate picked up.

"My lord…I was not expecting for you to bring guests" Said King Vegeta as Gohan nodded.

"Yes, let me introduce you to them, this is Lord Beerus" Said Gohan as he introduced Beerus first.

"Yes, I am the God of Destruction Lord Beerus, I don't think you know who I am but I am your God of Destruction's older brother, Champa I believe" Said Beerus as King Vegeta felt his anxiety rise.

King Vegeta was even more nervous now, who does he offer his throne too? His Saiyan God or the God of Destruction, both seem like two people the Saiyan race can't afford to anger.

Beerus just smirked. "I do not mind, after all I am the guest, I keep pointing it out so I might as well just remain the guest" Said Beerus as Whis smiled.

"He means you do not have to pay mind to him, just do not disrespect him but you are free to offer the throne to your god" Said Whis as King Vegeta sighed internally, Vegeta watched.

"Thank you my lord" Said Vegeta as he turned to Gohan and was about to talk but Gohan raised his hand.

"I am not here to assert my dominance, I came because you called about the Academy" Said Gohan as King Vegeta nodded.

"Of course" Said King Vegeta, Gohan raised his hand to King Vegeta to pause him.

"Before that I have people I would like you to meet, this is my father" Said Gohan as he pointed to Goku who just smiled.

King Vegeta looked to Goku in surprise, the man had no hostile aura around him, it felt calm like he had no care in the world, King Vegeta had a hard time believing this but kept his doubts to himself but Goku just smiled.

"He looks exactly like Bardock?" Said King Vegeta confused.

"You aren't that stupid are you?" Asked Vegeta as King Vegeta looked to him. "His Saiyan name is Kakarot, but he chooses to be called Goku" Said Vegeta as King Vegeta's eyes widened.

Gohan faced palmed, he wanted to avoid this but he guess he couldn't help it, after all Goku and Bardock were too similar to ignore, you would have to be awfully stupid to not see it.

"Yes, I know what you are thinking, my son has this restless aura like if you step on his toe he could kill everyone you know" Said Goku with a chuckle as everyone sweat dropped.

"But me, I am more of a free spirit" Said Goku with a chuckle. "But if you get on my bad side" Said Goku as he become serious and suddenly extreme pressure filled the whole city freezing everyone besides Whis, Beerus and Vegeta, Gohan was shocked beyond words by the amount of pressure, all the Saiyans in the city just thought it was the Saiyan God, they had felt a similar presence before after all.

It disappeared and King Vegeta instantly knew that Goku was indeed Gohan's father. "Well it is self-explanatory" Said Goku with a light hearted laugh.

King Vegeta looked to Bardock in a new light. "Yes Kakarot's family is the only that seems to able to keep up with the royal blood of Vegeta" Said Vegeta with a smirk as King Vegeta glanced to Bardock, it was true, Bardock was third class but the bastard was persistent and always took the hardest missions came back half dead just to survive and become stronger, now look at the Saiyan, he is the General of the Saiyan Army. "Too bad it will always be second" Said Vegeta as Goku raised an eyebrow to Vegeta.

"I am sorry Vegeta who lost when we fought the first time?" Asked Goku holding in a laugh, Vegeta turned red in the face.

"You had help!" Countered Vegeta as Goku shook his head.

"I can't really remember how it went but I do remember we had a power struggle, my Kamehameha Wave overpowered your Galick Gun" Said Goku with a grin Vegeta eyed Goku before rolling his eyes.

"You're stupid Kai-o-whatever helped you" Said Vegeta as Goku burst out laughing.

Gohan slowly looked away from his father and looked to Vegeta. "And this is you…but the you from my universe" Said Gohan as King Vegeta's eyes widened.

"And you are pathetic!" Said Vegeta to King Vegeta as he walked up to him, the surrounding Saiyans all looked on in surprise, no Saiyan had the guts to say something like that to the former prince to his face.

King Vegeta eyed Vegeta in surprise. "You are weak! What have you been doing with yourself, sleeping!?" Said Vegeta as he raised his Ki creating a suffocating atmosphere similar to that of Goku.

"I am barely above three per cent of my base strength!" Said Vegeta as Gohan kept a calm face but he was beyond surprise, Vegeta's power now was his mystic full power.

Goku chuckled. "Stop showing off Vegeta" Said Goku as Vegeta glared at him.

"What you think you can take me Kakarot?" Asked Vegeta as Goku just smirked.

"I already beat you so I don't know why you said I think I can take you when I already did" Said Goku as Vegeta growled.

"Please you took me by surprise when Whis attacked me!" Said Vegeta as Goku laughed.

"A win is a win" Said Goku as Vegeta growled.

' _When did they become so strong?'_ Thought Gohan as he smiled lightly. _'I expect nothing less from them I suppose'_

"Enough guys" Said Gohan as Goku laughed and Vegeta grunted.

King Vegeta gulped, he was talking to literal gods and titans, he was surprised to see a different version of himself but it also filled him with a sense of pride to have become so powerful somewhere.

"Well the Saiyans are curious my lord, when will you open the Academy?" Asked King Vegeta as Gohan gained a thoughtful expression. "I know but a few days have passed but now that we know you exist, we want to become stronger"

"Hold up" Said Beerus as Gohan glanced to him. "Whis please explain to the Saiyan God what could happen if there are low tier god level beings running around" Said Beerus as Whis smiled.

"I am afraid Lord Beerus makes a valid point, if you train the Saiyan race just after their change, they could become dangerous, very dangerous, imagine Saiyans that can make a solar system a cosmic memory with a flick of a finger" Said Whis as Gohan remained neutral but inside he face palmed himself.

"You do make a good point" Said Gohan as he thought on the spot a plan. "Alright, I will give out advice about how to get stronger, but no more, the advice will let them reach a plateau that they themselves will have to overcome, but to the Saiyans with the most potential, they have the right to join the Academy, it will have a maximum of one hundred students" Said Gohan as he smirked.

"The one hundred chosen Saiyans will further be broken down, we will have the Third class, Second class, First class, Elites and Super Elites, to join the Academy there will be a tournament, this selection process will be lengthy but in order to achieve fairness it's the way we will go" Said Gohan as King Vegeta looked confused.

"My lord why not just have the top one hundred power levels join?" Asked King Vegeta, the surrounding Saiyans who were listening felt their chances slip away at the words, no one could speak out, this was between gods and their King.

It was very disappointing to hear that they might not even be able to join the Academy.

Gohan shook his head. "Power levels don't mean everything, if you are skilled enough and have the potential and dedication, the weakest can become the strongest" Said Gohan as Goku nodded like Gohan was preaching.

The surrounding Saiyans sighed silently, they had a chance to gain entry into what would be the Academy of the most powerful Saiyans, anyone who was in that Academy would be revered and respected.

King Vegeta nodded. "Thank you for coming to my call" Said King Vegeta as Gohan nodded.

"Have the Saiyans understand that there will be a tournament in a month's time, they must prepare to the best of their abilities, things have changed and the Academy will only be accepting one hundred pupils" Said Gohan as King Vegeta nodded and waved his hand to a few elites in the throne room.

The elites took their leave to spread the word.

 _ **Back on Earth…**_

The league was running as they normally would, but a vast majority was still recovering so the members who could move had to up their patrols, currently Batman was talking to Kara and Karen who was flying up north to the fortress of solitude, neither of them had the emotional strength to go to the fortress since Clark's death.

"It should be close to you" Said Batman as Kara spoke.

"Yes we see it, the fortress" Said Kara.

They landed in front of the giant door and was about to knock but the door slowly opened as bots came up.

"Welcome Power Girl and Supergirl" Said the bots as it let them in. "Kal-El told us you would eventually arrive in the event of an untimely demise" Said one of the bots.

"Is…" Started Kara but didn't want to finish the question.

"Is Kal-El…alive?" Finished Karen.

The bots looked to her, quiet for a few seconds. "Kal-El is currently unconscious, the recovery has taken longer than expected but he has instructed us to only inject the adrenaline into his heart until the very last possible second, he has been sun dipping in constant light" Said one bot.

Karen and Kara couldn't believe their ears. "This is the procedure that Kal-El came up with himself in the event he was not strong enough to stop his enemy, his strength is at unprecedented levels" Said another bot.

"Unfortunately he is getting closer to over exposure" Said the bot.

"Then wake him up!" Said Kara she could feel tears threatening to spill.

"As you wish" Said the bot as it turned and walked off, Karen and Kara followed.

When they reached the center of the fortress they saw a Kryptonian pod with Clark in it, they slowly approached the pod as the pod opened.

"Injecting adrenaline" Said the bot as Clark's body shook slightly before laying still again.

"Clark…?" Asked Kara as his eyes slowly opened.

Clark's vision finally focused and saw the two female kryptonians, "Kara…Karen?" Questioned Superman as he leaned forward and slowly took a step forward and stood, Kara was crying as she watched Clark, Karen had a small tear running down her cheek.

"We thought you were dead" Said Karen as Clark nodded.

"I am sorry you had to go through that but I wasn't sure whether it would work…I didn't want to give you hope" Said Clark as he walked up to them and hugged them.

"But I am here…" Said Clark as they hugged him back, Karen touched her earpiece.

"Power Girl to watchtower, he is alive…" Said Karen, there was silence on the other side.

"Bring him back" Said the voice on the other side.

Clark spoke. "Batman, still all business I hear" Said Clark as a chuckle broke through Kara's tears, Clark looked down at his hand.

"It looks like I was nearly over exposed" Said Clark as he looked to his bots. "Did I reach my desired thresh hold?" Asked Superman, the bot spoke.

"Negative, you had a four weeks, three days and seventeen hours left but the risk was considerably higher, I believe this was the safest point to stop" Said the bot as Clark nodded.

"Let's go" Said Clark as they nodded, they left the fortress and was instantly covered in white light.

When they reappeared in the watchtower the core members were waiting. "Good to see you alive" Said Batman as Clark gave them a smile.

"Where you been Supes?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Recovering" Said Clark. "After Doomsday my body was buried but my bots came and got me, since then they worked on keeping me alive…how did you guys even realize I was alive?" Asked Clark as Diana spoke.

"A lot has happened since your…untimely demise, but Gohan is a league member and his past caught up" Said Diana as Clark looked confused.

"You have a lot of catching up to do buddy" Said Flash as he took a seat.

They explained the past events to Clark and he was surprised to know that all this happened, but he felt bad that he wasn't there to help, the league reassured him it wasn't his fault but he couldn't get rid of that feeling.

 _ **Hello everyone, I respond to reviews in this note so stay tuned and keep reading. Sorry about the wait, I just struggled with this chapter, every day I wrote a piece but it was just hard, a part of it was lack of inspiration and maybe I am just becoming tired of this story, but I still haven't stopped the updates, like I said I will let you all know when I run out of interest, but please know that the updates will slow down to an even greater extent until I gain inspiration again, it's not like I have writers block, it's just this is starting to feel more like work than anything else, I already have plans for the future of this story but the workload is starting to get me down, then again it could be my new keyboard and the adapting to the larger keyboard may be what is actually draining me, I keep accidently typing the wrong letters, so until I get this keyboard down fully like my laptop keypad, I know the solution is simple, just type on my laptop but I have to get used to the larger normal Keyboard.**_

 _ **Plus I want to start writing original short stories on Wattpad, I will let you all know when I post my first short story online, I want to get known more.**_

 _ **Also I realize Goku is somewhat OOC, but I want Goku to be…more, he is just a block head in Super and I prefer Goku at the end of Z, he knew what symmetry meant so I will be making Goku a bit more intelligent.**_

 _ **I will now respond to reviews, please read my note above if you haven't.**_

 _ **Guest: Grammy, I have done as you asked! Also guys please change your pen name so I know who to respond to, not just Guest.**_

 _ **JoZeFkA17: Thank you! I really love hearing that, I hope I make more too, thank you for your review! Much appreciated.**_

 _ **I'mAAnimeMaster: Yet again I do enjoy seeing your reviews, always welcome! Thank you for the idea, Superboy is quite weak in the story so yeah I will be retconning it, he will be stronger, also I try to capture these characters to the best of my ability, so I apologize if they seem OOC at times, but thank you for the support and I love crazy ideas.**_

 _ **Guest: To my guest that stumbled onto my story by accident, thank you for the compliment! Being addicted is nice to hear! I really want to get that right but it is proving to be quite the feat, I feel like I am losing control of my characters lol, hopefully I can get a grip on them, but all's good for now, again thanks for reading! I want to type the meet between Goku and Gine to be when I don't feel drained so I can get that emotional scene done perfectly.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks I live to please!**_

 _ **jayeshsahu02: Lol thank you for the advice but I don't like Dragon Ball Super logic, I am working with my own scaling, it also makes my story easier to manage.**_

 _ **Guest: PERORONGINO, I have now updated lol, well as you read they did go to New Vegeta, as for the X rated scenes, it's not that I am against it but me personally I don't write X rated scenes but I know what you mean lmao, thanks for reading and your continued support!**_

 _ **reaver216: You will have to read to find out! Thanks for reading I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Fax15: Lol yes, I meant the 90s Broly, the one that called himself the Devil XD when one of the Z fighters called him a monster, but I am sorry to hear that you find Zeldora disgusting :(**_

 _ **Twisterblake2015: Well Gohan will be stronger with his new abilities but nah, giving him Legendary Super Saiyan would just be overkill, I don't want to burn out my story, going with bigger power levels continuously, I prefer plot and story line, Trigon was mentioned but he is a long way away, as for Harem, neither Karen or Bell would be okay with that, Diana would not be fine with it either, they all are strong willed and honestly Gohan is not the only male in the story, there are plenty of other guys that need girls as well.**_

 _ **newsourpatch: Like I said above basically none of the women in my story would go for something like that, maybe a few crazies like Harley would be up for it but Bell, Diana, Karen and all the other females in the story wouldn't.**_

 _ **Guest: Lol yes he is, but like I said he is pretty far away in the story.**_

 _ **Drago – X6627: Lol nah I wasn't offended, it's cool, thanks for reading the story and I hope to hear from you again XD**_

 _ **Greer123: Thank you! Like I said, I try my best to get these characters down accurately! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **X3runner: You will have to read to find out, but SSRose is not what I am going to use, thanks for engaging in the story! Waiting for you next review!**_

 _ **Alright guys! Nearly a thousand words to the response lol! See you all, remember I will be posting on Wattpad next, my original work, my name will always have Percival Black in it so if you find it awesome! Give some of my work a read, but not the old stuff please, I cringe when I see them, I am going to clean my Wattpad and post my original work from now on.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Alright in all honesty, I have forgotten what this story was about passed the next arc and I cannot remember how all of my characters are actually written, so if they seem OOC is because they are, for people who have just started reading and have only now reached this point please be aware I took like a two month break so the characters may seem off, but I should be able to get them back within about 1000 words or 1500. Anyways enjoy.**_

Gohan stood with Goku, Vegeta, Whis and Beerus outside the palace, the guards were stoic in the back but were listening intently on what the all-powerful beings were conversing about, after all it's not every day that gods and titans spoke casually in front of you.

"So Gohan…I never got to ask but do you enjoy this universe?" Asked Goku, Gohan chuckled.

"Yea, it's fun, and the people are really nice too, you would love Diana, she is a fighter. She might even be better than us as overall warriors, she can use a lot of different types of weapons and has a mind for battle" Said Gohan as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You telling me this human has that much strength? Have you been hit in the head that hard?" Asked Vegeta as Gohan shrugged.

"Fight her yourself if you don't believe me" Said Gohan as a thought occurred to him. "Also she isn't human, she is an Amazon warrior and half a goddess" Said Gohan as Vegeta nodded.

"See now that makes sense, don't insult me by trying to say a human can give me a run for my money!" Said Vegeta as Gohan shrugged.

"This world is full of humans with a lot of potential, don't underestimate them, it can burn you…I guess that's why I like this world" Said Gohan as Vegeta grunted.

"You may have the title of Super Saiyan God, but you act like a weakling" Said Vegeta as Goku just chuckled.

"Don't listen to him Gohan, I don't think Vegeta will ever understand the value of a human's strength" Said Goku as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I hate to break up your little conversation but I am still curious as to how powerful you have become little Saiyan god" Said Beerus as Gohan sighed.

"Not that much more powerful since the last time we fought" Said Gohan as Beerus sighed in sadness.

"I was hoping you would have gotten stronger by now but it seems like you haven't" Said Beerus as Whis spoke.

"Not exactly, he has gotten stronger he just hasn't realized it" Said Whis, Gohan looked confused.

Beerus eyed Gohan slightly. "Yes, your right, if I compare his energy from now to before it's easy to tell this version of him has thicker and stronger energy, he wears it like a badge of honor" Said Beerus, Gohan looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gohan.

"If you had to use your divine power even you would be able to tell you are stronger then when you fought Lord Beerus for the first time" Said Whis, Gohan looked at his hands and nodded.

"Well yeah that's to be expected I have been using my divine power a lot, it's actually like poison to normal people, I am constantly on edge around normal people" Said Gohan as Goku and Vegeta tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"What why?" Asked Vegeta.

Whis smiled. "It makes sense, Gohan here hasn't learned to control his divine power, after all it requires perfect Ki control to become stable while exposed to mortals" Said Whis.

"So…you're telling me this brat doesn't even have Super Saiyan on top of his Super Saiyan God power yet?" Asked Vegeta incredulously, even Goku was surprised by this, Gohan was just confused.

At that moment Zeldora walked out of the palace with Bardock in tow, the two slowly approached the group, Bardock gave a small salute and Zeldora followed.

Gohan looked at Zeldora, the topic from before gone from his mind. "Father, remember I told you about the Legendary Super Saiyan I found?" Asked Gohan to which Goku nodded. "Well this is Captain Zeldora, the Legendary Super Saiyan" Said Gohan.

Zeldora looked at Goku with wide eyes, he was the same as General Bardock but he had no aura, it was so calm around him, he felt like the weakest one of the group, it was disappointing to say the least, the different Vegeta also had a calm aura but it was extremely intimidating so it was very different to Goku's, or the God of Destruction.

Gohan looked to Zeldora. "Don't be fooled by the non-existent aura he has, after he showed me his full power earlier, he could easily be one of the strongest people in this universe" Goku chuckled.

"My name is Goku, but my Saiyan name is Kakarot" Said Goku, he winked with a grin, Zeldora was taken aback, he was the polar opposite of Bardock.

"Gohan, we should spar, I am curious to see if you got any better" Said Goku excited, Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know dad, I don't want to hurt you" Said Gohan as Beerus burst out laughing.

"You? And your puny power level? What have you been smoking boy? Did you not feel his power earlier?" Asked Beerus, Gohan looked genuinely confused.

The normal Saiyans in the area, were just listening. Vegeta spoke, with a grin. "How about we put this to the test then?" Said Vegeta, Beerus catching on to what Vegeta was implying looked to Bardock and spoke.

"Tell your king that the Saiyan God will be sparing with another Saiyan God, give us your biggest arena" Said Beerus, Gohan's eyes widened.

"Wait, this is happening to fast" Said Gohan as Beerus laughed.

"Too late now boy!" Said Beerus as Bardock nodded and left.

Zeldora stood silent just listening, Gohan was flustered. "Do we need an audience?" Asked Gohan.

Whis shrugged. "Not really, but it will show the Saiyans that even with their new training that's coming, they won't be able to contend, you always want to show those below you why you are the leader" Said Whis as Gohan slowly nodded.

"Goku?" Said Whis as Goku turned to him.

"Yes?" Asked Goku.

"I feel an energy similar to yours and Gohan's approaching" Said Whis, Goku sensed and realized an energy signature was approaching rather fast.

The wind got kicked up slightly and the next thing they knew a short female Saiyan was there, she had semi wide eyes as she stared at Goku.

"Kakarot?" Asked Gine, Goku had a surprised look on his face.

"Y-yes?" Asked Goku surprised, next thing he knew he felt a small body wrap around him, he looked down in surprise at the small body hugging him, he could smell something salty in the air, he instantly knew she was crying, he was confused on who and why this random Saiyan was hugging him and crying.

Bardock noticed the confusion on Goku's face, he quickly walked up. "Gine, stop, he doesn't know who you are yet" Said Bardock, he knew all too well what happens when you irritate someone vastly more powerful, Gine's eyes widened slightly as the tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

Goku felt odd when Gine reluctantly let go, he didn't even realize when his left eye started to tear, his head throbbed and then he saw a flash of both Bardock and Gine sending him off into space, Gine was in tears, the pain he saw in her eyes hurt him.

Goku took a step back and clutched his head. "Father!?" Asked Gohan in concern.

The flash back ended and Goku was panting heavily and holding his head, he looked back to Gine. "M-mother?" Asked Goku, he asked it as a question but he knew she was.

He brought his right hand up and felt his cheek, he wiped the stream of tears away. "I…I remember you…or at least a memory of you…" Said Goku as he walked up to her.

Gine's eyes was swelling from the tears, seeing her son, alive, meant a lot to her, her heart broke for the Kakarot she lost but here was another Kakarot, her heart felt warm _ **. (Hello readers, I just want to clarify that Gine is not trying to replace the son she lost, she is just happy to have her son back or at least a different version of him.)**_

Gine slowly walked up to Goku and this time he hugged her, the surrounding Saiyans, were just heavily confused.

Goku looked up and towards everyone. "You guys…tell me when the fight is going to start, I want to…talk to my mother…" Said Goku, Gine looked a little surprised. "That's if she wants too" Finished Goku as he looked back to her.

Gine nodded slowly.

Gohan smiled and nodded, Beerus watched and Vegeta glanced around trying to find something interesting.

Goku and Gine split off from the rest and just started a walk. "How have you been?" Asked Gine, Goku looked straight ahead.

"I lived an amazing life…made great friends, found a wife and had a family" Said Goku, he glanced down to her and smiled a goofy grin.

Gine was taken away by the smile, he was so very different from the average Saiyan, it showed in his body language, he didn't seem like he could hurt a fly.

"Oh and I even have another son, Goten…" Said Goku. "He looks exactly like I do" Said Goku, Gine chuckled. "I cherish my entire family" Said Goku.

"Your father's blood must run strong" Said Gine.

"I can show you if you want to see?" Asked Goku, Gine looked up in confusion.

"I can show you my memories, or well a piece of it, can't reveal too much" Said Goku as he chuckled. "I do know sensitive information about the god" Said Goku, Gine just stared at him in wonder.

He turned to her and stopped walking for a moment, she stopped and looked to him, he placed his hand on her head. "Close your eyes" Said Goku, Gine did as she was told and started seeing various people, a women in a Chinese dress and a small boy who looked like a tiny Goku.

Gine opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "They are beautiful, I would have loved to meet them" Said Gine, Goku smiled.

"Maybe if I pull Whis and Lord Beerus's arms they will let me bring you to our universe" Said Goku, Gine looked to him and smiled.

"That would be nice" Said Gine. "…I am happy that I got to meet my son again" Said Gine.

Some time passed and Gohan was standing next to Bardock, Beerus was sitting down with someone fanning him, he was eating some fruits, Vegeta was sitting with his eyes closed, Goku on the other hand was stretching and doing some push-ups, Gine watched in curiosity, what was Goku doing?

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of screaming as the arena was vibrating lightly.

King Vegeta stood and walked to the edge of the box. "Saiyans of New Vegeta!" Said King Vegeta as the arena got quiet, "Our Saiyan God has brought us great honor. Today I have the honor of introducing the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus!" Said King Vegeta, as Beerus walked into view and the arena went dead silent, some were visibly shocked and nervous.

Beerus flashed a grin before walking back. "And we have two other Saiyan Gods, the one is the father of Lord Gohan and the other is Prince of old Vegeta both many eons before we all came to be" Said King Vegeta, they twisted the story a bit as to not reveal that multiple universes existed.

The Saiyan crowd looked on in wonder as a Bardock lookalike walked up with a goofy grin on his face and the king's twin walked up.

The crowd instantly started murmuring. "I heard he is related to Bardock somehow" Said one of the Saiyans quietly in the crowd and another. "I wonder why they are here?" Asked a random Saiyan. "He is Lord Gohan's father? He doesn't look that strong" Commented another one of the Saiyans and he was smacked over the head by his friend, likewise comments spread across the arena.

"Are you crazy, why would you say such blasphemous shit!? Do you like living?" Asked his friend as the Saiyan covered his mouth quickly.

Goku chuckled lightly as confusion and doubt floated throughout the arena, King Vegeta was starting to get nervous.

"The father of Lord Gohan has not seen his son for many eons and found him a few days ago and wishes to see how strong he has become so I offered our arena to them, you will all be blessed to watch a battle between Gods" Said King Vegeta, the crowd instantly knew what was going on, and they liked every second of it.

Excitement spread over the arena, as the Saiyans of new Vegeta started to realize what was about to happen before their very eyes.

Goku looked to Gohan and smiled. "You ready son?" Asked Goku. Gohan nodded.

They floated up towards the center of the Arena, Goku smiled.

They slide into their respective stances and the arena got quiet, everyone was tense but really excited.

The arena was dead silent as Gohan and Goku stared at each other, the concentration on their face was unlike any Saiyan had ever seen before, suddenly Goku charged forward and pulled his fist back, he reached Gohan and his image faded through Gohan.

Gohan didn't move but instead closed his eyes and turned to the left and blocked a roundhouse kick with his forearm creating a massive shockwave that slammed into the arena shaking it lightly.

Goku smirked. "I see you haven't let your sense dull down" Said Goku as Gohan quickly turned and caught Goku's fist, Gohan opened his eyes and smirked as the Goku who kicked faded away.

"Well, when I fight you I have to be on my A game" Said Gohan, Goku's eyes looked to the left but quickly raised his right arm and span dodging an elbow from Gohan and snap vanished before charging a tiny Ki blast in his palm and sending it off to a random direction before it hit Gohan who reappeared in the spot surprised.

Gohan blocked it but he had no idea his father could follow him. "That's what you get for being sloppy, next time I will add more power" Said Goku as Goku chuckled before smirking.

Goku felt a ball of energy smack him over the head, his eyes widened comically as Beerus laughed.

The arena was silent as all this happened. Goku looked around frantically. "When…?" Wondered Goku as Gohan smirked.

"So father who was being sloppy?" Asked Gohan as Goku chuckled.

"Fair enough, now that I know what you can do how about we turn it up?" Asked Goku as he looked to Whis.

"Hey, Whis would you make a barrier around us?" Asked Goku, Whis smiled and a light blue glow covered the combat area of the arena before becoming completely transparent.

Goku smiled as Gohan's Super Saiyan aura sparked to life, no violent vibrations, or any for that matter, it was like nothing happened, but the energy in the arena was nauseating to some weaker Saiyans.

"What in the…?" Wondered the Saiyans, Saperos sat in the crowd. "How did he do that?"

The surrounding Saiyans looked on in shock. "When I transform I can't help but make winds and shake everything around me…" Similar comments swam around the arena.

Goku whistled as he eyed Gohan. "You're normal Ki has gotten stronger" Said Goku, he transformed, no shockwave erupted from him either, it was silent, his hair just floated upwards and turned gold and his eyes changed.

The crowd of Saiyans watched in shock, Zeldora was standing as close as possible to the edge to get a better look.

Crimson Zeldora spoke. "Wow…I don't understand how they are doing that?"

Saperos looked to her. "Your guess is as good as mine" He didn't look to her.

King Vegeta looked on in silence, but the look on his face was one of amusement.

From the perspective of the Saiyans Goku and Gohan suddenly vanished and a concussion explosion could be heard and a light tremor could be felt as the Saiyans tried their best to follow the fight, the oldest method to following a fight between beings stronger then yourself.

Saperos looked over to his fellow Saiyan and noticed the man was struggling to find the deities. "Just relax, relax your eyes, you will start seeing blurs and the better you get the more you will be able to see"

The Saiyans that were struggling heard this and immediately started to relax.

The first thing the Saiyans first saw was Goku and Gohan rushing to each other Goku from above and Gohan from below, they came face to face mere inches from each other when a burst of energy erupted when their fists made contact.

Goku twisted and used Gohan as a spring board before laughing himself away and charging a Ki blast, Goku's face turned into one of shock when Gohan was behind him.

Gohan punched towards him but found out to late that Goku was long gone, the next moment, Gohan felt his abdomen light up in pain as the wind was knocked out of him, the force blasted him into the ground creating a small crater but shaking the arena.

Gohan clenched his teeth, he knew his father wasn't done, Goku appeared above him and punched down towards Gohan's face, Gohan quickly dodged by moving at incredible speed, it looked like the world wasn't fast enough to process his immense speed.

Gohan appeared next to Goku out of nowhere and karate chopped down towards his father, Goku glanced up and snap vanished leaving no trace that he was there, but he instantly returned to that same spot before engaging in hand to hand, the two went back and forth and parried, they slowly picked up speed becoming more and more of a blur.

Suddenly they started glowing before erupting in a violent aura that started to shake the environment, each blow creating a shockwave, their energy just kept climbing and it was mind numbing but the Saiyans were eating up the fight like they had never seen a fight before.

Finally the two came to a stalemate when they stopped and both pulled their right fists back and punched one another, the collision created a small crater, the next that came was their left fists, creating another small crater.

Lightning sparked off them as they transformed to the ascended state and made the crater wider, they both opted to open their fists and grab the other in a battle of brute force.

Their aura became erratic and grew larger and larger as they both started to yell, the arena was violently rattling now and the ground beneath their feet started to give in.

Goku smirked as he suddenly stopped pushing and Gohan's eyes widened, he was now moving at a very great speed into Goku's approaching knee.

The knee connected and the pressure from the kick hit the barrier shaking the arena as Gohan doubled over and was blasted into the barrier cracking it, the Saiyans felt the knee for Gohan as well and all groaned.

The Saiyans were all so caught up in the fight they forgot to cheer, their concentration on the fight was almost as if they themselves were fighting.

"I felt that one…" Said Saperos as the surrounding Saiyans nodded.

"Who didn't…" Said Another, Zeldora watched in worry.

"You can do this Lord Gohan!" Echoed Zeldora's voice, some of the Saiyans started to scream in pure ecstasy at what they just saw and what they could feel.

The arena blew up in cheers as Goku turned and laughing before waving them off. "Aww you shouldn't have" Said Goku pretending to blush, Gine chuckled at Goku.

"They are monsters!" Yelled one of the Saiyans as everyone nodded, the fight was so entertaining.

Goku turned to where Gohan landed and smiled as Gohan got up and chuckled. "Wow dad you hit harder than I thought" Said Gohan.

Goku chuckled. "You want to get serious now?" Asked Goku, Gohan nodded as the crowd got quiet again.

"Get serious? Weren't they serious just now?" Asked one of the Saiyans.

Saperos rolled his eyes. "Did you see either of them roll out the red hair yet?" Asked Saperos and the people suddenly remember they had those red transformations.

Gohan crouched low and tapped into his divine Ki and his hair turned crimson. Goku did the same and his hair turned red.

Gohan immediately felt something was wrong. _'That can't be right, his God Ki is so strong, so concentrated, did he start off at thirty percent or is because I am comparing his to mine?'_ Thought Gohan.

Goku and Gohan stared at one another and before they knew it they had collided shattering the ground beneath them and threatening the structural integrity of the arena, the shockwave slammed into the barrier breaking it instantly and the Saiyans felt the shockwave hit them, almost like they had been decked in the face themselves they reeled back.

Whis stood up in surprise. "Oh my…" Said Whis as his staff appeared and he waved it, another light blue barrier appeared and this time it didn't crack.

One of the Saiyans was still recovering when Gohan and Goku appeared right in front of him, the only thing separating them was the barrier, Gohan's face was strained as he blocked a punch and hit the barrier, the shockwaves were much less violent but still present and judging by the now almost non-existent floor of the arena, the shockwaves were dangerous.

The two fazed out of existence and more shockwaves ensued, the next thing the crowd saw was Goku hitting the barrier, Gohan appearing and punching him in the gut. Goku returned the heavy blow with an elbow to the temple dazing Gohan.

Goku turned and span before his foot hit Gohan in the face, Gohan was disorientated by the attack and couldn't block the blast coming his way, he was blown into the barrier before dropping onto to the ground.

Gohan slowly got up as Goku powered down.

"Wow…dad, you have gotten stronger" Said Gohan, the crowd watched the two with interest.

Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well you know me" Said Goku.

"Son, there is another power that I want you to see, but I will show you later when we are alone" Said Goku, Gohan tilted his head to the side.

"As for now, I think we can call it a day, I don't think they can follow us either so it's kind of pointless" Said Goku, Gohan nodded.

They flew up and went to the box. "Alright we are done" Said Gohan, King Vegeta nodded.

"Lord Gohan and his father have concluded, it was merely an exchange of experience and they are satisfied" The crowd was quiet, they thought it was an awesome experience, it was a bit short but they didn't care.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Vegeta's eyes glazed over the crowd, he felt a little nostalgic at the sight.

 _ **On Oa…**_

Grail started to stir awake. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a green bubble and cuffs, there were multiple people surrounding him, he saw some people in weird armor, they had tails.

Grail groaned, his head was throbbing, he remembered his previous fight. _'That was painful…as for now I need information'_ Thought Grail, he closed his eyes and felt his energy reserves, he chuckled to himself when he realized he was still close to full power, he looked around.

"Well I better get going" Said Grail to himself but some of the Saiyans being carried with him heard.

"Good luck, the cuffs suppress you" Said a Saiyan, he was a male, a dark haired female Saiyan glanced to him, she said nothing but Grail felt something was seriously wrong with her.

Grail smiled. "Well, I doubt these cuffs can suppress me" Said Grail.

His started to apply pressure on the cuffs but an electrical jolt stopped him. "Interesting…" Chuckled Grail.

The Green Lanterns who were suppressing Grail all glanced to the now awake prisoner. "Don't bother, you can't escape" Said the Green Lantern.

Grail nodded. "Oh no…where am I exactly?" Asked Grail. The Lantern spoke.

"You are on Oa, you are being transported to the prison" Said the Lantern.

Grail slowly nodded. "Say if I wanted to escape how would I go about it?" Asked Grail.

The lantern just started at him, trying to figure out what he was after, but he played along. "Well, that's not something you should concern yourself with, there is no way off Oa, you came from sector HJ-798438, in that direction over countless stars" Said the lantern as he pointed in a random direction.

Grail smiled. He had an idea but he had no idea whether it would work. "So where are you talking us now?" Asked Grail.

"We were warned about your strength so right now I am going to take you to have your power permanently suppressed" Said the Lantern as Grail eyes sharpened slightly, his mind instantly seeing an opportunity.

The lantern was about to tell Grail to shut up when he heard something.

"So you will be able to suppress my power?" Said Grail as he visibly relaxed. "I have been waiting for this for such a long time" Said Grail as his eyes became overcast, the lantern eyed him.

"I was captured many years ago by the humans on earth, I am from an alternate universe, I was once the object favored by the source, one of the highest…but something went wrong and they bound me to them, I was forced to do their bidding…I was abandoned by the source" Said Grail, he looked up somewhat hopefully.

"But if you can destroy the mark that has my power and soul bound to the human that has enslaved me will then I will go in silence" Said Grail as he revealed a tribal mark on his neck, the lantern eyed Grail, what game was the man playing.

He revealed where his source of power was coming from, the Lantern would know when they would scan him.

The Saiyans who were also being taken to the prison listened to Grail in disgust, how could he give up so easily?

The time passed and Grail hadn't really changed his position, he watch as all the Saiyans in front of him stepped on a platform and floated upwards, these needle like rods touched the Saiyans and screaming ensued, once they dropped down they realized in horror that their Ki was being blocked.

When it was Grail's turn he stepped up and he saw the lantern he was talking to tell the Lantern overseeing the scan to check his neck.

The Lantern did and he was blown away by the energy level of that spot. "I guess he wasn't lying" Said the Lantern.

Grail's face was overcast, he sighed. "Finally, my years of being someone's pet is over" Said Grail, it was quiet but still audible.

The needles went to work and Grail felt excruciating pain burn his body, but his neck was particularly burning.

 _ **Back on Earth…**_

Underground a table of people sat as an alarm went off. The normally calm people all looked up in panic as Grail's face popped up with red. "What is happening!?"

Called out the leader.

A woman, who was silent looked up at the screen, she closed her eyes. _'So you found a way?'_ Thought the woman.

One of the shadowed people stood up and looked to her. "Excalibur! Can you sense where Grail is?" Asked the man.

"We suffered a major loss when he was defeated but now we may be able to take him back!" Said the man.

Excalibur opened her eyes and nodded, he red eyes shining faintly in the dark, her red dress glistening slightly.

"…of course" Said Excalibur. "He is on Oa, they are attempting to seal his power" Said Excalibur as her body burned with pain and her tribal mark glowed.

She felt blood was about to start running down her chin, she had to hold out, she couldn't give in now!

"Is it possible to go to him?" Asked a Bedivere.

"Yes, I cannot do anything without your approval…masters" Said Excalibur as she turned to face the door, she clenched her fist as a small trickle of blood started to run down her nose and blood started to run out her mouth.

The leader sat down. "All in agreement that Excalibur retrieve Grail?" Said the man.

"Yes" Sounded out throughout the dimly lit room.

Excalibur nodded. "Of course…masters, may I take Deth with? I will be going against the entire…" stopped Excalibur to dull the pain. "Green Lantern corp" Said Excalibur it was silent, it was silent before the leader spoke again.

"All in agreement to send Deth with Excalibur as insurance? We wouldn't want to lose another asset to the Green Lanterns" Said the leader.

"It's risky, if they both are caught we lose our three strongest assets in one go, we still have their younger brother so its fine" Said Galahad, Excalibur remained silent.

"Yes" Sounded out throughout the room.

"Leave with Deth and retrieve Grail, stop them from making him useless" Said the man.

Excalibur nodded, her back turned to them as a drip of blood trickled on her red dress.

She walked out the room before moving out of the way of the cameras. She dropped down onto one knee as her tribal mark glowed brighter.

A tall man with black hair and a stoic expression came around the corner and saw Excalibur down on one knee, he quickly made his way over to her. "Cali!?" Called out the man as she looked to him, her sclera now turning red as well.

"We…have to hurry, you can feel Grail can't you?" Asked Excalibur, Deth nodded.

"It's time…Grail figured out a way to break free from this hell, I lied…the mark is killing me now, let's go" Said Excalibur.

"So it's time to be free or die trying?" Asked Deth, she nodded.

She got up slowly as Deth grabbed her before he vanished, next thing they saw was a green planet.

 _ **With Grail…**_

The tribal mark started to disappear as the advanced Oan tech destroyed the mark, Grail groaned as the machine finished.

He sighed as he looked to the Lanterns and smiled. "Thank you" Said Grail as he stood up right and cracked his neck.

The cuffs around his hands suddenly started to crack as electricity jolt him, Grail smiled as he snapped the cuffs, he released his wings as his power suddenly went through the roof.

"You just released me from the chains!" Said Grail, he looked up and smiled. "I see you guys have arrived" Said Grail as there was a violent shake.

The lanterns in the room growled as they jumped up to stop Grail, he snapped his fingers and they all exploded in bloody confetti. The only one alive was the one who brought him to the room, the Saiyans watched in curiosity.

"How did you do that?" Asked the Lantern.

Grail smiled. "What I told you wasn't a lie, I was captured and made a slave but now…now I am free and I will use your machine to save my brothers and sisters" Said Grail. "I am Grail, an Archangel from the Lost Era" Said Grail as four golden diamond like wings came out of his back.

He looked down at the few Saiyans and smiled. "You all are free to go, if you can get away during the confusion you might just be able to survive" Said Grail as their cuffs suddenly broke.

He looked up as Deth and Excalibur barged in the room, he saw Excalibur and instantly went to her. "Are you alright?" Asked Grail as she dropped down to one knee. "I don't think I can stay awake any longer Grail" Said Excalibur.

Grail growled. "Yes, you can!" Said Grail as he quickly put her on the platform and walked towards the control pad, he saw the lantern was about to destroy it but he stopped him.

He quickly got behind the console and realized he had no idea how this thing worked, he looked to the Lantern before growling. 

"Do the same thing to her!" Said grail as the Lantern scoffed.

"Why would I?" Asked the Lantern as his face turned blue as Grail's power started to suffocate him.

"Do…what…you…want…I won't" Said the Lantern, Grail growled.

His eyes turned purple as he glanced into the Lantern's mind and gathering the information on how to operate the machine.

"I asked nicely but if I have to destroy your mind so be it" Said Grail, he turned to the console and started.

Deth was watching expressionlessly, suddenly a bunch of Lanterns entered the room, Deth looked to them.

"I advise you to stop" Said Deth, the Lanterns ignored him. "Die!" Said Deth as they all dropped dead, one lantern backed up in fear.

"I am Deth, the Angel of Death, I can command you to die and you will listen" Said Deth. "So will you come or stay there?" Asked Deth, the Lantern hesitated before he stood upright and watched. Deth nodded and turned his attention back to Excalibur.

She dropped down to the ground and slowly opened her eyes as she rapidly started to heal, she released her wings and black and red diamond wings appeared.

Black mist covered her right hand as a golden sword appeared in her hand.

Deth was up next and his tribal mark vanished as well. Grail smirked.

"All that's next is our sister" Said Grail as he and his siblings stood together, he looked over to the group of Saiyans. "Want to join?" Asked Grail, Excalibur looked at him like he lost his mind.

"We have to leave before the Lanterns quarantine Oa off" Said Excalibur. "I heard one of them earlier"

"They remind me a bit of us" Said Grail, Excalibur said nothing as the Saiyans quickly took the opportunity and joined them, they vanished from Oa.

 _ **Back on New Vegeta…**_

The Gohan and the gang relaxed, the announcement was made that all Saiyans were allowed to try out for the Academy and that it would be held in a month's time.

Gohan and the rest were readying to leave.

"You will visit again before your return right?" Asked Gine to Goku who nodded.

"You all ready?" Asked Whis as they took off.

 _ **Alright guys this took longer than expected but here is the chapter. You guys forgot about Grail didn't you? Sorry if the fight scene sucked, I haven't written one in a while, well I will leave the speculations up to you guys.**_

 _ **Also do you guys think you would support me if I started a ? Paying people will get to see characters they want in the story, obviously there are limits to this, but updates will also happen more frequently if I do start a . I am just swamped with life, and writing a chapter takes time and there are things I want to do myself ya'know, it took me this long to update because of life so I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long. I would like answer some reviews but I can't, I am going somewhere now so I will just update or it might take me a week to get this chapter up.**_

 _ **Also people give it some real thought, the idea, I will really be far more motivated to do this if that were the case.**_

 _ **Reviews would be nice, thanks all, that's all from me for now, hope you enjoyed, there will be more Gohan and Karen next chapter.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Massive announcement! I am turning this Fanfiction into an AUDIO BOOK! I have voice actors already and we are busy on the production of the first chapter so far! That is one of the main reasons why I took so long to upload! When the first chapter is done I am going to release it on youtube, if you guys love the world I have conjured up then you will love it even more with the talented voice actors who will bring it too life! It will be properly edited and reviewed so the overall quality will be better than the actual book. I will let you guys know once I upload it and please support the release, none of the characters are owned by myself except for my OC's and the plot and if there are any aspiring voice actors who are reading this story message me and you could get a spot on the audio book! That is all please enjoy the chapter! This is a more relaxed chapter! I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update!**

 **This is the discord link for the fanfiction, join if you want to discuss movement.** **h.t.t.p.s : /./ d. i . s. c.o.r.d . g g/ 5. C.r7.F.A.m**

 **Just remove the spaces and the fullstops, except the one in between discord and gg**

On their way back Gohan was silently wondering what this new power was that Goku wanted to show him.

"Say dad…" Asked Gohan, his father turned to him. "What is this other power you said you wanted to show me?" Asked Gohan.

"Oh, that I have to show you in person to understand the depth, do you have a place where I could show you?" Asked Goku, Gohan just nodded, his mind wondered to a topic he was trying to suppress.

After everything that had happened so far, he honestly didn't know if he wanted to go home, at least not yet, so much had happened and he really started to enjoy the universe that took him in, it had its bad moments but it had its great moments as well.

When they arrived back at the watch tower Gohan walked in and was greeted by the sight that was known as Superman.

"Superman" Said Gohan as he approached him.

"Indominus" Answered Superman, Gohan smiled.

"I am so glad to see you back and kicking!" Said Gohan as Superman chuckled.

"Trust me, so am I, I hear you have been holding down the fort in my absence" Said the man of steel.

"Yes and it was harder than I thought it would be but now that you are back you can take up your mantle as the champion of earth" Said Gohan as he thought.

' _It's not exactly what I want, I am not a champion of justice'_ Thought Gohan, the man of steel just chuckled.

Gohan was about to spark another conversation when someone spoke. "Yeah, what did you expect, filling shoes as big as Superman's is not possible" Said Karen as she walked up behind Clark.

Gohan chuckled. "Hello Karen" She glared at him before turning and walking away.

"I have places I need to be" Said Karen, Gohan sweat dropped at her answer.

He suddenly got an idea and the words came running out of his mouth before he could really process what he said. "Karen, you wanna grab a bite to eat later?" Asked Gohan, he felt his body shiver when he heard himself, he quickly wanted to retract his offer but was denied.

"Yeah sure" Said Karen, although the response came fast, faster than normal and she cursed herself because of it.

' _What! Why would I say yes!? And so fast too!?'_ Thought Karen as she played it cool.

Gohan however was shocked, he wasn't expecting the response to be YES! Let alone so fast! He instantly gained a huge grin on his face but quickly composed himself. "Alright…I will see you later" Said Gohan, he was having trouble containing his rising excitement.

"Try and not be your usual retard self" Said Karen as she turned and left the room at a reasonable speed. _'Keep your heart rate normal Karen…Kal can hear it'_

Everyone present watched this with wide eyes, Clark himself was beyond confused. "I will see you guys later…I have some…uhhh hero stuff to do" Said Gohan as Batman nodded.

Gohan looked to his father. "Talk to Batman, he can get you a temporary place to sleep" Said Gohan as he turned and left.

"What just happened?" Asked Clark and Batman shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Said Batman as Vegeta smirked.

"Your brat is becoming a man Kakarot" Said Vegeta as Goku just chuckled.

"They don't stay young forever" Said Goku, he was proud of his son for turning a situation of hopelessness into something, the scene he saw, he knew his son would not leave this place, not after everything he experienced here, one person in his mind came to him. _'Videl…'_ Thought Goku sadly, he could only imagine her pain when she found out the Saiyan she met in Orange star might not return home.

Clark's eyes widened as he realized what just happened. "When did-wha…how…SHE HATED HIM!?" All that came out of the man was confusion.

Batman turned. "You missed more then you realize" Said the dark knight as he turned and looked to Goku and the others. "I will show you to your rooms" Said the bat.

They followed, meanwhile Gohan had returned back to his room and felt his hands were shaking, he didn't know why but he was suddenly extremely nervous.

' _What was I thinking!? I don't know what I was going through my head!?'_ Thought Gohan as he paced back and forth in his room _. 'Calm down! You are a god! How can you let a girl make you so nervous!?'_ Gohan walked over to his bed and sat down before falling over.

' _I don't think I ever got this far with a girl I actually like…'_ Thought Gohan as he just grinned like an idiot on his bed.

 _ **With Batman and Superman…**_

Batman had just showed Goku and Vegeta to their rooms, Beerus and Whis was in a room as well. The bat was now talking to Superman. "Wait seriously!? When?" Asked Clark, he still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Karen of all people said yes to "hanging" out with the saiyan, last time he saw them together she cussed him out for beating a normal man and he looked like he was completely over being around her.

Batman just shook his head. "Clark, I don't think I can break it down in a way that you would understand, I don't think anyone can, it's just something you have to have experienced, watching the scenes unfold and seeing how they grow from hating one another to well…this" Said Batman.

Clark just scratched his head as he sighed. "But anyways, I need to know how much stronger you have become Clark" Said Batman.

"I am a fair amount stronger than before, I could probably take on four Darkseid's and win fairly easily" Said Superman, Batman raised an eyebrow to the claim.

"Alright then" Said Batman.

 _ **With Karen…**_

She had just left them and she was now fighting an internal battle to keep her heart rate at a normal speed. The moment she left the room she quickened her pace and walked towards where she could hear Kara, who was currently talking to Zatanna and Batgirl.

"Kara. Talk. Now" Said Karen as she walked passed and smiled to the two girls. "Sorry girls I have to borrow her" Said Karen as Kara gave her a confused look before she got yanked by Power Girl.

"Woah, easy" Said Kara as she steadied her pace, not willing to face plant on tiles.

Batgirl and Zatanna just stared at the two incredulously before shrugging and returning to the topic at hand. Kara groaned.

"This better be good, Zatanna was telling us about this other dimension-" Started Kara but was cut off.

"I am going to eat out with Gohan tonight" Said Karen, Kara's eyes widened slightly at the words as they entered Karen's room, the door sliding closed when Kara fell silent.

"How…when did this happen?" Asked Kara.

"Gohan randomly asked me if I wanted to grab a bite later and before I could even think my mouth just spilled out _'Yeah sure'_ in front of everyone…" Said Karen, Kara was dumbfounded for a second before she stifled a laughter, but she couldn't contain it and the laugh burst out.

Karen looked bewildered. "Mind explaining to me why this is so funny?" Asked Karen, a raised eyebrow and visibly irritated, however there was a light blush on her face.

"You are like a love sick puppy!" Said Kara as she continued laughing, Karen's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"No…no-no I am not!" Stuttered Karen as Kara teased her.

"Y-y-yes…y-you are!" Teased Kara as Karen's face became redder.

"Would you stop it!" Said Karen as Kara's laugh died down.

"Alright alright" Said Kara with a smile. "You need my help?" Asked Kara as Karen just slumped.

"Well…I don't have any experience with this sort of thing…back on my earth, I never got the chance to do this sort of thing and when I came here, no one really appealed to me…this is the first time…" Said Karen, Kara's smiled became warmer.

"You know…I am so happy to know you can be this vulnerable with me…" Said Kara as she hugged Karen who looked slightly confused before she smiled lightly.

Karen smiled before flicking Kara's forehead lightly. "Well, who else would I open up to?" Said Karen before she got a cheeky grin on her face. "Besides you had some issues yourself when we first met" Said Karen as Kara smiled.

"I honestly have no idea what I would do without you" Said Kara as they both chuckled. "As for your date-"

"It's not a date" Countered Karen but Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, with how you came to me, I couldn't imagine you thinking it is anything less" Said Kara as Karen turned red again.

"Okay…but what if Gohan just meant to…you know, hang out? As friends?" Asked Karen.

"Well, maybe he did, but all you can do is go along and be yourself, but then again he did say he likes you" Said Kara as Karen nodded.

 _ **With Gohan…**_

"Come on Barry pick up your phone!" Gohan muttered to himself as he heard the phone click and someone answer.

"This is Barry Allen!" Said the voice.

Gohan felt relief flood his system. "Hey Barry its Gohan…I need your help" Said Gohan as the voice on the other end spoke.

"Yeah sure man what's up?" Asked Barry.

"Can you come to the watch tower?" Asked Gohan, Barry was more serious after that.

"Is it a threat?" Asked Barry.

"No…it's personal" Said Gohan.

The line was quiet for a few seconds and then he answered. "Be there in a flash" Said Barry as he cut the call and within ten seconds Gohan heard a knock on the door.

He walked up to the door and opened to see Barry in the flesh in his Flash suit, he came in and Flash removed his head piece and took a seat on the bed while Gohan stood.

"Hey Gohan what's up?" Asked Barry.

"Uhm…how do I say this…" Said Gohan.

"Okay for a short while I really disliked this girl…but recently we started talking more" Said Gohan as Barry's eyes widened.

"You finally realized you like Karen?" Asked Barry as Gohan's eyes widened.

"Wait what?" Asked Gohan and Barry shook his head.

"Am I right? Or is it someone else you been holding out on me with?" Asked Barry, Gohan shook his head.

"I am confused, how did you-"Gohan didn't get to finish.

"So I am right!?" Asked Barry. "When did you realize?" Asked Barry.

"I am still waiting for you to explain how you knew?" Asked Gohan.

Barry waved his hand dismissively. "That's not important, it was easy to see you guys getting along better than before, and I can only imagine it's because you developed a minor crush on her, after all she constantly puts you off but I had a feeling you liked girls with strong personalities" Said Barry as Gohan eyed him bewildered.

"That is a pretty big leap to make" Said Gohan as Barry shrugged.

"The real question is…am I right though?" Asked Barry.

Gohan slumped. "Yeah…" Said Gohan as Barry chuckled.

"So why did you call me here?" Asked Barry. "Tell papa bear" Said Barry with a grin as Gohan's eye twitched.

Barry burst out laughing. "I am kidding! But seriously, why did you need me" Said Barry, he was genuinely curious as to why Gohan needed him.

"You wanna ask her out on a date or something?" Asked Barry as he continued his own train of thought. "After the whole Saiyan thing she is obviously still sensitive to males, so I think waiting a few months might be a good idea or until she gets more comfortable around you" Said Barry as he continued his train of thought.

"She already is going to dinner with me tonight" Said Gohan, Barry who was about to say something felt his mouth drop open.

"Wow…okay…how did that happen?" Asked Barry as a cheshire grin grew on his face, Gohan grew red from the thought.

"Well when I got back I started talking to Superman and then she came out of nowhere, she was about to leave again, I don't know what happened but the words just spilled out of my mouth, _'you wanna grab a bite to eat later'_ At first I thought _'Oh shit…why would I ask that out of nowhere'_ I was about to take back what I said but she beat me and said _**'Yeah sure'**_ , I was stunned for a good few seconds but quickly got back my composure" Said Gohan as Barry face was one of disbelief as he came to a conclusion in his mind.

' _Karen must like Gohan…'_ Thought Barry. _'It's the only thing that makes sense, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes so fast, damn it I should have been there to see it happen!'_ Thought Barry as he came out of his head.

"Okay Gohan, I can tell you are nervous, so the best advice I can give you…is be overly confident" Said Barry as Gohan gave him a 'really?' Look.

"No of course not, you be yourself man, that's who she knows and that is who you know, take her to a place or maybe she can choose where you go and let your….uhhh friendship take over" Said Barry. "Just be careful, you don't want to fall from the hated guy to the friend zone guy, getting out of that zone…is almost impossible" Said Barry.

Gohan nodded, he had heard of this dead zone that no man ever wanted to enter, it was about the same as being turned down because she sees you as a brother. He inwardly shivered at the thought and gave a quick nod.

"So I am assuming you haven't set a time yet?" Said Flash, it was more of a statement then a question.

 _ **With Karen and Kara…**_

"Okay so I am assuming you don't know when you guys are actually going to meet up?" Said Kara, Karen raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What? So you have to wait for him to get back to you" Said Kara as Karen nodded. "Wrong! You pick the place!" Said Kara as Karen's eyes widened but nodded.

"But what do I do?" Asked Karen as she stared at Kara who stared at her. "I think I told you this but I DON"T KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!" Said Karen as she threw her hands up in panic.

Kara burst out laughing at her best friend's misfortune, Karen groaned at her friend. "You can't expect me not to laugh, you know I never thought a guy would have you this worried, you must really like him" Said Kara as Karen's face turned red.

"Well no shit Kara!" Said Karen as Kara once again burst out in laughter, this was priceless in her opinion.

"I am being serious! Could you stop laughing!?" Said Karen as she turned and grabbed a pillow before smacking Kara in the face.

"Alright I will stop" Said Kara as she tried to compose herself before bursting out in a fit of laughter, Karen took the pillow but instead of smacking Kara she covered her own face in embarrassment.

"I swear…one day I will get you back for this…" Said Karen as Kara just laughed before calming down.

"Honestly though, just be you…I mean that is who he wants to 'hang out' with" Said Kara as she made air apostrophes with her fingers as Karen turned red again.

"Kara!" Yelled Karen as Kara lost herself in laughter again.

 _ **With Gohan and Barry…**_

"Alright so be myself!" Said Gohan to himself as Barry nodded.

"Take her out to place you think is good for dinner, and then see how well it goes and if you two actually enjoy it, the moment you get comfortable the night will be so much smoother" Said Barry as he thought. _'And if I remember correctly that time in the watchtower when we watched you two talk in the hall, you were so stiff and somehow insults turned to a decent conversation'_

Barry shook his head before smiling at Gohan who seemed to be in deep thought. "Don't worry man…I think you are going to have a good night" Said Barry as Gohan gave him a smile.

"Thanks Barry" Said Gohan, Barry just shrugged and grinned.

"Who knows maybe you might go clubbing or something, one thing can lead to another and…" Said Barry as he let that thought hang in the air, he watched as Gohan's face turned to a very nice shade of crimson red.

"BARRY!?" Yelled Gohan as Barry burst into laughter and held his sides.

"I don't know what dirty thoughts came to your mind but I was talking about a kiss or something!" Said Barry as Gohan gave him the most skeptical look Barry had ever seen in his life, he couldn't contain himself and laughed again, much to Gohan misfortune.

"You know goddamn well what you were insinuating you dirty bastard!" Said Gohan as he stared at the dying Barry who was starting to tear up.

Gohan just chuckled at the sight before he burst out laughing as well, the two were laughing so hard Barry didn't even notice his phone ring.

Gohan just wiped his tears of laughter away and heard the phone. "Oh Barry, your phone is ringing" Said Gohan as Barry quickly dug in his pocket.

"Oh damn it, this is your fault Gohan! Iris is going to kill me! I was supposed to get popcorn and you side tracked me!" Said Barry as Gohan smirked.

"Serves you right you! I didn't expect karma to work so fast" Said Gohan as Barry gave him a defeated look.

"But anyways thanks Barry" Said Gohan as Barry grinned.

"No sweat man, what are friends for?" Asked Barry with a grin as he looked at his watch. "I better get going" Said Barry as he turned and was about to leave before looking back to Gohan.

"I am glad I got to meet you man" Said Barry as Gohan smiled. "And good luck with the girl" He ended with a grin.

"Likewise man" Said Gohan as Barry gave him a salute before running and disappearing. "Maybe I should ask dad if he knows something that can help Barry get faster" Said Gohan as he put the thought to the back of his mind, because he had other more pressing matters to get back to.

 _ **With Karen…**_

"You know we haven't gone out in a while" Said Karen as Kara nodded.

"We really should, I can whenever you want" Said Kara, Karen grinned.

"Awesome, so two days from now you and I are going to see where we can go" Said Karen as Kara smirked.

"Anyways, I don't want to keep you locked up in this room forever, so…I am going to leave you and you go about your business" Said Kara as she got up.

Karen nodded and stood as well, they left the room and separated, Karen with her mind in overdrive decided that the best place to be would be the training room, so she went back to her room before changing into her training outfit which was a white sports bra and black skin tight pants and blue running shoes, she had ear buds in however no music was playing, at least not yet.

She arrived and found the room was filled with some younger members of the league, she walked over and went to the weights, she immediately garnered the attention of the males in the room who stared at her, she started playing music on her ear buds, she didn't want distractions.

"Wow…she is pretty" Said a newer member, his friend nodded, this caught her attention, even with the music playing her super hearing made it a piece of cake to continue listening to them.

"That my friend is Power Girl" Said one of the older members.

"Yeah, she is one of the most powerful members of the Justice League" Said another, the one who commented on her beauty turned red.

"I didn't know! I have only ever seen her on TV with her costume!" Said the young guy, he looked to be 17 and was close to panicking.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you don't piss her off you are safe" Said the other guy as the young guy calmed down.

She just chuckled to herself before lying down and grabbed the bar before she spoke. "Ten thousand tons" Said Karen, the bar turned orange before she grunted and picked it up.

The other members in the gym who were lifting lower weight sighed in comparison as she just starting pumping iron.

The new guy watched as she grunted with each push, he sighed as stared. _'Man she is so pretty! And strong'_ Thought the guy.

"You want to go and say hi?" Asked another member to the teen who turned red.

"Are you crazy!? She is Power Girl!? How in the world do you expect me to keep myself from saying stupid incoherent shit" Said the guy, Karen internally chuckled at the poor kid's dismay, she knew she intimated many and seeing it just fed her ego.

She continued pushing the bar up and down as she listened in on their conversation.

"I dare you to go up to her and make conversation" Said another member, he was a little older than the 17 year old.

"What!? Why me?" Asked the guy.

"Come on Max! If anyone can muster up the courage it's you" Said the guy.

The 17 year old now known as Max looked at her in contemplation before shaking his head. "Come on Max! You got the looks and you are an upcoming hero! You might even get the key to your city soon!" Said the guy.

Karen's eyes nearly widened at the information. _'The key? Who is this kid!?'_ Thought Karen as she realized she hadn't really kept up with the news because of everything that had happened.

Max stood quiet for a short while, she could tell he was contemplating. She actually wanted him to come over so that she could find out who he is.

He lifted his foot to take a step forward but he hesitated. He quickly shook his head before taking a step forward.

He took a deep breath, the other guys watched with wide eyes as he made his way towards Power Girl, one of the most intimidating members of the Justice League.

"Hey" Said Max as he came to a stop in front of the woman of steel.

Karen who was still pushing the bar up and down slowed to a halt, and put the bar back with one arm, as she sat up. Max's eyes widened slightly at the display of strength, it didn't even look she could feel the bar of TEN THOUSAND TONS.

He cleared his throat when she pulled one earphone out and you could hear the music playing, she pushed a button on her arm where her iPod was and the music stopped.

"Can I help you?" Asked Karen, the guy inhaled before exhaling and smiling.

"My name is Max, you are Power Girl right?" Asked Max as she nodded. "I am a massive fan!" Said Max as her lip pulled into a smile, despite what she was wearing the kid's eyes never left hers, she could tell his eyes wondered to various spots on her face, like he was taking in what she looked like in person but he didn't glance down at her chest.

' _I guess he must have done all the looking he needed when I was lying down'_ Thought Karen with a sigh as he spoke.

"Do you have any tips for me? I am an upcoming hero! The name is Zero Gravity or Z.G for short" Said Max as she eyed him.

"Never heard of you" Said Karen as the guy gave a nervous chuckle, she quickly realized how cold that sounded.

"What can you do?" Asked Karen as Max looked back to her with hope.

"I can manipulate gravity!" Said Max, the other members in the back watched on in shock, Karen never just spoke to anyone.

"On what scale?" Asked Karen.

"Well the bigger the object the more power I have to use, but I can lift a small scale town of about eight thousand people if I really try and I can exert force down as well by increasing the gravity on objects" Said Max as Karen nodded.

"Impressive" Said Karen as she got an idea. "How about a test?" Asked Karen as Max looked on in curiosity.

"Sure" Said Max, she leaned back again before picking up the bar again, the bar was off so no extra weight was added.

The others saw this and started to approach the two.

"Now, push down on this bar and let's see if you can make me sweat" Said Karen as she winked, the words came off a bit more seductive than she intended, but she played it off.

Max turned slightly red as he nodded. "Are you sure?" Asked Max as she nodded.

"I will start off at a quarter of my strength" Said Max as she nodded.

Max stood still for a few seconds as he closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes again purple static electricity sparked around him and his eyes glowed purple as the atmosphere got thicker he raised his hand.

Karen watched him curiously, she suddenly felt the bar push down on her, she held it and smiled. "Not bad, I can actually feel the bar" Said Karen as he chuckled.

"Yeah now for fifty percent" Said Max as Karen suddenly felt the bar increase in weight drastically, her arms bent slightly before she returned them to their previous spot.

"I wasn't expecting such a massive increase in weight, this is at least 12,000 tons" Said Karen, she was honestly impressed that someone who was not even in his twenties could do this.

Max stared at her in wonder. How could she lift so much weight? Sure she just lifted 10,000 tons, but that's ten thousand tons, there was a massive difference between the two weights. "I am going to give you everything I can!" Said Max as she nodded.

He growled as the pressure became thick and Karen yelped in surprise as the weight increased again.

"Wow, the weight doubled!" Said Karen as she looked to Max and smiled.

"If you showed up a few years ago, you could have been one of the League's aces, well you can still be" Said Karen as she sat up with the bar. "24,000 tons, this is not bad, especially for a bar" Said Karen as Max blushed lightly at the praise from the supposed cold heroin.

He watched her place the bar back on the side with ease, he couldn't wrap his head around her strength.

"How are you so strong" Asked Max. "I thought I would at least be able to make you struggle a little!" Said Max.

Karen smiled. "Don't let it get you down, I can stop a planet that's ten times the size of earth just by giving it all I have" Said Karen as Max's eyes widened to dinner plates, she chuckled at his expression, in fact everyone who heard this had wide eyes.

Max was about to continue talking when he heard a voice. "Never have I ever heard someone brag so modestly" Said a familiar voice to Karen.

Karen reacted in the only she knew to this voice. "Oh shut it, dumbass" Said Karen her eyes sharp, Max suddenly felt the urge to shrink from her presence.

Laughter filled the room as a guy walked in. "What are you doing here?" Asked Karen as Gohan smiled.

"Well how else was I going to get a time from you?" Asked Gohan as she remembered.

"Oh right…" Said Karen as her body language shifted slightly, not enough for anyone to notice however.

"So I will see you later?" Asked Gohan, his heart rate picked up slightly and Karen heard it.

She gained a grin. "Oh I don't know, I am quite the busy person you know" Said Karen as Gohan's jaw dropped.

"What? Busy!? What drugs have you been smoking?" Asked Gohan as she stifled a laugh before turning back to the bench.

Acting disinterested she waved him off. "I was kidding, you can grab dinner by yourself, what did I get you happy?" Asked Karen with a grin as she raised her eyebrow.

Gohan felt his face heating up, he didn't know how to handle this. "Alright fine" Said Gohan with a shrug. "You can eat by yourself" Said Gohan. "I thought I was going to be a nice guy and quell the bad blood between us but seems you don't want too" Said Gohan as she raised an eyebrow.

"Quell? Who talks like that?" Asked Karen, Max and the rest were just watching from the sides trying to figure out what was happening and who was this guy and why was he talking to Power Girl so casually.

Gohan felt defeated inside, she basically denied him. He turned to walk away and Karen realized that she was about to lose her time with him, panicking internally she wracked her brain to try and fix the situation.

"How about this?" Asked Karen as Gohan stopped and turned and looked back to her.

"If you can beat me in an arm-wrestle, then later I will let you take me out to wherever you want to go?" Said Karen, she quickly realized how she worded it, she felt like she was going die from embarrassment.

Gohan only heard one thing. _'Beat me and you get your shot!'_ He grinned.

"Woah man you know this is Power Girl right?" Asked one of the guys and Gohan smirked.

"Yes" Was all he said as he walked up to a light construct table.

Max watched on in conflict. _'How is this guy so casual with her?'_ Wondered Max, he felt a bubble of jealousy inflate.

Karen sighed internally. _'That was close!'_ Thought Karen as she walked up to the table. _'I am not going to let him win though, I have a reputation to uphold, I will just let him take me out even when he loses'_ Thought Karen as she got ready.

"Hey, man are you sure?" Asked Max as Gohan just smiled.

"Max!" Said one of his friends. "That is Indominus! You might want to back up" Said the guy, Max looked on in confusion, where did he hear that name.

"You ready to lose Power Girl?" Asked Gohan as she smirked.

"Big mouth, let's see if you can back it up" Said Karen, she was smiling like an idiot inside though because he seemed so determined to win just to take her out to dinner.

Gohan grunted and in that second he powered up and his hair turned crimson red and a thick atmosphere appeared, to the rest of the observers it felt divine, almost like fire. Karen became serious and her bio electric aura increased the pressure, her presence was electrifying.

Everyone else close to them was stunned at what they could feel. "So…this is what the strongest of the league feels like" Said the guy as Max was stunned to the point of not being able to move, both Gohan and Karen had this intense look of concentration on their faces and the atmosphere the two of them generated felt so intense, he could go numb if he remained in this for long periods of time.

He couldn't believe that even though the pressure wasn't directed at him, he could feel it like it was, he could only imagine the pressure the two of them exerted on to each other.

They grinned as they clasped hands, Gohan felt his heart rate quicken, because they were holding hands. _'God I am such a child!?'_ Thought Gohan, Karen had a look of concentration.

"Alright we start on three" Said Karen as Gohan nodded.

"One…two…three!" Said Karen as the pressure just quadrupled and the two pushed and strong burst of air pressure pushed back on the audience, if felt like a shove to the normal members with no super strength.

Gohan's jaw clenched as Karen's face became serious and pushed back.

Gohan's aura become bigger as he drew on more of his divine power. Karen's teeth grit as she felt her arm moving back.

Max was so surprised to see her arm move back he didn't know what to make of it.

Karen saw this and grinned, she dug deeper and pushed back at the Saiyan God, he felt her push his arm back.

"Your God strength is nothing to me!" Said Karen as she pushed even harder, Gohan growled, he was losing, his arm was going closer and closer to the table and he couldn't stop it.

His arm tensed as he pushed, Gohan quickly realized he was not going to win this bout, he looked back to Karen and he could see she knew she was going to win, her smirk was staring at him, but even though it should have angered him, he couldn't help but get lost in her beauty, her sparkling blue eyes and her blonde hair blowing back from the pressure.

He was not about to lose his chance, he smirked to her, she smirked back but the next moment happened so fast she couldn't follow, she felt the back of her hand hit the table with frightening force that made a shockwave that shook the training room.

She stared at her hand in surprise, she looked up at Gohan who was smirking at her, she looked down at her hand again before repeating the process. Everyone was shocked, she had lost.

She watched the scene play out in her mind in slow motion. "You cheater!" Said Karen as Gohan powered down and laughed.

"You didn't beat me with strength! You used speed!" Said Karen as Gohan shrugged. "You pulled back and made a gap in between our hands and push back with more strength than before!" Said Karen.

"I won didn't I" Said Gohan as she growled.

She couldn't believe she lost she clenched her fist before raising it to Gohan who sweat dropped, was he about to get decked.

She growled in frustration before she lowered her fist and looked down. "Fine, I should have thought of that" Said Karen as Gohan chuckled.

"So, I will see you later?" Asked Gohan as she sighed before looking up and smiling lightly.

"Yeah" Said Karen as he smiled.

"Central American time, I will pick you up at six" Said Gohan as she shook her head.

"Yeah yeah, now leave before I regret not punching you for cheating" Said Karen as she shooed him away as she chuckled.

Gohan turned before looking at the shocked look of the other members.

Gohan left the room and Karen just took a seat by the bar. Max approached her.

"That was amazing" Said Max as she looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah well, mister Indominus is a massive cheater" Said Karen as Max smiled.

"Yeah, he did cheat" Not like he could tell what happened, but he took her by her word.

"Why did you still agree?" Asked Max as she looked to him and smiled.

"Earlier I had already said I would, I just did this to see who was stronger physically and I have my answer" Said Karen, technically she wasn't lying but she knew she had said yes because she just didn't want to say no.

Max nodded, he kept trying to remember where he heard of Indominus but then it hit him. "WAIT? " Yelled Max, Karen was stunned by the sudden outburst, Max's cheeks turned red as he realized he yelled at Power Girl.

"Sorry, I just remembered where I saw him, he is one of the new members of the league right?" Asked Max as she nodded. "The one who helped fight against Darkseid!?"

"Yeah, he is a god" Said Karen as Max's jaw dropped.

"That guy?" Asked Max disbelieving but then he remembered that pressure when the guy's hair turned red.

Karen nodded as she stood. "Well anyways, I will see you around Max" Said Karen as she turned and walked.

Max just watched her walk away, his heart was beating fast. _'I think I am in love…'_ Max couldn't keep the thought out of his mind.

Her retreating body was so appealing and her personality was so fierce! He wanted her to acknowledge him! He wanted her to smile at him the way she smiled to Indominus.

He clenched his fists. _'I can only get stronger! And impress her on the battlefield!'_ Thought Max.

Once Karen was gone he turned and the other members who was with him spoke. "Don't get hung up on her, you have to be a beast to attract her attention" Said the guy that suggested he talk to her.

Max nodded and he was now determined to become that beast.

 _ **Out in space…**_

Grail, Excalibur, Deth and the four Saiyans reappeared. "Alright so you guys can find a way to survive from here" Said Grail as the Saiyans stared at him in wonder, who was this guy?

"The planet we are on is populated, you can figure out a way on how to survive" Said Grail as he and his brother and sister were about to leave but Grail stopped. He turned back to them, Excalibur and Deth stopped, they knew their brother all too well.

"Join us" Said Grail as the Saiyans stared at him suspiciously, what could someone as powerful as him possibly want with them.

"I can tell you one thing, you can leave but if you join us, no one will be able to oppose you" Said Grail, he smirked.

The female Saiyan stepped forward, Grail eyed her, he didn't know why but she felt off even earlier. "My name is Tunio, I am a half breed Saiyan, my father invaded a planet called Laundria back in my universe, they conquered it, at the time a species was there on vacation, you wouldn't know this but this species back in my universe were revered as an almost divine race, they were protected by the God of Destruction, so when the Saiyans found my mother and her lover at the time, my father took her and raped her, she was taken as a slave back to Planet Vegeta, the God of Destruction must not have known, at most there was only a hundred of us" Said Tunio as Grail nodded.

' _There must have been a reason why a deity from her previous universe would protect her species, but something feels so familiar'_ Thought Grail. She grunted as a pair of white wings came out from her back, they were however badly damaged. You could see the bone in some places and the one wing was bent in an awkward angle.

Excalibur felt her breath get caught at the sight. Even Deth was disturbed at the sight.

"You see my mother told me that our race was a divine one that the Omni-King was given by the Source, an Omnipotent deity from another reality, as a gift, our race came from the garden of the Source…or so I was told…I was told we were called Fo-"Tunio never got the chance to finish as Grail finished for her.

"Folians" Said Grail as she nodded.

"I heard you say you were favored by the Source" Said Tunio. "So I thought you might know" Said Tunio.

Excalibur made her way to Tunio before pulling the girl into a hug. "Who would have thought that one of us would have been here" Said Excalibur as her heart hurt at the sight of the broken dirty white feathered wings.

"The Saiyans on Vegeta had fun, seeing how strong my mother's wings were, they figured out a way to release her wings without her consent, and when my mother died they turned to me" Said Tunio.

Excalibur raised her hand to Tunio and warm glow of white light covered her. Tunio felt her body heal and heard her wing pop back into place.

"You aren't very strong are you?" Asked Excalibur as Tunio shook her head.

"I never got the chance to train" Said Tunio as Grail nodded.

"You will be surprised at the level of power you can achieve" Said Grail.

The other saiyans just watched in shock, this slave girl who only followed orders to avoid more punishment ended up being sent to Oa.

Grail turned to the Saiyans. "You can join us" Said Grail. "With us you will reach power you thought was once unattainable" Said Grail as the Saiyans slowly stepped forward, just as Grail was about to vaporize the Saiyans Tunio turned and called for a male with dark hair, the same one that spoke to Grail when he was in cuffs.

"Come Norques" Said Tunio as he slowly came closer.

"Who is he?" Asked Grail.

"The one person who kept me going" Said Tunio with a small smile, Grail nodded. "Anyone else you know?" Asked Grail, she shook her head, the next second Grail snapped his fingers and watched as the other Saiyans explode in confetti.

Tunio was surprised by this act. "They treated one of my sisters like trash, the whole species is a stain!" Said Grail, he turned to Norques. "You are only alive because you kept her alive" Said Grail. "So I guess you aren't a stain" Said Grail.

Norques's heart was beating rapidly, he had no idea he was that close to death. "T-thank you" Mustered Norques.

"Come let us leave" Said Grail as they vanished.

 _ **On the watchtower…**_

Gohan had finally changed into some casual clothes, he sported a black jean, with a dark blue ecko shirt, some sneakers and a leather jacket, however he had decided to transform into his ultimate mode, he liked the look of his hair, he had the body of a Super Saiyan and the facial structure of a Super Saiyan as well but still had his black hair and onyx eyes, and he was also taller.

He made his way to Karen's room, he knew she had a place on earth but he didn't know where that was, when he approached her door it opened and Kara stood there. "Hey Gohan" Said Supergirl.

Gohan surprised responded. "Hey Kara…is Karen here?" Asked Gohan, Kara looked back in the room before shaking her head.

"She said there was no way she would be seen leaving the watchtower with you, so she told me to tell you that she was going to wait for you in Miami" Said Kara as Gohan sweat dropped before he nodded.

"She said that you can also just sense her energy and find her" Said Kara as Gohan nodded, it made sense, he chuckled to himself at Karen's antics.

He thanked Kara and turned and left, he made his way to earth, he arrived in Miami and made his way towards her and found her energy signature in a restaurant near the beach.

He entered the restaurant and walked until he spotted a blonde with a blue top who had a white jacket on and black jean on, he froze, he didn't expect her to look so…beautiful, he made his way over to her but before he made it to her a group of friends stopped at her table.

 _ **With Karen…**_

"Wassup girl!" Said the one guy, he was actually really good looking, Karen smiled up to him.

"Hi" Said Karen as the girl in the group spoke. "Hey! We are sitting over there if you want to join us" Said the girl, Karen gave her a confused look.

"Well we saw you sitting by yourself for like the last thirty minutes" Said the girl. "And we thought why not invite you to join us and make new friends" Said the girl with a smile, she wasn't lying Karen could hear her heart beat.

"Yeah, a smoking hot babe like you should be with friends!" Said the guy as the girl face palmed.

He chuckled when his friend spoke. "Sorry he doesn't know how to flirt, that's why he is still single" Said the girl as the girl held his chest.

"Ouch, you know I have feelings right?" Said the guy in mock pain as Karen chuckled at their antics they seemed like nice people and if she wasn't waiting for a certain Saiyan God she might have taken them up on the deal.

"Sorry, I would love to but I am actually waiting for someone" Said Karen as the girl nodded.

"And he is making you wait so long!?" Asked the guy.

Karen blushed slightly. "No, I am actually thirty minutes early" Said Karen as the girl chuckled.

"Well if you change your mind we are going to be over there" Said the girl. "My name is Mila, this dumbass is Adam, and my boyfriend over here" Said Mila as she pointed to the guy who had his arm around her. "His name is Aaron, the girl next to him is Liza" Said Mila as she pointed to the other blonde girl.

Karen smiled. "My name is Karen Starr" Said Karen as the guy grinned.

"Because you are a star!" Said the guy as Mila spoke.

"Stop that…stop that forever…" Said Mila as Liza laughed at the man's misfortune.

Karen couldn't believe how well their personalities mixed. The next second a guy walked up to the table and Karen's breath was caught as Gohan arrived.

' _Why does he look so handsome!?'_ Thought Karen, she quickly realized the man was in a transformed state.

Gohan smiled, the closer he got the prettier Karen became. He looked to the group of friends.

"Hi" Said Gohan as they stared at him.

"Well, Karen, I can see why you were here thirty minutes earlier" Said Mila as Karen's eyes widened in embarrassment.

Gohan however only heard that she was thirty minutes early. "Wow Karen, thirty minutes?" Said Gohan as she waved him off.

"I had time to burn" Said Karen as Gohan nodded, she was free after all.

The group of friends made their way to their table leaving Gohan and Karen alone at the table.

 **And now the chapter is done! Let me know what you think in the review section! This is way more relaxed and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As you can see something is building up with Grail, and you guys can only sit and read to see what happens XD**

 **As you guys can see I am not answering reviews but that's because I am currently so preoccupied finding time is really difficult and if I had to wait for when I can respond to reviews I might take another two days before I could have uploaded this.**


	24. Update on situation!

Hello all my readers! I am happy to see you all are still here and interested. Do not worry! This is not me saying that I am stopping the story, in fact its me saying that the Trailer for the Audio Book for this story is on the move! I have uploaded a Trailer for it on Youtube! It is called "Justice Reborn: DBZ X DC COMICS AUDIO TRAILER"

Now, the first chapter is 85% done, so the trailer is more just for new comers to know, so go and check it out! I would post the link but that isn't possible with Fanfiction :( Just go to Youtube and search "Justice Reborn: DBZ X DC COMICS AUDIO TRAILER" it will be uploaded by a "Black-Line Production" With a red A as the logo! I look forward to seeing you guys there and your continued support!

As for the next chapter in the story, sit tight I have nearly completed it, I actually wondered if I should upload it with this notification but ultimately decided against it because I want to give you guys a full chapter and not a half written one, anyways see you guys on Youtube and please don't forget to Subscribe!

Thank you all for your continued support! Even those who just come and read and leave! XD I see you! And I love you guys!


	25. Chapter 24

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, pure dumpster fire stuff here that I had fun with XD. Remember go and check out this Fanfiction's audiobook on Youtube! On Black-Line Production, it has a red A logo with a black background. So far only a trailer and the first chapter are up. Still looking for more voice actors.**_

Gohan and Karen had been sitting in awkward silence for the past minute. Gohan felt like he couldn't breathe, he needed to say something but he didn't know what, plus he had to keep his heart rate in check because he knew she could hear it.

He glanced around the restaurant, it was nice, the ceiling was white and it had small chandeliers, they sat by the glass window and had a view of the beach, there was quite a lot of space between each table, the walls were face brick, it had a really nice and calm feeling to it.

He turned his attention to Karen who was also scanning the restaurant.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Asked Gohan awkwardly, he had no idea what to say, he and Karen never actually spoke without something drastic happening.

Karen could feel the awkward atmosphere and it was suffocating her. She turned to look to him. "Uhhh, I read…and I don't know? Train? What else can a person of my…occupation do?" Asked Karen, she could tell they were both tense and she had a feeling he knew that as well.

' _Wow…this is so nerve-wrecking'_ Thought Gohan, he was starting to regret this, this awkward _'dinner'_ could actually make his chances with her worse.

He sat silently before his mind wondered to what Barry told him. _'Just be you…'_ Barry's words echoed in his mind.

He relaxed and let his mind breathe, his entire being relaxed as he thought of his circumstance.

Gohan sat quietly for a few seconds before chuckling. Karen gave him a somewhat confused look before she asked. "What's with the laugh?" Gohan just smiled.

"Well, six months ago I never thought I would be on a date with you" Said Gohan as her cheeks turned red.

"A date?" Asked Karen, Gohan's moment of happiness quickly turned into nervousness.

"As far as I know we are here to and I quote _'Grab a bite to eat'_ " Said Karen, her cheeks slightly red.

Gohan gave a nervous laugh. "Did I say date? Wow I didn't notice…" Said Gohan as he mentally berated himself.

Karen watched Gohan have a mini panic-attack and couldn't help chuckling. "I do see where you are coming from though, neither did I" Said Karen as Gohan sighed internally, happy he could avoid the topic.

"Yeah I hated your guts" Said Karen as Gohan sweat dropped.

"Gee thanks" Said Gohan sarcastically as she chuckled again.

"I'm playing Gohan" Said Karen as a waiter stopped at their table.

"Good evening! I will be your waitress! My name is Mandy! If you need anything you can signal to me and I will come! I stand right over there!" Said Mandy as she pointed to a corner in restaurant and handed them their menu's. "Here are your menu's!" Mandy finished.

"Thank you" Said Karen as she smiled to the girl and took the menu, Gohan took his as well and thanked the waitress who smiled at him before walking off.

"She seems nice" Said Gohan, Karen nodded.

"So now that you dragged me here, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Karen, Gohan looked to her.

"Well let's be clear you brought us here" Said Gohan.

"Yeah well I couldn't trust you with the location" Said Karen as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Asked Gohan as she shrugged.

"Because you have about two working brain cells" Said Karen as he scoffed.

"Two more than you do" Said Gohan with a smirk as he leaned forward.

"Oh I see you are a wise guy" said Karen as she smirked and leaned forward.

"What happened? I thought I had two brain cells" Said Gohan as he retorted.

Karen raised her left eyebrow as she smirked. "Well you said it not me" Said Karen as Gohan chuckled.

"I see what you did there" Said Gohan as he realized they were leaning forward and their faces were at least 30 centimeters apart.

He leaned back as he spoke. "You know I feel like we just have to insult one another, to get comfortable around each other" Said Gohan as she nodded.

"Yeah the awkward silence was killing me" Said Karen as Gohan nodded.

"You can say that again, I was telling myself to keep my heart rate in check because I knew you would be able to hear" Said Gohan as she chuckled.

"Yeah well, I was trying to remain calm, I didn't know if you could sense my energy and tell what was going through my mind" Said Karen as Gohan smiled.

"You were fine" Said Gohan as she nodded.

"Well, it is kind of pointless now, seeing as we both just admitted that we were really trying to not make our nerves apparent" Said Karen as Gohan nodded.

"Okay how about this" Started Gohan. "You keep your super senses away from me and I will keep my ki sensing away from you" Said Gohan as she nodded.

"Alright fair" Said Karen as Gohan nodded.

"I could teach you sometime?" Offered Gohan as she looked confused before it dawned on her.

"Ki sensing?" Asked Karen, Gohan just nodded before responding.

"Yeah, you will get a massive strength boost as well" Said Gohan as her eyes widened slightly.

"Your strength could double, triple or even quadruple" Said Gohan.

"And you tell me this now!?" Said Karen as Gohan chuckled.

"Well let's be honest here Karen, would you have even contemplated it before?" Asked Gohan as she froze before she shook her head.

"I thought so" Said Gohan as she sighed.

"Wait, why are we talking about work?" Asked Karen as Gohan shrugged.

"No idea" Said Gohan, however he knew the answer. _'It's probably because we don't know each other outside of the League'_ Thought Gohan, although he wasn't about to point that out.

"Anyways we should order" Said Gohan as he took a look at the menu, Karen took hers and started looking for something to eat.

After a few minutes of flipping through the menu in silence Gohan put the menu down.

"It took you that long? Don't tell me you are about to order the whole menu" Said Karen as Gohan chuckled.

"Karen, I do have manners" Said Gohan.

"Just checking, I can't trust you" Said Karen as Gohan gave her a playful laugh.

"Oh come on Karen, you are so mean" Said Gohan as she shrugged.

"Please, you want me to be nice?" Asked Karen, she had a challenging look on her face.

"Couldn't hurt to try" Said Gohan as she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Alright" Said Karen as Gohan eyed her slightly confused, she smiled at him.

"What?" Asked Gohan, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"You heard me, I will be…nice" Said Karen, she pretended to struggle as she let out the last word.

"So Gohan how was your day?" Asked Karen, her tone was different, it was lighter and kinder than what he was used to, for a moment Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Karen…please, stop that…stop that forever, you being nice is not working" Said Gohan as she flustered.

"Hey I can be nice!" Argued Karen as Gohan laughed. The truth was the shift in her tone was alluring and if she spoke to him like that again his heart would race.

"Keep deluding yourself" Said Gohan as he looked to the waitress and signaled for her to come over.

"Take that back you jerk!" Said Karen as the waitress arrived and sweat dropped at the comment.

"Have you chosen?" Asked Mandy, Gohan nodded and ignored Karen.

"Yes, I will a big daddy burger and a soda" Said Gohan as Karen looked to the waitress and smiled.

"I will have some tea" Said Karen as Gohan looked to her surprised.

"You realize what and I quote 'Grab a bite to eat' means right?" Asked Gohan as she spoke.

"Yes, I know big daddy" Said Karen as Gohan turned red in the face at the comment.

The waitress chuckled at the comment.

The waitress took their orders and left and Gohan and Karen continued talking, soon their food arrived.

"Hey this burger is actually really good" Said Gohan when he took a bite from it.

She looked at it before looking back to him.

"No thanks" Said Karen as Gohan chuckled.

"Your tea can't be that good" Said Gohan as she shrugged.

"Still better than your burger" Said Karen as Gohan just shrugged.

"You are missing out" Said Gohan as he started to present the burger like a professional, using his hands as he presented it.

"Eons ago the gods couldn't find good food until they stumbled upon earth, the moment they entered the atmosphere they could feel their godly senses tingle, the overwhelming food of earth was so alluring that their heightened godly food senses could smell the divine meal from the other side of the planet and so they-" Gohan didn't get to finish.

"Are you seriously about to create a fake legend of a burger just so I can try it?" Asked Karen as Gohan nodded like a kid.

She held back a laugh at the sight as she snickered. "Alright fine let me have a bite" Said Karen as Gohan handed her the plate thinking she was going to cut a piece out but she just took the burger and bit on the opposite end.

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized she just took a bite out of his burger. "Uhmm you just took a bite out of my burger" Said Gohan as she realized what she did.

She quickly played it off. "How old are you? Five?" Said Karen as she put the burger down and gave it back to him.

"You got all the jokes don't you?" Asked Gohan as she had a smug look on her face.

"I have you don't I?" Asked Karen as Gohan responded.

"Hey! I am not a joke!" Said Gohan until what she had said dawned on them both.

"…uhm…you realize what you just sai-" Gohan didn't finish.

"Yes! Yes I do…" Said Karen with red cheeks.

Gohan chuckled at her dismay. Karen was getting sick of being cooped up in the restaurant.

"Let's go and do something else!" Said Karen as Gohan looked at her surprised.

"Like?" Asked Gohan, she shrugged.

"I don't know, come on you are the wild one" Said Karen as Gohan shrugged, he hadn't really done much on earth that he could consider fun until a though dawned on him.

"You want to go to a club?" Asked Gohan, Karen who was taking a sip of her tea nearly choked.

"A club?" Asked Karen incredulously.

She was truly bewildered at the thought, she hadn't gone to one in a while and her last time wasn't fun either.

"Did someone say club?" Asked a passerby.

Karen and Gohan looked up to see the girl from earlier with her friends. "Yes…" Said Gohan as she grinned.

"We are going to leave for one in like five minutes if you two want to join?" Asked Mila, Gohan looked to Karen, they made eye contact for a few seconds.

"I am not sure…" Said Karen as Gohan grabbed her attention.

"Come on Karen, you might have more fun than you think you will" Said Gohan as she contemplated it.

"Alright fine!" Said Karen as Gohan grinned and she smiled at him.

"Alright lovebirds let's go!" Said Mila as they both turned red.

"Lovebirds?" Said Karen as Gohan gave off a nervous chuckle.

"No, we are just friends" Said Gohan as they both nodded.

Mila gave them a skeptical before nodding. "Alright then 'just friends' we are going to a club called Absolute, right down the road, let's go" Said Mila as they both just chuckled awkwardly.

They met up with the other three of Mila's friends.

"Alright, you are Liza" Said Karen as she pointed to the girl. "You are Adam, and Aaron" Said Karen as they nodded.

"Well she remembers" Said Adam. "But then again who would forget a face like mine" Said Adam with a grin.

Karen chuckled. _'He is so full of himself'_ Thought Karen. _'He is good looking though'_ Thought Karen as she followed them.

Gohan and Karen returned to their table to leave the money for their short meal. "You do realize we can't even get drunk right?" Said Karen as Gohan shrugged.

"Just relax and have fun, you are allowed to have fun every once in a while" Said Gohan as she sighed before smirking.

"Don't have too much fun" Said Karen as Gohan blushed.

"Please there is only one girl for me!" As she looked to him curious, he felt his nerves rise. "And uhh she isn't here right now" Said Gohan as he tried to correct his mistake.

Karen eyed him as she contained a blush, she knew she was that girl.

"Alright then mister, let's go" Said Karen, Gohan breathed a sigh of relief in his head when she dropped the subject.

When they were about to leave Gohan discreetly whipped out his phone before sending Barry a message.

 **{Hey man! It's Gohan, sorry to bother you, but I really need your help! Could you do me a favor and get me that drink that lets me get drunk! Karen and I decided to go to a club with some people we met, so I thought why not, we are in Miami! We are going to a club called Absolute if I am not mistaken}** Said Gohan as he sent the message, he knew he would be a regular human during that time but he didn't care.

 _ **With Barry and Iris…**_

They were currently in the kitchen of their apartment, they ran out of popcorn. "So what do you think of the movie so far babe?" Asked Barry as she smiled before shrugging.

"It's okay" Said Iris as Barry jaw hit the floor.

"Okay!? It is a beauty! Avengers Infinity War is a work of art! And you still have to watch Endgame!" Said Barry as Iris laughed as he got worked up.

"You know you are so adorable when you get worked up" Said Iris as Barry pouted.

"Are you making fun of me?" Asked Barry to which she grinned.

"Maybe" Said Iris as Barry grinned.

"So you do like the movie" Said Barry as she chuckled.

"Yes I do, it's nice" Said Iris as Barry raised a eyebrow.

"Good, or, you see us? Might not have worked out" Said Barry acting like he wasn't sure, as she raised an eyebrow.

"You want to repeat that?" Asked Iris as Barry was suddenly very sure.

"Nope, not at all! You are the only woman for me!" Said Barry as she smirked.

"I thought so" Said Iris as she leaned closer to kiss him but Barry's phone screen lit up and a message notification sound played.

They both turned to the screen of the phone and Barry recognized it as Gohan.

"Gohan?" Questioned Barry as Iris looked at the phone.

"The god? That one?" Asked Iris as Barry nodded.

"You said he was going to come visit didn't you?" Said Iris.

"Yeah but things got hectic so we never had a chance to figure out when" Said Barry as Iris nodded.

"He wants the pill that will slow down his metabolism" Said Barry as he read the message and gained a grin because he got a massive idea.

Iris raised an eyebrow. "I will be right back babe" Said Barry as he pecked her on the lips. "Be back in a flash!" Said Barry as he vanished.

Iris sighed before chuckling. "He should be back in about three minutes"

When Barry arrived in Miami and found Gohan he discreetly called the Saiyan over and gave him two vials.

"Thanks Barry! I didn't mean to disturb you" Said Gohan as Barry waved him off.

"No problem, I got you the pill and I got the one that Kryptonian's use, well the one Bats had made for Superman, it has the same effect on all Kryptonians, and I have the counter pill, just in case something happens, at least Karen will be able to return to her normal self" Said Barry as he handed him three pills.

Gohan looked at Barry before nodding. "I had no idea Kryptonians have these as well" Said Gohan as he took the pills.

"Well how do you expect Superman to have fun with his human friends?" Said Barry as Gohan nodded.

"Fair enough" Said Gohan as Barry gave him a thumbs up.

"Just, I don't have to tell you how important it is to not lose that pill or the consequences will be horrible. Have fun man!" Said Barry as he vanished.

Karen was currently in the club, the lights were shining and the club was pumping, Gohan told her he had gone to get something but she didn't know what, she was busy talking to Mila, Liza, Adam and Aaron, and they had already had their first shot, when Gohan got back.

"I am back!" Said Gohan.

 _ **Well guys I decided to cut the chapter short and give you guys an update, sorry for the delay, but lemme know if you guys would rather wait or get a chapter, I am honestly not sure which you would prefer, but I would like to pump out chapters consistently but guys, I need a life XD, I have things that I do as well plus I have a Youtube channel now, but like always feedback is much appreciated and just so you guys know , chapter 1 is already up on Youtube, go and watch and subscribe and give it a like and hit the bell! Damn I feel like I should be saying all of this my youtube videos XD but whatever, I hope you enjoyed the half chapter, I think its one of my shortest chapters among my recent chapters.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of Gohan and Karen's banter, I tried to make it as natural as possible but do you guys have any idea how it feels to make a conversation between two people who are both socially awkward plus on a date, its like trying to make two people slowly warm up with one another, honestly it was a dumpster fire that I had lots of fun with XD.**_


End file.
